LATER
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: Un cambio de apellido... una niña que no se sabe de quien es... han pasado unos cuantos años desde el instituto y Yukino y Sôichirô tuvieron algunos problemillas. ¿Cómo les irá en su reencuentro? Reviews! Epílogo y Omake. Finalizado
1. Recordando una historia

02/03/03

"Estoy contento de que estés a mi lado. Sin embargo tu cada día estas mas rara, pero... mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado: te quería y te querré siempre"

- Que recuerdos. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que yo dije esas palabras?

Un chico de unos veintisiete años, estaba sentado en una mesa de la sala de profesores con la cabeza apoyada en una ventana, observando pensativo, como caía la lluvia.

Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô   
'LATER' 

EP.1: Recordando una historia   
[En la sala de profesores de la universidad de Tokio.]   
  
Sôichirô Arima, esperaba impaciente a que llegara la hora de irse por fin a su casa, para olvidarse de aquel día, y de la lluvia que parecía incesante. 

Horas más tarde, Sôichirô, abandonaba la universidad, que era el puesto que había tenido desde que se sacó la carrera de magisterio en la misma. Se encamino hacia su casa, situada en el centro de Tokio.

- ¡¡Buf!! Que día más duro que he tenido hoy. Suerte que mañana es sábado y no hace falta que vaya a dar clase.

Sôichirô se metió en su habitación después de entrar en su apartamento, se puso cómodo, y se sentó en la cama, observando de reojo una fotografía posada en la mesilla de noche. En esta se observaban a dos personas: una de ellas era Sôichirô con unos diecisiete años, vestido con el uniforme del instituto Hokuei, y a su lado, una chica de pelo corto y rojo también de la misma edad, con el uniforme también de ese instituto. Ella era Yukino Miyazawa, una chica de excelentes notas, con la que Sôichirô había estado saliendo hasta haber empezado la facultad.

Sôichirô, recordó aquellos tiempos en los que todavía iba al instituto; lo bien que se lo pasaba con Yukino y con todos sus amigos.

- No se porque he recordado hoy esa frase que le dije a Yukino. ¿Por que? No lo entiendo. Bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran así. No sé que habrá sido de ella... ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Estará casada o no? ¿Vivirá todavía en Kyoto, o la habrán trasladado a otro sitio? ¡Buf! Me encantaría saberlo, y también me gustaría saber si todavía se acuerda de mi y de todo lo que vivimos juntos, aunque... no creo que se acuerde...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, al otro extremo de la ciudad, cuatro mujeres, descargaban un camión de mudanzas.

- ¡¡¡Mamáaaaa!!! ¿Donde quieres que deje esto?- dijo una niña de siete años. Tenía el pelo de un color rojizo oscuro, y unos ojos gris azulado-.

Una chica delgada de casi veintisiete años, se acercó a la niña. Tenía una melena roja y ondulada que le llegaba a la cintura, y unos ojos rojos.

- ¡No hace falta que ayudes Sue! Ya te he dicho que lo podemos hacer nosotras. Anda deja eso que al final te harás daño.

- ¡¡No!! Yo quiero ayudar, mamá. Porfa déjame llevar algo...- dijo la niña con una mirada suplicante- prometo no hacerme daño de verdad.

- ¡¡Vamos mujer!! Déjala. ¿Que no ves que lo único que quiere es ayudar? No creo que le pase nada porque coja un par de cajas...- dijo una de las mujeres que ayudaban a descargar. Esta tenía el pelo negro y por los hombros, y unos ojos violáceos oscuros-.

- Mmm... Está bien, pero solo un par de cajas, ¿eh? esta déjala en el recibidor. Luego ves a mirar tu nueva habitación.

- Shí mamá- dijo la niña, y seguidamente se fue dando saltitos con una caja entre los brazos-.

La madre se la quedó mirando durante unos instantes, pensativa, hasta que otra de las mujeres que estaba con ella, se le acercó y le llamo la atención.

- ¿¿Oye... te pasa algo?? Te veo muy pensativa. ¿¿Que te arrepientes de haber vuelto??- dijo la chica. A ésta se la veía mas joven que las anteriores; con un pelo a media espalda, rubio y algo alborotado, y de ojos marrón rojizo-.

- ¿Eh? No nada. Solo pensaba.

- ¿Como te sientes al volver a Tokio? Seguro que encuentras todo esto muy cambiado, ¿no?

- Sí. Todo esto me trae muchos recuerdos, la mayoría buenos. Escucha una cosa Kano: ¿te acuerdas de cuando íbamos Tsukino, tu y yo al cine casi cada semana?

- ¡¡¡Sí!! Claro, como no me iba a acordar, nos lo pasábamos tan bien...

La chica de pelo negro, se acercaba ahora para hablar.

- ¡Eh! Oíd chicas: ¿Os acordáis de cuando fuimos al cine para ver una película que se estrenaba ese mismo día, y que para tener entradas nos fuimos cuatro horas antes para hacer cola? ¡¡Fue buenísimo!!

- Sí es verdad, y luego la taquillera nos dijo que las podíamos haber reservado por teléfono- dijo la chica rubia riendo-.

Las tres chicas estuvieron riendo durante un buen rato, hasta que apareció una cuarta mujer, esta mas mayor que las demás, aparentaba cuarenta y seis años, y tenía una larga melena de color rojizo oscuro, recogida en una cola alta, y los ojos castaños.

- ¿De que os reís tanto si se puede saber?

- ¡Ah! Hola mamá- dijeron las tres chicas a coro-.

- Os queríais divertir sin mi, ¿eh?... nunca cambiareis, de pequeñas siempre os paso lo mismo, cada vez que os metíais en la habitación para hablar, no salíais hasta que os hartabais- dijo la mujer recordando-. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, es que echaba de menos veros a las tres juntas riéndoos...

- Es cierto mamá, pero es que he estado fuera ocho años- dijo la chica de pelo rojo-.

- ¡Ocho años! Madre mía. Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

- ¡Anda mamá! ¡No te pongas dramática! Que al menos no se ha olvidado de nosotras y nos ha dicho que volvía ¿no?- dijo la chica morena-.

- Oye Tsukino, que no es malo recordar el pasado, ¿eh?- dijo la madre-.

- Sí mamá- dijo la pelirroja-, pero al menos a mi no me gustaría removerlo.

- Oye- salto de repente la rubia, Kano- ¿que vas ha hacer? ¿Vas ha avisarle de que has vuelto?

- No, de momento no.

- ¿Y ya has encontrado trabajo?- dijo la morena, Tsukino-.

- Sí. Haré de profesora en una universidad. Como me iban a trasladar, les dije a los de la universidad de Kyoto, si podía ser a Tokio, porque tenía toda la familia allí, y no me pusieron ninguna pega.

De repente la niña que había entrado anteriormente en la casa, Sue, salió corriendo y se agarró a la mano de su madre.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! Ya he visto mi habitación- dijo la niña muy contenta a su madre-.

- Y que, ¿te ha gustado Sue?- dijo la madre de esta-.

- ¡Shí mucho! Es muy grande y tiene balcón.

- Me alegro hija.

Todas se quedaron mirando aquella entrañable escena entre madre e hija.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad- dijo Kano-, todavía no me acostumbro a que seas madre.

- Sue ha crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que la vi- dijo la madre de las chicas-.

- Oídme todas- dijo Kano-, llevamos aquí un buen rato hablando, y con la tontería ya se esta haciendo la hora de comer.

- ¡Si es verdad! Será mejor que entremos y te ayudemos ha deshacer las maletas- dijo sonriendo Tsukino-.

- Vale, de acuerdo entremos de una vez que se nos hará tarde.

Todas entraron en la casa. Al cabo de unas horas, las cuatro mujeres y la niña salieron de la casa.

- Bueno- dijo la madre de las chicas-, nosotras nos vamos que se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Seguro que no os queréis quedar a cenar?- dijo la chica pelirroja-.

- No gracias, pero es que tenemos que prepararle la cena a papá, antes de que vuelva de trabajar- dijo Kano-.

- Nos ha encantado volver ha verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo Tsukino-.

Las tres hermanas se abrazaron para despedirse.

- Bueno, espero que te pases un día por casa- dijo la madre-, tu padre tiene muchas ganas de verte.

- ¡Sí! Y también tiene ganas de conocer a su nieta- dijo Kano-.

- ¡Uy sí! No hace mas que hablar de lo que le escribes en las cartas sobre Sue- dijo la madre-.

- Me alegro mamá- dijo la chica-. Pero bueno será mejor que os vayáis si no queréis que se os haga mas tarde.

- Esta bien de acuerdo.

- ¡¡¡Adiós!!!!- dijeron todas a coro-.

La chica se las quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron

- Oye mamá, ¿entramos en casa? Se está haciendo oscuro y comienzo a tener hambre. ¿Por que no me preparas la cena? Yo te ayudo si quieres- dijo la niña con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja-.

- Sí, entra que ahora voy yo- contestó la madre de la niña-.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vale, no tardes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La niña entró corriendo dentro de la casa. Detrás, la madre se giró para mirar hacia la puesta de sol, y se la quedó mirando un rato, como ausente.

Yukino, había vuelto de nuevo, pero ahora era otra persona; era Yukino Kairi, y en su cabeza solo se repetía una pregunta: ¿He hecho bien?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sôichirô había sido invitado a cenar al apartamento de Hideaki Asaba, el que había sido su mejor amigo en el instituto y el que por fin había sentado la cabeza, en el que también estaban invitados; Takefume Tonami, que había sido amigo suyo desde la infancia; y Kazuma Ikeda, que al casarse con Tsubasa Shibahime y conocer a Sôichirô, se hicieron muy amigos.

- Sôichirô, me ha extrañado que no quisieras venir a mi apartamento- dijo Hideaki-.

- Es cierto. ¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos los cuatro juntos?- preguntó Tonami-. Seguro que...

- Pues...- interrumpió Sôichirô-, un montón.

- ¡Buaah! Si que hace- dijo Kazuma-.

- Sí...- contestó Sôichirô, muy empanado-.

Los tres amigos se le quedaron mirando en silencio, con cara de preocupación.

- Oye Sôichirô, ¿se puede saber por que no querías venir? Es que me ha extrañado que no quisieras- dijo Kazuma-.

- Hoy... hoy hace... ocho años...- comenzó Sôichirô-.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendieron todos a la vez-.

- ...que se marchó a Kyoto. El tiempo vuela.

Los tres miraron tristemente a Sôichirô, pensando lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando, y en como lo podían animar.

- Aún no la has olvidado- dijo Hideaki-, ¿verdad?

Sôichirô negó con la cabeza agachada, e instantáneamente le recorrió una lágrima por la mejilla.

- Vamos hombre...- comenzó Tonami-, no creo que te cueste tanto superarlo...

- Eso es lo que dices tu- saltó Sôichirô-. Vosotros, por si no os habíais dado cuenta, tenéis mucha suerte; Hideaki, tú no te has casado, pero vives en tu apartamento con Maho; Kazuma, no puedes quejarte, te has casado ni más ni menos que con Tsubasa Shibahime, y eso es todo un merito; y tu, Tonami, tampoco te has casado, pero estas apunto de hacerlo con Tsubaki.

- ¿Y que?- dijo Kazuma- ¿Qué más da lo que hallamos hecho o dejado de hacer? Mira un poco por ti, también. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, eres el entrenador del equipo que está en círculo de kendo. Después de mucho tiempo, has encontrado a tu madre biológica y resulta que tienes una hermana pequeña, la que siempre quisiste tener.

- Pero...- quiso decir Sôichirô, pero Kazuma no le dejó-.

- Y para colmo- siguió-, todavía nos tienes a nosotros que, aunque no seamos Yukino Miyazawa, siempre nos tendrás para lo que haga falta. Así que no nos vengas ahora con que nosotros tenemos suerte y tu no, porque el amor no lo es todo en la vida, aunque se crea que así es.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al oír el pedazo de discurso de Kazuma, a lo que a él le sorprendió mucho.

- Tío, no me extraña que seas cantante, porque con lo que acabas de soltar ahora mismo, podrías grabar un disco y ponerle de título 'El amor no lo es todo, mira por ti', seguro que se vendería en dos horas- se burló Tonami-.

- ¡Muy gracioso! Seguro que tu no serías capaz de decir lo que yo he dicho, ¿a que no, eh?- le reprochó Kazuma-.

Los dos se levantaron e comenzaron a simular una pelea, mientras Hideaki y Sôichirô los miraban atónitos.

- ¡¡¡Jejejeje...- comenzó a reír Sôichirô- ...aaajajajaja!!! ¡Tíos, siempre estáis igual!

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, y Tonami y Kazuma, se miraron satisfechos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Tonami!!!!! Hemos conseguido que se riera- le gritó Kazuma a Tonami, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa-.

- Seguro que ha sido gracias a que me he metido contigo y hemos empezado un 'simulacro de pelea' porque sino...- volvió a burlarse Tonami-.

- ¡Ehhhh! ¡De eso nada!- se quejó Kazuma-. ¡Ha sido gracias a mi gran discurso! A demás, como no se va a reír, si no haces más que hacer chorradas. No se porque Tsubaki Sakura está prometida con semejante payaso.

- ¿Repite eso que has dicho?- dijo amenazante Tonami-.

- Eres un payaso- repitió Kazuma-.

- ¡Anda que tú! Ahora que lo pienso; ¿por qué Tsubasa Shibahime se habrá casado contigo?- Tonami se quedó un rato pensativo-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Será porque eres un rico y famoso cantante de rock. ¡Eso tiene que ser! Porque sino no lo entiendo, con lo buena que ha estado siempre ella, y casarse precisamente contigo...- siguió Tonami con una sonrisa malévola-.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡Eh! ¡Ya basta por hoy chicos!- dijo separándolos Hideaki-. Escuchadme; ¿qué os parece si el domingo de la semana que viene vamos al campus del instituto Hokuei? Seguro que está muy cambiado.

- Sí- dijo contento Tonami-, y podríamos mirar si el profesor Kawashima todavía sigue en el centro, seguro que se alegrará de vernos.

- Lo siento chicos- dijo Sôichirô- pero yo no puedo.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió Kazuma-, vamos Arima, no te rayes. ¿No pensarás estar aquí encerrado todo el santo día corrigiendo exámenes?

- No- le corrigió Sôichirô-, si no es por eso. Es que ese día, aunque sea domingo, tengo que ir a la universidad.

- ¿A la universidad? Pero... ¿a qué?- preguntó Tonami-.

- Es que hacen la presentación de una nueva profesora y tengo que estar presente.

- ¡Vamos tío! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos...- soltó Hideaki-, ¿no podrías escabullirte por un día?

- Sí- dijo Tonami-. A demás, es solo una presentación ¿verdad? Llámales y di que no te encuentras bien, no creo que vengan a tu casa a averiguar si es verdad o no.

- Venga, vamos tío- dijo Kazuma-. Nos lo pasaremos de coña. ¿Qué dices?

- Mmm...- Sôichirô estudió la situación-. Está bien. Llamaré por la mañana para decirles que me encuentro mal. A demás, seguro que al director le parecerá mejor que falte un domingo a la presentación de una profesora que no un lunes que es día de clases. Si un caso, le pediré el teléfono de la profesora, y cuando volvamos, la llamo para disculparme.

- ¡Muy bien, tío!- celebraron todos-. ¡Así se habla!

Todos se pusieron a planear lo que harían la semana siguiente al llegar a la ciudad de Kawasaki, en la prefectura de Kanagawa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la semana siguiente en la universidad, el director hablaba con una mujer joven, de melena roja y ondulada, recogida con una cola alta.

- Bueno, esperemos que su instancia en la Universidad de Tokio sea de su agrado, y que usted satisfaga los requisitos mínimos de esta universidad- dijo el director-. Ah, y ruego me disculpe, uno de los profesores, el entrenador del equipo de kendo, no ha podido asistir, ya que llamó esta mañana diciendo que no se encontraba bien. Ya me dijo él, que la llamaría más tarde para disculparse, y le di su teléfono.

- No se preocupe señor director- dijo la chica-, y le prometo que me entregaré al cien por cien a mi trabajo.

A lo lejos, una niña vino correteando hacia la chica y el director.

- ¡Mamá, mamá!

La chica, que parecía ser la madre de la niña, se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

- Hola mi vida. Qué...-comenzó la chica-, ¿té lo estás pasando bien?

- ¡¡Shí!!

- ¿Estás siendo buena y te estás portando bien?

- Shí mamá. Yo quiero ser una señorita como lo fuiste tú- dijo sonriendo, la niña-.

- Ja ja- se rió el director-, que niña más espabilada. ¿Es suya?

- Sí- dijo la chica mientras miraba a la niña irse hacia el patio-.

- La tuvo muy joven, ¿verdad? Habrá pasado muy malas temporadas, usted sola con esa niña en Kyoto.

- Bueno, no estaba sola; me fui a vivir con mi abuelo que está en Kyoto- dijo la chica-, mientras yo estaba en la universidad, él cuidaba de ella.

- ¡Buf!- se expresó el director-. Seguro que las ha pasado canutas para salir adelante.

- Sí, bueno...- recordó la chica-.

A la mente de esta, le vino una conversación que tuvo con un chico, días antes de marcharse:

_- "Oye, me marcho a Kyoto._

_- ¿A Kyoto? Pero... ¿Por qué?_

_- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, me voy a vivir con mi abuelo y a estudiar en la universidad de allí._

_- ¿Y entonces que pasará conmigo?_

_- Lo nuestro se acabó hace dos meses, ya no hay marcha atrás._

_- No te vayas... por favor._

_- No insistas. Me voy a Kyoto después de la boda._

_- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si eso es pasado mañana._

_- Ya lo se. Por eso te he avisado ahora. Si me hubiera dado la gana, no te hubieras enterado hasta el mismo día en el que me fuera. Y te lo digo por favor; no me busques, no hagas más difícil la decisión que he tomado. Esto es lo ultimo que te pido."_

La mujer se había quedado paralizada al recordar esa conversación. ¿Por qué se acordaba de eso ahora?

- ...iga... oiga- dijo el director-, ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó la chica-, ¡sí, claro!

- Pues vamos que va a comenzar la presentación.

Todos los presentes se sentaron en sus mesas, incluida la niña de antes.

- Buenos días- empezó el director-, tengo el placer de presentarles a una mujer que ha venido desde Kyoto y que será la nueva profesora de interpretación y expresión del centro- hubo una pausa-. Les presento a Yukino Kairi- todos aplaudieron-.

La mujer, miró a la sala con cara de satisfacción, y se dijo a si misma:

- ¡He vuelto! Después de ocho largos años, ¡por fin he vuelto!

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]: Nihao!!!**

¡wolas a todos!!! Soy la autora de este fan fic y espero que os esté gustando. Es que un día que estaba leyendo unas historias de una amiga me vino la inspiración y aquí tenéis este peaaaaaaaaxo de capitulo. ¡Espero que os guste!!!!!!!!!!! Si alguien quiere hacer algún comentario... ¡ya sabeis! Pero también podéis contactar conmigo en mi mail.

Sayonara!!!!

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Girl (uso los dos nombres... U)


	2. Reencuentro con el pasado

Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô   
'LATER' 

**EP.2: El reencuentro con el pasado**

- ¡Buf! Menos mal que solo era una comida...

Yukino Kairi entraba en su casa con Sue, su hija de casi ocho años.

- ¡Sue! Ven aquí.

La niña fue correteando, con una muñeca entre los brazos, hacia su madre.

- Oye: mañana mamá tiene que ir a trabajar, así que cuando salgas del colegio te vendrá a buscar la abuela Miyako, ¿de acuerdo?

- Shí mamá- dijo la niña muy sonriente-, ¿qué tu no vendrás con nosotras?

- No cariño- se excusó Yukino-, pero te vendré a buscar cuando salga del trabajo. Pero me tienes que prometer que te portarás bien.

- ¡¡Shí mamá!!

- Bien. Pues ahora vete a jugar mientras yo preparo la cena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sôichirô Arima llegaba a su apartamento, exhausto por la excursión del día.

- Hay que ver en que líos me meten estos. Yo tenía que haber ido hoy a la presentación de la profesora...- hubo una pausa-. Hablando de eso, yo me había apuntado el teléfono de la profesora, bueno cuanto antes la llame antes podré irme a dormir.

Sonó el teléfono en la casa Kairi.

- ¿Diga?- contestó Yukino-.

- ¿Yukino?- dijo por lo bajo Sôichirô-.

- _"¿Disculpe?"_

- ¿Eh? No, nada- se excusó Sôichirô-. Perdone. Soy el profesor de kendo de la Universidad de Tokio, le llamaba para disculparme por no haber asistido hoy a la presentación.

- _"¡Ah! Ya me dijo el director que me llamaría, es muy amable por su parte. Yo soy Kairi, encantada."_

- _"Ah, y yo..."_- oyó Yukino por el teléfono-.

- ¡¡¡Mamá, mamá!!!- vociferó Sue- ¿Ya está la cena? ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Espera un momento Sue!- dijo Yukino a la niña-. Me disculpa un momento, ahora vuelvo.

- ¡Sí claro!- dijo Sôichirô-.

- _"Sue, espérate un momento, la cena está casi lista_- escuchó Sôichirô por el teléfono-. _Mira, si estás tan impaciente, ves poniendo la mesa mientras yo hablo por teléfono."_

- ¡Shí mamá!"

Sôichirô se quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba la conversación. Aquella voz...

- Perdone, mi hija Sue, siempre habla de repente. Lo siento por haberlo interrumpido.

- "_No, si no pasa nada, así son los niños"_- oyó Yukino a través del teléfono-.

- ¿Sôichirô? No puede ser- pensó Yukino-. Pero su voz se le parece... _"Perdone_- oyó ahora Sôichirô por el teléfono, después de una pausa-, _pero es que su voz me resulta familiar..."_

- Si quiere que le diga la verdad...- contestó Sôichirô-, la suya también. Será que nos recuerda a alguna otra persona.

- _"Sí, puede ser_- se oyó al otro lado del teléfono-. _Bueno me ha alegrado mucho que me llamase, espero verlo mañana en la universidad."_

- Si eso espero- dijo Sôichirô-. _"Adiós"_- escuchó Yukino-.

Los dos colgaron los teléfonos.

- Vaya- dijo Yukino- no se por que habré pensado que podía ser Sôichirô. Pero... esa voz... se le parecía mucho... Bueno será mejor que deje de pensar en ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Buf! Que conversación más rara, y ni siquiera le he dicho mi nombre...- pensó Sôichirô-. Bueno, ya me presentaré mañana. Tendré que llevarme bien con ella, compartiremos las clases en el gimnasio... Pero... me he sobresaltado al oír su voz cuando descolgaba el teléfono... parecía... ¡la voz de Yukino!

_- "Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- dijo una voz de mujer-._

_- ¿Y de que quieres hablarme ahora?- contestó una voz de hombre-._

_- Quiero que te quede muy claro, no pienso seguir con esto ni un minuto más- hubo una pausa-. Nos estamos haciendo daño mutuamente._

_- Pero... ¿qué estas diciendo?_

_- ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes tan bien como yo, que no podemos seguir con esto. ¿No te das cuenta, de que si seguimos así, no conseguiremos nada?_

_- No me hagas esto... por favor... yo... ¡Todavía te quiero, no quiero perderte!_

_- Pues hasta hace bien poco, me demostraste lo contrario. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres? ¿Es que no tienes remordimientos?_

_- No, no es eso, es que yo no quería..._

_- ¡No me vengas ahora con esas!- dijo tajantemente la mujer-. Y si tú no querías, ¿explícame porque lo hiciste?_

_- Bueno, esto... yo..._

_- Ya veo, pues en ese caso..."_

- ¡NO!

Sôichirô de despertó de un sobresalto, había tenido una pesadilla, una de la cual no se podía librar...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me atormento tanto? Todavía me siento culpable, ¿por qué me siento así? ¡Maldita sea!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, en la universidad...

- Buenos días Arima- dijo uno de los profesores que había en la sala-.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Buenos días.

Sôichirô se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

- Oye, ¿te pasa algo, Arima?- dijo el mismo profesor-.

- ¡No, que va!- contestó Sôichirô-. Oye, ¿sabes si ha llegado ya la nueva profesora?

- No, por aquí no ha pasado, pero a lo mejor está en el gimnasio preparando sus clases, he oído que es muy profesional.

Sôichirô se fue hacia el vestuario, ha prepararse para sus clases, hasta que uno de los profesores, fue a buscarlo por una llamada de teléfono. Al salir, chocó con una chica, no se le veía la cara ya que estaba cargada de libros, a la que se le cayeron todos estos al suelo.

- Lo... lo siento. Le ayudaría pero es que tengo una llamada- dijo Sôichirô pararse ni un instante-.

Al terminar de recoger los libros, la chica, se levantó: era Yukino.

Al poco rato en el gimnasio, Sôichirô pensó en esa chica, la cual no había visto nunca, y que podría ser la nueva profesora, ya que ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Al darse cuenta, Sôichirô, fue corriendo hacia el lugar del choque, pero no se encontró a nadie.

- Que lástima. Bueno ya la veré después- se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. Había algo que brillaba-. ¿Qué es eso?

Sôichirô se acercó, y cogió una cadena con una medalla de oro, que tenia grabada _'S. K. 03/07/1999'_ y una dirección. La miró con detenimiento, y después se la metió en el bolsillo, ya que pensó que podría ser de la chica con la que había chocado, que se le hubiera caído.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mas tarde, Yukino estaba en la sala de profesores hablando con una de estas del funcionamiento del centro. Al cabo de un rato, Sôichirô entró en la sala, pero Yukino no lo vio, porque su mesa esta de espaldas a la puerta. Entonces uno de los profesores dijo:

- ¡Hombre, el desaparecido! Ven que te voy a presentar a la nueva.

Este cogió a Sôichirô del brazo, y lo llevó hasta la mesa de Yukino, la cual estaba de espaldas.

- Gírate, Kairi, que te voy a presentar al de kendo.

Mientras este decía esto, Yukino se había girando y, al verse de cara ni más ni menos que con Sôichirô Arima, se levantó de golpe de la silla, y ésta cayó al suelo.

- ¡Yukino!

- ¡Sôichirô!

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con cara de circunstancia al reencontrarse. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que el profesor dijo:

- Un momento, ¿os conocéis?

Ninguno de los dos respondió hasta al cabo del rato. Al oír la pregunta, a Yukino le cambió la cara; pasó de estar sorprendida, a tener cara de resentimiento.

- ¡NO!- dijo rotundamente-.

- Pero entonces...- fue a decir el profesor, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que Yukino avanzó, y los apartó de su camino para poder salir.

Sôichirô estuvo un rato asimilando lo que habían visto sus ojos, hasta que, al cabo de unos diez segundos, reaccionó y salió detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzó, ella estaba en el pasillo justo enfrente de la puerta de la sala de profesores.

- ¡Yukino espera! Yo...- la agarró por detrás, mientras ella caminaba-.

En ese instante, Yukino paró y se giró lentamente.

- ¡Suéltame!- dijo en tono amenazante y con mirada asesina-.

- Pero...- fue a decir Sôichirô-.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

Sôichirô la soltó al ver su reacción, y Yukino siguió su camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Horas después, Sôichirô estaba pensativo en el vestuario: ¡Era ella! Había hablado con ella por teléfono,... y habían chocado horas antes, y no se había dado cuenta.

_- "¡Yukino espera! Yo..._

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- Pero..._

_- No quiero hablar contigo."_

- ¡Oh no! Mierda, ¿por qué habrá tenido que pasar esto?- se lamentaba Sôichirô-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Yukino estaba en la sala de profesores, apoyada en sus brazos y en la mesa, y con la cabeza agachada. La sala estaba vacía.

_"Suéltame. No quiero hablar contigo."_

- ¿Por qué?- Pensaba Yukino, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto? Ojalá no hubiera vuelto.

El tiempo pasaba, y ninguno de los dos abandonaba el sitio en que estaban.

Varios minutos después, en la sala de profesores, Yukino se levantaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara con las manos. Recogió su mesa y lo guardó todo en la cartera. Era casi de noche y se había entretenido mucho. Acto seguido, se giró hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, pero se encontró con un obstáculo...

- Sal del medio- dijo Yukino, con resentimiento y una mirada asesina-.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me escuches- dijo amenazante Sôichirô-.

En ese instante, Yukino se sorprendió momentáneamente de la reacción de Sôichirô, pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho.

- ¿Y que es lo que tengo que escuchar? ¿Tus explicaciones? Pues... lo siento mucho por ti guapito, pero no. Tu y yo somos compañeros ahora, y vamos a tener que llevarnos bien, así que será mejor que dejemos de banda los problemas, que encima son de hace años, y nos dediquemos al trabajo, que es lo que verdaderamente me importa ahora.

En ese momento, la situación pasó de ser tensa a estar un pelín mas relajada.

- Está bien- se resignó Sôichirô-. Pero quiero que me respondas a algo...

- Suelta- dijo Yukino, algo sorprendida-.

- ¿Por qué te has cambiado de apellido?

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió Yukino-.

- Ahora te llamas Yukino Kairi, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué?

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, fue por si me estuviste buscando. Para que no pudieras encontrarme.

- Ah...- dijo decepcionado Sôichirô-. Ya veo.

- No te lo tomes así. Al cabo del tiempo me lo quise volver a cambiar por Miyazawa, pero no podía por... por mi hija.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Si se le tendría que poner el apellido del padre... es que no estas...

- ¿Casada?- le cortó Yukino-. Pues no. No estoy casada. Tuve a mi hija sola. Bueno con la ayuda de mi abuelo.

- ¿Pero como...?

- Es que... tuve un pequeño lío de esos, de una noche. Pero... esa maldita noche, me ha marcado para toda la vida.

- Entonces eres madre soltera...

- Sí. Ha sido un poco duro de afrontar, y he pasado muy malas rachas. Pero con la ayuda de mi abuelo, que ha estado presente en todo momento, y la de mis padres y mis hermanas, que me ayudaban aún estando lejos, he podido salir adelante, y he criado bien a mi hija.

Los dos salieron de la sala de profesores, hablando. Sôichirô estaba fascinado, con la historia de Yukino, no se esperaba que le hubiera ido así. Él, pensaba que se habría sacado la carrera, y que después trabajaría en alguna universidad de elite. Y teniendo una hija, estaría casada.

- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haberla tenido?

- No. En ningún momento me he arrepentido. Aunque no esté casada. Alguna vez ya me ha preguntado que donde está su padre, y la principio no sabía que decirle, pero, al cabo del tiempo, le conté la verdad; su padre no sabe que tiene una hija. Pero me da igual que lo sepa, algún día tendría que contárselo...

Sôichirô se quedó mirando aquella expresión de seguridad que se reflejaba en la cara de Yukino.

- Ahora, cada vez que la miro a los ojos, veo los de su padre- dijo Yukino con melancolía-. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. Dime Sôichirô, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- preguntó finalmente después de una pausa-.

- Pues nada en especial. Me gradué hace tres años, y empecé a trabajar. Desde entonces siempre he estado aquí.

- Pues me alegro- dijo Yukino-. ¿Y que tal tu y los demás? Te habrás casado supongo...

- Pues... no, no me he casado.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo sorprendida Yukino-. Pues no lo entiendo. Un chico tan guapo como tu no se porque no se ha casado...

- Bueno, vivo solo en un apartamento. De hecho demasiado solo- dijo Sôichirô, algo sonrojado-.

- ¿Y los demás? Seguro que han pasado muchas cosas...

- Pues, ya sabes que Kazuma y Tsubasa se habían casado.

- Sí.

- Pues seguro que te sorprende lo que te voy ha decir. Asaba e Izawa están viviendo juntos

- ¿Qué?- dijo Yukino, muy sorprendida-. Pero... ¿desde cuando?

- Pues... hará unos dos o tres años.

- Madre mía. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno si. A nosotros también nos cogió por sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban liados...

- Bueno, ¿y de Tsubaki?

- Pues... está prometida con Tonami.

- ¿A si? Pues si que les han ido bien las cosas. ¿Y cuando se casan?

- En julio me parece.

- Tendré que ir a ver a Tsubaki para felicitarla- dijo Yukino contenta-.

- Bueno- siguió Sôichirô-, supongo que de Aya ya sabrás...

- Sí. Se ha hecho muy famosa con la novela. La verdad es que en cuanto la leí, supe que había hecho un buen trabajo. Y me sentí muy orgullosa de ella.

- Sí. A mi también me gustó mucho su novela. Bueno... todos nos quedamos atónitos al leerla. Sabíamos que Aya tenía talento para la escritura, pero no sabíamos que sería tan brillante.

- Pues que quieres que te diga, yo ya sabía que llegaría tan lejos, tenía esa sensación, y como tiene madera de novelista... La veía con muchos ánimos- dijo Yukino-. Bueno, ¿y sabes algo de Rika?

- Bueno la verdad es que hace mucho que no la veo. Se que se sacó la carrera de psicología, pero no se nada más.

- Mmm... Es que me gustaría hablar con ella, tengo una cosa que comentarle. Buscaré a ver si puedo contactar con ella.

- Oye, me parece que Aya debe de tener su dirección, si quieres se la pregunto.

- Bueno, gracias pero quisiera poder también hablar con Aya. Si me das su dirección, podría ir a verla y así también hablar con ella.

- A sí, ningún problema, pero es que aquí no la tengo.

- Bueno pues entonces...- fue a decir Yukino-.

- Espera, tengo tu número de teléfono, si quieres, dentro de un rato te llamo y te la digo.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, pero será mejor que me llames más tarde, porque tengo que pasar a buscar a Sue

- ¿Que está en casa de tus padres?

- Sí- Yukino miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde-. Y ya es demasiado tarde. Será mejor que vaya tirando.

- Bueno, pues ya nos veremos mañana.

- Sí. ¡Hasta mañana!

Mientras Yukino se alejaba, Sôichirô se la quedó mirando. Era ella de carne y hueso. Iban a ser compañeros en la universidad. No se lo podía creer. ¿Seguro que no había sido un sueño?

Una sonrisa se reflejó en la cara de Sôichirô, mientras iba de camino a su coche. Aquel día, había sido un día que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]:** Nihao!!!!

weno, aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo. Ya se que es bastante largo, pero para ser el primer fic que escribo esta bastante bien (risas)

Quiero decir que el fic representa que es una continuación del anime, ya que cuando lo comencé aun no habían salido en España todos los comics (aun ahora no han salido todos ¬¬) pero no había llegado a la parte que es continuación del anime... no se si me entendéis (lo digo mas que nada por lo de la madre de Arima).

weno. Pues eso. ¡Comentarios!!!! Que quiero saber si os gusta o no, y si no ponéis al menos dos reviews no colgaré el 3º (aunque tengo escritos hasta el 13 pero bueno UU)

Y si queréis contactarme que sea a mi mail (está puesto en mi bio)

¡Sayônara!!!

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Girl


	3. Una llamada inesperada

Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô   
'LATER' 

EP.3: Una llamada inesperada 

-No puede ser. ¿De verdad que te has encontrado con él aquí, que trabaja en tu misma universidad, y que encima tenéis que compartir algunas de las clases en el gimnasio? Pero que me estas contando...

Yukino estaba en casa de sus padres, hablando con sus hermanas en una de las habitaciones. Les explicaba lo ocurrido en el día, y ellas escuchaban atónitas...

-Pues eso es lo que ha pasado. Ni yo misma me lo creo.

-Y... ¿estas segura de que no lo has enviado a hacer puñetas de un puñetazo? Es lo que normalmente hacías tú...

-Hay hermana... como se nota que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Eh, ¿por qué?- dijo Kano algo sorprendida-.

-Pues por que, eso ya no lo hago. Kano, que tengo casi veintisiete años, ya no estoy para esas criaturadas.

-Uy, perdone señora mayor- dijo Tsukino con tono burlón-. ¿No sabes que nunca es tarde para hacer criaturadas?

-Bu... bueno- dijo pensativa Yukino-. Y que más da eso ahora, lo que estábamos hablando era del asunto de Sôichirô.

Miyako, al oír el nombre de Sôichirô, se asomo a la habitación en la que estaban las tres hermanas metidas.

-Uy uy uy... me parece que pasa algo bastante gordo- dijo la madre preocupada-.

Las tres hermanas se miraron de reojo, ¿qué podían hacer ahora? La madre se quedó mirando a Kano.

-¿Kano?- esta desvió la mirada-.

-¿Tsuki?- esta fue a decir algo, pero no se atrevió-.

-Yukino, ¿se puede saber que pasa?

-Eh... esto... mamá... es que...

-Ha pasado algo ¿verdad? No me mintáis, me enteraré de todas formas.

Yukino, bajó la cabeza con resignación; tenía que explicárselo, aunque le costara.

-Tranquila Yukino. Tú ya lo has explicado una vez. Ya se lo diremos entre Tsukino y yo- dijo Kano defendiendo a su hermana mayor-.

-Gracias Kano.

-Bueno, ¿me vais a explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Mamá, lo que pasa es que...

-¿Sí?

-Pues, te acuerdas que hoy era el primer día de trabajo de Yukino, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿y?

-Pues que... - empezó a decir Tsukino, pero lo costaba-, pues que se ha encontrado con algo que...

-Tsukino; déjalo. Lo tengo que decir yo- dijo muy decidida Yukino-. Mamá; hoy me he encontrado con Sôichirô.

Al instante en que Miyako escucho el nombre de Sôichirô, la cara se le puso completamente blanca.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara- dijo algo preocupada Kano-.

-Eh... sí estoy bien. Yukino hija ¿me puedes repetir eso que acabas de decir?

-Pues... que me he encontrado con Sôichirô en la universidad.

-Ay madre mía. Pero... ¿cómo que te lo has encontrado hoy?

-Pues que es uno de los profesores que trabaja en ella.

-Pero ayer tuviste la presentación ¿no? ¿No tendrías que haberlo visto allí?

-Verás mamá; el director me explicó que uno de los profesores, el de kendo, no había podido asistir porque se encontraba mal, y que...

-¿"Y que" qué?

-Y que... más tarde, me llamaría a casa para disculparse por no haber asistido.

-No me digas que has hablado con él por teléfono...

-Em... sí- Yukino bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa, mientras su madre asimilaba lo que acababa de explicar-. ¡Lo siento mamá! Me llamó por teléfono, pero no supo que era yo, porque le dije mi apellido y...

-¿Cuál de los dos?- la interrumpió Miyako-.

-Pues cual va a ser, el que tengo ahora- Miyako se sintió aliviada-. Pero, él no se presentó, Sue me interrumpió justo cuando él iba ha hacerlo, y luego le colgué enseguida, así que yo no supe quién era hasta hoy, que me lo han presentado.

Todas se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que Tsukino, con cara de indignación le dijo a Yukino:

-Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. Total, solo rompisteis por una pelea, ¿verdad?

Yukino y Miyako se miraron de reojo. Ellas sabían que no había sido tan solo por ese motivo. Pero solo ellas dos lo sabían.

-Pues... ayer estuve hablando con él después de clase.

-¿Qué estuviste hablando con él?- dijo Miyako exaltada-.

-Eh... sí. Es que me quedé un rato en la sala de profesores, pensando. Y cuando me levanté para irme... él estaba en la puerta. Me dijo que no me dejaría pasar si no hablábamos. Y no tuve más remedio que hablar con él.

-Pero ¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó interesada Kano-.

-Pues nada. Que ahora somos compañeros y nos tendríamos que llevar bien. Luego me estuvo contando como le iba la vida a Tsubaki y a las demás.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No hablasteis de nada más?

-Pues... - Yukino recordó de nuevo la conversación que habían entablado Sôichirô y ella-. No. No hablamos de nada más.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre el tema, hasta que Yukino y su hija salieron de la casa.

-Bueno, ¿mañana también la recogerás, mamá?

-Sí- afirmó Miyako-. Ah y, Yuki, será mejor que no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado a tu padre, se pondría como una fiera.

-Ya mamá, la verdad es que yo también lo había pensado. Me imagino como se pondría papá si se entera de todo esto- dijo Yukino un poco pensativa-.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana.

-Sí. Hasta mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tengo la impresión de que algo me va a pasar este año. Tengo una sensación en el pecho. Es como cuando entre en el instituto. Sentí como una advertencia, algo dentro de mí decía que... ¡¡¡Ayyy!!! ¿Pero que me pasa ahora? No debería estar pensando en eso ahora."

-¿Mamá?- dijo Sue a su madre con cara de preocupación-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No nada hija. Solo pensaba en mis cosas.

-¿Qué tienes hambre?- dijo Sue-. Sí seguro que es eso. Mi profesora siempre que pone esa cara, yo le pregunto que le pasa y siempre me dice que tiene hambre.

-¿Sí? Pues será que tengo hambre.

Yukino y Sue, entraron a su casa. Ya dentro de esta, Yukino dejó un poco al margen el tema de Sôichirô, pero teniéndolo siempre presente. Al cabo del rato, sonó el teléfono, y Yukino, al oírlo, se lo quedó mirando un buen rato.

-Mamá, ¿qué no coges el teléfono? Es que hace mucho ruido...

-Eh... sí, ahora lo cojo.

Yukino cogió el teléfono pensativa. ¿Sería Sôichirô?

-Eh... ¿Diga?- dijo Yukino muy nerviosa-.

-¿Yukino?- dijo Sôichirô, también nervioso-. Soy yo, Sôichirô.

-Ah... eres tú.- dijo Yukino algo asustada y pensó para sí misma-, 'Mierda, ¿por qué habré tenido que decirle que me llamase para que me diera las direcciones? ¡¡Pero que lista que eres Yukino!!'

-Oye te llamo... ¿te pasa algo? Te noto desanimada.

-Eh... no... ¡¡N- nada!!! Es que estoy cansada, acabo de llegar a casa y...

-Ah bueno. Oye te doy el teléfono y las direcciones que me pediste hace un rato.

-Ah vale. Espera un momento que voy a buscar un papel para apuntármelos- Yukino dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, muy nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de apretar el botón de llamada en espera-. No tendría que haberle dicho que me llamara. Me pongo mala solo de pensar... bueno, mejor, así no me lo tendré que encontrar mañana por obligación- dijo Yukino, pensando en voz bien alta-.

-'Así que no quiere verme. Vaya, pues no me esperaba esa reacción por su parte.'- pensó tristemente Sôichirô-. 'Pensaba que le costaría después de todo, pero no creía que fuera tan extremo.'

De repente, Sôichirô oyó un pequeño chillido por el teléfono, y paró atención.

-'¡¡Mamáaaaaa!!- dijo Sue chillando-, ¿por qué hablas sola? Seguro que no es por que tengas hambre- concluyó-.

-Sue- suspiró Yukino-, claro que no es por que tenga hambre. ¿Y como es que te ha dado por sacar conclusiones?

-Porque veo Conan. Jeje- dijo graciosamente Sue-.

-Ay- dijo Yukino en un tono mas bajo-. Cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre.'

Sôichirô escuchó esto último y un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién debía ser el padre?

-Perdón por tardar tanto- se disculpó Yukino-. Bueno, las direcciones que me habías dicho eran las de Tsubaki, Rika, Aya, la de Maho y Asaba y la de Kazuma y Tsubasa, ¿no?- recordó Yukino-.

-Eh... sí, esas eran- afirmó Sôichirô-.

-Bueno pues dámelas que las apunto.

-Como no. La de...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, Yukino tuvo un sueño muy extraño; ella estaba en una sala muy grande, en la que no había nadie, pero de repente el paisaje cambiaba para convertirse en una lugar donde todo era oscuridad.

'¿Dónde estoy? Me he perdido ¿Hay alguien? Mamá, Tsukino, Kano... – hubo un silencio- Sue. ¿Estáis ahí? Vamos, dejad de esconderos.'

Pero no había nadie. Ella estaba sola, con sus pensamientos y sus dudas. Ella no paraba de preguntarse todo el rato lo mismo. ¿Porqué se encontraba allí ella sola y en aquella oscuridad tan grande?

-Estás aquí para pensar en lo que debes hacer- dijo de repente una voz-.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

-Soy tu conciencia- delante de Yukino se reflejo su misma imagen, pero esta era diferente. Tenía el aspecto de cuando iba al instituto, ya que llevaba el uniforme puesto-. Deberías conocerme de sobras, ¿no crees?

-Pues no. Nunca he hablado contigo.

La voz pareció enfurecerse.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ENTONCES POR QUE TUVISTE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS CUANDO SÔICHIRÔ TE...

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!- la calló Yukino-. No lo digas en alto. Alguien podría oírnos.

-Es imposible. Aquí solo estamos tú y tu conciencia, es decir, yo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Una gran gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de la otra Yukino.

-Es igual dejémoslo.

-Un momento, si eres mi conciencia,... ¿por qué tienes el aspecto de cuando iba al instituto?

-Me he presentado con este aspecto, porque así es como te gustaría estar ahora mismo. ¿No?

-Eh... ¿y cómo sabes tú eso?

-Soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah sí, es cierto.

-El caso es que no deberías pensar eso. Tendrías que estar orgullosa que haber llegado a donde has llegado.

-¡Pero no es eso!- dijo Yukino apretando fuertemente los ojos-. Es que sólo de pensar que tengo que compartir departamento en la universidad con... él... - de los ojos de Yukino se derramaron unas lágrimas-. ¡Me gustaría tanto volver al instituto! Echo de menos aquellos años en los que mi única preocupación era ser la número uno en los estudios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a esos años tan llenos de alegría? ¿Por qué en vez de eso tengo que cargar con esto ahora?

La otra Yukino la miró apenada. En sus ojos se reflejaba la misma tristeza que en los de la verdadera Yukino.

-No tienes porque preocuparte.

-¿Eh?- Yukino levantó la cabeza algo sorprendida-.

-Si te ha ocurrido todo esto, ha sido solo para que comprendas que no todo es felicidad y buenos momentos. En la vida hay momentos malos que hay que superar. Si no... ¿de qué serviría todo lo que te ha sucedido?

Yukino meditó durante unos instantes. Aquel reflejo de ella misma de pié, delante de ella, era ni más ni menos que ella misma. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir a delante. Tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, y por su hija.

-Está bien. Tengo que ser fuerte. No me tengo que dejar llevar por los problemas. Tengo que ser fuerte y afrontarlos.

-¡Muy bien!- la imagen de la otra Yukino cambió para reflejarse la Yukino actual-. Estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos.

Al día siguiente, Yukino se presentó en la universidad con cara sonriente.

-¡Eh, Kairi!- dijo uno de los profesores. Éste estaba acompañado por Sôichirô-. Que cara de felicidad que traes hoy. ¿A que se debe?

Yukino se paró delante de ambos, y los miró con una sonrisa.

-Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Nada del... ?

-Déjalo, no lo comprenderías- dijo definitivamente Yukino-.

Seguidamente se marchó corriendo hacia su clase, mientras que los otros dos la seguían con la mirada, atónitos.

-Nunca la había visto tan feliz- empezó el otro profesor-. Ayer llegó aquí muy seria, y solo sonreía cuando le presentábamos a alguien. Pensaba que sería una mujer estirada, pero ha demostrado ser todo lo contrario. ¿No crees Arima?

-Sí- dijo Sôichirô siguiendo la conversación-.

Pero en aquellos momentos, Sôichirô no estaba en aquel lugar. Él estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos, en esos días en los que la única persona a la que tenía cerca, era a Yukino. Ella siempre conseguía sacarle de los mares en los que se sumergía con tan solo una sonrisa o unas palabras de apoyo. Y en aquellos instantes era feliz.

-¡Arima! ¿Te estás enterando de lo que te estoy diciendo?

-¿Eh, qué?- Sôichirô volvió a la realidad después de un rato de ausencia-. No, esto... perdona, pero es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-No si ya veo el caso que me has hecho.

-Jiji. Perdona- se disculpó Sôchirô-. Bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Pues que si te acuerdas que esta tarde tenemos la reunión de profesores para elegir a los representantes.

-¡Ah, sí! Es verdad. Miraki ya me había comentado algo. Es a las cinco, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y mejor que no faltes esta vez.

-Tranquilo, no faltaré- concluyó Sôichirô-.

Con esto, cada uno se fue e sus respectivas clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya por la tarde en la reunión, la conserje de la universidad picó a la puerta de la sala.

-Disculpe señor, pero es que hay una llamada para la señorita Kairi.

-¿Ahora? ¿No podría decirles que llamaran más tarde?- replicó el director-.

-No señor. Ya le he dicho que estaban en una reunión, pero es que insiste en que se ponga al teléfono.

-¿Quién me llama?- preguntó interesada Yukino, pensando que sería su madre o alguna de sus hermanas-.

-Es de la escuela Jokurai.

La expresión de Yukino cambió completamente al oír lo que dijo la conserje. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sue?

-Disculpe señor director, pero quisiera coger esa llamada.

-Si insiste...

Yukino se fue con la conserje hacia el aula de profesores.

-¿Dígame?- contestó Yukino-.

-¿Es usted la señorita Kairi?

-Sí.

-Ah. Yo soy la tutora de su hija. Disculpe que la llame, pero es que me gustaría poder hablar con usted. ¿Podría acercarse ahora a la escuela?

-¿Ahora? Es que estoy en medio de una reunión. ¿Sobre qué querría hablarme?

-Sobre su hija. Es algo importante.

Después de hablar por teléfono, Yukino se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones y una vez allí dijo:

-Señor director, tendrá que disculparme, pero es que me han llamado desde la escuela de mi hija, y me han reclamado que vaya para una entrevista ahora mismo. Dicen que es importante.

-Claro, como no, si es importante puede irse. Ya le entregaré sus papeles a alguno de los profesores de su departamento.

-¡Muchas gracias! Adiós.

Y después de esto, Yukino se fue algo preocupada hacia el colegio de su hija.

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]: Nihao!!!!!**

jijiji... ya se que este capítulo deja un poco... a medias, pero es que normalmente los hago así de largos y como deja intriga era perfecto. Bueno, en mi opinión, este capítulo no me ha salido tan bien como los otros dos, y me ha costado más tiempo hacerlo. Bueno.

Espero que igualmente les guste. Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, reviews!!! O no duden en agregarme al mail!

Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Sayounara!

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcárin of Shadydowns


	4. Los sentimientos de Sue Amistades pasada...

Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô   
'LATER' 

EP.4: Los sentimientos de Sue. Amistades pasadas(I) 

"Tengo que hablarle de su hija". "Es algo importante"

-Me gustaría saber que será lo que la tutora quiere decirme acerca de Sue. Por teléfono parecía importante, y su voz sonaba muy seria. No se,... estoy preocupada...

Yukino caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos de la escuela de primaria Jokurai. Llegó a una clase, y abrió la puerta. En ella se encontraban la profesora: una mujer de 37 o 38 años de edad, no muy alta, y con el pelo corto y rubio; y Sue, que presentaba una cara con síntomas de haber llorado.

-Mamá...– dijo Sue con un hilo de voz-.

-¡Sue! Pero hija... ¿qué te ha pasado?- exclamó Yukino, mientras que Sue se lanzaba en sus brazos llorando-.

-Es usted la madre de Sue, ¿no?- Yukino asintió con la cabeza-. Tome asiento por favor.

Yukino se sentó en una de las sillas que le señaló la profesora.

-Sue, ¿por qué no vas a buscar un vaso de agua para tu madre?

-Sí señorita.

Sue salió de la clase bastante desanimada. Yukino y la profesora la vigilaron con la mirada hasta que salió de la sala.

-El caso de su hija es un tanto... peculiar.

-Por favor, cuénteme lo que ha pasado. Hasta ahora nunca la había visto llorar así, tan desesperadamente.

-Dígame; ¿viven solas usted y su hija?

-Sí. Desde siempre.

-Es lo que me temía.

-Que le ocurre a Sue... ¿por qué esta tan triste?

-Lo que le pasa a su hija es un caso que suele ocurrir en niños que no conocen a uno de los padres.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Su hija tiene una pequeña depresión. Seguramente le ha ocurrido al oír a otros niños de su misma edad hablar sobre su padre. Aunque nosotras pensemos que eso no tiene por que afectar a un niño de esa manera, a la larga, se convierte en un problema, y mas en una niña de siete años.

-Entonces, ¿qué cree usted que debería hacer?

-No es asunto mío, pero yo que usted, hablaría con Sue. Es una niña muy solitaria. En la clase casi no colabora en nada y en el patio siempre esta sola.

-De acuerdo. Seguiré su consejo. Muchas gracias por avisarme. No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No tiene que agradecérmelo, éste es mi trabajo. Y gracias a usted por haber venido. Siento haberla llamado a la universidad, seguro que estaba muy ocupada...

-Sí, bueno, pero no importa. Mi hija va antes que mi trabajo.

De repente, Sue entró por la puerta con un vaso de agua.

-Muchas gracias, Sue- dijo Yukino poniéndose a la altura de su hija-. Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que. Cuídese. Y anímate Sue, que mañana hacemos clase de manualidades.

-Adiós.

Sue y Yukino salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a su casa. Al llegar, Sue se fue directamente hacia el televisor.

-Sue... deja la tele que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, mamá- dijo Sue muy fríamente-. Estoy viendo Conan.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto mas difícil- dijo Yukino en tono de preocupación-. ¿No ves que estoy preocupada por ti?

Sue no contestó. Ella seguía allí en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el televisor. Yukino la miró durante unos segundos, hasta que al final se levantó, cogió el mando a distancia, y apagó la tele.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!

-No te dejaré ver la tele hasta que no te sientes conmigo y me expliques que es lo que te pasa.

-Pero...

-Basta de peros, Sue. ¿Es que no entiendes que me has dejado muy preocupada al verte llorar de aquella manera?- comenzó Yukino-. Yo no se leer el pensamiento, ¿te crees que adivino lo que te pasa con solo mirarte?

De los ojos de Sue empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas. La cara de Yukino, en aquel momento, cambió.

-S-Sue... hija, pero... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que tan solo se oían los sollozos de la pequeña.

-Es... es que...- empezó a decir Sue- Mami, ...

-¿Por qué los niños del cole tienen un papá y yo no? ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo padre?- dijo Sue, la cual a cara palabra dejaba escapar un sollozo-.

-Sue, es que... verás. Todavía eres demasiado pequeña para entender todo lo que pasó.

-Pero mamá. Yo solo quiero saber alguna cosa. ¿Sabe que soy su hija? Por favor mamá, dime algo.

-"¿Que le puedo decir ahora a Sue? No... no tengo otro remedio. Tendré que explicarle algo de lo que pasó para que no esté tan triste. Pero si lo hago..."

Yukino miró durante unos instantes a su hija; ella estaba desolada, lloraba sin parar. Entonces, en ese momento, Yukino entendió que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender algo semejante. Pero no se lo contaría todo...

-Está bien. Te contaré algo para que te tranquilices un poco y no estés tan triste, ya sabes que si no me preocuparía mucho. Y piensa que por el momento no te lo voy a explicar todo.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Sue cambiando la cara, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Bueno. Tu padre... me temo que no sabe que eres su hija, ni siquiera sabe que es padre...

Sue se sorprendió al oír esto último. No se esperaba que su madre le dijera que su verdadero padre, no sabía ni siquiera que tenía una hija.

-Mamá,... dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es papá?- dijo Sue con una mirada suplicante-.

-E-Eh... "¿Y ahora que le digo? Podría explicárselo, pero corro el riesgo de que si lo ve lo reconozca. Bueno, no creo que eso ocurra." ... pues es alto y guapo, y tiene tus mismos ojos. Siempre tenía a todas las chicas loquitas por él, pero en ese momento, solo le interesaba una persona.

-Aaa... ¿y quién es esa persona?- dijo Sue intrigada-.

-Pues... no lo se, nunca me lo dijo- contestó nerviosa Yukino-.

-¿Y como lo conociste?- prosiguió Sue, con una pregunta-.

-Eeh... pues... por casualidad.

-Aaa... ¿tienes alguna foto suya?

-¡¡No!! Quiero decir... Sue hija, no, no tengo fotos suyas.

-Que pena.

En ese momento, Yukino vio a su hija mucho mas animada que antes, y eso la reconfortó. Le hizo pensar que había hecho bien en decirle, al menos, eso sobre... su padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana del domingo florecía, y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las rendijas de la persiana de la habitación de Yukino.

-Mmm... ¿Ya es de día?- Yukino levantó la persiana, abrió la ventana y salió al pequeño balcón-. ¡Que sol tan espléndido! Me parece que hoy va a ser un gran día.

Ya en el comedor, Yukino estaba en la mesa desayunando, mientras que Sue se encontraba delante de la tele.

-Sue, se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

-Espera a que acabe esto, mamá.

-Pero si la puedes ver desde aquí- murmuró Yukino. En ese momento, recordó algo-. Sue, después te llevaré a casa de la abuela Miyako, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si hoy no voy al cole...- dijo Sue sin quitar ojo de la tele-.

-Ya lo se, pero es que tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, y me parece que estaré todo el día.

-Aaa... vale.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al rato, Yukino se encontraba en casa de sus padres.

-¿Y dónde piensas ir ahora, Yukino?- dijo Miyako desde la puerta-.

-Pues como conseguí las direcciones de Aya, Tsubaki y las demás, pues voy a ir a verlas.

-Pues que lo pases bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el centro de Tokio, Yukino recorría las calles. Se paró delante de la entrada de un edificio bastante alto.

-Es aquí.

Entró y subió hasta el último piso. Caminó por un pasillo hasta pararse en una puerta. Pico al timbre. Unas voces se oyeron en el interior.

-¿Puedes abrir tú? Ahora no puedo.

-Sí, claro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella apareció una Maho Izawa muy cambiada. En el lugar de la media melena negra que había tenido siempre, se veía una melena larguísima y ondulada. Estaba más alta y con una figura espléndida.

-¿Yukino?- se sorprendió Maho-.

-E-Esto... sí.

-¡¡Yukino!!- Maho le dio tal abrazo que casi la tiró al suelo- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y como que estas aquí en Tokio?

-Jeje. Volví a Tokio hace dos semanas. Es que conseguí un trabajo aquí ¿sabes?

-No te quedes en la puerta, pasa y hablamos.

-Por supuesto.

Yukino pasó al interior del piso. Por lo poco que podía ver, era un apartamento muy bien ordenado, algo muy extraño ya que también vivía Hideaki Asaba.

-¡¡¡Hideaki!!! Sal de una vez del baño que tenemos visita.

-A si que viviendo con Hideaki, ¿eh pillina? ¿Y cuando pensabas contármelo?- dijo Yukino en plan interrogatorio-.

-Eh... pues... verás... es que...- intentaba decir Maho, con la cara muy roja-. ¿Y tu cuando pensabas decirme que habías vuelto a Tokio, eh?

-Bah, no cambies de tema, igualmente acabaras explicándomelo.

De repente oyeron un ruido, y por detrás de la puerta del baño apareció un Hideaki Asaba secándose el pelo con una toalla y sin camiseta. Éste seguía siendo igual de alto, pero ahora...

-¡¡Yukino!! Pero... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo sorprendido Hideaki, pero la cara de Maho y de Yukino, había cambiado por completo: las dos tenían la boca abierta de par en par y rojas como un tomate-. ¿Pero que os pasa ahora a vosotras dos?

-Ggrrr... ¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR SIN CAMISETA DESPUÉS DE LA DUCHA CUANDO TE ACABABA DE DECIR QUE TENÍAMOS VISITA, EH?!!!!!- dijo Maho con la cara deformada-.

-¡¡¡Uaaaa!!! Tranquilízate Maho, por favor...- se fijó en Yukino-. Y... ¿y tu que miras?

-Hi... Hideaki, no sabía que estuvieses tan... er... que fueras tan... atractivo sin camiseta. Si que has mejorado. ¿Qué has ido a un gimnasio? Se agradece después de un tiempo eh...

-¡¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!!- dijo Hideaki rojo de cólera-.

Los tres se miraron unos instantes, y se pusieron a reír. Aquella escena les recordó, sobretodo a Yukino, a los viejos tiempos.

-Madre mía, como he añorado reírnos así, todos juntos- dijo Maho nostálgicamente-.

-Sí, es verdad. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Al cabo del rato, los tres se encontraban en la sala de estar tomándose un té.

-Yukino dime, ¿qué tal te han ido las cosas durante estos años que has estado en Kyoto?- preguntó interesado Hideaki, ya con la camiseta puesta-.

-Pues muy bien. Me instalé en casa de mi abuelo e iba a la universidad cada día. Pero estuve una temporada que no pude ir y por eso me gradué un año después de lo previsto.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿por qué? Con lo buena que eras con los estudios...

-Pues...- Yukino sacó una fotografía de su cartera-, esta fue la causa.

Yukino les enseñó la fotografía de Sue, su hija. Hideaki y Maho se quedaron momentáneamente extrañados, pero entonces Maho dijo...

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Entonces... tu... tu eres...

-¡Ahá!- afirmó Yukino-.

-Eh un momento... ¿me podéis explicar que pasa? ¿Y quién es esta niña, otra hermana tuya?

-Pues...- Yukino y Maho se miraron con cara de circunstancia-.

-¿De verdad que no te recuerda a nadie?- dijo extrañada Maho-.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... pero ahora no caigo en quién.

-Hideaki, esta niña... es mi hija, Sue.

La cara de Hideaki palideció durante unos instantes, no se lo podía creer.

-Pe... Pero... ¿cómo es posible? Y, ¿quién es el padre?- preguntó Hideaki-.

-Pues... fijo que es de Sôichirô. ¿No ves? Se le parece un montón...

A Yukino le sorprendió la respuesta de Maho. Y por un momento sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

-Maho... te equivocas.

-¿Eh? Entonces... ¿De quién es?

-Es de un ligue que tuve una noche. Diréis que esa actitud no es propia de mi, pero... Fue el mismo día en que me instalé en casa de mi abuelo. Estaba tan deprimida que me fui a un bar. Allí conocí a un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, que me invitó a unas cuantas copas y me emborraché. Y mas o menos fue así, pero no me acuerdo de mucho, ya que fue hace mucho y encima estaba borracha.

-E... eh... es una historia sorprendente.

-Yo jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti, Yukino.

-Bueno, ya lo he dicho, estaba muy deprimida.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Pues...- Yukino se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos: ¿y qué podía decirles ahora? ¿Qué estaba deprimida por Sôichirô?-. Pues por nada, es que como lo dejé todo aquí de golpe; mis padres, mis hermanas, a vosotros mis amigos, y encima que Kazuma y Tsubasa se acababan de casar, casi ni los pude ver. Supongo que influye un poco de todo.

-Pues vaya... E-Esto... Hideaki, ¿puedes recoger todo lo del té y llevarlo a la cocina, please?- dijo Maho con cara suplicante intentando quitarse de encima a Hideaki-.

-Mmm...- Hideaki la miró con resentimiento, pero luego entendió por que se lo había mandado-. Esta bien...

-Gracias, guapetón- le contestó guiñándole el ojo-.

Maho se quedó un momento mirando a Yukino, que se encontraba mirando la foto de su hija que estaba en la mesa, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yukino?- dijo Maho, algo preocupada-. Te veo distraída.

-¿Eh?- comenzó Yukino, al darse cuenta de que Maho la estaba hablando-. Sí Maho, no te preocupes.

-Oye dime una cosa. Tu no te fuiste a Kyoto por que te dieron una beca para ir allí, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- Yukino se quedó pasmada al oír eso último. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso ahora?-. Maho, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente? Me has dejado parada.

-Lo pregunto porque es lo que pienso. Y dime... ¿Por qué te fuiste en realidad? Y no me vayas a decir como antes que no es por nada en particular.

-Maho, no se que te pasa, pero me estas dando miedo.

-No esquives el tema, y contéstame...

-Pero yo...

En ese momento, se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién será ahora?- dijo Maho extrañada- ¡¡Hideaki!!, ¿puedes ir a abrir?

Maho esperó una respuesta, pero nada se oyó.

-¡¡HIDEAKI!!

-Que si, que si mujer, tranquilízate que lo he oído.

-Pues espabila y ve a abrir.

-A eso iba- y murmurando dijo- Mujeres... cada día mas vagas.

Hideaki se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se calzó y abrió la puerta. En ese instante su cara reflejó asombro, al ver quien había venido.

-Hideaki, no pongas esa cara. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma...

-Pues casi...

-¿Qué dices?

-No, nada- rectificó-. Y ¿a qué has venido si se puede saber?

-Es que tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante, no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo explique, vamos invítame a un té y te lo explico.

-Eh pero ¿aquí en mi casa? ¿Por qué no nos vamos fuera, mejor?

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices Hideaki? Siempre me obligas a quedarme para no gastar dinero y hoy...

-Es que hoy tengo dinero.

-No me pongas excusas. Hoy elijo yo, y nos quedamos aquí, que no hace muy buen día.

-Eh pero...- Hideaki cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar pensando:- "La que se va a liar".

-No te lo vas a creer.

-¿El qué?

-¡¡¡¡Pues, que la he visto!!!! La he vuelto a ver.

-¿A si? Pues me parece que la vas a volver a...

De repente, los dos se pararon en la puerta del comedor. El chico que arrastraba a Hideaki, de repente le soltó.

-Yukino...

Al oír esto, Maho se dio la vuelta y se levanto. Yukino seguía allí sentada en el sofá, mirando la fotografía de su hija en la mesa, como si estuviese en otro mundo.

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]: Nihao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el cuarto capitulo de 'LATER', espero que les guste. Ya se que he tardado un poco en hacerlo, pero es que los dos primeros los hice enseguida...

¿Creen que me pase con el drama de Sue? :P tal vez si, pero es que estaba muy motivada.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo, no se impacienten. ¡Sayônara!

Revieeeeeeeeeeeews!! O comentarios en 

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns


	5. Amisatades pasadas II Una historia difer...

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.5: Amistades pasadas (II) Una historia diferente**

-Sô... Sôichirô, ¿qué haces aquí? Y... ¿cómo es que no has avisado antes de venir?- dijo Maho para romper un poco el hielo-.

Yukino se giró al oír el nombre de Sôichirô, y se quedó pasmada, de nuevo, al encontrárselo tan desprevenidamente.

-P-Pero... ¿cómo es que has venido Sôichirô?- preguntó rápidamente Hideaki-. Lo digo porque normalmente avisas antes de venir.

-No, es que tenía ganas de veros y me venía de paso- dijo Sôichirô, disimulando tan bien como podía-.

-Sí... será eso...- murmuró Maho-.

-¿Has dicho algo Maho?- preguntó Yukino-.

-No... nada... nada.

Los cuatro se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Hideaki rompió el hielo.

-Pero Sôichirô, no te quedes ahí plantado, siéntate hombre.

-Eh... vale.

Sôichirô se acercó a donde se encontraban sentadas Yukino y Maho, se quedó parado enfrente de ellas y se fijó que había una fotografía encima de la mesa. En ese momento, Yukino se percató de que la fotografía de su hija todavía estaba encima de la mesa, y al ver que Sôichirô la intentaba ver la imagen de ésta, la cogió rápidamente y se la guardó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-JAJAJA... ¡Tienes razón! Ya no me acordaba de lo mujeriego que eras antes, Hideaki. ¿Cómo es que ya no te interesan las chicas guapas?

-¡Eh! Que me siguen interesando, si no mira con quien estoy viviendo.

-Es verdad- admitió Yukino mirando de reojo a Maho, que se había puesto como un tomate-.

En ese preciso momento, Maho se percató de que todos la estaban mirando, y se puso aún mas roja de lo que estaba.

-¿Po... por qué me mi... miráis to... todos?- tartamudeó-.

-¿Por qué será? ¿Tú lo sabes Hideaki?- dijo Yukino, burlándose-.

-Pues no se. ¿Qué opinas Sôichirô?- contestó Hideaki-.

-Ni idea- dijo indiferente Sôichirô, para seguirles la corriente-.

-¡Dejad de burlaros de mi!- dijo Maho tapándose la cara con las manos-.

Los otros se pusieron a reír y, momentos después, Maho se les unió.

-Es cierto, yo como he estado tiempo fuera no me lo esperaba. Hasta lo que se, vosotros dos no es que os llevarais muy bien, y tu Maho, estabas saliendo con Takashi. ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?- se interesó Yukino-.

-Pero que tarde es. ¿Te quedas a comer Yukino?- disimuló Maho-.

-¿Ya estas cambiando de tema otra vez?- dijo Yukino fastidiada-.

-Es que no le gusta hablar de ese tema, y menos cuando estoy yo delante- dijo Hideaki-.

-Bueno, te quedas a comer, ¿no Yukino?- siguió insistiendo Maho-.

-Es que tengo a Sue en casa de mis padres y no les he dicho nada.

-Venga, pues llamas desde aquí y les dices que te quedas, que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Mmm...- Yukino lo pensó unos momentos-. Está bien, ¿dónde esta el teléfono?

-¡Genial! Esta allí encima.

Maho esperó a que Yukino fuera a llamar por teléfono para bajar notablemente el tono de voz y dirigirse a Sôichirô.

-Oye, ¿tú también te quedas, no?- murmuró-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Y eso?- dijo Sôichirô, algo nervioso-.

-Pues porque va a ser. La has vuelto a ver después de mucho. Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Pero si he venido por eso. Es que me la encontré el lunes pasado- explicó Sôichirô-.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Hideaki y Maho a coro-.

-Sí. Hideaki, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que el domingo pasado tenía una presentación de una profesora de mi universidad?

-Eh... sí... pero... no me irás a decir que...

-Exacto. La presentación era la suya. Trabajamos en la misma universidad y encima somos compañeros en el departamento.

Maho y Hideaki se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír lo que Sôichirô había dicho.

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible?- dijo Hideaki-.

-No se- contestó Sôichirô-. Ni yo mismo me lo explico.

-Ahg...- suspiró Maho-. Eso es cosa del destino.

-¿Pero qué dices Maho? Se te va la olla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más tarde, en la cocina se encontraban Yukino y Maho preparando la comida.

-Yukino, de verdad, que no hace falta que me ayudes.

-Pero si no es molestia, esto también lo hago en mi casa.

Maho se quedó mirando a Yukino por unos instantes. Se sorprendió de aquella Yukino tan diferente a la que ella conocía. ¿Aquella era la Yukino... adulta?

-Maho, ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Yukino-.

-Eh... no. ¿Por qué?

-Pues... es que me estabas mirando muy fijamente y no te enterabas de lo que te decía.

-No, es que estaba pensando que...- empezó Maho-.

-¿"Que" qué?

-Pues que has cambiado mucho desde que te vi por última vez. Casi ni te reconozco.

-La gente crece. ¿Sabes?- dijo Yukino con una burla-.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué querías decir entonces?

-Pues que parece que te hayas callado cosas ahí fuera mientras hablábamos. Tu no hacías eso, siempre lo soltabas todo...

-¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso cuando no he estado aquí mas de dos horas?- se extrañó Yukino-.

-Pues... que he estado cinco años de mi adolescencia contigo y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que escondes algo, además eres muy buena actriz...

-No lo soy. Y tranquila que no estoy escondiendo nada. Cuando tenga que desahogarme, ya se a quien recurrir.

En ese momento, las dos amigas se quedaron hablando en la cocina. Mientras tanto en el comedor...

-Sôichirô... esto... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hideaki algo tímido-.

-Ya la has hecho- Se burló Sôichirô-. Es broma. Dime.

-Si representa que la conoces desde el lunes...

-A Yukino...

-Sí. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas hablado con ella?

-¿Pero por qué piensas eso?- se extrañó Sôichirô-.

-Pues... por vuestras reacciones al encontraros aquí. Parecía que no os hubierais visto en siglos.

-Pues hablé con ella el mismo lunes.

-¿Ah si? Y dime, ¿qué hablasteis?- dijo interesado Hideaki-.

-¡Eh! Frena el carro bicho. Eso es cosa mía y de ella.

-Vaaa... no seas rancio. Dime de que hablasteis.

-¡¡Que no!! Chafardero- le dijo Sôichirô-.

-¿De que habláis?- de repente llegó Yukino al comedor, y ellos al estar tan entretenidos no se habían dado cuenta, y pagaron un bote-.

-Hablando de la Reina de Roma- murmuró Hideaki-.

-Va decidme, ¿de que hablabais?- hubo un silencio muy corto, y Yukino se puso seria-. ¿Qué estabais hablando de mí?

-Eh... esto... ¡No! Hablábamos de...

-¡Sí, ya! No hace falta que disimuléis chicos, se os ve el plumero- dijo Yukino en tono de superioridad-.

-N-no... no estábamos- empezó a decir Hideaki-.

-Bueno, yo he venido para preguntarte dónde esta el baño, Hideaki.

-Pues la última puerta del pasillo.

-¡Gracias!

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Yukino desaparecer por el pasillo. Y luego suspiraron aliviados.

-Hay que ver para según que cosas tienen un sexto sentido las mujeres- dijo Hideaki-.

-Sí, pero "ésta" en concreto, es la que los tiene mas bien desarrollado- contestó Sôichirô con una gota de sudor en la frente-.

-Je je- se rió Hideaki-. Sí, puede que tengas razón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un buen rato después...

-Gracias Maho, la comida estaba muy buena- dijo Yukino-.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si la has hecho casi toda tú, y eso que eres la invitada- dijo Maho-.

-¡Bah! No será para tanto-. Yukino miró la hora, ya eran mas de las dos. _(N. De H. (Nota de Hikari): como muchos sabéis, en Japón es costumbre comer y cenar pronto. Se come a eso de las 12 PM. y se cena sobre las 7 o las 8 PM.(horas aproximadas).). _

-¡Pero si son mas de las dos! Debo irme, tenía que hacer mas visitas.

-¿Ya te vas?- se entristeció Maho-.

-Sí, es que tenía pensado ir a visitar a los demás-.

-Ah, ya veo. Está bien, pues ve con cuidado.

-Sí tranquilos.

Yukino salió por la puerta después de despedirse. Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Hideaki y Maho hablaban con Sôichirô.

-¡Pero ve!- dijo Maho-.

-¡Claro! Ahora tienes otra oportunidad- dijo Hideaki-.

-¿Otra oportunidad?- se extrañó Maho-.

-Sí... luego te lo explico.

-Pero, ¿qué queréis que le diga?- preguntó Sôichirô-.

-No hace falta que digas nada, llévala en tu coche a donde tenga que ir- sugirió Maho-.

Sôichirô se quedó pensativo durante un instante y luego decidió.

-Esta bien. ¡Iré!- dijo Sôichirô-.

-Muy bien dicho- dijo Maho-.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Hideaki-.

Sôichirô salió del edificio. Una vez fuera, miró alrededor buscando a Yukino, pero no la vio.

-He llegado tarde- se lamentó-.

-¿A dónde?- Yukino había aparecido por detrás de él-. ¿A dónde has llegado tarde?

-¡Yukino! Eh... no a ningún sitio- dijo nervioso-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que sales ahora?

-¡Ah! Es que me había dejado la cartera y he subido a buscarla.

-Aah...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Un silencio incómodo tanto para Yukino como para Sôichirô.

-E... esto...- empezó Sôichirô con la cara roja-. ¿A dónde tenías pensado ir ahora? Lo digo porque si quieres...

-Pues... pensaba ir a ver a Tsubaki y Tonami...

-Em... pues... si quieres ye acerco.

Yukino se quedó sorprendida, pero al final contestó...

-De... de acuerdo, así no tardaré tanto- contestó con una sonrisa que izo que Sôichirô se pusiera aún mas rojo de lo que estaba-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukino y Sôichirô fueron en el coche de Sôichirô hacia la casa de Tsubaki Sakura y Takefume Tonami. Por el camino, Sôichirô le explicaba a Yukino cómo empezaron la relación Hideaki y Maho.

-Entonces, ¿Hideaki fue el que se declaró?- dijo Yukino-.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero desde cuándo le gustaba? Porque, yo no sabía nada de nada- siguió Yukino-.

-Pues desde antes de que cortara con Takashi.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Yukino-. ¿Pero cómo puede ser?

-Unas semanas antes de que Takashi dejara a Maho, Hideaki ya se había fijado en ella.

-¿Eing?- exclamó Yukino con cara de no entender nada-.

-Ja ja ja- se rió Sôichirô-. Tranquila que te lo explico. Tu sabes que Maho estaba un poco deprimida porque su relación con Takashi no iba muy bien.

-Sí.

-Pues Hideaki, a escondidas de nosotros, había ido a visitarla a su casa. Como ya habíamos acabado el instituto y Hideaki no fue a la universidad, ya no nos veríamos tanto. Me contó que un día se encontró a Maho por la calle e iba llorando.

-¿Llorando?- se extrañó Yukino-.

-Sí. Se ve que habían tenido una pelea. Hideaki se la llevó a su casa para poder hablar bien con ella y saber que le había pasado.

-¿Y qué le contó Maho?- se interesó Yukino-.

-Pues que había tenido una pelea bastante fuerte con Takashi. Maho fue a su casa para hablar con él, acabaron discutiendo y Takashi la echó fuera. Ya te debes imaginar como se puso Maho, porque con lo susceptible que puede llegar a ser algunas veces... le afectó mucho.

-Mmm... pues ahora que me explicas esto, entiendo por qué se hacía tanto la dura y en ocasiones era tan fría- dijo Yukino tristemente-.

Sôichirô la miró algo preocupado y se lamentó de haberle dicho eso último.

-Yo era su mejor amiga y ella la mía, y en ningún momento me di cuenta de que lo estaba pasando tan mal. Sabía que había tenido algún problema con Takashi y que cortaron, pero no sabía nada de todo esto. Ahora me sabe mal que solo hubiera pensado en mis problemas y no haberme dado cuenta de nada teniéndolo delante. ¡Que idiota que he llegado a ser!

Sôichirô se lamentó nuevamente por lo dicho anteriormente, y en ese momento, paró el coche.

-Yukino, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres tonta y mucho menos idiota.

-¿Pero por qué no me di cuenta en su momento?- siguió lamentándose Yukino-.

-Pues porque en esos momentos tenías la cabeza en otro sitio. Yukino, éramos adolescentes, y también era normal que nos preocupáramos por nuestros problemas y no viéramos mas que eso. Deja ya de preocuparte y cambia esa cara.

Yukino miró sorprendida a Sôichirô. No se hubiera esperado que él le hubiera dicho esas palabras de apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, serios y con el único ruido de los coches del exterior. Hasta que Yukino rompió aquel silencio que la incomodaba.

-E... esto... ¿Ya hemos llegado?- dijo Yukino, bastante nerviosa-.

-Eh... sí.

-Bueno... pues... gracias por traerme. E... esto... Adiós- Yukino salió del coche y se alejó lo más rápido posible-.

Sôichirô la observó hasta que desapareció por la calle, sorprendido por lo sucedido en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pensó Sôichirô-. Aunque solo nos hemos quedado mirando unos segundos, he notado una atracción, algo que nos atraía mutuamente. ¿Qué ha podido ser?

Sôichirô se frotó los ojos, he izo que no había pasado nada, ya que, al seguir enamorado de Yukino, creía que lo estaba exagerando.

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]: Nihaooooooo!!!**

¿Qué les ha parecido éste? ¿A que no ha tardado tanto en publicarse como el 4º? Es que este lo tenía escrito en una libreta (solo faltaba pasarlo). E de reconocer que Yukino en este capítulo está muy sentimentalista, y que pongo muchas cursiladas, pero es que es mejor ponerlo todo de golpe para que no se haga muy largo. De momento ya tengo 5 capítulos, y el 6º está casi acabado.

Ah por cierto, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver como la gente me agrega al msn, o me envían e-mails. Seguid haciéndolo.

Reviews pliiiiiiis!!!! O mails a 

Sayônara!

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns


	6. Amistades pasadas III Un recuerdo muy am...

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.6: Amistades pasadas (III) Un recuerdo muy amargo**

Sôichirô se frotó los ojos, he izo que no había pasado nada, ya que, al seguir enamorado de Yukino, creía que lo estaba exagerando.

Cerca de allí, Yukino buscaba la casa de Tsubaki y Tonami, en vano.

-Mierda, si no me hubiera ido tan rápido... Le tendría que haber preguntado a Sôichirô por dónde tenía que ir. Y eso que me dijo por teléfono que vigilara, porque estaba la zona muy liosa. ¡Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde!

Yukino volvió a donde la había dejado Sôichirô, para poder preguntarle el lugar donde estaba la casa, pero el coche no estaba.

-Vaya ya se ha ido. Pues tendré que preguntar por ahí.

Del otro lado de la calle salió Sôichirô pensativamente, y al ver a Yukino se acercó a ella.

-Yukino, ¿qué no ibas a casa de Sakura?

-Eh... es que salí tan rápido del coche que no te pregunté por dónde estaba la entrada, como me dijiste que era tan lioso...- dijo Yukino un tanto ruborizada-.

-¡Ah! Pues tranquila que te acompaño.

Se pusieron a caminar en silencio, hasta que Yukino dijo...

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? Yo pensaba que te habías ido al no ver el coche.

-Es que había ido a aparcar. Tenía en mente ir a dar una vuelta por aquí. Hacía tiempo que no venía- Soichirô señaló una puerta-. Es ahí.

-Eh... esto... gracias por decírmelo, si no te hubiera encontrado ahora estaría perdida por aquí.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy ¿de acuerdo?- Sôichirô se dispuso a irse-.

-¡Ah! Sôichirô. ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó Yukino-.

-Eh... pues no se- Sôichirô se puso nervioso-.

-No tienes nada que hacer ¿no? Y como tú mismo has dicho, hacía tiempo que no venías. Pues acompáñame, así seguro que no me pierdo.

-Eh... está bien.

Sôichirô y Yukino subieron a la quinta planta del edificio y picaron a la puerta. Salió Tonami.

-E... esto... Arima...- dijo algo confuso al ver a Yukino, que tenía la cabeza agachada, y no la había reconocido-.

-Buenas Tonami, ¿Qué tal? Mira a quien te traigo- dijo alegre Sôichirô-.

Yukino hizo un paso adelante y levantó la cabeza. Tonami se quedó un poco... parado.

-Eh... Hola Tonami. Cuanto tiempo- dijo Yukino tímidamente-.

Tonami estaba sin habla, se había quedado muy sorprendido al verla, tan de repente.

-Eh... esto... Tonami...- dijo Yukino-.

-Tonami, ¿Qué no la reconoces? ¿No sabes quién es?- se sorprendió Sôichirô-.

-No... si... sí se quién es, pero...- Tonami calló unos segundos-. ¿Yukino?

-Sí- contestó Yukino sonriendo-.

-Pero... madre mía. ¡Estas cambiadísima! ¡Casi ni te reconozco!

-¡Bah! No creo que sea para tanto...- dijo Yukino un poco ruborizada-.

-Bueno, pasad. No os quedéis ahí en la puerta- dijo Tonami dejando paso-.

Yukino pasó primera y detrás Sôichirô, el cual recibió un codazo y un guiño por parte de Tonami, que le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

Ya en el interior, Sôichirô y Yukino se sentaron, y Tonami les trajo un te.

-Eh... ¿dónde está Tsubaki?- se interesó Yukino-.

-Ah... ha ido ha hacer la compra, no creo que tarde mucho- contestó Tonami-.

Éste se la quedó mirando, embobado por el cambio tan inesperado que había dado su amiga.

-Tonami... ¡Tonami!- le advirtió Sôichirô- ¡Despierta!

-¿Eh, qué?- Tonami volvió a la realidad-.

-Es que te has quedado embobado mirando a Yukino. ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh, no. Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba su visita, y como está tan cambiada...

-Pero si solo me he dejado el pelo largo.

-Pero es que los años se notan. Se te ve mucho mas madura que antes.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, riendo y recordando viejos tiempos. Al cabo de un rato, se oyó la puerta.

-Ay. Menudo día para cerrar la tienda, he tenido que ir a la otra punta- hubo una pausa. Todos se quedaron escuchando-. Takefume, ven a ayudarme por favor- no se oyó nada-. ¡Tonami!

-Esperad aquí que voy a ayudarla- susurró Tonami-.

-No Tonami, déjame a mí- dijo Yukino-. Ya verás que sorpresa se lleva.

Yukino se levantó sigilosamente, y fue hacia la entrada mientras Tonami y Sôichirô la observaban. Tsubaki estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Hay que ver como tarda este tío. ¡Tonami!- se giró- Tona...

-Hola Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se quedó con la boca abierta y se le cayeron las bolsas que tenía en la mano.

-Yukino... ¡Yukino!

Tsubaki se abalanzó sobre Yukino y le dio un abrazo (aunque no tan exagerado como el que le dio Maho).

-Yukino, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tsubaki secándose una lágrima del ojo-.

-Pues nada, que trabajo aquí en Tokio.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace una semana, pero aquí ya llevo dos.

Siguieron hablando mientras Yukino ayudaba a Tsubaki a llevar las bolsas de a la cocina.

Tsubaki, al igual que Tonami, no había cambiado nada, solo que tenía el pelo un poco mas largo y recogido en una cola mal hecha.

-Bueno, y cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te va a ti Tsubaki?

-Pues bien. Cuando acabé en la universidad, me puse a trabajar de entrenadora de voleibol femenino en un instituto de por aquí. Y hasta ahora todavía estoy.

-Pues vaya, si que te han ido bien las cosas.

-Uy sí, de maravilla- dijo Tsubaki sarcásticamente-.

-Pues yo creo que sí- hubo una pausa-. Te vas a casar ¿no?

Tsubaki se puso roja y se quedó muy sorprendida de que Yukino lo supiera.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Sôichirô me lo dijo el lunes pasado.

-¿Sôichirô?- se sorprendió-. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

-¡Ajá!

-¿Pero no estabas enfadada con él por lo que tu ya sabes?- dijo Tsubaki bajando la voz-.

-Sí, pero como trabajo con él...

-¡¿Trabajas con él?!- dijo aún más sorprendida-.

-Shhhh... sí, por eso he hecho las paces con él- Tsubaki la miró con cara extrañada-. Amistosamente- Tsubaki cambió la cara-. Solo porque somos compañeros. No me ha liado con él ni nada de eso.

Tsubaki respiró tranquila, entonces oyeron a Tonami replicar.

-¡Eh, que nosotros también estamos aquí!

-¿Vosotros?- Tsubaki salió de la cocina seguida por Yukino y vio a Sôichirô-. ¡Arima! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Pues nada, he acompañado a Yukino.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Tsubaki mirando a Yukino de reojo-. Yukino ¿puedes venir un momento?

Tsubaki se llevó a rastras a Yukino, dentro de la cocina donde la interrogó.

-Con que amistosamente ¿eh?

-Tsubaki... no es lo que te piensas...

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es entonces?

-Es que antes de venir aquí he ido a casa de Maho, y poco después de que yo llegara, ha venido él a ver a Hideaki, no sabía que yo estaba allí.

-Sigue.

-Pues cuando me he ido, él se a ofrecido para traerme aquí, porque yo no sabía bien dónde estaba vuestra casa. Solo me ha acompañado, de verdad.

-Mmm... no se si fiarme- dijo Tsubaki-.

-¡Te digo que ha sido así!

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero, ya sabes porque te pregunto todo esto. No me gustaría que te sucediera lo mismo que la otra vez. Aunque parezca que haya cambiado, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando está celoso.

-Sí, ya...- Yukino recordó lo sucedido hace siete años. Seguido cerró los ojos e intentó olvidarlo-. Tranquila, no me pasará nada.

-Eso espero, por tu bien- finalizó Tsubaki, muy seria-.

Seguidamente, salieron las dos de la cocina; primero Tsubaki con una sonrisa algo forzada, y detrás Yukino, con una cara bastante seria.

Sôichirô, al ver la expresión de Yukino, supo de qué habían estado hablando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un rato más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores. Yukino miraba sorprendida hacia todos lados.

-Sí que ha cambiado todo esto- dijo Yukino-.

-Pues sí- continuó Tsubaki-. Hacía tiempo que no veníamos por aquí, ¿verdad Tonami?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, sí- afirmó-. Aunque sigo viendo igual que siempre.

-No compares el tiempo que llevas tú sin venir, y el que lleva Yukino- le vociferó Tsubaki-.

-También es cierto- dijo Tonami un poco avergonzado-.

En ese momento todos se rieron, pero Yukino seguía conservando la mirada tranquila y serena que tenía desde que salieron los cuatro.

Ahora, ella observaba, algo distante, como conversaban animadamente los tres restantes. Tonami tenía a Tsubaki cogida por el hombro, mientras que ella le cogía de la cintura. Sôichirô estaba al lado de ésta, bastante animado por la conversación.

A Yukino, esa situación la incomodaba, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Pero que estoy haciendo- decía para si misma- yo no puedo estar en ésta situación. ¿Por qué me siento así? Desde que salimos de la casa, noto una pequeña presión en el pecho, y una gran sensación de nostalgia. ¿Por qué? Después del tiempo, y de haber creído que no lo sentiría más, ahora vuelvo a tener ese sentimiento... me siento perdida...

-Yukino- dijo de repente Sôichirô- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Eh... qué?- Yukino volvió a la realidad-.

-Te estábamos hablando- empezó Tonami-. Miyazawa, ¿qué no...?

-¡No me llames Miyazawa!- lo interrumpió Yukino-. Ese nombre lo he dejado muy atrás.

-¿Cómo que lo has dejado muy atrás?- se extrañó Tonami-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sôichirô miró a Tsubaki quien le devolvió la mirada, y luego a Yukino, que tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡Pues que ese nombre ya no existe para mí! ¡Yo soy Yukino Kairi! La Yukino Miyazawa que conocías ya no existe.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, mirando a Yukino. Tonami no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Ka... ¿Kairi?

-Perdona por no habértelo comentado Tonami- dijo Tsubaki-, pero es que Yukino se cambió de apellido nada mas llegar a Kyoto.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Para que yo no la encontrase.

Sôichirô dijo esto y, seguido, Tonami se quedó perplejo.

-Yukino...- empezó-. Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-Al llegar allí, me cambié de apellido por el de Kairi, pensando que pasados unos años podía volver a ponerme Miyazawa... pero no pude.

-¿No pudiste? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me quedé embarazada y tuve una hija. Como la niña no tenía padre heredó mi apellido y entonces no me lo pude cambiar.

Tonami casi se cae al suelo al oír la confesión de Yukino. Mientras que Sôichirô se mantenía distante en la conversación. Tsubaki por su parte, era la única, que sabía la verdad, la auténtica verdad.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Un silencio roto por el ruido de la calle.

De pronto, Yukino alzó la cabeza (la había tenido agachada durante toda la explicación), y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos la ruta ¿no? Tsubaki, tú mandas.

-Eh... esto... vamos por allí.

-Pues andando.

Yukino empezó a caminar, y todos la siguieron.

Empezaron ha hablar animadamente, Yukino seguía un poco apartada, pero, esta vez, si que se daba cuenta de la conversación que estaban teniendo los otros.

Se fueron por un paseo que había al lado de un río con césped. Cerca había la línea del metro, ya que podía oírse el ruido de las vías al pasar por encima.

El paseo era un poco oscuro, ya que el muro que lo separaba de las otras calles, no dejaba paso a las luces, así que de vez en cuando, se veía una débil luz de una farola iluminando el paseo.

Yukino iba detrás de sus amigos observando el río, bastante calmada, pero en un instante se paró.

-E... Es este lugar- dijo a si misma-.

Yukino miraba un trozo de muro cerca del puente, y visualizó a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, apoyados en la pared. El chico apoyaba sus manos en el muro alrededor de la chica, impidiendo su paso.

-Aquí es donde...- pensó de nuevo Yukino- ... me declaré por segunda vez...

A la mente de Yukino vinieron esas palabras... mientras que se veía rodeada a si misma por los brazos de un, mas joven Sôichirô.

-_"¡No pienso dejarte marchar! ¡Me da igual que me rechaces! ¡Ya aguanté suficiente mientras esperaba a que me dieses tu respuesta! ¡No pienso quedarme esperando otra vez! ¡No te entiendo, Yukino, no se lo que sientes! ¡Pero no tengo la menor intención de apartarme de ti!"_

A Yukino se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que no se derramaron por un esfuerzo de Yukino por no llorar.

De pronto, vio que la imagen de ella misma y Sôichirô desaparecía para dejar paso a otra imagen, esta vez, del Sôichirô de ahora.

-¿Yukino? ¿Qué te ocurre?- se preocupó Sôichirô, el cual había retrocedido de donde estaban Tsubaki y Tonami, al no ver a Yukino-.

-¡Sôichirô!- Yukino notó la vista nublada y, al darse cuanta de que estaba llorando, se secó rápidamente los ojos-. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¡Vamos!

Yukino fue corriendo a donde estaban los otros dos, mientras Sôichirô la observaba inmóvil. De repente giró la cabeza en la misma dirección que estaba mirando Yukino, y se sorprendió.

-Es... ¡Este lugar! Yukino... se estaba acordando de...

-¡Sôichirô!- se oyó un chillido a lo lejos. Era Tonami-.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!

Sôichirô observando unos segundos el lugar, y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me lo he pasado muy bien-dijo Yukino a la puerta del piso de la pareja-. Ya vendré a visitaros más a menudo.

-Pero... ¿no te quedas a cenar? Ya es bastante tarde, pero...- dijo Tonami-.

-No, ahora sí que me tengo que ir. Mi hija está desde esta mañana en casa de mis padres, y tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Aahhh... pues que pena. Bueno, otra vez será.

Yukino se despidió de todos, y cuando se disponía a irse, Tsubaki la paró.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- preguntó Yukino-.

-Te acompaño a buscar a tu hija y si es necesario, hasta tú casa.

-Pero... ¿por qué?- Yukino se extrañó de la conducta de su amiga-.

-Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

Yukino y Tsubaki salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar por las oscuras calles de Tokio.

-Y...-empezó Yukino-. Dime... ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-No hace falta que disimules Yukino. Sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablarte.

Yukino se sorprendió de la conducta de su amiga, pero solo con ver su cara tan seria, supo enseguida de que se trataba.

Continuará...

**[Nota de la autora]: Nihao!!!!!!!!**

¿Qué tal os va? A mi de maravilla. Este capítulo es uno de los que mas me gustan, y he de decir que a partir de aquí se pone... bastante... interesante. Jijiji

Si queréis que os diga la verdad, el trozo en que Yukino recuerda la "pelea" si se le puede llamar así, con Sôichirô, no lo tenía planeado, pero tal como he ido explicando la situación, me ha ido de perlas, ya que me quedaba un hueco bastante vacío. Pero en fin... espero que os guste y lo sigáis leyendo.

Para cualquier comentario o queja, reviews!!! O simplemente quieran hablar conmigo, aquí les dejo mi mail (como siempre) hikari (barra baja) 87 (arroba) 

Sayônaraa!!!!!!!!

Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns


	7. Cómplices de un secreto

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.7: Cómplices de un secreto. Sue.**

Yukino y Tsubaki caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Yukino ya se esperaba que Tsubaki quisiera hablar de ese tema que tanto había evitado, pero ahora, ya no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Piensas estar callada todo el rato?- dijo de repente Tsubaki-. No creo que evitando el tema puedas solucionar el problema.

-Tsubaki, esto no es un problema, al menos para mi- dijo Yukino vanidosamente-.

-Si que lo es, Yukino- siguió Tsubaki-. Tu ya sabes de sobras lo que pienso sobre lo que hizo Sôichirô. Y no puedo saber si ha cambiado mucho, poco o nada. Pero en eso tú no tienes razón.

-Pero- se preocupó Yukino-, no quiero que él lo sepa. No... él no tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¡Yukino! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-se sorprendió Tsubaki-. No puedes negarlo. Sabes de sobras que él si que tiene derecho. Y todo el del mundo.

Hubo una pausa prolongada. Yukino se había detenido en medio de la calle desierta, y con puños cerrados y cabeza agachada empezó a llorar de rabia.

-¡No!- dijo al fin Yukino-. Tsubaki, tu sabes que no puedo contarle la verdad. Sería como abrir de nuevo las heridas que tanto me costó cerrar. ¡No lo soportaría!

-Yukino...-Tsubaki se acercó para calmarla-. Sé que es duro, pero debes afrontarlo. Tarde o temprano se enterará, y cuanto mas tarde en enterarse, peor lo pasará- Tsubaki hizo una pausa-. Yukino, no te estoy diciendo que se lo digas mañana ni la semana que viene, lo que intento decir es que no vas a poder ocultarlo eternamente. Te pido que reflexiones en lo que te he dicho. Luego ya me contarás.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. Yukino había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían rojos de ira. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la casa de los padres de Yukino.

-Tsubaki, te doy las gracias por haberme apoyado tanto. Eres una buena amiga, y además la única que conoce mi secreto.

-Espero que eso no me convierta en tu cómplice. ¿O sí?

Yukino se rió, y entró por el jardín hacia la puerta de entrada mientras Tsubaki la observaba desde fuera. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz de niña, y paró atención.

Tsubaki se quedó helada al ver a Sue, y dijo algo que solo ella pudo oír.

-Ah... Ahora va a ser más difícil ocultar lo evidente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al siguiente domingo, Yukino se encontraba es su casa con su hija, y sonó el teléfono. Sue fue rápidamente a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?- dijo-. ¡Ah! Hola Natsuru. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿A tu casa? Espera un momento- dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se dirigió a su madre-. Mamá, dice Natsuru que si puedo ir a su casa ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Shi! Es que le han traído un juego nuevo y quiere que juguemos.

-Mmm...- Yukino lo meditó unos momentos-. Está bien.

-¡¡Gracias!!- volvió a coger el teléfono-. Natsuru, ahora voy. Vale. ¡Adiós!

Sue colgó el teléfono, fue directa a su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y seguido se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ten cuidado Sue!

-¡Shí! Adiós.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de allí, Sôichirô se encontraba en la calle, haciendo un poco de deporte, ya que solía salir a correr en cualquier rato libre que tenía. Llevaba toda la mañana corriendo.

-Creo... que... tendría... que volver... a casa- Sôichirô se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de espaldas cuando...- ¡Ay!

-¡Ouch!

Sôichirô se levantó del suelo, y vio a una niña con la que había chocado.

-Te... ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo levantándose de golpe- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Tranquilo- dijo la niña-. He girado sin mirar.

-Menos mal.

Sôichirô se quedó mirando a la niña, que tenía cara de no saber donde estaba.

-Es raro, pero...- pensó- esta niña me suena de algo, ¿la habré visto en algún otro sitio?- de repente le dijo a la niña-. Oye, ¿qué te has perdido?

-Eto... shí...- dijo la niña-. Iba a casa de una amiga, pero me he perdido.

-Pues vamos a hacer una cosa- dijo Sôichirô-. ¿Te sabes la dirección de tu casa?

-... No...

-¿Y tu número de teléfono?- dijo de nuevo-.

-Tampoco. Es que hace poco que vivo aquí.

-Bueno. Lo que podemos hacer es...- Sôichirô pensó en una solución, hasta que dijo-. Te llevaré a comisaría para que te busquen en el registro. Luego te llevarán a tu casa.

-... Vale...- dijo la niña sin mucha opción-, pero ¿vas a ir así?

-¿"Así" cómo?- dijo extrañado Sôichirô-.

-Pues con esa ropa que llevas puesta- dijo, y tapándose la nariz finalizó-, apestas.

Sôichirô miró a la niña un poco sorprendido.

-... sigo pensando que esta niña me suena de algo- pensó-. Y me resulta MUY familiar...- y con una gota de sudor frío-. ¿De dónde habrá salido esta niña?- Sôichirô no dejaba de darle vueltas a este asunto, pero volvió a la realidad, y le dijo a la niña, que le miraba intrigante-. ¡Tienes razón! Vamos a mi casa un momento para cambiarme y luego te llevo.

-¡Vale!- contestó ella-.

Los dos se fueron a casa de Sôichirô caminando en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, en casa de Yukino sonó el teléfono y ésta lo cogió rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Hola. ¿Eres la mamá de Sue?

-Sí.

-¿Qué está ella? Es que me dijo que iba a venir a mi casa a jugar y no ha venido.

-¿Cómo?- Yukino se preocupó-. ¡Pero si hace más de una hora que se ha ido para tu casa!

-Ah, pues no se preocupe que seguro que ahora llega, es que mi casa está un poco lejos.

-Bu... bueno, cuando llegue avísame, así no me preocuparé.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Yukino colgó el teléfono, y se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato.

-Sue... espero que no te haya pasado nada malo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Sôichirô, éste se disponía a darse una ducha, cuando se dirigió a la niña.

-Escucha, si quieres ver la tele, el mando a distancia está allí encima, pero no hagas mucho ruido, que los vecinos se quejan enseguida.

-Mmm... vale...- dijo la niña un poco decepcionada-.

Sôichirô se metió en el baño, mientras que la niña se sentó en el sofá. Ésta se quedó mirando el piso con curiosidad durante un rato. Hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta.

La niña, vigilando que no estuviera Sôichirô, entró con cautela en ella, y miró. Era una habitación muy ordenada, y con mucha luz. Se quedó parada enfrente de la mesita de noche donde había una fotografía que la llamó la atención.

En ella aparecían dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, de aproximadamente diecisiete años.

La niña, sin darse cuenta, cogió la foto, y la observó durante un largo rato.

-¿Qué haces?- la niña pegó un bote y vio a Sôichirô con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿No te han dicho nunca que las cosas de los demás no se tocan?

-Bueno... yo... lo siento... la puerta... estaba abierta... y se me ocurrió...

-Vale, está bien- dijo Sôichirô mirando la foto de reojo-. Es que esta foto es un recuerdo muy valioso para mí, y no me gusta mucho enseñarla.

-Aaa...- dijo la niña-. ¿Y quién es esa chica?

-¡Ah! Ella es una novia que tuve cuando iba al instituto.

-Aaa...- la niña volvió a mirar la foto y la dejó en su sitio. Al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesita había una cadena con una medalla-. ¿Y esto qué es?

-Esto... me lo encontré donde trabajo, se le cayó a una compañera mía cuando choqué accidentalmente con ella- se explicó-.

La niña miró la medalla. Había grabada la inscripción _S. K. 03/07/99 _seguido de una dirección.

-¡Esto es mío!- dijo la niña de repentinamente-.

-¿Qu... qué... cómo?- dijo Sôichirô confuso-.

-Pues que es mío, yo nací el 3 de julio, y mis iniciales son _S. K._

-Eh- Sôichirô e quedó pensativo, ni siquiera le había preguntado como se llamaba-. Esto... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sue- dijo ella alegremente-. Sue Kairi. Y esa de la foto es mi madre.

Sôichirô se quedó alucinado al saber que esa era la hija de Yukino, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho Sue, la cual ahora le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes tú que esa es tu madre?- dijo finalmente algo avergonzado-.

-Pues... a parte de que se nota mucho... ella tiene una foto como esa en su habitación.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sôichirô sin creer lo que decía Sue-.

-Pues sí. Solo que ella no lo tiene tan a la vista, la tiene en un cajón metida. La encontré... por casualidad.

Sôichirô meditó sobre todo lo que acababa de oír. Yukino, aún seguía guardando esa foto. ¿Significaría eso que...?

-No puede ser- pensó-. Es imposible. Además, ella solamente la tiene en un cajón, y yo enmarcada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo de pronto Sue, "despertando" a Sôichirô-.

-Eh, esto... no, nada. Si esto en realidad es tuyo, ya sabemos donde vives. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al cabo del rato... Yukino se encontraba en su casa, preocupada por no tener noticias de su hija. Llamó de nuevo a casa de la amiga de Sue, en vano.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado?- se preocupó-. Ahora mismo salgo a buscarla.

Colgó el teléfono. Yukino se dispuso a salir de casa cuando picaron a la puerta.

-¿Será Sue? Ojalá que...

Yukino fue como un rayo a abrirla, y se encontró cara a cara con...

-¡Sôichirô! ¿Pero que haces...?

Yukino no pudo acabar la frase, pues Sôichirô le estaba señalando un poco más abajo.

-¡¡Sue!! - dijo Yukino abalanzándose sobre su hija- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

-Mamá... ¡Qué hay gente delante!- Sue se había puesto roja, y apartaba a Yukino para entrar en el interior, pero ésta no la dejó-.

-¡Espera! ¿Pero cómo te perdiste?

-Pues es que al ir caminando, me encontré dos calles y como no me acordaba por cual era, tiré por una y me perdí.

-¡Te podría haber pasado algo!

-Tranqui mamá, éste chico me ayudó cuando chocamos.

Yukino se levantó y miró a Sôichirô sorprendida. Hasta que dijo...

-¿Tú la has ayudado?

-Er... bueno... sí... pero no ha sido nada.

-Bueno mamá, ahora si que me voy a casa de Natsuru.

-Eh, pero no te pierdas.

-Mamá... ahora se por cual tengo que tirar- dijo Sue guiñándole un ojo a su madre- ¡¡Adiós!!

Yukino y Sôichirô se quedaron mirando a Sue desaparecer, en silencio. Hasta que Yukino dijo...

-Er... muchas gracias gracias por ayudarla.

-Bah... no hay de que.

-Esto... ¿Te apetece un té? Así te agradezco lo que has hecho por Sue.

-Bueno... no quiero molestar.

-¡¿Y a quien molestas? Si aquí no hay nadie más que yo- dijo Yukino con cara de pocos amigos-.

-¡Vale, vale! Yo lo he entendido- dijo Sôichirô asustado. En ese momento, una gota de sudor frío recorrió la cabeza de Sôichirô, que le provocó un escalofrío-.

-Pues no te quedes ahí parado. ¡Anda pasa!

Sôichirô hizo caso a Yukino, y se introdujo en la casa tímidamente.

Continuará...

**[Notas de la autora]: ¡**Nihao a todos!!!!

Ya tenéis aquí este capítulo. He tardado porque he estado de exámenes y el bachillerato no perdona U. En este capítulo, Sue cobra algo más de protagonismo. X cierto! He recibido muchos mails de gente que sigue mi fic... muchas gracias a todos!!!! Intentaré acabarlo lo antes posible. No os perdáis el próximo capitulo, que pasará algo muuuuuuuuy interesante. ¡Ya estoy deseando que lo leáis!!!!!!!

¡Ruri chan!!! ¡Claro que puedes agregarme a tu msn!!! Estaré encantada de hablar contigo. ¡Espero que actualices pronto!!

Opiniones, sugerencias, o cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, ¡reviews!!! O si queréis mi mail... ¡está en mi bio!!

¡Sayonara!!!!

**Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	8. Pensamientos y revelaciones

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.8: Pensamientos y revelaciones.**

Sôichirô se acomodó en la sala de estar de Yukino, mientras ella preparaba té.

Se quedó sorprendido al observar la casa. Todo estaba muy ordenado y era muy pulido. Aunque viniendo de Yukino...

-He puesto dos cucharadas de azúcar en tu té. Era así como te gustaba, ¿no?

-¿Aún... te acuerdas?- se sorprendió Sôichirô-.

-¡Pues claro! Para no acordarme. Siempre as tenido una manía con eso...

-Jeje...- rió Sôichirô-. Tienes razón.

Yukino y Sôichirô se rieron durante un rato hasta que pararon y todo se quedó en silencio, sin saber de que hablar.

-"¿Qué puedo decir ahora?- pensaba Sôichirô-. Todo es muy tenso aún. ¿Qué podría hacer para romper el hielo?"

Y por el otro lado...

-"¿En qué estaría yo pensando?- se lamentaba Yukino-. Claro que, no se por que pero, me apetecía mucho hablar con él. Tengo que aclarar mis ideas. No creo que deba tener estas situaciones con..."

-¿Has ido a ver a Tsubasa?- Sôichirô interrumpió los pensamientos de Yukino-.

-Pues... ahora que lo dices, no. Ésta mañana la he llamado nada más levantarme y no me ha contestado nadie.

-Ah... es que el otro día me pareció oír a Kazuma que decía que le habían llamado del extranjero... a lo mejor se ha llevado a Tsubasa...

-Quizá tengas razón...

Estuvieron hablando animadamente durante un buen rato. No pararon de reírse, y los dos se encontraban muy a gusto. Pronto se hizo la hora de comer.

-Ésta Sue... ya se está retrasando.

-Pero si se ha ido hace apenas dos horas...

-Sí, pero le he dicho que volviera para comer...- una puerta interrumpió a Yukino-.

-¡Mamá, ya he llegado!- la voy de Sue se oyó por el pasillo, justo antes de aparecer ella-.

-¡Sue! Precisamente hablábamos de ti, ahora.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué decíais?

-Pues... ¿Qué te has retrasado media hora de lo que te dije, por ejemplo?

-... Vale mamá... no empieces.

Sue... en ese momento, se fijó en que Sôichirô también estaba presente.

-¡Ay va! ¡Pero si tú también estás! ¿Y eso?

-Pues... es que tu madre me ha invitado a un té y...

-Sí eso pero, Sue, debe llamar a la gente por su nombre.

-¡Ah! La verdad es que no sabe como me llamo...

-¡Es verdad! La culpa es suya- Sue intentó quitarse culpabilidad-.

-Bueno, pues Sue, éste es Sôichirô Arima. Íbamos juntos al instituto y...

-Fuisteis novios durante mucho. Shí mamá, conozco la historia de sobras.

Yukino se puso colorada y miró a su hija, mientras que Sôichirô, que como siempre no entendía nada de nada, se limitaba a pasar la mirada de Yukino a su hija.

-¿Co... Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tu diario...- empezó Sue-, y una fotografía que tienes en tu cajón.

Yukino, al oír lo que había dicho su hija, se puso muy nerviosa. ¿De qué diario se trataría?

-¡Sue!- empezó Yukino con la cara seria-. ¿Cómo que lo sabes por mi diario? ¿Qué diario has leído?

-Pues... uno muy viejo que encontré en una caja al mudarnos a aquí. Era azúl y no llevaba candado. Me parece que era del año... 1997, creo que leí. No se... ahora no recuerdo.

Yukino respiró tranquila al saber que Sue había leído uno de cuando ella iba al instituto. Pero poco después pensó: ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera leído uno más reciente?

-Mamá... no me mires con esa cara...

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire entonces? ¿Quieres que te aplauda?- dijo Yukino muy enfadada-.

-Mamá... si quieres te digo lo que leí. Mira fue...

-¡No!- Yukino se puso roja y se levantó de la silla de golpe-. Digo... Sue... esto... ahora no, ya me lo contarás luego.

Por un momento, Sue se quedó paralizada por la reacción tan brusca de su madre, pero pronto cambió su cara por una mirada y una sonrisa pícaras.

Cuando Yukino vio como la miraba su hija, ésta se acordó de como era ella de pequeña. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y seguidamente se volvió a sentar delante de Sôichirô. Sue se quedó mirando a su madre durante unos segundos y luego se fue para su habitación.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que solo se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Sue al cerrarse. Yukino, que seguía apoyando la cabeza con las manos (a lo Gendou Ikari de Evangelion, pero sin esa mirada que a mi personalmente me da tanto asco), lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Sôichirô, por otra parte, se había quedado con la boca abierta, y le preguntó a Yukino:

-E... esto... Yukino... no es que me quiera meter pero... ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado?

-Sôichirô...- empezó Yukino con los ojos aún cerrados. Ésta había fruncido el entrecejo hasta tal punto que le hacía resaltar notablemente la vena de la cabeza-. Veo que tú sigues igual que siempre... nunca te enteras de nada ¿verdad?

Sôichirô sonrió mientras una gran gota de sudor le recorría toda la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Sue, en su habitación, se había estirado en la cama y miraba el techo, pensativa.

-Je, he cogido a mamá desprevenida- se decía a si misma-. Ahora ya se cual es su punto débil. Aunque... no se si le tendría que haber dicho que solo leí aquel diario tan viejo. La verdad, es que encontré ese diario la semana pasada, pero yo ya había leído otro en el que explicaba todo... todo lo que sucedió antes de que yo naciera. Entonces... ese chico es...

Sue se revolvió un momento en su cama, justo antes de dormirse con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza. Un pensamiento que la atormentaba y que no dejaría de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la sala de estar, Yukino preguntaba a Sôichirô si quería quedarse a comer.

-¡Vamos Sôichirô!- se burlaba Yukino-. ¿Tan mal cocino?

-N... no es eso Yukino, es que no quisiera ser una molestia.

-Tú no eres una molestia- dijo Yukino, mientras Sôichirô se ponía rojo-. Lo que pasa es que eres la primera persona que viene de visita, y me gustaría que te quedaras a comer. Vamos. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien. Si insistes tanto...

Yukino sonrió a Sôichirô antes de ponerse manos a la obra, y Sôichirô se quedó fascinado por tanta insistencia de la chica.

Pasó el rato, entre pequeños comentarios y ofrecimientos que le hacía Sôichirô a Yukino para ayudarla, a los cuales ella siempre se negaba.

-Pero Yukino, déjame ayudarte. Encima que te doy más trabajo...

-Que no es nada hombre- le sonrió Yukino-. Pero mira, si quieres ayudar ves a llamar a Sue y dile que casi está la comida. La habitación es la primera subiendo las escaleras.

-De acuerdo.

Sôichirô subió las escaleras y se encontró con una puerta que ponía "Sue". Éste picó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Sue?- dijo Sôichirô-. Dice tu madre que ya casi está la comida.

Sôichirô abrió la puerta al no oír nada en el interior del cuarto, y se encontró con una Sue dormida en su cama.

-¿Sue?- Sôichirô se acercó a la cama y se quedó observando a la niña. Por su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer mil y un pensamientos-. Ésta niña... es clavada a Yukino. Pero de algún modo, me recuerda a mí. La manera de cómo está acurrucada en la cama... Parece alguien a quien es necesario proteger.

Mientras Sôichirô pensaba esto, Yukino se encontraba detrás de la puerta observando la escena, medio sorprendida, medio aterrorizada.

-Es increíble- pensaba- no había visto ésta mirada en Sôichirô desde que iba al instituto. Que... que mirada tan triste.

Yukino no quiso pensar más en eso e interrumpió a Sôichirô al entrar en la habitación.

-¿Se ha dormido?- le dijo-.

-Sí.

Yukino cogió a Sue en brazos y salió de la habitación seguida de Sôichirô.

En el preciso instante en que Yukino salía de la habitación, ésta oyó un murmullo.

-Pa... Papá...

Sue estaba hablando en sueños. Yukino al oír esto, se paró en seco, obligando a Sôichirô ha hacer lo mismo.

-¿Yukino qué...?- Sôichirô no pudo acabar la frase-.

Yukino se había girado y miraba a Sôichirô con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa Yukino?- dijo éste preocupado-.

-Sôichirô... tú...- Yukino intentaba decirle algo a Sôichirô, pero no le salían las palabras-. Sôichirô...

-¿"Yo" qué?

-Tú... tú eres...- hubo una pausa prolongada en la que Yukino y Sôichirô se miraron profundamente a los ojos-. Lo siento... no puedo... es demasiado pronto.

-¿Pronto? ¿Para qué? ¡Yukino dime que te pasa!- Sôichirô no entendía nada de lo que decía Yukino, o al menos de lo que intentaba decir-.

-Sôichirô. Ahora... no puedo decírtelo. Por favor, no me preguntes...- hubo otra pausa-. Pero te prometo que, tarde o temprano te lo explicaré todo. Aunque no se si me perdonarás entonces.

-Yukino... ¿Qué...?

Sôichirô se quedó parado al pié de la escalera, observando a Yukino como bajaba con su hija en brazos. Se quedó unos minutos ahí pensando en lo que le había intentado decir Yukino, pero al final desistió y decidió bajar.

Mientras en el comedor, Yukino había dejado a Sue en el sofá, todavía dormida. Se la quedó mirando durante un rato, preocupada por los sentimientos y el dolor de su hija.

Yukino notó que se le nublaba la vista, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba llorando desde el murmullo de su hija. Esto le hizo entristecerse más. Yukino no pudo reprimir las ganas de desahogarse. Se sentó al lado de Sue y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento se despertó Sue que, al ver a su madre llorando...

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó-.

-¡Sue!- se secó las lágrimas-. Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Sue se quedó mirando a su madre, y le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

-"Sue...- se dijo Yukino a si misma-. Por favor... perdóname... todavía... todavía no puedo decirle a Sôichirô... ¡Que él es tu padre!"

Continuará...

**[Notas de la autora]:** ¡Nihao!!!!!!

¿Qué tal???? Ya os dije en el capítulo anterior que en éste capítulo se hacía muuuuuuy interesante. Es uno de los que mas me gusta

Aunque seguramente ahora todos los que seguís la historia me odiéis.

Seguro que pensáis ahora... '¿¿¿¿¿Cómo puedes dejarlo en ese momento??????'

Tranquilos. La semana que viene tendréis el siguiente. Lo que pasa es que en este tiempo no he podido escribir mucho a ordenador y tengo escritos hasta el nueve en una libreta.

Bueno. Vuelvo a decirlos que sigan escribiéndome como hasta ahora, y no se asusten si tardo algo en contestar, es que no tengo muy bien la conexión UU

Sugerencias los reviews, o mi mail (en mi bio UU)

Sayonara bye bye!!!

**Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	9. Miradas y luego

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.9: Miradas y luego...**

-Sue...- se dijo Yukino a si misma-. Por favor... perdóname... todavía... todavía no puedo decirle a Sôichirô... ¡Que él es tu padre!

Yukino no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Durante la comida, estuvo todo el rato metida en si misma, sin poder dejar de atormentarse.

Por otro lado, Sôichirô se había dado cuenta de que Yukino no estaba bien, y prefirió no decir nada.

Sin embargo, Sue era la única que había dejado de banda sus preocupaciones y se dedicaba a maquinar otra de sus trastadas.

-Oye Yukino- dijo de repente Sôichirô-.

Yukino tardó algo en reaccionar.

-¿Eh?- dijo de repente-. ¿Decías algo Sôichirô?

-Eh... no... Nada especial...

El resto de la comida se la pasaron completamente en silencio, cada uno inmerso profundamente en sus pensamientos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de cabellos rubios hablaba por teléfono.

-Ah... sí claro...- decía-. Y que resultado...

-Positivo... ya... sí claro, la semana que viene... muchas gracias...Sí, no se preocupe... Gracias de nuevo... adiós.

La joven colgó el teléfono. En su cara se reflejaba una expresión temeraria, aunque al mismo tiempo, intentaba asomarse una sonrisa.

-Positivo...- volvió a repetir la joven-.

Una lágrima se recorrió la cara. Sin saber por qué, la chica se tapó la cara con las manos y se ahogó en un mar de lágrimas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Yukino, Sue se había vuelto a dormir después de las emociones matinales. Mientras tanto, Yukino fregaba los platos y Sôichirô la miraba desde la mesa, preocupado.

-"¿Qué habrá querido decir con que era demasiado pronto?- pensaba muy intranquilo-. ¿Pronto para qué? Me preocupa Yukino. Desde eso que no ha vuelto a decir ni una palabra, si no era para contestar alguna pregunta. No se pero, su cara está... como sin vida, y tiene una mirada tan triste..."

-¡Sôichirô!- Yukino había acabado de fregar y miraba de forma extraña a Sôichirô-.

-¿Eh... qué?

-Llevas un buen rato mirándome fijamente y, la verdad, me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa?

-No... nada- mintió-. Es que verás. Antes me has dejado bastante preocupado, y encima te has puesto a llorar tan de repente...

Yukino se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decir Sôichirô, y cambió la expresión por la que había tenido anteriormente.

-Tranquilo. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo Yukino desviando la mirada-.

En ese momento Sôichirô se levantó de golpe, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y frunciendo en entrecejo dijo:

-¡Claro que me importa!- Yukino pegó un pequeño bote al oír eso, y dirigió una mirada sorprendida y, a la vez, aterrada hacia otra mirada, más segura de si misma-. Yukino ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo preocupado que me has dejado con lo que me has dicho antes? Si sigo pensando por más tiempo, ¡me volveré loco!

-Sôichirô... por favor, no me preguntes sobre ese tema.

-¡Pero dime al menos por qué!

-Porque es un tema muy delicado. Es... muy difícil de explicar. Y ya te lo que dicho antes... todavía es demasiado pronto. Por favor... entiéndeme. Aunque no sepas lo que es, con que me mires a los ojos te darás cuenta de que no te lo puedo decir por el momento.

Sôichirô miró profundamente a Yukino. Ahora, su mirada era como una suplica, como si pidiese a gritos que alguien la ayudara.

-Sôichirô... como te he dicho antes... tarde o temprano te enterarás de todo- hizo una pausa-, pero no se si sabrás perdonarme. Hasta entonces... no intentes sacarme otra vez éste tema..

Sôichirô tardó un rato en contestar, pero al final optó por una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues... ¿qué te apetece ir a ver a Tsubasa?- dijo Yukino cambiando la expresión de la cara por primera vez en mucho rato-.

-¿Pero no decías que no estaba?

-Pero es mediodía justo después de comer. Y con lo comilona que ha sido siempre...- se burlo Yukino-.

-También tienes razón- Sôichirô se acordó de lo glotona que era Tsubasa de joven, un rasgo que no había perdido al crecer-. Está bien. Vamos si quieres.

-Pues andando, que el tiempo es oro.

Yukino despertó a Sue, la cual se quejó de ser molestada.

-Vamos Sue, levanta ya- le insistía-. Te vas a quedar en casa de la abuela Miyako, que yo voy ha hacer unos asuntos.

-¿Otra vez? Jolines mamá. Siempre estás igual. Si no es una cosa, es otra, y a mí siempre me dejas en casa de los abuelos. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-Sue... entiéndelo, como acabamos de llegar de Kyoto, tengo que avisar a la gente con la que iba antes para que lo sepan.

-Tsk... Pues llámales por teléfono- dijo Sue con cara de pocos amigos-.

-Er... es... esto...- Yukino se había quedado parada al escuchar a Sue y ahora una gran gota de sudor frío le recorría toda la nuca-. Esto... Sue, no te quejes tanto, que me recuerdas a cuando iba al instituto- Yukino, al decir esto, miró a Sôichirô muy tiernamente, cosa de la cual, éste no se percató-. Vamos, levanta ya que te llevo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. La próxima vez ya veremos si vienes conmigo. Tendré que pensármelo bien...

-¡Mamá! Quería preguntarte si ibas a ir vestida así.

En ese momento, Yukino se dio cuenta de que iba vestida muy de estar por casa, y decidió ir a cambiarse.

-Sôichirô, ¿puedes esperar un momento? Es que voy a subir a cambiarme de ropa.

-¡Ah! Sí claro.

Yukino desapareció por las escaleras. En ese momento Sue se plantó delante de Sôichirô.

-¡Sue! Me has asustado...- quiso disimulas Sôichirô, ya que se había quedado embobado mirando las escaleras por donde Yukino acababa de subir-.

-Esto... es que llevo un rato queriéndote hacer una pregunta.

-Ah... dime.

-Pues...- Sue volvió a poner su mirada penetrante y cruzó los brazos-. ¿A que estás enamorado de "Yukino"?

Sôichirô se quedó helado, tan helado que a Sue le pareció ver la palabra COLD (para quien no lo sepa, frío en inglés) detrás suyo. Pero al momento se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¡Te has puesto como un tomate! O sea que...

-¡Yo no sigo enamorado de tu madre!

-Ah... o sea... que seguías enamorado...

-No... Yo no...

-Siempre la has querido...

-Bueno...

-Y la seguirás queriendo...

-Bueno... siempre...

-Así que te lo he sacado todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres muy fácil de enredar.

-¿Fácil?

-Sí, aunque también te has delatado tú solito...

-¿Delatado? ¿Fácil... de enredar?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te lo he sacado todo y no te has dado ni cuenta.

-¿Todo?

-Sí.

-Pero... ¿Todo, todo?

-Claro.

-¡¿Seguro?!

-Segurísimo.

-No se...

-Que sí.

-Hay madre... que habré dicho ya...

-Pues... no solo te he sacado que quieres a "Yukino", sino que también me has dicho que no has dejado de quererla nunca.

-¡¿Eso he dicho?!

-En pocas palabras...

-Ahhg... ésta niña... ¡Has salido a tu madre! ¿Cómo puedes enredar a alguien de esa manera?

-¿Ves?

-¡No puede ser! Dos como Yukino... ¡Esto es el infierno!- decía Sôichirô acordándose de una Yukino adolescente-.

-Serán los genes...

En ese momento se oyó es golpe de una puerta al cerrarse, y a alguien bajando las escaleras. Sue y Sôichirô miraron hacia éstas, esperando a que apareciera Yukino.

-¿Se puede saber de que demonios estáis hablando para que arméis tanto jaleo?- apareció una Yukino ya vestida y con el pero recogido, muy diferente a la cola mal hecha que llevaba antes-.

Sôichirô y Sue se quedaron mirando fijamente a Yukino: por una parte, Sôichirô se quedó embobado por el cambio que podía hacer Yukino en un momento; y por el otro, Sue observaba la escena, es decir, como Sôichirô, embelesado, miraba de forma un tanto peculiar a Yukino, y también miraba a ésta, que pasaba la mirada de su hija a Sôichirô sin entender nada.

-Bueno... ¿me vais a decir de que hablabais o nos pasamos el día?

En ese momento Sue y Sôichirô se miraron disimuladamente y luego giraron la vista en señal de disimulo.

-Nada mamá, es que...- empezó Sue buscando una excusa creíble-.

-Déjalo Sue, mejor no me contestes, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le puedes haber soltado a Sôichirô.

-Ah... ¿seguro que no quieres saberlo?- dijo Sue provocando a su madre-.

-Pues no. No me fío de lo que digas... Porque eres tan...

-¿Parecida a ti?

-... maquinadora. Como lo era yo de pequeña.

-Ah...

-Yukino, no es por interrumpir pero, se nos va a hacer tarde.

-¡Ah! Sí claro. Tienes razón- Yukino se puso la chaqueta y le dio a Sue la suya-. Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde de lo que es.

-Lo que usted mande, "Yukino"- dijo Sue burlándose de su madre-.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Soy tu madre, y tienes que llamarme mamá.

-Y que mas dará...- dijo Sue con rebeldía-.

-Pues no da igual, porque aunque yo me llame Yukino, soy tu madre y me debes un respeto.

-Que sí, que sí. Déjalo ya y vámonos de una vez.

Sôichirô, Yukino y Sue salieron de la casa y se introdujeron en el coche del primero. El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Al llegar a la casa Miyazawa, Sue bajó enseguida del coche.

-Sôichirô- le dijo Yukino al abrir la puerta para salir-. Espera un momento aquí que ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo.

Yukino siguió a Sue al interior de la casa. Al entrar se encontró a unas Tsukino y Kano que la miraban peligrosamente.

-¿Qué... qué os pasa?- dijo Yukino algo asustada-.

-Yuki, hermanita... ¿Quién es ese con es que has venido en coche?- preguntó Kano-.

-Pu... pues...

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, su cara de resulta muy familiar... Aunque, Yukino, no te preocupes, no se le ve muy bien y a lo mejor somos nosotras que nos estamos confundiendo...

Yukino se quedó completamente seria. Miraba a sus hermanas con una frialdad que ni Tsukino ni Kano habían visto en muchos años. Éstas, se apartaron cuando Yukino se introdujo en el interior de la casa, pero la siguieron, sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó Tsukino-.

-Porque se a ofrecido a llevarme a casa de Tsubasa.

-¿Ofrecido? ¿Qué ha estado en tu casa?

-Sí.

-Pero si no sabía donde vives.

-Sue se perdido y él la encontró.

-¿Y sabía quién era Sue?

-No.

-¿Y cómo te la ha llevado?

Yukino paró en seco, de los nervios. Se giró y le dijo muy severamente a sus hermanas:

-Se encontró a Sue sin saber que era ella. Se la llevó a su casa y allí, Sue encontró su cadena que yo había perdido en mi primer día de trabajo, y que Sôichirô había encontrado. ¿Satisfechas?

-Eh- dijeron a coro- sí.

Yukino saludó a su madre y seguidamente salió de la casa, se metió en el coche sin decir una palabra y se fueron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el coche, Sôichirô miraba a Yukino de reojo, ya que notaba que algo le sucedía.

-Yukino... ¿ha pasado algo?

-...- Yukino tardó en contestar-. Mis hermanas.

-¿Tus hermanas?

-Sí. Te han visto dentro del coche y han comenzado a hacerme preguntas estúpidas.

Sôichirô prefirió no seguir la conversación. En el trayecto se hizo un silencio. Un silencio interrumpido por una lluvia cada vez más intensa.

Al rato llegaron. Sôichirô aparcó en un descampado que había cerca. La lluvia seguía incesante. En el interior del coche, Yukino mantenía si mirada fija en el cristal de su ventana, aunque éste estuviera empañado.

Sôichirô miraba a Yukino, extrañado por la reacción que tuvo al salir de la casa.

-Tengo un paraguas en el maletero, espera aquí que voy a cogerlo.

Yukino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sôichirô salió del coche e intentó coger el paraguas lo más rápido posible. Se dirigió a la puerta de Yukino y se la abrió.

El suelo estaba encharcado y, Yukino, al poner el pié en el suelo, resbaló.

Sôichirô, en un acto reflejo, dejó caer el paraguas al suelo, la cogió por la cintura para que no se cayera, y la acercó hacia él.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Yukino y Sôichirô se encontraron adentrándose en la mirada del otro.

Mil y un pensamientos empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Sôichirô, mientras que la de Yukino se quedaba completamente en blanco.

Transcurrieron los segundos, y aún seguían mirándose. Escasos diez centímetros separaban sus bocas. Un fuerte impulso llevó a ir acercándose más el uno al otro.

Tras pasado algún minuto, el deseo de saborear los labios del contrario se hacia aún más intenso.

Finalmente, sus bocas se rozaron, para adentrarse en un tierno pero, a la vez, apasionado beso.

Continuará...

**[Notas de la autora]: ¡Nihao!!**

Incluso me sorprendo a mi misma de ver lo que estoy escribiendo en tan poco tiempo.

Pero bueno... ¿¡Qué tal las navidades!!!!?????

Diooooos que maleducada que soy... UUUU

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que se lo hayan pasado tan bien como me lo he pasado yo

Bueno, pero hablemos de otras cosas que si vienen a cuento. ¿Que os ha parecido ese capitulo???? ¿Interesante eh????

Si... ya se... se que soy muuuuuy mala, pero es ke no tenía nada mas escrito en la libreta, y a partir de ahora tendré que dedicarme a continuar la historia. Asi que no se alarmen si tardo un poco mas en enviar los capitulos.

¿Por fin un besito no??? Jeje... ya tenía ganas, pero no se esperen cosas que no son... de momento no voy ha hacer escenas hentai, aunque no niego que a lo mejor más adelante si que las ponga (aunque no creo que me salga muy bien UUUU)

Bien. Ah!! Se me olvidaba... quería pedirles un favor a todos aquellos que han leido mis fics hasta ahora, y que me han enviado algun mail. Me gustaría que me contestaran o que me puesieran algun dato suyo, ya que me han llovido los emails de mucha gente, y hay a veces que no se si he contestado a esta persona o no lo he hecho... y me sabe mal que haya gente que no haya recibido respuesta.

Bueno... visto que me enrollo de mala manera... os dejo a todo. 

¡Sayônara!!

**Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	10. Sentimientos confusos

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.10: Sentimientos confusos.**

La lluvia caía cada vez más intensamente. La gente corría por las calles de Tokio, evitando mojarse

Sin embargo, dos figuras permanecían aparentemente estáticas bajo la lluvia, pero aferradas la una a la otra en un profundo y apasionado beso.

En aquel momento, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, aún estando empapados por la lluvia.

-"Dios mío- pensaba Sôichirô en ese momento-. Pero... ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Yo... no debería estar ni aquí ni ahora. Esto no está pasando... despierta..."

Justo en aquel momento, un coche paso al lado de la pareja y, a causa de la velocidad que éste llevaba, hizo que Yukino y Sôichirô quedaran bañados en barro, obligando así a romper aquel dulce beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- decía Tsukino con gran temperamento-.

-Pues que se lo saqué todo y no se dio ni cuenta.

-Pero... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le sacaste?- preguntó una impaciente Kano-.

-Pues... – Sue dudó. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea decirle a sus tías, que parecían odiar a Sôichirô, que éste seguía enamorado de Yukino- es que... ¡Vaaale! Os lo diré...- dijo al ver las miradas de sus dos tías un tanto ¿asesinas?-. Ese chico, Sôichirô, sigue enamorado de "Yukino".

-¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????!!- dijeron las dos hermanas a unísono-.

-Pero es que siempre la ha querido, y aunque él lo niegue, siempre se queda embobado al verla.

-Tsk... eso ya me lo imaginaba- explicó Tsukino, mientras las otras la miraban sorprendidas-. Poco después de que Yukino se fuera, estuve hablando con él cuando me lo encontré por la calle. Le vi muy triste, aunque él intentara disimularlo.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Kano-. ¿Y eso por qué no me lo habías explicado, Tsukino?

-Pues... no se... no me volví a acordar de eso hasta hace poco que me lo volví a encontrar cuando fui con mi novio a un bar.

-¿Y no te dijo nada?- se impacientó Sue-.

-Es que él no me vio, y si lo hubiera hecho es normal que no me reconociera. Allí sí que me sorprendí. Estaba solo en la mesa, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, o al menos eso me pareció cuando la camarera le tuvo que llamar varias veces...

-¿Y qué más hizo?

-Pues... no estoy muy segura. Para entonces... acababa de instalarse Yukino aquí, y seguía con la misma mirada triste. Incluso me atrevería a decir que pasaba estragos para no llorar.

-Quién lo hubiera imaginado...- terminó Kano, después de una larga pausa-.

-¿Y tú que opinas de él, sobrinita?- dijo Tsukino cariñosamente-.

-Pues... "no puedo decirles exactamente lo que pienso de él porque, aunque acabo de conocerlo, ya se de sobras que él es mi padre"- la niña meditó mientras pensaba esto-, creo que es un ingenuo.

Por la cabeza de Tsukino y Kano apareció una GRAN gota de sudor frío mientras que su sobrina les sonreía.

-Esto... Sue... ¿nos estás tomando el pelo?- dijo Tsukino-.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. No se si te acuerdas que somos hermanas de tu madre, y hemos convivido siempre con ella. La conocíamos lo suficiente para saber cuando estaba siendo sincera o cuando se estaba ocultando bajo la máscara llamada vanidad.

-Ah...- se asombró Sue-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso tía Kano?

-Pues... que a nosotras no nos mientes. ¡Nos estás ocultando algo, y queremos saber qué es!

Sue se sintió acorralada y decidió hacer lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: correr.

-¡Sue! ¡Vuelve! No nos dejes así de intrigadas...

-Tsukino, cógela antes de que se escape.

-¡No me cogeréis!- se oyó decir a Sue entonando una melodía burlona-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Yukino y Sôichirô se miraban fijamente cuando...

-Yukino... esto...- Sôichirô intentaba decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras-. ¡Yukino!

Una Yukino de mirada aterrada hizo que Sôichirô quisiera acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla, pero a cada paso de éste, era un paso a retroceder de Yukino.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se extrañó Sôichirô-.

Al momento, Yukino arrancó a correr intentando alejarse del joven estático bajo la lluvia.

-¡Yukino espera!- Sôichirô avanzó un poco para seguirla, pero olvidó esa opción, pues ella estaba ya muy lejos-.

-¿Por qué? Con lo bien que nos llevábamos ahora... ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras corría, Yukino lloraba y se maldecía más que nada por su debilidad para con Sôichirô.

-¿Cómo he podido?- murmuraba entre sollozos-. ¿Cómo he podido hacerlo? Me odio a mi misma. Me desprecio. No se cómo he sido tan débil...- intentaba hacerse la dura, pero al final...-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar lo que pasó? He llegado ha hacer daño a la persona que quiero... ¡Por puro rencor!

Yukino siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta más no poder. Pero al final, sus pies la condujeron inconscientemente a un lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Take... ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?- decía una insistente Tsubaki-.

-¡Pero tú estás loca!- se quejaba Takefume-. ¿Es que no ves como llueve?

-Pero es que estoy aburrida. Es otro día cuando vino Yukino por sorpresa, me lo pasé de fábula. Pero tú eres un aburrido.

-Pues creo que es hora de que empieces a acostumbrarte, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- se extrañaba Tsubaki-. Voy ha abrir yo.

Sakura se levantó del lado de su prometido y se dirigió a la puerta. Y al abrir...

-¡¡Yukino!!- se alegró, pero al verla toda mojado, tiritando y llorando, le dijo preocupada-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pero mira como vas. Pasa o te pondrás enferma.

Yukino pasó al interior sin decir nada. Tonami, que con las voces de Tsubaki se había asomado, se sorprendió del estado de su amiga, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres darte un baño para tranquilizarte? Te dejo algo de ropa mía que seguro que te vale.

Yukino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por una Tsubaki Sakura muy preocupada por ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de que Yukino saliera corriendo, Sôichirô se quedó un momento bajo la lluvia, antes de volver a meterse en el coche. En el interior...

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se lamentaba-. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Nos... nos llevábamos tan bien... ¡¿Por qué?!

Sôichirô dejó caer la cabeza en el volante dándose un fuerte golpe.

Después de un rato de estar lamentándose, decidió salir del coche y dirigirse a casa de Kazuma y Tsubasa ya que, en un principio, había ido hasta allí por eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Ya se ha dormido Sue?- preguntó Miyako a Kano-.

-Sí. Oye mamá, ¿te ha dicho Yukino por qué quiere que se quede Sue ésta noche aquí?

-No, no me lo ha dicho. Pero el tono de su voz, me atrevería a decir que le ha pasado algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kano-.

-No estoy segura- hubo una pausa-, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Kano miró a su madre un poco asustada y ésta le "contestó" con cara de preocupación.

-Se... será mejor que no le digamos nada de esto a papá.

-Eso es lo que te quería pedir.

Madre e hija salieron de la habitación donde estaba Sue, pero al instante en que se cerró la puerta ésta se levantó muy seria, y se quedó sentada en el futón.

-A mamá le ha pasado. Y... ese chico... he tenido algo que ver. Estoy segura.

Sue se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, como si tramara alguna cosa. Pero, eso sí, lo hacía sin hacer ruido, ya que no quería que sus abuelos y tías se enteraran de que estaba despierta y le empezaran ha hacer un montón de preguntas, que ella no querría contestar de ninguna de las maneras.

-Esto no se puede quedar así. Aquí tengo que intervenir yo- dijo finalizando sus pensamientos sobre el tema, de una forma muy poco... modesta-.

Y con una sonrisa pícara, se tumbó otra vez encima del futón y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa de Tsubaki y Tonami, se encontraba una Yukino acurrucada sobre la cama del cuarto en donde dormiría por esa noche, completamente a oscuras.

En ese momento entró Tsubaki muy seria y silenciosa que, después de encender la luz sin que Yukino ni se inmutase, se limitó a mirarla, sentada sobre la cama con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y la mirada perdida que ya le estaba empezando a parecer muy normal en ella.

-Yukino...- ésta se limitó a mirarla de reojo-. No has comido nada y tendrías que hacerlo. Tal y como has llegado, toda empapada y si no comes nada, te enfermarás.

-No quiero nada ahora, Tsubaki. Y aunque quisiera no podría comérmelo.

La novia de Tonami se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba. En cuanto la vi en la puerta empapada y llorando me supuse que había pasado algo, y que Sôichirô era gran parte de la causa de ello. Aunque... no me esperaba que sucediera tan rápido, creía que, al menos, pasarían un par de meses más."- Tsubaki volvió a mirar a Yukino y, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, le dijo-. ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió. La pregunta la había pillado desprevenida-. ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

-Pues... ¿no te lo imaginas? Trabajáis juntos y en el mismo departamento. Lo vas a ver cada día y no vas a poder evitarlo. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? Porque no cero que coger unas vacaciones sea lo mejor. Estarías huyendo y lo que, según yo, tienes que hacer es enfrentar el problema, tal y como lo hacías antes.

-Tsubaki, tú más que nadie deberías saber que yo no soy la misma de antes. Ahora, en vez de enfrentarme a los problemas, huyo de ellos. Y lo demostré claramente cuando me enteré que estaba esperando un bebé.

-Yukino, te recuerdo que de eso hace ocho años. No uno ni dos, ¡OCHO! No puedes estar lamentándote de eso el resto de tu vida- hubo una pausa prolongada-. El otro día, después de que os fuerais Sôichirô y tú, Takefume y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre cómo habías cambiado. Cuando te vi, pensé que la Yukino que había vuelto, era la de siempre; la Yukino de quince años de la que yo me hice amiga; la que no acepta la ayuda de la gente cuando tiene algún lío...– otra pausa-. La Yukino, que no huye y que se enfrenta a sus problemas y temores aunque le duela.

Tsubaki, mientras decía esto, miraba a Yukino muy seriamente y muy preocupada. Por otra parte, la presente estaba ensimismada con las palabras de su amiga de adolescencia.

-Pero...- prosiguió-, me equivoqué.

-¿Eh?- murmuró una perpleja Yukino-.

-Me equivoqué al pensar que podías ser la de antes. Desde que pasó todo aquello con Sôichirô, has cambiado de carácter. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Yukino, ya no tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenías a los quince o dieciséis años, y tu sonrisa es muy fría, a parte de que es fingida. Take y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, y seguro que Asaba y Maho ya se han dado cuenta, también. Solo te pido que... por favor... deja ya en pasado. Vive el presente tal y como es. Vuelve a ser la que era. Por tu hija, por tu familia,... por nosotros, tus amigos. Pero sobre todo, por ti misma. No te engañes más, te estás haciendo mucho daño.

Yukino observó por unos momentos a su amiga, pero enseguida desvió la mirada para volver a su posición inicial.

Tsubaki la miró muy seriamente durante unos instantes, pero enseguida se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesarla se giró hacia su amiga y, con mirada serena, le dijo...

-Yukino, no creas que lo que pretendo diciéndote todo esto es que cambies de forma radical, de un día para otro, la decisión siempre tiene que ser tuya, pero por favor, piensa bien en todo lo que te he dicho.

Yukino no se movió. Su amiga salió, entonces, de la habitación, sin agregar nada más a la conversación.

La presente meditó durante unos segundos. Las palabras de Tsubaki le perforaban los oídos.

-"Vive el presente tal y como es. Vuelve a ser la que era. Por tu hija, por tu familia,... por nosotros, tus amigos. Pero sobre todo, por ti misma. No te engañes más, te estás haciendo mucho daño."

-¿Que no me haga más daño?- pensó Yukino-. ¿Que vuelva a ser la de antes? Cómo voy ha hacer eso, si ni siquiera soy sincera conmigo misma...

-"¿Qué vas ha hacer?- volvió a recordar-. Trabajas con él y lo ves cada día. Y no creo que coger una vacaciones sea lo más adecuado..."

-Huir... eso sería la mejor manera para no tener que volver atrás.

-"Te estas haciendo daño a ti misma, pero al mismo tiempo, también le estás dañando a él."

-Sôi... chirô- murmuró Yukino entre sollozos justo antes de quedarse dormida-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sôichirô!- dijo un sorprendido Kazuma al abrir la puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no avisaste? Tú sueles... – Kazuma vio la expresión que albergaba la faz de su amigo-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sôichirô tardó en contestar un buen rato.

-Kazuma... ¿Puedo pasar? Quisiera... explicarte algo.

-Claro... pasa- contestó éste dejando paso a su amigo-.

Ya dentro, Sôichirô observó a todos lados, como buscando alguna cosa.

-¿Está Tsubasa?- preguntó para sorpresa de su amigo-.

-Pues... no, no está- contestó-. Se ha ido a ver a su padre y yo acabo de llegar de la discográfica y no he podido ir. ¿Quieres que...?

-¡No!- interrumpió-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. No quiero que Tsubasa se entere, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Que no quieres que... que se entere?- se extrañó Kazuma-. Pero... ¿de qué?

Sôichirô se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Kazuma lo miraba intrigado mientras que Sôichirô suspiraba varias veces antes de empezar ha hablar.

-Kazuma tú... ¿Tú sabías que Yukino había vuelto a Tokio?

-¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!

Continuará...

**[Las laaaaaaaaargas notas de la autora]: ¡Nihao!!!**

¿Que tal a todos??? A mi ahora mismo de fábula porque hasta dentro de tres semanas no tengo exámenes ¡Que felicidad!

Bueno... como habréis podido notar... llevaba mucho sin publicar un solo capitulo... y todos pensareis... "¿tanto cuesta para unas míseras nueve páginas?" pues no es que cueste o no, pero si no se puede porque no tengo tiempo o porque no estoy inspirada... pues no se puede y a esperarse toca.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ya voy por el diez O.O Que rapidez que llevo... me ha pasado volando...

Se podría decir que es un poco... repetitivo... Yukino recodando lo que Sakura acaba de decirle... que si esto, que si lo otro... si ya lo se... pero bueno... que se le va ha hacer... así es como lo tenía escrito y así lo dejo.

Por cierto, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, las conversaciones que están entre comillas (".....") son los pensamientos del que se indica. Solo digo esto para quien no se haya dado cuenta y no haya dudas.

A partir de ahora Sue cobrará un poco más de protagonismo (sí, más del que ya tiene) ya que tiene que poner en marcha su maravilloso "plan" jijiji, que no os voy a adelantar nada para que continuéis leyendo mi fic.

Bueno... pues de momento nada más. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia mi mail está en mi bio y ¡REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!

Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente espero que lo escriba pronto. ¡Sayônara!!!!!!

**Hikari Katsuragi ][ Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	11. La confesión de Tsubasa Los planes de Su...

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.11: La confesión de Tsubasa. Los planes de Sue (I)**

-Kazuma tú... ¿Tú sabías que Yukino había vuelto a Tokio?

-¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!

Kazuma se quedó estupefacto con la noticia que le acababa de dar Sôichirô.

-¿Que... qué Yukino está aquí? ¿En Tokio?- dijo aún sorprendido después de un momento de silencio-. Pero... ¿desde cuando?

-Pues... hará más o menos, unas tres semanas. Volvió en mismo día que hacía ocho años que se había ido.

-¿El... el mismo día?- Sôichirô solo asintió-. Pero... un momento, ¿y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Sôichirô se detuvo unos instantes antes de responder, ya que a Kazuma le sorprendería mucho el echo de que trabajase, ahora, con ella.

-Pues... ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos al instituto que yo llamé a la universidad para decir que no iba a la presentación de ese día?

-S...sí...

-¿Te acuerdas de quien te dije que era la presentación?- le preguntó sutilmente Sôichirô a un Kazuma aún más confundido que al principio-.

-Pues... me parece que dijiste que tenías una presentación de una profesora y...- Kazuma cayó en lo que había dicho y se volvió para mirar a Sôichirô con cara de sorpresa-. No me irás a decir que...

-Exactamente.

-¿Cómo?- dijo casi chillando-. ¡¿Que Yukino trabaja contigo?!

Sôichirô miró a Kazuma; no se había sorprendido nada de su reacción, ya que seguramente a otra persona le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

-¿Y qué es?- se interesó Kazuma-.

-Pues... es profesora de interpretación y expresión.

Kazuma volvió a mirar con una mueca rara a Sôichirô, a el cual le estaba empezando a parecer divertida la conversación que, en un principio, había siro bastante seria.

-Si quieres que diga la verdad, siempre la vi como actriz pero... ese trabajo no está muy lejos. Me sorprendí de lo bien que interpretaba cuando hizo la obra de teatro en el instituto. Y eso que no la conocía mucho, entonces.

Ahora si que fue Sôichirô quien se sorprendió con las palabras de Kazuma. Él no había mirado la situación desde ese punto de vista. Definitivamente, la conversación estaba comenzando a desvariar.

-Pues... ahora que lo dices... visto de esa manera...- Sôichirô calló por unos instantes buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir, sin criticar a Yukino-. Creo que tienes muuuucha razón... demasiada.

Los dos amigos se pusieron a reír durante un buen rato justo antes de escuchar la puerta de la entrada, y ver aparecer a una Tsubasa, que seguía con su larguísimo pelo rubio, ahora recogido en un coleta y sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, resaltando como siempre.

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?- preguntó un poco sorprendida al ver que estaba Sôichirô- ¿Sôichirô? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y encima vas mojado- entonces miró a Kazuma con ojos asesinos-. ¡Kazuma! ¿Cómo no le has dado nada para que se cambiara? A veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan despistado.

Kazuma y Sôichirô sonrieron a la recién llegada mientras una gran gota de sudor se les aparecía por la nuca.

Sôichirô no se había dado ni cuenta de que todavía estaba mojado, ya que la conversación que había estado manteniendo con Kazuma había atraído toda su atención hasta llegar Tsubasa.

-Veo que contigo no se puede contar para nada.- proseguía Tsubasa sin prestar atención a lo que su marido intentaba decirle-. Sôichirô, perdona a este inútil no sabe hacer nada mas que componer canciones.

-No te preocupes... si la culpa ha sido mayoritariamente mía- dijo Sôichirô, intentando salvar a Kazuma de las garras de su mujer-.

-Igualmente... anda... ven que te daré algo de ropa suya antes de que te resfríes.

Sôichirô se levantó de un ya mojado sofá y se sintió culpable. Entonces miró a Tsubasa delante de él y se percató de algo.

-Oye... Tsubasa... te encuentro algo... no se... distinta. Y eso que no hace mucho que te vi.

-¿Eh?... ¿Tú... t-tú crees?- Tsubasa se había puesto un poco nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida a Kazuma-.

-Sí... ¿qué comes mucho últimamente?- siguió Sôichirô sin notar, como siempre, los nervios a flor de piel que tenía Tsubasa en ese momento-. Es parece que hayas engordado un poco, pero... no te lo tomes mal... casi no se te nota.

Tsubasa no contestó, cosa que a su esposo le extrañó, ya que en otras ocasiones, ella le habría saltado a la yugular de su amigo de la infancia, que era lo que normalmente solía hacer. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

-¿Tsubasa?- Sôichirô sacó de pensamientos a su amiga y a un, ahora preocupado, Kazuma-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo ella con mal humor-. ¿Quieres algo de ropa o no?

-Vale... tranquila, que no lo he dicho con mala intención.

Sôichirô miró a Kazuma y le notó muy pensativo, pero no le dijo nada, y siguió a Tsubasa para una de las habitaciones.

-"¿Qué le pasará a Tsubasa? Sôichirô tiene razón. Aunque yo no me he atrevido a preguntárselo. Últimamente tiene una actitud muy arisca y poco receptiva, sobre todo hacia mí. No se que pensar... será mejor que hable con ella e intente sonsacárselo, aunque no quiera, ya me esta preocupando demasiado."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la misma casa, pero en otra de las habitaciones, Sôichirô miraba de forma muy sospechosa a su amiga, ya que había notado que estaba un poco rara.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le dijo una Tsubasa un poco incomoda, sacando a Sôichirô de sus pensamientos-.

-Es que en verdad estás muy rara... en otras ocasiones cuando te decía alguna cosa como la que te he dicho hace un momento, me hubieras estrangulado sin pensártelo dos veces- Sôichirô estaba intentando ser sutil para con Tsubasa. A lo mejor le podía sacar alguna cosa sobre lo que le sucedía, porque... ¿le sucedía algo no?-. Vamos... ¿Qué sucede? A mi puedes contármelo.

Tsubasa se giró para ver de frente a su amigo, que la miraba con interés, mientras que ella dudaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir a alguien, pero no estaba muy segura. Hasta que, al cabo de un rato de intenso silencio, se atrevió a romperlo.

-Sôichirô... ¿cómo te has dado cuenta de que había engordado si casi no se me nota nada?- le espetó intentando que su amigo captara la indirecta-. Antes no eras tan observador...

-Pues... no se... es que hace un mes que no te veo y, aunque no parezca mucho, al verte me he dado cuenta enseguida. Pero no quería... ¡Oye! ¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sôichirô había visto como su pequeña amiga se había desvanecido mientras él hablaba mirándola entre palabras.

Kazuma, al oír las voces de Sôichirô, había entrado en la habitación y se había encontrado con el panorama de, Tsubasa desmayada medio tumbada en el suelo mientras que Sôichirô la tenía cogida por los hombros, al intentar parar la caída.

-¡Tsubasa!- una mueca de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Kazuma mientras corría hacia su esposa, la cual empezaba moverse ligeramente-. ¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué ocurre? Hace días que te comportas de forma extraña y me tienes muy preocupado...

Tsubasa abrió un poco los ojos, solo lo justo para poder ver quién la estaba acomodando en la cama... Kazuma.

-Ka... Kazuma- dijo ésta entrecortadamente-. Tranquilo... no me pasa nada.

-¿Qué no te pasa nada?- se extrañó-. ¡Pero si acabas de desmayarte! Sôichirô- empezó dirigiéndose a su amigo-, llama al medico... rápido.

-No, Kazuma- le cortó su mujer, incorporándose sobre la cama-. Pero... Sôichirô, ¿puedes traerme un vaso con agua?

En ese momento Sôichirô (por primera vez en su vida) se dio cuenta de que lo que Tsubasa quería era poder hablar con su marido a solas un momento.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

El matrimonio se quedó mirando como Sôichirô se iba de la habitación, y entonces Kazuma miró con angustia a su mujer.

-¿Por qué no quieres que venga un médico? Últimamente te he visto muy rara, y me gustaría saber que te pasa. A parte, no es normal que te desmayes. Nunca antes te había pasado y....

-Sí que es normal que me desmaye- le interrumpió Tsubasa, con voz temblorosa-. Ya me lo dijo el médico.

-¿El médico?- se sorprendió-. Entonces... ¿ya habías ido al medico?

-Sí- Tsubasa agachó la cabeza para no tener que mirar los azules ojos de Kazuma-. Es verdad que últimamente me he estado comportando de forma extraña, pero es que para mí es muy difícil decirte lo que te tengo que decir.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?- se desesperó Kazuma-. Dime por favor qué es lo que te pasa... me tienes muy angustiado. ¿Acaso estás enferma?

-No... bueno, no tengo nada que en unos meses no se pueda solucionar pero...

-¡Tsubasa, déjate de dar rodeos y ve al grano! ¿Qué sucede?

La joven se mantuvo en su posición unos segundos, pero al final levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kazuma y darle la noticia de que...

-E... estoy embarazada- dijo con ojos llorosos-. Estoy esperando un bebé tuyo y mío.

Kazuma no respondía. Es más, se había quedado estático ante la confesión inesperada de Tsubasa. Pero... ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? Seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado en la discográfica como para fijarse en los detalles que sí había descubierto Sôichirô hacía unos instantes.

Por otra parte, Tsubasa, que creía que su marido se pondría a reprocharle el porqué no se lo había dicho, estaba sorprendida de que éste hubiera reaccionado de la forma contraria a sus pensamientos.

-Kazuma... yo- Tsubasa intentaba excusarse-. Lo siento. Se que tendría que habértelo dicho en cuanto me enteré, pero es que no me esperaba que pasara nada de esto y...

-Un...- empezó a vocalizar después de largo rato de silencio-. Un bebé... ¿Desde cuándo hace que lo sabes?

-Hace una semana... pero como tú estabas tan ocupado, no quería preocuparte...- pausa-. E... estás enfadado... ¿Verdad?

Kazuma no respondió, sólo observó a su mujer con la mirada azul cristalina de sus ojos.

-Tsubasa... ¿cómo me voy a enfadar contigo cuando estas esperando un hijo mío?- contestó calmadamente-. No... Claro que no estoy enfadado... estoy muy contento de que al final me lo dijeras...

-Ka... Kazuma...- Tsubasa rompió a llorar en brazos de su esposo, mientras él la abrazaba tiernamente-.

En ese momento, Sôichirô que había escuchado parte de la conversación esperando en la puerta, entró con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¡¡Sôichirô!!- dijeron los dos-.

-¡¡Enhorabuena!!- les dijo, tranquilamente-. Kazuma... veo que no pierdes el tiempo...

-¡Anda ya!- contestó, notablemente ruborizado-.

-Pero... ¿no habéis tardado un poco? Digo que... vosotros hace años que queríais tener hijos, ¿por qué habéis esperado hasta ahora?

-Pues... – empezó Tsubasa, poniéndose de pie-. Es que Kazuma tenía mucho trabajo con la discográfica, y en ese tiempo... también tenía que completar muchas giras que había dejado a medias por el Japón. Y decidimos esperar.

-¡¡Pero esto sí que nos ha pillado de imprevisto!!- bromeó Kazuma-. De verdad Sôichirô, ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que Tsubasa había engordado?

-Pues...- Sôichirô meditó por un momento-. No se... a lo mejor ha sido por el tiempo que llevaba sin verla, pero lo he notado enseguida que la he visto.

-Vaya, vaya... quien lo iba a decir que el antes despistado Sôichirô Arima, ahora percibiría todo a la primera y sin fijarse siquiera.

-Jejejeje- sonrió el aludido levemente sonrojado-. No será para tanto...

En ese momento, todos se quedaron charlando y riendo alegremente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tsubaki... ¿te ha dicho algo Yukino de lo que le pasa?- preguntó Takefume a su futura mujer-.

-Pues... no- mintió ésta-.

Sabía que Yukino no quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido con Sôichirô y, aunque había intentado hacerla desistir de esconderlo, ella se había negado en redondo.

-No la entiendo- siguió Takefume-. ¿Por qué es tan cerrada? Recuerdo que antes, siempre nos pedía consejo a ti y a mi cuando le hacía falta. Pero ahora... no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto.

-Es que... lo que creo es que ha sufrido demasiado- contestó Sakura-. Sobre todo con lo de su hija. Ya sabes que la tuvo que criar sola.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no me creo esa historia de que se quedó embarazada por culpa de una locura. No termina de convencerme, y más viniendo de ella.

Tsubaki puso cara de preocupación. Ella sabía de sobras que la historia no era cierta, pero su futuro esposo no lo sabía y no debía arriesgarse a que se enterara, traicionando, así, la confianza que Yukino tenía hacia ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Sue se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos viendo la tele en la sala de estar, justo antes de que apareciera su tía Kano recién levantada y aún en pijama.

-Sue...- dijo entre bostezos-. ¿Desde cuando hace que estás levantada?

-Pues... -miró el reloj de la pared-. Hace una hora.

-¿Tan temprano? Dime... ¿en tu casa también te levantas a esa hora?

-Pues sí... la mayoría de veces.

Kano miró sorprendida a su sobrina. No entendía como siendo todavía tan pequeña pudiera tener tanta vitalidad.

-Tía Kano...- Sue interrumpió sus pensamientos-. ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

-Eh... claro.

-Anoche oí todo lo que dijisteis la abuela y tú en mi habitación.

-A... ¿Ah sí?- se sorprendió Kano-.

-Sí. Y ¿sabes qué?- Sue puso cara de maquinadora-. ¡¡Tengo que hacer algo!!

-Algo ¿para qué?

-Para que mi mamá y ese chico se lleven bien y... a lo mejor que se junten.

Kano puso una cara horrorizada al saber qué planes se traía su sobrina.

Continuará...

**Rápidas notas de la autora: ¡Nihao!!**

¿Qué tal? Este capítulo lo he hecho mas que nada para rellenar un acontecimiento con otro. Jeje ¿Qué tramará Sue? Esa niña es clavada a su madre. Pero bueno... hoy no tengo nada nuevo que comentar, así que casi que mejor me callo y os dejo intrigados.

¡¡¡¡Hasta el capitulo siguiente!!!!

¡Sugerencias a mi mail!! ¡Y dejar reviews!! Ja ne!!

**Hikari Katsuragi Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	12. Dudas: ¿huir o ignorar?

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.12: Dudas: ¿huir o ignorar?**

Era de día, y el sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana de la habitación en la que Yukino dormía. Ésta, que después de la conversación con Tsubaki el día anterior se había quedado dormida profundamente, se despertó y se levantó de la cama perezosamente.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar. Estaba vacía. Al parecer ni Tonami ni Tsubaki se habían despertado todavía.

-¿Qué voy ha hacer?- decía pensando en voz alta mientras subía las persianas de la sala y abría la ventana-. La verdad es que tengo que encontrar una solución rápida, hoy tengo que ir a la universidad...

-¿Ya te has despertado?- una voz desde la puerta hizo que Yukino diera un pequeño salto, interrumpiendo, así, sus pensamientos-.

-¡T-Tonami!- dijo un poco sofocada-. Me has asustado...

-Lo siento... no era mi intención- sentenció acercándose a ella-.

-Y... ¿Y Tsubaki?- dijo Yukino para romper el hielo-.

-Esta en la ducha...- Tonami miró fijamente a su amiga-. Por cierto... ¿estás intentando evitarme?

Yukino sintió en ese momento que no tenía escapatoria, pero no iba a explicarle nada a Tonami, ya que se llevaba demasiado bien con Sôichirô.

-¿Por... por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo cada vez más nerviosa-.

-Pues porque estas alterada.

-¡Que va!- dijo con una sonrisa claramente fingida-.

Tonami siguió mirándola en silencio, mientras que Yukino ya no sabía si rendirse y explicárselo todo, o echar a correr.

-Será mejor que te des prisa...

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida-.

-Hoy es lunes. ¿No tienes clase?

Yukino meditó. Llevaba un día horrible, y eso que acababa de empezar...

-S... ¡Sí!- dijo mas aliviada al ver que Tonami cambiaba de tema-. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa...

Yukino salio de la sala. Tonami se quedó un rato más en silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que Yukino no quería hablar del tema, así que decidió no forzar la situación.

-No me puedo imaginar que le puede haber sucedido... aunque espero que Sôichirô no esté involucrado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había intentado apurar al máximo posible el tiempo, para no tener que verla en el trabajo, pero lo había apurado tanto, que ya llegaba tarde.

Cogió el coche y rápidamente llegó a su puesto de trabajo. Al bajar del automóvil, miró el reloj apurado. Pasaban veinte minutos desde que habían empezado las clases, así que corrió hacia el gimnasio lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Todavía tenía que cambiarse de vestimenta, ya que para hacer kendo, se necesita la ropa especializada, pero decidió pasar primero por el gimnasio, al menos para hacer acto de presencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué le ha pasado al entrenador?- preguntó uno de los alumnos que estaban en el gimnasio-.

-No sabemos nada, ya que no ha avisado a nadie que no iba a venir. A lo mejor solamente se le ha hecho tarde- dijo una profesora que había venido a avisar de la ausencia de su compañero de departamento-.

-Una pregunta, ¿usted es la profesora que vino hace dos semanas?- preguntó uno de los alumnos-.

-¡Sí!- dijo otro-. Yukino... Kairi, creo que era.

Yukino sonrió ante las preguntas de los universitarios.

-Sí, no se equivoca.

-¡Guaaau!- exclamó otro joven-. ¿Y no es usted muy joven para ser profesora?

Yukino se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero no puso ninguna objeción a la hora de contestarle.

-¡Pero si tengo casi los veintiocho!- dijo, aún sorprendida por la pregunta anterior-.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron la mayoría de los estudiantes-. ¡Pero si parece mucho mas joven!

-¡Qué va!- volvió a exclamar-. Pero por favor no me habléis de usted, que así si que me hacéis sentir mas vieja.

Todos los alumnos rieron. Era la primera vez que una profesora no los mandaba a tomar viento cuando le preguntaban alguna cosa más... personal de su vida.

Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por un portazo. Todos los alumnos miraron hacia el sitio donde se había producido el estruendo, mientras un Sôichirô Arima aparecía muy despistado y agotado por su carrera.

-Lo siento... se me hizo tarde y...- no llegó a acabar la frase, pues al mirar a su clase se percató de que había ALGUIEN que no pertenecía a ella-.

-¡Entrenador!- uno de los alumnos presentes interrumpió aquel incomodo silencio-. Es la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que estamos aquí, que llegas tarde.

-Sí...- dijo otro, y poniendo una mirada pícara añadió-, ¿qué estuviste con alguna chica?

Sôichirô casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, mientras que Yukino se mantenía muy seria y serena. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, como intentando explicarle algo. Sôichirô, al percatarse de esto, desvió su mirada.

-Bueno... creo que aquí ya no hago falta- dijo la profesora caminando hacia la puerta y al mismo tiempo, hacia Sôichirô-. Será mejor que me vaya. Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros, chicos.

-¡Espere Profesora!- dijo uno de los alumnos-. ¿Por qué no se queda a vernos?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que preparar mi clase- dijo sin ni siquiera girarse-. En otro momento.

Los alumnos suspiraron apenados, mientras que Yukino pasaba por al lado de Sôichirô, como si él no existiera.

-Yukino, espera- murmuró éste, sin que el resto de la clase se percatara-. Tenemos que hablar.

Yukino se paró, pero no se giró.

-¿Hablar dices?- dijo serenamente y, después de mirar a Sôichirô de reojo por encima del hombro, añadió-. ¿No ves que tus alumnos esperan para empezar su clase? A parte, no hay nada de que hablar.

-Pero yo...

-ÉSTE, no es ni el momento ni el lugar para decir nada, profesor ARIMA, y tengo que preparar mi clase. Así que, si me disculpa...

Yukino salió por la puerta dejando estático a su compañero. Éste, por un momento, tuvo el impulso de salir detrás de ella, pero lo descartó enseguida, ya que sus alumnos estaban delante.

-Maldita sea...- murmuró para si antes de dirigirse a su clase-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana había pasado muy lentamente, tanto para Yukino como para Sôichirô. La primera se encontraba, ahora, en la sala de profesores pensando en lo largo que se le estaba haciendo el día, entre otras cosas.

-"...- suspiró-. No se que hacer... y pensar que ahora podría estar en casa... y me tengo que quedar aquí por una estúpida reunión..."- volvió a suspirar, justo antes de notar que el teléfono móvil vibraba encima de la mesa-. ¿Quién será? ¿Diga?

-"¿Yuki?- se oyó al otro lado del teléfono celular-. ¡Soy Kano!"

-¡Ah! Hola Kano- sonrió-. ¿Querías algo?

-"No, nada, es que...- contestó dubitativa-, salí con Sue a dar una vuelta, y estamos cerca de tu universidad. ¿Te importaría que pasáramos? Si es que no tienes clase..."

-¡No, claro que os podéis pasar!- dijo aliviada-. Eres mi salvación, estaba aburridísima...

-"¡Jajajajaja! De acuerdo... ahora mismo vamos."

Yukino cortó la conexión y al cabo de, aproximadamente, diez minutos, ya se encontraba con Kano y Sue.

-Gracias por venir. Realmente ahora no tengo nada que hacer y los demás profesores están haciendo clase.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no te has ido a casa? No tienes más clase en todo el día, ¿me equivoco?- dedujo Kano, mientras veía como Yukino cogía Sue en brazos-.

-No te equivocas, pero es que tengo una reunión después de TODAS las clases de la mañana y me tengo que quedar para entonces...- dijo Yukino con cara de lamentación, y susurrando para que ni Kano ni Sue lo oyeran, añadió- ...pero lo que más me molesta es con quién tengo la reunión...

Pero el murmullo no funcionó.

-Entonces... ¿tienes una reunión con Sôichirô, no?- dijo la pequeña de las hermanas Miyazawa consiguiendo, así, sobresaltar a Yukino-.

-Co... ¿Cómo...?- se sorprendió-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Pues... es evidente...- prosiguió-. El fin de semana pasado te llevabas, por lo que yo vi, lo suficientemente bien con él, como para subirte en su coche- Kano se puso seria de repente-. ¿Te ha pasado algo... con él?

Yukino se sorprendió ante tal comentario. Sabía que su hermana siempre había sido muy observadora pero... ¿tanto?

Entonces, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Sue estaba presente, y muy pendiente de la conversación, además.

-Sue... ¿por qué no vas a comprarte un refresco?- dijo la madre dándole unas monedas a su hija-. Ve. Las maquinas están al lado del gimnasio. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde está?

-Shí...- dijo ésta fastidiada. La verdad es que quería escuchar el resto de la conversación, pero con el inconveniente de que era una niña de apenas siete años-. Está bien...

Yukino esperó a que Sue saliera de la sala para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su hermana.

-Yukino, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar...- dijo ésta última, como dando por sentado lo que había ocurrido-. Yo sabía que cuando te fuiste a Kyoto todavía estabas enamorada de él, aunque lo negases a todo el mundo.

-Kano... tú no lo entiendes. No se trata de que estuviera enamorada o no de él- dijo muy seria-. Lo que yo no quería era volver a caer en lo mismo- pausa-. Tienes razón. Sí, todavía estaba enamorada de él cuando me fui. Pero tenía mis razones para dejarlo e irme...

-¡¿Pero que razones eran esas?!- dijo casi chillando, Kano-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

-Es... demasiado difícil...- dijo Yukino dándole la espalda a la rubia-. Además, no lo entenderías...

-Si no lo pruebas nunca sabrás si me lo tomaría bien o mal.

Yukino dudó por un momento, pero al final se decidió. Tenía que contarlo, desahogarse. Pero luego... ¿qué ocurriría?

-Está bien... te lo contaré...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sue caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, con rumbo al gimnasio, mientras se maldecía por no haber nacido lo suficientemente antes como para poder estar en ese momento con su madre y su tía escuchando la conversación.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de una de las maquinas de refrescos. El único problema ahora, era que los botones de las bebidas estaban demasiado altos, hasta que...

-¿Te ayudo?- le dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo-.

Sue se giró para poder ver a su interlocutor, y se encontró con un Sôichirô Arima que le sonreía. No había nadie más en todo el pasillo.

-"Ésta sería una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi plan"- se dijo la pequeña para sus adentros mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, que asustó a Sôichirô-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Pero... ¿cómo es posible?- decía una sorprendida y a la vez preocupada, Kano-. ¿Sue lo sabe?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Yukino-. No tengo valor para decírselo.

-Pero... algún día se...

-¡Ahhhg! No hacéis más que repetirme todos lo mismo: "Algún día se enterará...". ¡Ya lo sé!- dijo, haciendo que Kano retrocediera-. Pero el problema ahora no es ese...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no se que hacer con ésta situación... esto se me escapa de las manos- hizo una pausa-. Kano, tu que crees que es mejor, ¿huir o ignorar?

Continuará...

**Las pesadas notas de la autora: ¡Nihao everybody!! (k mezcla de idiomas...¬O¬)**

¿Cómo os va? A mí de fábula. Lo primero debo decir es: ¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOO!!!!! Se que he estado mucho tiempo que no escribía, pero el Bachillerato es muy duro (y aunque digan que no, el artístico no es tan fácil como lo pintan XD).

A lo que iba... éste capitulo me ha costado mucho, ya que he estado con exámenes y trabajos de fin de trimestre TT.TT

¿Qué creéis que trama Sue? Jijijiji ya lo veréis... la verdad es que esa niña es igualita que su madre...

Sobre el título, ya se que no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, y que huir también podría referirse a ignorar, pero bueno, así me ha salido.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... algunos habréis visto que tengo el fic en distintas páginas, y que a lo mejor está puesto con otro nombre... pues bien, oficialmente mi nick es Hikari, pero Lúthien me lo puse porque es mi verdadero nombre en elfo y... no se, como que me hacía ilusión... UUUU nada, mejor no me hagáis caso que estoy emparanoiada con tanto examen y trabajo... (Las profesoras de arte y diseño me tienen manía... U.U)

Ah! Dar las gracias a una chica que me ayudó a volver a darme inspiración e ideas para poder acabar el capítulo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SILVIA!!!!!!! Te debo una bien grande (espero verte en el salon del comic )

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Como siempre, e-mails y Reiviews!!!

¡Sayônara!

**Hikari Katsuragi Lúthien Alcarin of Shadydowns**


	13. El diario Los planes de Sue II

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.13: El diario. Los planes de Sue (II)**

- Kano, tu que crees que es mejor¿huir o ignorar?- dijo Yukino a su hermana con un tono que denotaba preocupación-. ¿Tú que harías si te encontraras en mi situación?

Kano se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Siempre le habían dicho que ella era la más madura de las tres hermanas pese a ser la más pequeña, pero nunca imaginó que ahora estaría enfrente de una Yukino (a quien tanto admiraba tras dejar a un lado la vanidad) que le estuviese pidiendo un consejo de tal magnitud…

- Yukino… - la menor buscaba las palabras adecuadas para su hermana-. No se por qué me lo preguntas a mi… ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio!- hizo una pausa-. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que podrías hacer…

Yukino comprendió que lo que le pedía a su hermana era demasiado y decidió resignarse.

- Aunque… - pensó Kano en voz alta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yukino-. Creo que lo mejor es que lo cuentes todo- pero viendo la cara de su hermana continuó-. ¡Ya se que no quieres decirle nada! Pero creo que no tienes otra opción. Si no… si no tienes el riesgo de que Sue lo descubra, y ahí si que puedes tener un grave problema.

Yukino miró seriamente a su hermana más pequeña y reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho. ¿Podría tener razón? La verdad era que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero a la que menos era a su hija. Tal vez… si al menos se lo contara a ella…

&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sôichirô poniéndose a la altura de la niña-.

- Pues…- la aludida dudó de si contestar o no-, e… ese refresco de ahí.

- ¿Quieres que te lo coja?- se ofreció el profesor-.

- ¡Vale!- finalizó Sue con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Sôichirô se acordara de Yukino, en el momento en que menos quería recordarla-.

En ese momento, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Sôichirô se encontraba agachado junto a la niña cuando un grupo de estudiantes, todos chicos, pasó por su lado en dirección al gimnasio.

- ¡Profesor Arima!- gritó uno de ellos, y percatándose de la niña, agregó-¿es su hija¿No nos dijo que no estaba casado?

- ¿Mi… mi hija?- se sorprendió Sôichirô al oír las palabras de su alumno-. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¿Qué por qué, dice?- contestó otro-. ¿Es que no está claro¡Si son como dos gotas de agua!

Sôichirô se quedó mirando a la niña unos segundos, que lo miraba con ojos traviesos… ¿Parecidos?

Justo iba a contestar cuando oyeron una voz familiar a lo lejos, que parecía venir corriendo.

- ¡Sue!- la llamó una Yukino, llegando a donde se encontraba su hija-. ¿Dónde estabas?

Sôichirô y los demás alumnos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Yukino, la cual no se había percatado, todavía, de la presencia de los alumnos y su compañero.

- Disculpe…- interrumpió uno de los alumnos, haciendo que Yukino prestara atención a QUIÉN estaba delante-. ¿Es su hija?

Yukino se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Al principio no sabía si contestar… o no, pero se decantó por la primera opción, ya que no desvelaba nada…

- Sí- sentenció tajante pero sonriendo dulcemente, sorprendiendo a más de uno-. Es mi hija. ¿No lo sabían?

- Esto… pues no- contestó otro joven-. Entonces… ¿esta niña es hija del entrenador?

En solo cosa de un segundo, la cara de Sôichirô se tornó de un color bastante difícil de definir. Mientras Yukino, que, aunque no lo pareciera imposible, se había sorprendido, seguía con su semblante sereno.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Segawa?- atajó la profesora contestando al universitario con otra pregunta-.

- Pues… es que… la verdad es que se parecen…- el alumno miró a su superior con temor-.

Yukino frunció el ceño, mientras que Sue observaba divertida la escena.

- _"Ésta es la ocasión perfecta"_- y dirigiéndose a su madre dijo-. ¡Mamá¿Por qué no puede ser Sôichirô mi papá?

- ¡S… Sue!- esa pregunta SÍ que había pillado desprevenida a Yukino, la cual ahora se le estaban subiendo los colores-. ¿Desde cuándo tú me preguntas esas cosas?

- Mamá…- Sue se le dio la espalda a su madre y sonrió maliciosamente-. _"¡He dado en el clavo!"_- pensó, pero continuó con el dialogo-. La verdad es que Sôichirô me cae muy bien, es amable conmigo y…- hizo otra pausa-, además… ¿no me dijiste que había sido tu novio durante bastante tiempo?

Eso sí que fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero antes de que Sôichirô intentara decir algo para cambiar de conversación, ya estaba rodeado de una graaaaaaan masa de alumnos que le hacían todo tipo de preguntas.

- ¿Qué fueron novios?

- ¿Con la profesora?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron?

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- ¿Cuándo hace de eso?

- ¿Pon qué cortaron?

Yukino, al ver semejante panorama, y también el rato que hacía que había sonado el timbre, decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIII!

Un gran silbido salido de la boca de Yukino, hizo que todos los alumnos que quedaban en el pasillo se giraran para mirarla con atención y sorpresa.

- A ver…- empezó-. Vamos a aclarar un par de cosillas. Primero de todo: sí, Sôichirô y yo, estuvimos saliendo durante… cuatro años más o menos. Nos conocimos en 1º de instituto, y las causas por las que cortamos no creo que necesitéis saberlo.

Todos quedaron embobados.

- Segundo: Sue es MI hija, y no tiene que ver en nada con Sôichirô. ¿Qué si se parecen? Puede ser, pero no tienen nada que ver. Hay mucha gente que se parece sin conocerse de nada.

Todos seguían completamente mudos del asombro.

- Y tercero¡¡¡HACE DIEZ MINUTOS QUE HA SONADO EL TIMBRE Y TODAVÍA ESTAIS GANDULEANDO EN EL PASILLO!

Ante éste último grito, todos los alumnos, excepto Sôichirô, salieron corriendo y se metieron rápidamente en el gimnasio.

Yukino se giró rápidamente hacia su hermana, que había llegado momentos antes, y se puso ha hablar con ella.

- ¡Pero qué narices he hecho yo para merecer esto!.?- protestó, pero en un momento se sintió observada y se giró para ver de quién se trataba, para encontrarse con los grisáceos ojos de la confusa cara de Sôichirô-. ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí plantado¿Qué no tienes clase?

Ni un movimiento.

- ¿Me estas oyendo?

Igual.

- ¿Pero es que estás sordo o qué?

Nada. Yukino, de los nervios, se adelantó hasta su compañero, y se puso a pocos centímetros de él.

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA!.?

&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una mujer de aspecto frágil descendía de un coche y entraba en un lujoso hotel.

- Hola, tengo una suite reservada a nombre de…

- ¡Oh! No hace falta que nos diga su nombre, señorita Isuzu- la aduló el recepcionista con una sonrisa-. La estábamos esperando.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír, mientras que aparecían, como de la nada, dos botones que llevaron el equipaje a su habitación.

- … -suspiró la chica-. Ya estoy en Tokio. ¿Cómo les habrá ido a todos?

&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las siete de la tarde. Yukino se encontraba en la habitación de su casa pensando, como no, en sus problemas con Sôichirô.

- No se que hacer- pensaba- solo sé que tengo que arreglar esta situación como sea. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más sin que Sôichirô se entere.

Yukino recordó la situación que había tenido ese mismo día en la universidad, y sonrió débilmente. Pero se percató de algo…

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Si… si Sue casi no ha estado con Sôichirô… ¿Cómo puede decir que le cae muy bien, y que es muy simpático?- Yukino puso cara de preocupación-. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Yukino se levantó rápidamente de su cama en dirección a una caja que tenía en el armario, la cual todavía no había desempaquetado.

- La caja está aquí…

Empezó a buscar dentro de la caja desesperadamente, rezando por encontrar algo que…

No estaba…

- No… no está…- suspiró inquieta-. ¿Cómo es posible? Si las únicas que hemos hurgado en esta caja hemos sido…

Un mal presentimiento, aún más fuerte que el anterior, invadió la mente de Yukino, mientras que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

- ¡No¡No es posible…¡Sue!

&&&&&&&&&&

El departamento se encontraba completamente oscuro. Había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, ya que, en la universidad, cada día lo obligaban a dar las clases más tarde de lo norma a causa de las reuniones por la cercanía de los nuevos exámenes.

- ¡Dios!- suspiró Sôichirô tumbándose en su cama, sin encender ninguna luz-. ¿Es que nadie tiene compasión por mí?- se quejaba-. Primero Yukino, que parece que me odie de nuevo, y luego el director, que no me deja hacer mis clases a su hora por las reuniones. Si sigo así, la palmaré…

Sôichirô se quedó un buen rato tumbado en su casa con todas las luces de su casa apagadas. Le gustaba. La tranquilidad que reinaba y el silencio, lo relajaban hasta el punto de actuar como antiestresante.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió Sôichirô al oír el teléfono que no cesaba de sonar-. ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

Sôichirô se levantó con parsimonia. No tenía ganas de dirigirse al salón a coger el teléfono, pero no tenía otro remedio. Encendió la luz del ya nombrado salón y cogió el teléfono que no cesaba de sonar.

- ¿Dígame?- exclamó con fastidio-.

- ". . ."

Sôichirô, al escuchar a la persona al otro lado del teléfono cambió su cara de fastidio por una de sorpresa.

- Pe… pero… ¡Qué sorpresa¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- ". . ."

- Pues ya verás cuando los otros se enteren…

- ". . ."

- ¡Sí! Claro…

- ". . ."

- Nosotros sí estamos muy bien…

- ". . ."

- ¿En qué hotel estás?

- ". . ."

- Claro… le pasaré la dirección a los demás e iremos a verte a la consulta. ¿Ok?... sí claro… ¡Adiós!

&&&&&&&&&&

**_Tengo que poner en claro mis ideas. Ya… ya no se ni que hacer. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a ésta situación?_**

**_No puedo seguir así. No entiendo el carácter de Sôichirô. ¿Porqué se comporta de esa manera? No se que pensar de él._**

**_Lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo. Pero creo… creo que le está volviendo a pasar lo mismo que hace unos años. No me puedo imaginar que es lo que le debe pasar por la cabeza. A veces me parece un completo desconocido, aunque llevemos casi tres años juntos._**

**_Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es hablar de esto con él. Supongo que al principio lo negará todo…_**

_**Espero poder abrirle los ojos aunque, a lo mejor, él ya se ha dado cuenta…**  
_

Sue se encontraba en su habitación, inmersa en la lectura de un cuaderno que, en la portada aparecía el dibujo de una postal y en el que también aparecía un nombre: Yukino Miyazawa.

La niña apartó la vista del mencionado diario un momento para reflexionar en lo que ya había leído. Pero ésta fue interrumpida.

- ¡Sue!

Yukino se encontraba de pie y estupefacta mirando a la niña.

- Sue… entonces… tú…

Sue no hizo esfuerzo alguno por esconder el diario que su madre, después de tiempo sin saber de él, había encontrado en sus manos.

- Sí- sentenció la niña, con la mirada seria clavada en los ojos de su madre-. Lo se todo.

A Yukino le volvió a aparecer la sensación de angustia en su pecho.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: WEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Si ya se que todos me queréis matar… ¡pero la culpa es del ordenador! (Se me ha medio escacharrado)

Bueno, sobre el capítulo… no tengo nada que decir… ¡Yukino POR FIN ha descubierto que Sue lo sabe todo!

A partir de ahora las cosas estarán bastante tensas entre Sôichirô y Yukino, además de que aparecerá alguien que conocemos pero que aún no se ha desvelado el nombre… bueno ya veréis.

¡Paciencia!

Mientras tanto aquí os he dejado con el capítulo 13 después de 2SEMANAS de retraso por culpa de mi ordenador (me lo voy a cargar un día de estos ¬¬)

Por favor, revieeeews!

_**. : Hikari Katsuragi : .**_


	14. El problema

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.14: El problema.**

Se encontraba en un lugar abarrotado de alumnos que recién habían salido de sus respectivas clases.

Tenía la sensación de colapso en su cabeza. No podía pensar en otra cosa k no fuera la conversación del día anterior. Una conversación que cambiaría en cierto modo, sus relaciones madre e hija.

O eso era lo que ella esperaba…

**----FLASH BACK----**

Yukino se encontraba de pié y estupefacta mirando a la niña.

- Sue… entonces… tú…

Sue no hizo esfuerzo alguno por esconder el diario que su madre, después de tanto tiempo ocultándoselo, había encontrado.

- Sí- sentenció Sue con la mirada seria clavada en los ojos de la autora de sus días-. Lo sé todo.

A Yukino le volvió a aparecer la sensación de angustia en su pecho.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

Sue seguía con la mirada fija en su madre. No. Esta vez no huiría. No haría como estaba haciendo Yukino. No sería tan débil como ella.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada sin decirme nada?- dijo la niña sacando a la maestra de sus pensamientos-. Creía que reaccionarías de otra manera, "Yukino".

La joven madre siguió mirando a su hija unos segundos más pero finalmente se sentó en la cama, derrotada sin aún haber empezado la batalla.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?- preguntó con temor a la respuesta-.

- Desde antes de mudarnos. Hará unos seis o siete meses- hubo un silencio momentáneo-. ¿No vas a reñirme?

Al principio, Yukino no sabía que responder. La verdad era que no estaba segura de querer reñir a Sue. Tarde o temprano se habría enterado. Pero por otra parte, estaba mal lo que había hecho.

- No te puedo reñir Sue- susurró finalmente, desviando la mirada de la niña-. Tarde o temprano te enterarías, aunque mo habría gustado que hubiera sido más tarde que temprano- exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa-. La que se tendría que enfadar eres tú conmigo. Te lo he ocultado mucho tiempo- hizo una pausa-. Seguro que quieres que le cuente a Sôichirô que eres…

- Te equivocas- Yukino se vio interrumpida-. No puedo hacer eso. Se que lo que he hecho está mal pero si tú no me lo tienes en cuenta… yo tampoco.

- Sue yo…

- Déjame acabar mamá- volvió a interrumpir-. No me puedo enfadar contigo porque como ya he dicho, lo se todo. Eso incluye el cómo ocurrió toda la situación que nos ha llevado a estar como estamos hoy. En ese momento tenías todo el derecho a no explicarle nada.

- Pero seguro que ahora… tú querrás que se entere. ¡Y lo que te pasó en el colegio!

- Eso fue un día. Además- prosiguió-, si tu no le has dicho nada es porque lo has decidido así. Yo no puedo ni voy a obligarte a que le expliques nada, ya que eso implicaría que tuvierais que veros más a menudo de lo que ya os veis y yo no quiero que…

- Lo he besado- confesó súbitamente la maestra-.

Sue se quedó completamente perpleja al oír esas palabras y miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué has besado a… a quién?- preguntó pensando que había oído mal-.

- A… Sôichirô.

Sue sintió como un cubo imaginario de agua helada se le caía encima. Por un lado se sentía feliz ya que aquél beso significaba que sus padres estaban más cerca de la reconciliación.

Pero por otra parte… sentía rabia y una extraña impotencia. No quería ni se imaginaba que eso pudiera haber pasado. Notaba, aunque no sabía el porqué, un ligero rastro de odio hacia Sôichirô. Muy fugaz, pero lo sentía.

- Entonces- reaccionó la niña-¿os habéis… reconciliado?

- No- exclamó Yukino con una sonrisa-. No me he reconciliado con él. Lo que pasó- continuó, después de una pausa, mirando fijamente a su hija- fue tan solo un accidente.

La niña se quedó mirando durante unos instantes a su madre.

- Mmm… un beso no se da a menos que uno esté de acuerdo- reflexionó la pequeña, más para ella que para su madre-. Oye una cosa… ¿tú le devolviste el beso?

A Yukino esa pregunta le tomó totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando su pequeña hija era tan madura y experimentada en esos temas?

- Sue… ¿cómo tienes tanta experiencia en temas amorosos?- preguntó finalmente con una mirada de incredulidad-.

A la niña le surgió una gota por la nuca, sonriéndole a su madre muy traviesamente a modo de respuesta.

Yukino, por otra parte, decidió no mentirle a su hija. No le mentiría ni a Sue ni a ella misma.

- Si quieres que te sea sincera… sí. Le devolví el beso.

La hija de la profesora universitaria se sorprendió por la contestación. Aunque ya sabía que se lo había devuelto no pensaba que su madre sería tan directa.

La niña miró de nuevo a la autora de sus días durante unos escasos segundos y decidió, finalmente, preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber…

- Mamá tú… ¿quieres a Sôichirô?

La aludida miró a la niña frente a sí, perpleja.

- ¿Có… cómo?

- ¿Quieres a Sôichirô¿Estas enamorada de él?

La joven madre ya se imaginaba esa pregunta, pero igualmente se sorprendió al oírla. ¡Pues si que le gustaba preguntar cosas a su hija!

- Un momento- dijo con un tono de voz humorístico-. ¿Estas haciendo el papel de psicóloga preguntona¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la verdadera Sue?

La niña soltó una breve risa pero mantuvo la calma y seriedad k había adquirido al comenzar la conversación.

- Pues…- siguió Yukino para contestarle a la niña-. No se… no estoy del todo segura… tal vez sí que lo estoy, pero me da miedo que le pase lo mismo que la otra vez. Cuando está celoso da verdaderamente mucho miedo.

Sue miró a su madre agradecida por haberle contado la auténtica verdad sobre su padre, después de toda una vida de silencio.

**----Fin del FLASH BACK----**

Su hija.

En verdad, aunque pareciera mentira, la admiraba. Ella había tenido el valor de aún sabiendo que Sôichirô era su padre, hablar con él como si no tuvieran relación alguna.

Era digna de admiración.

Paseó por los ya desiertos pasillos de la universidad, pensando en una posible solución a sus problemas, aunque solo fuera uno. O al menos en una manera de desahogarse.

Súbitamente lo tuvo claro. Empezaría de nuevo. No más mentiras. No más engaños. Todo eso se acabaría.

- Pero…- pensó- ¿cómo voy ha decirle a Sôichirô que Sue es su hija? Seguro que ni siquiera puede imaginárselo. Con lo despistado que es para estas cosas… ¡No se que hacer!

Yukino suspiraba buscando una solución descartando contarle, por el momento, la verdad al entrenador universitario de kendo.

Al cabo de un rato de reflexión ininterrumpida, tuvo una idea…

- ¡Ya se!- volvió a pensar un tanto emocionada-. Iré a ver a Aya. Ella tal vez tenga noticias de Rika para hablar con ella… Sí ¡Eso haré!

La profesora continuó el camino hacia la sala de profesores con una expresión decidida.

Al llegar a su destino y saludar a sus compañeros, como es lo normal, dejó las cosas encima de su escritorio no sin antes advertir un papel doblado encima de éste.

- ¿Qué será?- murmuró desdoblándolo para poder leerlo-. Pero… ¡Si es…!

Yukino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo escrito en la pequeña nota le haría las cosas más fáciles…

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, cogió el teléfono, marcó el número escrito en la hoja y esperó a que contestaran a su llamada.

- ¿Si¿Podría pasarme con Rika Isuzu? De la habitación 215, por favor- argumentó por teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios-.

&&&&&&&&&&

La sala de profesores estaba desierta. Normal, ya que hacia unas horas habían acabado las clases. Sin embargo un hombre seguía pensando en ese silencioso lugar, sin darse cuenta de que era observado desde la puerta de la sala por otra persona.

Claro que esas situaciones no duran mucho. Sôichirô sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su compañera profesora y ex-novia que le miraba con seriedad y al mismo tiempo perspicacia.

- Esto… yo- intentó decir Sôichirô, pero se vio interrumpido-.

- Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Yukino esbozando una sonrisa en la faz de su cara-.

Sôichirô se quedó perplejo. ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

- ¿Por qué…?- volvió a decir, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido-.

- Por darme el teléfono del hotel donde se hospeda Rika. Me has ayudado en el momento que mas me hacía falta y te lo agradezco.

Yukino hizo ademán de irse, pero Sôichirô hizo que se volviera al último momento.

- ¡Yukino¿Qué… pasará ahora?- le preguntó temerario-.

- ¿Qué pasará de qué?- dijo Yukino, dando a entender que no quería saber nada del tema. Sôichirô captó la indirecta y dejo el tema estancado-.

- No… nada.

Yukino le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y se fue por el pasillo dejando a un Sôichirô Arima aún más pensativo que antes.

&&&&&&&&&&

Caminó por la lujosa recepción de uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio. Su mirada decidida la encaminó hasta el recepcionista que no dudó ni un momento en avisar de su presencia a la persona reclamada por la visitante.

Saludó cortésmente a recepcionista, el cual la siguió con la mirada.

- No se- murmuró el muchacho, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla pensativamente-, pero esa mujer se me hace muy familiar. Y su nombre… Yukino Kairi… ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?

El chico de más o menos de la edad de la visitante, dejó el tema de lado ya que un superior reclamaba de su atención.

&&&&&&&&&&

Yukino se encontraba saliendo del ascensor en dirección a la lujosa suite en la que se alojaba su antigua amiga, ahora psicóloga reconocida en gran parte de oriente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, y con esos pensamientos en mente, se encontró esperando a que la persona del otro lado abriera la puerta.

- ¿Yukino?- exclamó una mujer después de abrir la puerta rápidamente mientras que la aludida se sorprendía-.

A la invitada le cambió la cara al encontrarse con una joven, de la misma edad que ella, vestida muy elegantemente y que le daba un aspecto soberbio.

Yukino la comparó con la Rika de instituto tan modesta y siempre con coletas y se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, los años para algunas personas no pasan en vano.

- ¡Rika!- exclamó al fin-. ¿De verdad eres tú¡Pero si estás estupenda!

- Pues no seré la única, tú si que estas cambiada.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato de cosas en realidad, sin importancia. Rika notaba bastante rara a su amiga, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto ayudada por sus perfectas dotes de persuasión que había aprendido al estudiar psicología.

**_Continuará…_**

**Inoportunas notas de la autora** ¡woooooola!

Ahora si que tenéis aquí el capítulo 14. Sé que es un poco corto, pero tenía pensado cortarlo ahí y a parte que me voy de vacaciones durante 2 semanas a partir del día 2 y no quería dejarlo para después.

¡Espero que el capítulo os guste!

Estaba pensando en ir acabándolo yo, pero mi mente retorcida ha tenido una brillante idea y ha introducido un nuevo personaje.

¿A que os preguntáis de que conoce el recepcionista a nuestra profesora? Pues lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo… solo os digo que ese personaje cogerá mucha importancia, y que es un personaje inventado por mi al que aun no he puesto nombre, por cierto.

Bueno Karekanomaníacos… aquí os he dejado e 14º capítulo. Es pero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Comentarios y todo lo que queráis, menos amenazas o virus a Por cierto gracias a todas aquellas personas que me habéis apoyado con vuestros mails. De verdad que me ayudáis mucho. ¡Seguid así!

¡Ja neeeeeeeeee!


	15. Pensamientos Seishi Hato

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.15: Pensamientos. Seishi Hato.**

Se encontraba sentada en la cama con toda la habitación a oscuras. El día se había presentado lleno de sorpresas.

La primera con la visita de su amiga, a la que hacía años que no veía.

Luego al encontrarse con Maho y Tsubaki mientras se dirigían a una cafetería cerca del hotel.

Pero la mayor se la llevó cuando Yukino la telefoneó explicándole algo que había sucedido en el hotel.

**- - - FLASH BACK - - -**

- Yukino de verdad, muchas gracias por hacerme compañía toda la tarde. Me hacía falta distraerme de tanto trabajo.

- ¡Si no ha sido nada!

Yukino y Rika entraron al hotel y saludaron al recepcionista cortésmente. Se dirigieron al ascensor sin darse cuenta de que éste las vigilaba atentamente.

- Yukino Kairi… no recuerdo el apellido pero… la única Yukino que conocí fue cuando estaba en Kyoto… ¿Podría ser la misma?

El joven recepcionista miró el reloj. Se acababa su turno de trabajo, así que lo averiguaría. Saludó a la mujer que lo substituiría y, sin mas miramientos, se dirigió al ascensor.

- Oye, Yukino…- Rika esperaba en la puerta de su _suite_, ya que su amiga se disponía a irse-.

- ¿Sí?- contestó la aludida mientras buscaba su bolso-.

- Si algún día necesitas… hablar con una profesional o simplemente con una amiga, puedes llamarme cuando quieras- sonrió mirando a Yukino-. No es por echarme flores pero… hago bien mi trabajo.

La joven profesora dirigió una mirada agradecida a la psicóloga.

- Gracias.

- No me las des. Al hablar contigo me he dado cuenta de que escondes muchas cosas. Creo que el tener demasiados secretos guardados para ti misma durante tantos años te supera.

- Rika… algún día contaré a todos lo que oculto pero…

- ¿Pero?- preguntó la joven, invitando a que su amiga prosiguiera-.

- A lo que mas temo es… a la reacción que pueda tener Sôichirô.

- Yukino… Sôichirô¿tiene mucho que ver en esto?

- Sí Rika. Más del que te puedes imaginar. Es el mayor implicado en este tema y el que más furioso se pondrá si se entera de lo que intento mantener oculto- Yukino hizo una pausa, como para coger aire-. Solo… solo espero que lo que me haya dicho Sue sea verdad.

- ¿Sue?- Rika parecía no entender-. ¿Quién es Sue?

Yukino reflexionó durante unos segundos. ¿Sería el mejor momento para explicarle todo a Rika? No. Además… Sue ya le había prometido que no diría nada aunque quisiera, por respeto a mi decisión.

- Pues… Sue es mi hija,

- Tu… ¿Tu hija?- Rika la miró incrédula mientras veía como su acompañante asentía-. Dime una cosa… ¿es hija de Sôichirô?

- Sí. Pero él no lo sabe. Cuando yo me fui ya estaba embarazada. Me enteré en Kyoto, así que no se lo dije.

Rika no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos recibían. ¿Yukino tenía una hija, que era de Sôichirô y encima el no sabía ni que existía?

- Rika. Ya se que seguramente tu no estás de acuerdo con lo que hice, pero no tuve otro remedio- hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga a los ojos-. Mira, si quieres este sábado, vienes a mi casa a cenar, así conoces a mi hija y te lo explico todo con más tranquilidad.

- Mmm…- la psicóloga meditó un poco-. Está bien.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Yukino salió de la habitación muy apurada. En mitad del pasillo, mientras que iba mirando el reloj, chocó contra alguien sin darse cuenta.

- Perdón. No miraba por donde iba.

- Tranquila no ha sido nada- contestó una voz de hombre. Se la quedó mirando un rato y cuando ella ya se iba la retuvo-.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Disculpe que pregunte pero… ¿es usted Yukino Miyazawa?

Yukino miró a los ojos, extrañada, de aquel hombre frente a si. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdosos se le hacían extrañamente familiares, aunque no sabía con quien relacionarlos.

- Ese nombre hace mucho que no lo uso- repuso firmemente-. ¿Cómo es que usted lo conoce?

- Jajajaja- rió el chico-. Veo que no me reconoces…

- Pues no… y me gustaría.

- Soy Seishi Hato, de la universidad de Kyoto. ¿Cómo te ha ido Yukino? Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

La joven maestra no sabía donde meterse. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido¡Si fue su mayor apoyo durante el embarazo! Le embargó una súbita alegría y se abalanzó sobre el chico dándole un abrazo mientras que lagrimas de alegría se recorrían el rostro.

- ¡Seishi!- gritó esta-. ¡Cuanto tiempo, de verdad¿Cómo has estado?

- Jajaja- volvió a reír-. Si me sueltas tal vez viva para contártelo.

Yukino lo soltó rápidamente sin darse cuenta ni si quiera de que lo había abrazado con tal énfasis. Le dirigió una mirada culpable mientras se alejaba un poco de él, ya que estaban muy cerca.

La escena fue observada con asombro por la psicóloga que, al oír el grito de Yukino, abrió la puerta para ver que era lo que pasaba y se encontró con la ya dicha escena.

- ¿Desde cuado estás en Tokio?- preguntó Yukino alterada-.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que te envié desde Francia?

- Sí…

- Pues… después de acabar la carrera volví a Kyoto. Yo no sabía si aún estabas allí, así que conseguí un trabajo en este hotel como recepcionista a tiempo parcial y…

- ¿Recepcionista?- lo interrumpió Yukino, extrañada-. ¿Qué no habías estudiado para economista?

- No me has dejado terminar…

- ¡Ups! Perdón.

- Bueno. Pues conseguí el trabajo a tiempo parcial y soy el economista de aquí.

- Ya me extrañaba a mi… pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que eres también el recepcionista?

- Pues porque en ese momento no tenían… y me dijeron si podía ocupar también ese puesto hasta encontrar a uno adecuado, pero me acostumbré a ello y al final me quedé con los dos trabajos.

Yukino miró con admiración a su antiguo compañero de universidad y sonrió. Hacía seis años que no lo veía, pero se preguntó cómo no pudo reconocerlo, si casi no había cambiado nada.

- ¿Y a ti que tal te va?- le pregunto el chico, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el ascensor-.

- Pues muy bien. Cuando terminé la carrera empecé a trabajar en la universidad de Kyoto. Hace unos meses me dijeron que me iban a trasladar y les pregunté si podía ser a Tokio. no me pusieron pega alguna. Y aquí estoy.

- Vaya… y ¿qué tal esta Sue?- Seishi dirigió hacia el tema que Yukino no quería tocar, pero no tubo mas remedio-.

- Pues… muy bien. Tiene siete años y está en la escuela. Todo nos va perfectamente- contestó con una sonrisa fingida que no pasó desapercibida para el economista-.

- Yukino, no soy psicólogo como tu amiga y hace mucho que no te veo pero… ¿Quieres que hablemos? Como solíamos hacer antes.

La aludida recordó que el joven a su lado había sido como su diario personal. Su mejor amigo y mayor apoyo durante el tiempo que él estuvo en la universidad. Y el único chico, a parte de su abuelo, que la ayudó en todo mientras estaba embarazada.

A parte… él sabía absolutamente todo acerca el gran problema que tenía ella con Sôichirô. No había confiado ni en su abuelo para contárselo y lo se lo había dicho a él.

Aunque ahora estaba un poco desinformado sobre los últimos acontecimientos, así que decidió que le pondría al día.

- Sí… esto- murmuró Yukino dubitativa-, tengo que pasar a buscar a Sue a casa de mi madre. ¿Me acompañas? Te informo de todo por el camino.

- Claro.

Cuando Seishi y Yukino iban a salir del hotel, alguien llamó a la última.

- ¡Yukino!- Rika se aproximaba a ellos corriendo-.

- Rika…- murmuró la profesora-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… es que te dejaste las llaves en mi habitación- miró a su amiga y luego a su acompañante-. ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Ah! Sí. Él es Seishi Hato. Íbamos a la universidad juntos.

- Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente. Usted es la famosa psicóloga Rika Isuzu ¿no?

- Así es. ¿Y usted no es el recepcionista?

- Sí pero también el economista del hotel.

-Bueno. Yukino no te interrumpo más. Nos vemos el sábado en tu casa.

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió viendo como la psicóloga subía en el ascensor-.

Yukino y Seishi se subieron al coche de la primera y fueron en dirección al centro.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Abuela Miyako…- Sue miraba con ojitos tiernos a su abuela-¿dónde está mamá? Tarda mucho.

- ¡Ah Sue! Se me olvidó decirte que llamó para decir que tardaría un poco en venir.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó la niña con interrogantes sobre su cabeza-.

- Pues me dijo que iba a ver a una amiga que recién ha llegado a la ciudad. Pero tranquila que no creo que tarde mucho más.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que dijeran eso, la madre de Sue picó al timbre. Ésta, eufórica, fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y lanzarse a sus brazos como hacía siempre.

Pero la sorpresa de la niña fue al encontrarse que su madre no estaba sola. Iba acompañada de un joven de mas o menos la misma edad que ella, alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Sue se quedó parada mirando al desconocido, mientras que él la observaba con asombro.

- ¡Hola Sue!- dijo su madre, sacándola del ensimismamiento-. ¿Cómo te has portado hoy?

- ¿Eh¡Ah! Bien mamá. Como siempre- sonrió la niña-. Una cosa ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Ah! Él es un compañero que tuve en la universidad en Kyoto. Tú no te acuerdas de él porque eras muy pequeña, pero me ayudó mucho cuando estaba embarazada y cuando tú naciste.

La niña seguía mirando con interrogación al joven, que se agachó para estar a su altura y le ofreció una mano.

- Hola Sue- le susurró dulcemente con una sonrisa-. Soy Seishi Hato. Y como bien ha dicho tu madre, no te acuerdas de mí. ¿Sabes? Has crecido mucho desde que te vi por última vez. Tan solo con dos años.

Ella seguía mirándolo muy extrañada de que hubiera aparecido tan de golpe. La verdad es que, aunque él no tenía la culpa de nada, a parte que lo acababa de conocer en cierto modo, no se fiaba, y le daba la gran impresión de que se convertiría en un obstáculo para la posible reconciliación de sus padres.

- Vámonos que se hace tarde- Yukino interrumpió de nuevo los pensamientos de la niña-.

Salieron del recinto que envolvía la casa, después de despedirse de Miyako, que los miraba sospechosamente.

- "_No se en qué estará pensando ahora Yukino, pero se nota desde lejos que ese chico está enamorado de ella. Y lo que creo que debería hacer es arreglar los malentendidos con Sôichirô de una buena vez y poder dedicarse plenamente a su familia. ¿Cómo puedo abrirle los ojos a ésta chica?"_

&&&&&&&&&&

En el coche, Sue miraba a su madre muy extrañada por la confianza que mostraba al hablar con el tal Seishi.

- "_Mamá parece muy contenta de haber vuelto a ver a este "antiguo compañero", como dice, pero yo no se si deba de alegrarme mucho. Se ve a tres leguas que está loco por ella y puede ser un rival muy fuerte para Sôichirô en un futuro"_- Sue se hundió en su asiento y siguió con su meditación-. _"Yo le dije a mamá que no hacía falta que le contara nada a mi padre pero… sí quisiera que él lo supiera. Me lo e preguntado tantas veces… ¿Qué se sentiría al tener un padre?"_

Con esos pensamientos, Sue quedó profundamente dormida en el coche mientras que su madre hablaba animadamente con su compañero.

- "_No se como se habrá tomado Sue lo de mi reencuentro con Seishi pero… me da la impresión de que no le ha agradado"_- la conductora meditó acerca de su hija en unos momentos de silencio-. _"Creo… creo que me mintió al decirme que le daba igual que Sôichirô se enterara de todo o que no lo hiciera. Ella siempre ha querido tener un padre… pero no es momento para explicarle la verdad. No puedo enfrentarme yo sola a esto"._

**_Continuará…_**

**Escandalizadoras notas de la autora¡**Nihao!

¿Cómo os va karekanomaníacos? Seguro que fenomenalmente bien ¿no¡A mi si!

Bueno… esto ya va avanzando más ¿no creéis? Os diré una cosa… dentro de muy poco… (Y cuando digo muy, es MUY) Sôichirô se enterará de… alguna cosilla… no os descubriré el que.

Este fanfic está ya en una recta final… no creo que dure mas de 5 capítulos más. 6 como mucho.

**¡Importante:** Os habréis dado cuenta de que he comenzado un Flash Back y que no lo he terminado… en principio no lo había hecho a posta pero… aunque Rika solo recuerda lo del hotel y lo de la conversación telefónica, me ha parecido bueno explicar también otras cosas que suceden, como lo que siente Sue y lo que piensa Yukino… bueno… el flash back continuará en el siguiente capítulo… supongo que también terminará. Estad atentos.

Y ya sabéis, reviews!

**_. : Hikari Katsuragi : ._**


	16. Engaños y proposiciones I

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.16: Engaños y proposiciones (primera parte).**

El día estaba llegando a su fin. Había sido uno de los más agotadores que había tenido en mucho tiempo, no por esfuerzo físico, sino más bien por las tantas sorpresas que la habían invadido en la jornada.

Yukino entró en su casa i se introdujo, sin ganas, en su habitación después de dar las buenas noches a una muy extraña Sue. No hizo nada mas que dejarse caer en su lecho para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido durante el día. El repentino reencuentro con Seishi, la había sorprendido tanto que hasta se había olvidado que debía llamar a Rika.

-¡Rika!- masculló levantándose rápidamente- ¡Ostrás! Tenía que llamarla… pero es muy tarde… ¿Qué hago?

Yukino meditó durante unos momentos la opción de dejar la llamada para el día siguiente, pero dedujo que la psicóloga estaría muy ocupada con su trabajo y decidió telefonearla en aquel preciso momento. Sin más dilación, cogió el teléfono de su habitación y marcó el número del hotel. Solo esperaba que la atendiera alguien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rika se encontraba sumida en un sueño un tanto intranquilo. Se había quedado dormida encima de la cama, aún vestida, esperando la llamada que Yukino le prometió que le haría.

El ruido ensordecedor del aparato telefónico, la despertó de aquel incomodo sueño e hizo que recordara el motivo por el cual se encontraba de aquella manera en su lecho.

Atendió el teléfono después de unos cuantos molestos timbrazos y con la voz claramente soñolienta, escucho lo que la recepcionista le dijo.

-_Señora Isuzu, lamento molestarla tan tarde, pero tiene una llamada de parte de Yukino Kairi. Yo le dije que era muy tarde, pero insiste en que usted esperaba esa llamada. ¿Quiere que se la pase?_

Rika bostezó silenciosamente antes de contestar a la mujer, claramente impaciente.

-Esto… sí. Hace rato que debería haberme llamado. Gracias.

Después de una cortés despedida por parte de la joven, se oyó como al otro lado del teléfono, la llamada se cortaba para dar paso a otra.

-_¿Rika?_- la voz nerviosa de Yukino se oyó al otro lado de la línea-. _Siento llamar tan tarde_- suspiró-. _Hoy ha sido un día, en verdad, muy largo para mí y… se me fue el santo al cielo._

-Tranquila, no tientes porque excusarte. Pero…- intentó calmarla. Hizo una pausa antes de de proseguir-. Me gustaría que me contaras la verdad Yukino. Se que guardas algo, algo más a parte de lo que me has contado, y me gustaría saber el qué. No pienses que soy una entrometida y una chismosa, pero te conozco desde hace años y antes que nada, eres mi amiga.

Rika oyó un resoplido por parte de la profesora. Esperó un rato, en silencio, hasta que Yukino habló.

-_¿Qué quieres saber?_- suspiró resignada-.

-Para empezar… ¿Quién es Seishi Hato?

-_Es…_- dudó un momento-. _Era un compañero mío en la Universidad de Kyoto. Lo conocí el mismo día en que empecé las clases. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, pero se enteró de que estaba embarazada y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo: los estudios, y no solo eso, me acompañaba al médico, en casa… era mi mayor apoyo, mi confidente y mi mejor amigo._

-¿Sabía de la existencia de Sôichirô¿De todo lo que pasó con él?

-_Sí. Se lo conté cuando… me dijo que me fuera con él a París._

-¿A París?- se sorprendió Rika-.

-_Sí. Le dieron una beca para estudiar allí. Me dijo que me fuera con él. Para entonces, Sue tenía poco más de seis meses._

-¿Qué pasó al final?

-_Pues que le conté sobre Sôichirô. Todo lo que pasó, inclusive… el porqué rompimos._

Rika dudó unos momentos en preguntar, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo. Hablar era lo mejor para Yukino.

-Yukino… ¿Por qué rompisteis Sôichirô y tú? Los dos os queríais, y todos pensábamos que acabaríais casados. ¿Qué fue lo que pudo pasar para que acabarais con esa relación, de la noche a la mañana?

La profesora, en esos momentos, tenía una lucha interna con ella misma. ¿Qué podía decirle? Sabía que a Maho, por ejemplo, podía mentirle fácilmente, pero… no a Rika. A ella era imposible.

-¿Yukino?- la psicóloga la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Piensas evitar responder el resto de tus días?

-_¡Lo siento! Pero…_- hizo una pausa-_, todo pasó muy rápido y… lo recuerdo tan claramente como si fuera ayer. Y aunque ya se lo haya explicado a Seishi¡tú conoces a Sôichirô! A diferencia de él, sabes como es. Y eso te puede hacer ver una faceta diferente a la que conoces. Me da miedo que puedas decepcionarte con respecto a Sôichirô._

-Yukino. Aunque tenga veintiocho años, llevo tiempo trabajando como psicóloga. Créeme, si tuviera que dejar de hablar a cada persona que me ha decepcionado o me ha mostrado una cara oculta de si mimo que no me gusta, ten por seguro que no tendría amistades.

Una risita se oyó al otro lado del teléfono, y Rika se dio cuenta de que la broma dicha involuntariamente había podido levantarle el ánimo.

-_No había pensado en eso_- expresó la profesora, aún sonriendo-. _Tienes razón. Aún así, prefiero explicártelo el sábado cuando vengas. Creo que es mejor hablarlo en persona que por teléfono. ¿No crees?_

-Sí… tienes razón.

-_Entonces, nos vemos el sábado._

-De acuerdo. Que pases buena semana.

-_Igualmente. Adiós._

**- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - **(N. A.: creo que me he pasado de largo ¬¬UUUU)

Sentada aún en su cama, después de media hora de meditar sobre lo hablado con Yukino, Rika se levantó y se preparó para acostarse, sin quitarse en ningún momento el tema que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-_"¿Qué puede haber pasado para que rompieran esa relación, después de cuatro años de noviazgo? No puedo imaginarme qué, pero… tuvo que ser algo grande, si Yukino no quiso saber nada más de Sôichirô, aún estando encinta… no se que pensar"_

Y así, con esas reflexiones en mente, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era temprano. El sol iluminaba las calles, invadidas de coches y de gente que salía ha hacer la compra matutina.

Sôichirô se despertó sobresaltado. No había dormida bien esa noche, y en vista del éxito por intentar conciliar un sueño apacible, se levantó de su lecho, fue al baño y se despejó con una ducha de agua fría.

Cuando salió miró la hora. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Aquel día hacía clase a partir de las diez, así que tenía hora y media para esperar a dirigirse al trabajo.

Salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina. La noche anterior no había cenado y su estómago ahora reclamaba de alimento.

Después de recoger el correo y sentarse a tomar un café bien cargado, mientras miraba la primera plana del periódico, sin nada que le llamase la atención, Sôichirô se encontró realmente aburrido.

Volvió a coger el noticiero de aquella jornada y la abrió para observar su contenido.

Cuando había logrado encontrar una crítica interesante, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de la lectura.

Extrañado, dejó el periódico a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_"Seguro es el portero para informarme de alguna junta de vecinos"_- pensó con fastidio mientras corría la cerradura.

Con una tranquilidad asombrosa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que su aparente calma, no era inquebrantable, ya que de buena hora, habían conseguido sorprenderle.

-Hola Sôichirô- dijo una voz maduramente femenina-. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

El aludido no contestó. Seguía observando a aquella mujer, de mirada firme y decidida, de la que hacía mucho que no sabía nada.

-Supongo que no te esperabas verme aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sôichirô dudó unos instantes, pero reaccionó al momento.

-Por… por supuesto, señora.

El entrenador de kendo dejó pasar a la mujer, aún con cara de asombro.

Se dirigieron al salón y Sôichirô ofreció asiento educadamente.

-¿Cómo sabe mi dirección?

-Llamé esta mañana a la universidad y me la dieron. Espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto. Pero… ¿podría saber el por qué de su inesperada visita? Nunca se ha interesado en mí desde… desde que Yukino se fue.

-Bueno, ya se que no he sido muy cortés contigo, ni me he preocupado en todos estos años de tu paradero pero… vengo a decirte algo importante, algo que debes saber de una vez por todas.

Sôichirô frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Cuán importante debía de ser el tema para que hubiera acudido a verle Miyako Miyazawa?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ambiente en la universidad aquella mañana no ayudó a mejorar el ánimo de Yukino. Los exámenes empezaban a la semana siguiente y grupos de alumnos entraban y salían de las aulas para dirigirse, seguramente, a la biblioteca o a su lugar de estudio habitual.

La sala de profesores no era una excepción. Todos corrían de un lado para otro, preparando dichos controles mientras que la única fotocopiadora de la sala casi echaba chispas.

Como Yukino, desde pequeña, hacía las cosas con antelación, tenía preparados los exámenes desde hacía días, así que, para ella, escaseaba el trabajo.

Al ver que nadie la requería, más que nada porque ni se daban cuenta de su presencia, decidió que se iría al departamento, solo para poder calmar su dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento, aún sabiendo que se podía encontrar con su compañero.

-_"Dios…"_- pensó entrando en la sala-", _esto me recuerda a las competiciones deportivas o los festivales del instituto…"_

Ahí se percató de que no había nadie más en el cuarto y se sintió más relajada.

Tranquilamente, ante el silencio del lugar, se dirigió hacia el tablón de horarios que compartían Sôichirô y ella, y vio como el entrenador de kendo no haría acto de presencia hasta poco antes de las diez. Eso le daba tiempo para poder pensar más tranquilamente a solas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_¿Así que has hablado con ella?_- una voz femenina se oía al otro lado del aparato telefónico-.

-Sí- Rika se encontraba en su despacho de la consulta, sin trabajo a tan tempranas horas-. Y no es solo eso, me he enterado de algo, creo que bastante… importante, y que ninguno de nosotros nos imaginábamos- confesó a psicóloga, sin saber de la consciencia de Tsubaki Sakura del problema de la profesora desde un principio-.

-_¿Ah sí? Y si no es mucho preguntar… ¿Qué es eso que no nos podíamos imaginar?_

-No se si deba decírtelo, Aya. Es un problema suyo. Bueno, y de Sôichirô, pero no creo que tenga que ser yo quien te lo explique.

-_Está bien, está bien_- contestó conforme-._ No te insistiré pero… es que no se cuando veré a Yukino. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella._

-Pues sabe tu teléfono. No te inquietes que seguro que te llama un día de estos.

-_Quién sabe…_

-Seguro que no se ha dado cuenta. La he visto muy despistada, y tiene mucho en que pensar. Así que no te extrañes¿vale?

-_Ok, ok._

-Oye, te tengo que colgar. Me dicen que ya ha llegado mi paciente.

-_¿Otra vez la señora Kino¿Es que no se cansa de pagarte?_

-Hago bien mi trabajo, aunque no lo creas. Te dejo que escribas otra obra maestra.

-_Jajaja… ya esta en proceso. ¡Nos vemos!_

La castaña colgó el teléfono y meditó unos segundos antes de levantarse con su carpeta y dirigirse a la sala donde la esperaba su paciente.

**_Continuará…_**

**Notas muy inoportunas (e importantes) de la autora: Nihaaaaaaao!**

Weno weno weno… aquí otro capítulo, pero no me voy a enrollar en las notas de autora… (Por una vez en la vida).

Decir que… en realidad este capítulo no acababa aquí, que era el doble de largo (16 pags. pa' ser exactos y sin notas de autora), pero era demasiado largo, como ya he dicho, así que lo corté por la mitad.

No os enfadéis conmigo pero… no pondré el siguiente capítulo hasta dentro de alguna semana hikari se tapa con lo primero que pilla delante para no recibir los tomatazos, bombas, etc. De la gente que la abuchea.

Perdón para los que leáis la historia, pero es que ahora mismo, como no estoy de exámenes, he aprovechado y he escrito todo lo que he podido. Y si publicara los dos ahora, no tendríais el 18 hasta finales de noviembre, por lo menos. Y encima teniendo otro fic a medias el cual tengo que continuar… Así que este me lo guardo, y os lo publicaré el mes que viene para que no tengáis que esperar tanto. ¿Me entendéis¡Espero que si!

Bueno… ¿Qué será eso tan importante que le tiene que decir Miyako a Sôichirô? Jejeje… lo siento pero tendréis que esperar. El final está muy próximo, y de aquí a dos capítulos (si no me vuelvo a alargar en escribir) se descubrirá todo, así que seguid leyendo como hasta ahora.

Como ya sabéis todos¡quiero los comentarios! Ahora tengo el ordenador hecho un asquito (me tienen que comprar una memoria nueva… U.U)

(No se como lo hago, pero siempre me acabo extendiendo en las notas de autora UUUU)

¡Hasta la próxima! Sayônara

**_. :Hikari Katsuragi : ._**


	17. Engaños y proposiciones II

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.17: Engaños y proposiciones (segunda parte).**

Miyako Miyazawa se encontraba sentada en el salón de Sôichirô Arima, mirándolo seriamente, cosa que extrañaba al profesor universitario.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?- preguntó intrigado-.

-No te lo voy a contar directamente porque no soy yo la que debe hacerlo- calló un momento antes de proseguir-. Pero lo que sí te diré es que Yukino tiene algo muy importante que contarte.

-¿Algo… importante?- se extrañó-. ¿El qué?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Algo podrá. Viene hasta aquí¿y sólo me dice eso?

La señora Miyazawa pensaba, dubitativa, en una forma de darle una pista al joven, sin que se enterara en su totalidad.

-¿No piensa decirme nada?- preguntó el moreno, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. ¿No me va ha aclarar alguna cosa?

-Está bien. Solo puedo decir que tienes que pedirle… no, exigirle a Yukino que te explique todo acerca de Sue.

Sôichirô no pudo evitar asombrarse. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sue en todo el asunto?

-¿Sue¿La hija de Yukino? Disculpe pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que su hija tenga que contarme algo?

-Mucho Arima- contestó levantándose del lugar-. Lo creas o no, Sue tiene mucho que ver en todo este embrollo. Ella… es la clave.

El profesor de kendo no dijo nada más al respecto. Aún sentado en el sofá, meditaba sobre lo dicho por Miyako, oyendo la puerta de la estrada cerrarse.

Se levantó del sofá y miró por la ventana. El día estaba nublado, pero parecía que el sol hacía esfuerzos por salir.

Después de terminar de clasificar la información, recientemente adquirida, en algún rincón de su cerebro, se dirigió a la universidad a toda prisa. Aprovecharía el poco tiempo que tenía antes de clases para hablar con Yukino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerró la puerta al entrar en la vivienda, quedándose apoyada durante un rato en ella, pensando en la situación comprometida que le acababa de poner a su hija mayor. Pero es que eso era lo mejor para ella, y se dio cuenta cuando, la noche anterior, conoció al tal Seishi Hato. Se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de la profesora, y creyó que lo conveniente era hablar de una vez por todas con el padre de su nieta.

-_"Solo… solo espero que Yukino le diga la verdad. Espero que, después de decirle a Sôichirô que mi hija tiene algo que decirle sobre Sue, no le diga ninguna otra mentira"_ - suspiró-. ¿Qué harás ahora Yuki? Espero que sea lo correcto.

Sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, una niña de cabello rojizo la había oído y se mostró ante su abuela.

-Abuela… ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó sospechando lo que era-.

-Sue… pues… estaba… he ido ha hablar con una persona.

-¿Con quién?- volvió a preguntar. Al no obtener respuesta decidió revelarle el conocimiento que ella tenía sobre su proceder-. Has… has estado hablando con mi padre¿no es cierto?

Aquello a Miyako la sorprendió muchísimo. Miró con los ojos desorbitados a la niña, se acercó a ella lentamente y se agachó para estar a su altura poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros.

-¡Sue¿Tú… sabes quién es tu padre?

-Sí- afirmó-. Me enteré hace meses. Mamá tampoco sabía que yo me había enterado, pero lo descubrió hace muy poco.

Miyako no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su nieta con ojos llorosos. No se podía imaginar como aquella niña de casi ocho años, había aguantado tanto tiempo sabiendo quien era su padre, viéndolo en persona, sin decir nada y guardándoselo para ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría por los pasillos de la universidad rápidamente, en dirección a la sala de profesores. En ese momento, si no le fallaba la memoria, tendría que estar allí preparando sus exámenes.

Entró en el ajetreado lugar y, al no verla, se dirigió a uno de los profesores que rondaban por allí.

-¿Has visto a la profesora Kairi?- dijo casi con desespero-.

-Pues… no… no la he visto por aquí. Pero aunque hubiera estado, dudo que me haya enterado. Aquí estamos todos muy liados.

No esperó a que le dijera nada más y salió rápidamente del lugar. Pensó unos instantes en dónde se podía encontrar la profesora, y se acordó de que ellos dos compartían departamento. Seguramente que con el ajetreo de la sala del profesorado se había ido allí a trabajar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukino estaba hablando por teléfono con Seishi, más que nada, para matar el tiempo que tenía, cuando entró estrepitosamente en el lugar, un Sôichirô Arima que la miró azorado.

-Disculpa Seishi. Ahora te llamo.

Colgó el teléfono y miró al recién llegado con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

-Si que vienes corriendo. Aún te quedan cinco minutos para tu clase. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Yukino se extrañó ante la pregunta. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Algo que contarte¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes de venir para acá, he recibido una visita que me ha llegado por sorpresa- Yukino lo miró sin entender-. Tu madre, ha venido a mi casa diciéndome que te exigiera que me explicases todo acerca de Sue.

Aquella revelación fue como un balde de agua helada para Yukino. ¿Que su madre había hecho qué¿Cómo era posible? No… eso debía de tratarse de una broma. Y una muy pesada.

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que decir sobre Sue? Porque por mas que lo pienso y le doy vueltas, no encuentro nada importante que me tengas que decir sobre tu hija y que me concierna a mi. ¿Qué es!

-No… no hay nada que tenga que decirte…- apartando la cara de su interlocutor para que su mirada no la delatara-.

-Estás mintiendo- sentenció firmemente-.

-No…

-En cuanto he dicho que tu madre había venido a mi casa, te has puesto blanca- la interrumpió con un aire imperativo-. A parte, tu mirada te delata. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber, con solo mirarte a los ojos, cuando mientes- hizo una pausa muy incómoda para ambos-. ¿Por qué lo haces¿Me has estado engañando desde que llegaste¡¡Habla de una vez!

Yukino, que se había levantado de su sitio momentos antes, lo miró con temor y desconcierto, haciendo un paso para atrás y chocando con la pared.

-No intentes escapar, Yukino. Lo llevas haciendo desde hace ocho años y yo, como un idiota, te he dejado hacerlo cuando tendría que haber aclarado las cosas desde un principio, sin importarme si tú quisieras o no. Pero ahora no te escapas. Me vas a contar lo que escondes- se miraron fijamente, con la tensión pendiente de un hilo a punto de ser cortado-. Será mejor que lo digas. Cuanto antes aclare esto, antes podré dormir tranquilo. ¡No más mentiras, Yukino!

La profesora se encontraba acorralada. ¿Qué hacer ahora? No. Ya no tenía escapatoria. ¿Sería ese el momento de rebelarle la verdad¡No podía ser cierto! Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño. Se pellizcó disimuladamente en el brazo, esperando despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero lo único que notó fue el dolor causado por su intención.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su interlocutor con el entrecejo fruncido, que la miraba impacientemente serio.

-Yukino, no vas a poder callarte toda la vida. Algún día tenías que decirme lo que tendría que haber sabido desde un principio. ¿Por qué no me…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, ya que el sonido que indicaba el cambio de aula lo interrumpió. Sôichirô se acordó de que le tocaba clase en ese momento, y maldijo entre dientes el no poder parar el tiempo a su antojo.

-Mierda- musitó enfurecido. Dirigió la mirada a su compañera, que parecía aliviada, y señalándola con el índice en advertencia, le dijo-. Te has librado por ahora, pero que sepas que me voy a enterar. ¡Me importa un cuerno si eres tú o no quien me lo cuenta, pero si tengo que recurrir a tu madre para que lo haga, ten por seguro que me habrás decepcionado enormemente. Estás advertida.

Y sin más, salió de la estancia dando un sonoro portazo y dejando en su interior a una estupefacta Yukino Kairi.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar después de lo dicho por Sôichirô, se acercó a la mesa que había en el pequeño lugar y se sentó, abatida. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Qué debía hacer? No hubiera pensado nunca que su madre hablaría con el padre de su hija. Pensaba que lo que ella quería era que Sôichirô nunca se enterara, cosa que no ocurriría.

Meditó durante largo rato en cómo arreglar la situación. Aún no se veía con valor de explicarle que era el padre de Sue pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella le había explicado que el padre de ella era alguien a quien hacía mucho que no veía y dudaba que lo viera en un futuro. ¿Cómo podía, entonces, hacer desistir a Sôichirô?

Una drástica idea le vino, de pronto, a la cabeza. No tenía otra salida. Aún no se encontraba preparada para explicárselo todo, así que no tenía otro remedio.

Cogió el teléfono del lugar y marcó un número concreto. Esperó, inquieta, a que cogieran la llamada, hasta que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestó.

-¿Seishi? Menos mal que contestas. ¡Tengo que pedirte un gran favor!

-…

-Es que… me ha pasado algo terrible. ¿Podrías venir cuando plegara en la universidad a buscarme? Así te cuento detalladamente.

-…

-Sí. A las dos salgo¿de acuerdo? Gracias. ¡Ah! Y… Seishi, te advierto ahora por si acaso: si cuando vengas digo algo que no es cierto estando delante Sôichirô, por favor, sígueme la corriente. Pero no pongas cara de sorprendido, si no sería muy evidente que es mentira.

-…

-Gracias de verdad. Hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono más tranquila que antes, pero sin estar calmada del todo.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien y que hoy no me vuelva a encontrar a Sôichirô.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día había pasado lentamente tanto para la profesora como para el entrenador de kendo. Sôichirô había tenido tres clases en todo el día y cuando estaba libre, se acordó que Yukino se encontraba en el gimnasio con sus alumnos, dando los últimos repasos a los estudiantes antes de los exámenes, y que no podría verla, y mucho menos hablar con ella.

Así pues, le tocó esperar hasta las dos de la tarde. Después de pasarse la última hora en la sala de profesores, pensando de nuevo en que podía ser lo que escondía su ex-novia, a la hora en punto se dirigió a su departamento.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó y se quedó apoyado en el marco de ésta, observando como la persona en su interior recogía sus cosas rápidamente.

Poco después, Yukino se percató de que el profesor la observaba, desafiante, desde la entrada del lugar. Al verlo, lo miró amenazante durante unos instantes, pero poco después continuó guardando sus cosas para poder marcharse de una vez de allí.

Cuando iba a pasar por la puerta, Sôichirô se lo impidió.

-¿Me dejas pasar? Quiero irme a casa.

-¿Qué no recuerdas nuestra conversación de esta mañana?

-Me están esperando, Sôichirô. Si me disculpas…

-¡No! Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que…

-¡Seishi!- lo interrumpió la profesora, apartándolo y corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, ante el asombro de Sôichirô, que la miró celosamente-. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No tranquila. Acabo de llegar y me dijeron que estarías aquí- el ojiverde miró a Sôichirô, sospechando que se trataba del ex–novio de su amiga-. Yukino… ¿nos presentas?

-¡Ah! Es cierto. No os conocéis- y señalando al moreno añadió-. Éste es Sôichirô Arima, el compañero del que te hablé.

-Aaaah… ya recuerdo. Encantado.

-Sôichirô, éste es Seishi Hato- dijo para luego añadir, sorprendiendo enormemente a Sôichirô, pero no menos al rubio-. Es el padre de Sue.

**_Continuará…_**


	18. Triángulo

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.18: Triángulo.**

-Sôichirô, éste es Seishi Hato- dijo para luego añadir, sorprendiendo enormemente a Sôichirô, pero no menos al rubio-. Es el padre de Sue. 

El ambiente se encontraba completamente tenso. Ante la inesperada revelación de Yukino, el profesor de kendo se había quedado completamente paralizado y con una gran sensación de abatimiento.

Aunque no era el único. Seishi se sentía prácticamente igual que Sôichirô, solo que había logrado retener su asombro y no había salido a relucir, como era el caso del moreno.

Yukino permaneció "alerta" durante ese incomodo rato, intentando predecir desde un principio cual sería la reacción de su exnovio.

Pero lo que vio no lo gustó nada.

Sôichirô, en ese momento, parecía un hombre completamente abatido. Un hombre que lo había perdido todo. Su mirada, decidida hacía unos momentos, ahora reflejaba tristeza, y los ojos le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

Un inmenso sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió todo su ser, y creyó que iba a explotar. Lo que le hubiera gustado hacer en ese momento era abrazar a Sôichirô y decirle: _"No te preocupes. En realidad el padre de Sue eres tú y no Seishi. Solamente que… no tenía suficiente valor para decírtelo."_. Y, en efecto, el valor no acudía a su persona, cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Va… Vaya- murmuró al fin el profesor, agachando la cabeza-. Así que… os habéis vuelto a encontrar- haciendo una pausa prolongada-. Bien. Te felicito, Yukino. Veo que estás rehaciendo muy bien tu vida.

-Sôichirô… yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada- la interrumpió-. Esto es lo que me tenías que decir sobre Sue¿cierto?

La pelirroja no contestó, simplemente le dedicó una mirada llena de culpabilidad al moreno, como rogándole que no continuara.

-Bueno, creo que aquí empiezo a sobrar- se dirigió al ojiverde-. Un gusto conocerte, Hato. Espero que cuides muy bien de ellas.

Seishi tampoco contestó. Lo que sí hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa y un asentimiento, como indicándole la veracidad de sus palabras.

Sôichirô se dio la vuelta, llegó a la puerta y se detuvo.

-Adiós, Kairi. Ya nos veremos- finalizó saliendo del lugar.

A Yukino le había dolido. El sonido de aquel "Kairi" lleno de resentimiento aún le taladraba en sus oídos.

¡Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir detrás de él y contarle toda la verdad!

Pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba estático y así se mantuvo durante unos segundos hasta que se dejó caer de rodillas y dio rienda suelta a unas lágrimas que se habían mantenido reprimidas durante demasiado tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_"¿Cómo he podido siquiera pensarlo¿Cómo?"_- Sôichirô Arima salía del recinto universitario y se dirigía al aparcamiento, aún con expresión de dolor en su rostro-. _"Tan solo… si no hubiera aparecido. Pero… ya no puedo hacer nada. ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ella!"._

El profesor paró en seco ante ese último pensamiento, cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los ojos, como queriendo borrar lo que acababa de suceder. Después de un rato así, volvió a abrirlos con suavidad y miró al asfalto. Mientras que…

…las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia empezaban a surcar sus bellos ojos gris-azulado.

-_"No. Toda la culpa la tengo yo. ¡Yo¡¡Yo¡¡Y solamente yo! No debí hacerme ilusiones con Yukino. Ella nunca me dio ninguna esperanza. ¡Yo solito me creé esta estúpida ilusión al pensar que podíamos acabar juntos!"_- se paró frente a su coche y entró rápidamente en el, arrancando el motor y saliendo del estacionamiento-. _"Necesito tiempo. No creo que pueda soportar verla con… ese, por aquí todos los días. Sí. Pediré un traslado al rector."_

Y con esos pensamientos, Sôichirô Arima se mezcló en aquella jungla de cristal que era Tokio, sin saber que otra persona pensaba casi exactamente lo mismo que él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos Yukino- Seishi, al ver la condición de su amiga, decidió abrazarla y dejar que llorara sin tapujos durante un buen rato-. Será mejor que te calmes¿o quieres que Sue se de cuenta de que has estado llorando?

-N-no- dijo entre sollozos-. Pero… Seishi, no… no se como he podido hacer esto. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de decirle una mentira de semejante magnitud a Sôichirô?

-Te sentías desesperada en ese momento. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta. La única salida que has encontrado era esa.

-¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!- le gritó-. ¡Él me había descubierto ya¡Sabía que yo le escondía algo sobre Sue porque mi madre se lo dijo!- agachó la cabeza y bajó el volumen se su voz al notar que se estaba exaltando-. Lo… lo único que ella quería era que se arreglara todo de una vez… y, yo como una cobarde, lo estropeo de nuevo. ¡Y no solo eso¡Ya has visto a Sôichirô¡Cómo ha reaccionado! Y…- de sus ojos rojos volvieron a caer densas lágrimas-… ya viste como me llamó.

Seishi no dijo nada durante un rato. Ella estaba sufriendo. Se encontraba en verdad muy arrepentida de su comportamiento, pero nunca le había visto semejante sentimiento de dolor reflejado en su cara cuando el moreno la había llamado…

…Kairi.

-Te dolió ¿cierto?- rompió el largo silencio acercándose de nuevo a ella y abrazándola para que acabara de desfogarse-. No te gustó nada que te llamara "Kairi".

-¡Él nunca me había llamado por mi apellido! Aún cuando nos conocimos directamente me llamó Yukino, olvidándose del Miyazawa- la maestra se pegó al pecho de su compañero, buscando reconfortarse-. Me ha dejado completamente desarmada cuando me ha llamado de esa manera. A parte… ¿no has notado el tono con el que lo ha dicho? Seguro que ahora me odia por haberle mentido.

-Tan solo está resentido. No te preocupes tanto.

-Pero… es que…

El rubio rompió el abrazo y levantó la cabeza de Yukino, secándole las lágrimas al mismo tiempo y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Escúchame- hizo una pausa-. Todo va a salir bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es contarle la verdad.

-¡No puedo!- le contestó-. ¡No tengo suficiente valor para ello! A parte… ¡Acabo de decirle que tú eras el padre biológico de Sue¿Crees que me tomaría enserio?- se apartó de él y le dio la espalda-. Ya has visto lo que piensa. Seguro cree que me voy a casar contigo y que reconocerás a mi hija como tuya.

-Si eso es lo que cree, no hagamos que sea una mentira- sentenció con voz seria.

Yukino se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, y pensó que había oído mal. Se giró lentamente y quedó de cara con el ojiverde que la miraba de manera directa a los ojos.

-Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir?- decidió preguntar ante la duda de lo escuchado.

-Lo que has oído- hizo una pausa muy larga mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos-. Te quiero Yukino. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que me hablaste en el salón de la universidad aquella mañana.

-Se-Seishi…

-Creo que tú ya lo sabías, solo que te negabas a aceptarlo. Pero es verdad. Te amo Yukino, y nada me gustaría más que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y con Sue.

El chico se adelantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Yukino no reaccionó, estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir o hacer algo.

-Cásate conmigo- le susurró mientras seguían abrazados haciendo que ella abriera aún más los ojos-. Es la única manera de que te olvides de tu ex-novio.

-Seishi… yo…

-Shhh- el economista miró a los ojos a Yukino mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara-. No digas nada.

La maestra miró con incertidumbre al rubio, que empezaba a acercarse a ella peligrosamente. Decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que fuera lo que fuese.

Pero cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse, algo inundó la mente de la joven madre.

Un sentimiento, un recuerdo, una frase, una palabra.

"_Adiós, Kairi. Ya nos veremos"_

Abrió los ojos notando que aquel beso estaba a punto de consumarse y una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-¡No!

Seishi oyó la negación de ella y paró en su recorrido, apartándose de nuevo para poder observarla mejor.

-¿No¿Por qué no?

-No puedo hacerlo Seishi- le dijo apartándose de él-. No puedo hacerte eso a ti.

-Yukino, creo que es la mejor manera de…

-¡Ya basta!- le gritó, sorprendiéndolo-. ¡Lo siento Seishi¡Pero tú nunca serás más que mi mejor amigo! Compréndeme…

-No te entiendo Yukino. Hace tan solo un momento, decías que no tenías el suficiente valor como para contarle la verdad a Arima. Entonces, si lo que quieres es olvidarlo todo¿por qué no te casas conmigo?

-No sería justo.

-¿Qué no sería…¿A qué te refieres¿Cómo podrías vivir aquí ahora que quizá él te desprecie¡Te amo Yukino!

-¡Y yo lo amo a él!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seishi no reaccionó. Solamente la miró con sorpresa, aunque no entendía porque. Sabía en sobremanera que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sôichirô Arima, aún estando separados por tantos años.

Pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Y lo peor de todo era que… que el sentimiento era correspondido y lo había comprobado por si mismo hacía menos de una hora.

Miró de nuevo a Yukino, que lo observaba atentamente a su reacción.

-Entiende que…- empezó ella-, no sería justo, ni para ti, ni para mí. Te estaría utilizando si me casara contigo. Serías mi recurso para olvidarme de Sôichirô, aunque ahora se que jamás lograría olvidarle- terminó con una sonrisa maternal al recordar el gran parecido que mantenían padre e hija.

Seishi la miró durante unos segundos.

Cierto. Ahora se percataba de tantas cosas… había estado demasiado ciego.

Se interrumpió a si mismo. No. Desde siempre lo supo. Yukino nunca le elegiría a él. Debería de tenerlo más que asumido con el paso de los años.

Se alejó de la profesora y miró por una de las ventanas del lugar. Después de un rato de silencio, el ojiverde sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió, todo esto bajo la mirada de la pelirroja.

Aspiró aquel humo tóxico que le invadía los pulmones y bajó la cabeza, expulsándolo con un suspiro.

-Lo siento- oyó detrás de él.

Seishi se giró y la miró en la distancia. No entendía porqué se disculpaba si era él el que estaba siendo egoísta para con ella.

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo finalmente.

-Pero…

-No, Yukino- la interrumpió-. Tienes razón. Siempre la has tenido y no voy a entrometerme más en este asunto- el joven economista dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar a ella le dijo algo más-. Si quieres un consejo de amigo Yukino, te diré que andes siempre con la verdad por delante, por muy dolorosa que pueda llegar a ser.

Dicho esto, desapareció tras el marco de la puerta, dejando a la profesora acabando de procesar lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

**_Continuará…_**

**Las MOLESTAS notas de la autora:** ¡Nihao!

¿Cómo estáis? Yo lo cierto es que estoy mucho mejor… más descansada porque los exámenes ya han pasado, pero… snif… pobre de mi… snif… snif… TTxTT

¡TENGO QUE RECUPERAR ASIGNATURAS!

Otras navidades que me tendré que pasar estudiando 4 temas de Historia de España U.U es mi perdición…

Pero… problemas a parte… ¿qué tal el capítulo¿Os gustó?

¡Comentarios! Ya sabéis…

Al final se me está alargando la historia… este capítulo iba a ser el principio de la revelación final… pero… claro… no me acordaba del pobre Seishi… así que he aprovechado y he puesto ésta pequeña declaración por parte de él. ¿Linda¡A mi me gustó! En fin… luego… también me he dado cuenta de que… ¿cierto que no he explicado el porqué cortaron nuestros protagonistas? Jeje… ¡Gomen! Pero creo que lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo… y la revelación… mmm… no se… a lo mejor lo pongo también en el que viene… no se… como regalo de navidad… ¿Qué opináis¿Lo pongo o no? Jejej… decidme si lo hago… porque si no recibo nada… no lo pondré y os tendréis que fastidiar (HOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO)

Bueno… creo que me estoy alargando demasiado ¿no? En fin, que espero recibir esos comentarios por parte de todos.

Como siempre… revieeeews!

¡Sayônara!

**_. : Hikari Katsuragi : ._**


	19. Pensamientos y lágrimas

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.19: Pensamientos y lágrimas.**

Corría lo más rápido que el acelerador de su coche le permitía, por una calle completamente despejada. Normal, a las once de la noche y por aquel barrio, poca gente había que estuvieran fuera.

Sôichirô Arima miraba con rabia la carretera frente a si, apretando fuertemente el volante, como si quisiera estrangularlo.

Un semáforo en rojo le avisaba de que debía parar, pero él no lo hizo. Siguió de largo, arrancando bocinazos de protesta y frenazos imprevistos de los pocos coches que circulaban por allí.

No le importaba nada. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era el deseo de desahogarse y unas inmensas ganas de gritar.

Pero no podía. Todo sentimiento le había quedado clavando en el pecho, impidiendo poder hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo único que podía hacer era… hablar con alguien.

Y quien mejor que su fiel amigo y mayor apoyo que haya tenido en años: Hideaki Asaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba inquieta. Hacía rato que Yukino tendría que haber llegado para buscar a Sue, pero no había aparecido. Y aquello la perturbaba.

¿Podría estar con Sôichirô Arima¿O era otra cosa?

La idea no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza, haciendo que su angustia creciera aún más.

Pero el sonido del timbre sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Miyako Miyazawa quien, después de dudarlo unos segundos, fue a abrirla con rapidez encontrándose con una Yukino con el ceño fruncido y los ojos rojos –posiblemente de llorar- bañados en lágrimas.

Miyako la miró un momento con duda. La reacción de su hija era impredecible en aquellos momentos, pero lo que seguramente haría era reprocharle porque habló con Sôichirô.

Pero se sorprendió al notar como su mirada se volvía mas triste y que, dejando a parte el ceño, se lanzaba directamente a sus brazos, temblando como un cachorrito asustado.

-¿Yukino¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Ma… má.

Sin decir nada más, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su madre, transmitiéndole al mismo tiempo su dolor y tristeza. Ella era la única que la podía comprender en ese momento. Era la única que podía consolarla.

Miyako correspondió a tal abrazo por parte de su hija mayor. No dijo nada. Tan solo se quedó allí, abrazando a Yukino y transmitiéndole su apoyo mediante aquel mutis.

La entrada de la casa estaba silenciosa. No se oía nada en el recibidor, excepto, tal vez, el sonido de la televisión proveniente del salón.

-Yuki- empezó la madre después de un rato en silencio-. Vamos. Pasa y cuéntame lo que ocurre.

La madre de Sue no dijo nada. Tan solo se dejó guiar hacia el interior de la vivienda, llegando hasta la cocina, donde se sentó en una silla y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, aguantándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo, en señal de desespero.

-¿Quieres un té?- le preguntó

-De acuerdo-. Murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Miyako preparó la infusión en silencio. Había esperado mucho tiempo a que su hija mayor reaccionara, y ahora que lo había hecho no desperdiciaría la situación con un mal comentario o unas palabras mal pensadas. No. Estudiaría cada cosa que escuchara y mediría todas y cada una de las posibilidades que podía tener a la hora de hablar con Yukino. Esta vez, no sería tan desprevenida. Estaba sobre aviso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La lluvia caía de nuevo mientras que la gente corría por las calles intentando resguardarse de las gruesas gotas de agua que cada vez caían con más intensidad.

Desde la ventana de un edificio, un chico miraba al exterior con expresión ausente. Más bien, parecía que lo que estaba haciendo no era observar la calle, sino meditar y cavilar cada una de las palabras dichas hacía un momento por su amigo.

**FLASH BACK-----**

_Acababa de llegar de trabajar. El cielo estaba completamente nublado a pesar de estar finalizando el día. No le gustaban esos momentos. Le hacían sentir terriblemente triste y melancólico aunque no tuviera motivos para estarlo._

_Se quitó la chaqueta, lanzándola encima de la mesa junto con las llaves, y se dejó caer, literalmente, al sofá, quedándose observando el techo de color blanco, ahora casi negro a causa de la falta de luz._

_-¿Maho?- preguntó al aire esperando que alguien le respondiera._

_Pero no lo hizo. Se acomodó más en el sofá, dando por sentado que su compañera de piso y novia aún no regresaba de trabajar._

_Sin saber porqué, empezó a pensar en su amigo Sôichirô. Lo cierto era que últimamente, mejor dicho, desde que había vuelto Yukino a la ciudad, lo había encontrado mucho más animado pero, al mismo tiempo, más hundido en si mismo. Vaya que no era una contrariedad. ¡Y de las gordas¿Cómo podía una persona estar alegre y triste al mismo tiempo? No sabía por qué, pero le daba la gran impresión de que algo de por medio había que le atormentaba y le impedía que arreglase del todo las cosas con Yukino. Pero la cosa era…_

_¿Qué debería de haber pasado hacía tantos años para que cortaran repentinamente y, encima, la profesora se cambiara el apellido para no ser encontrada por el entrenador de kendo?_

_En todo ese asunto, había algo que no le gustaba. Problemas, relaciones de años rotas repentinamente, traslados de ciudad, retornos después de ocho años, cambios de apellido, una niña que no tiene padre…_

_Eh… ¡Un momento¿Una niña que no tiene padre¿Desde cuando Sue no tenía padre? Si Yukino les había explicado que una noche en un bar había bebido y que después de conocer a alguien y por culpa del alcohol había…_

_Un rayo de luz iluminó la mente de Hideaki Asaba. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes¡¡Pero si estaba más claro que el agua!_

_Desde el principio, Yukino había sido muy misteriosa con el tema de la procedencia de Sue. ¿Un lío de una noche¿En un bar¡¿Y con un desconocido al que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces!_

_¡Eso sonaba a telenovela! Era imposible que la misma Yukino que él y todos los demás conocían hubiera hecho eso… ¡Y más emborracharse! Cuando él recordaba que ella misma le había dicho que el emborracharse era tan solo ó una tontería ó una puerta de salida a unos problemas que, igualmente, tenías que acabar solucionando y que la bebida no ayudaba en la tarea._

_No. Definitivamente, la profesora había mentido descaradamente en ello. Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era como es que nadie se había dado cuenta antes. Que él no se percatara tenía una explicación, ya que casi nunca prestaba atención a la mayoría de cosas que le explicaban, pero que Maho, con lo perceptiva e intuitiva que era, dejando el tema a parte de que era la mejor amiga de la profesora… ¿Cómo había dejado escapar ese tan evidente detalle?_

_-Maldita mi mente y mi falta de percepción…_

_Lo que si sabía era que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Yukino y Sôichirô. Tal vez, lo mejor fuera dialogar con ella primero, para confirmar sus sospechas, y luego con el despistado de Arima._

_-¡Al diablo! Hablaré con el primero que encuentre._

_Y como coincidiendo con sus pensamientos, pocos minutos después, se encontraba en la puerta dejando pasar al interior de su casa a un muy pálido y extrañamente enfurecido Sôichirô Arima._

**-----FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Al final… lo que había pensado Hideaki Asaba sobre la procedencia de Sue, se había ido al traste cuando Sôichirô le había explicado absolutamente todo sobre la conversación que había entablado con Yukino y el tal Seishi unas cuantas horas antes.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana después de reflexionar bien todo lo dicho por su amigo y se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, que era donde estaba sentado Sôichirô mientras observaba al vacío.

-Sôichirô- le llamó la atención el rubio-. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que Yukino no ha vuelto a mentirte?

-¿Eh?- se extrañó el moreno ante las palabras de su mejor amigo-. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme? Si todo encaja, ahora.

-Sô… si no te has dado cuenta, cuando Yukino llegó, nos dijo a todos que Sue era hija de una aventura que tuvo una noche de locura… y sin embargo, ahora aparece este chico de la nada.

-Sí pero…

-Déjame acabar. Aparece y Yukino te dice que él es el padre de Sue, cuando esa misma mañana su madre se había presentado en tu casa diciéndote que hablaras con ella sobre la niña con urgencia.

Arima no dijo nada. Tan solo se volvió a mirar de nuevo al vacío, como ausente. Asaba decidió proseguir ante tal reacción.

-¿No has pensado que… es posible que Yukino, al verse acorralada con tus exigencias, aprovechara a su amigo para una tapadera?- preguntó de modo tranquilo- ¿No crees que en realidad Sue pueda ser tu hija? Porque… no sería extraño. Se parece mucho a ti y las fechas coinciden. ¿No crees que…?

-¡Basta!- interrumpió el profesor levantándose de pronto y empezando a dar vueltas por la sala-. No intentes convencerme de otra cosa ¿me oyes? Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. ¡No quiero oír hablar más del tema!

Con estas palabras, Sôichirô Arima corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y salió por ella dando un fuerte golpe al cerrarla. En el interior, Hideaki miraba el lugar por el que su amigo había desaparecido con algo de tristeza.

-_"Sôichirô… creo que estás siendo demasiado negativo. Todo tiene su porqué en esta vida, y el que Yukino haya hecho esto, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Cómo has sido capaz?

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Miyako Miyazawa discutía acaloradamente con su hija mayor. No, mejor dicho, discutía ella sola, porque no conseguía arrancar ni una sola palabra más después de que la profesora hubiera explicado los recientes acontecimientos.

-Yukino… mira… ya se que tienes que estar hecha polvo, con remordimientos, cargos de conciencia y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué no te lo puse lo suficientemente fácil para que le contaras de una vez a Sôichirô que es padre¡Y con siete años de retraso!

-Yo… lo siento.

-Sí, se que lo sientes, pero con sentirlo no arreglas nada. ¿Me entiendes?- hizo una pausa y se sentó enfrente de su hija-. A ver… ¿cómo crees que debe de estar Arima en estos momentos¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?

La profesora la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos rubí. Sí. Sabía de sobras que su madre tenía la razón. Entonces… ¿por qué no aprovechó la oportunidad cuando tuvo la ocasión?

-_"La maldita cobardía"_- se reprendió interiormente.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. De un momento a otro, oyeron un ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada y unas voces femeninas.

-¿Hola¡¡Mamá¡Ya hemos llegado!- una Kano apareció por la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraban madre e hija y las miró un momento con sorpresa-. ¡Yuki¿Qué haces aquí? Si no tenías que recoger a Sue hasta la tarde. ¿Cómo es que…?- vio como la joven madre apartaba la mirada y agachaba la cabeza ante la estupefacción de su hermana pequeña-. Yukino… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a abrazar a Kano con ahínco, como queriendo que no terminara ese abrazo, como intentando escapar de una realidad que se le hacía cada vez más evidente.

Sin que nadie se percatase, Sue lo veía todo escondida tras la puerta de la habitación. ¿Qué le sucedía a su madre? Ella nunca lloraba. No al menos delante de nadie. Ella sabía que lloraba muchas veces, porque la había oído, pero siempre era por la noche y en la soledad de su cuarto.

Recordaba incluso, una vez en verano que se había levantado para coger un vaso con agua. Había pasado por delante de la habitación de su madre, que tenía la puerta abierta, y sin que ella se percatase de su presencia, la había observado llorar silenciosamente tumbada de lado en su lecho, y mirando la foto que sujetaba su mano.

La misma que Sôichirô Arima tenía enmarcada en su mesita de noche.

Decidió que lo mejor era irse a otra parte de la casa a buscar algo con que distraerse. Nunca le había gustado ver a su madre llorar. Las pocas veces que lo hacía siempre acababa llorando ella también, acompañándola en su sufrimiento y eso no le gustaba, era doloroso.

-_"Es doloroso ver a tu madre sufrir por algo a lo que tú misma puedes ponerle remedio"._

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Nihao!

¿Cómo os va? Ya se que hace mucho que no me veis el pelo por aquí pero… ¡Gomen¡He estado requeteocupada!

Acabo de volver de un viaje de estudios, y dentro de 2 semanas me voy a Italia de intercambio con un instituto de allí. Os digo, intentare, y repito: **INTENTARÉ** tener acabado el fic para entonces, ya que el día 2 de marzo (cuando me voy a Italia) este fic cumple dos añitos… y quería publicar el último cap ese día… aunque no se si podré, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para conseguirlo.

Con respecto al cap… ¿qué os ha parecido? Jejeje un poco pastelosillo ¿verdad? Es que tengo que poner algo de melodrama por el medio, sino no veríais lo que yo quiero que veáis ni os meteríais en la situación del personaje… ¿Me entendéis? Espero que sí.

Bueno… no quiero añadir nada más por ahora… solo que espero vuestros comentarios al menos para animarme a acabar antes de marzo este fic.

Sin nada más que añadir… ¡Me despido!

¡Matta ne!

_**. : Hikari Katsuragi : .**_


	20. La revelación I

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.20: La revelación (I)**

Los días fueron pasando con parsimonia, aparentemente normales para el resto de gente indiferente a los problemas de la pareja de profesores, mientras que ellos tenían que soportar situaciones verdaderamente tensas. 

Yukino, después de haberse desahogado con su madre y su hermana pequeña, había conseguido serenarse lo suficiente para buscar una solución a todo. Le había dado muchísimas vueltas en averiguar la mejor manera que podía contarle a Sôichirô todo lo oculto durante tanto, que era mucho, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión…

La maldita y odiosa cobardía haría que en el momento de confesar se echara atrás de nuevo.

También estaba el problema de que Sôichirô la evitaba con clarísima evidencia.

Y lo había podido comprobar durante toda la semana. Pese que a Arima y ella compartían despacho, el moreno no se había dirigido a ella en ningún momento, ni tan siquiera para preguntar alguna fecha de las tantas reuniones que se les amontonaban.

La situación no se lo hacía más fácil a la pelirroja, que estaba tan desesperada que había llegado a pensar en recurrir a que sus amigos se lo contaran a él en vez de ella.

Pero era su problema y su responsabilidad. Tenía que ser ella quien afrontara la ira que, seguro, provocaría en el profesor una vez le contara la verdad. No le iba a cargar el muerto a nadie, por decirlo de alguna manera…

-¡Kairi!- una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia la dueña de ella-. ¡Hola! Oye¿podrías…¿Qué te ocurre?- se interrumpió a ella misma-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Eh¡No! Por supuesto que no, tranquila. Es solo la presión de todos los exámenes y reuniones que tenemos…

-Ah… bueno, a lo que venía. ¿Podrías darle esto a Arima?- le preguntó entregándole un sobre bastante grande en que estaba inscrita la palabra 'URGENTE' en letras rojas-. Acaba de llegar. Él debe estar en el departamento, y si voy ahora llegaré tarde a mi clase, en la otra punta de la universidad. ¿Podrías dárselo tú? Vas para allá… ¿no?

-S-Sí pero…

-Pues toma- finalizó dejando el sobre en sus manos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la sala de profesores-. ¡Gracias!

Yukino se quedó por unos instantes paralizada y miró el sobre.

-'Instituto Hokuei'- leyó en el remitente-. Pero… ¿qué no es donde…?

Calló de pronto cuando una idea, una sospecha se formaba en su mente… ¿Y si…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo del lugar hacia su departamento, rezando, por primera vez en toda la semana, que Sôichirô se encontrara allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-'Entonces… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Arima?'- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-No lo sé, Rika- le contestó el aludido mientras jugaba con el cable del aparato-. Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

-'Pues si no lo estas… ¿por qué lo haces?'

-Ya sabes el porqué- un silencio reinó al otro lado de la línea-. No hace falta que busques excusas Rika. Sé de sobras que Yukino te debe de haber comentado algo… ¿o me equivoco?

-'No, no te equivocas'- confesó la psicóloga, aceptando que hacía tan solo un rato, había hablado con la maestra y le había comentado los últimos acontecimientos-. 'Pero aún así, no creo que debas de tomar esta decisión tan precipitada. ¿Y sí todo…?'

-No intentes consolarme con argumentos que no tienen ningún fundamento. Sé muy bien lo que oí, y no estoy equivocado. Y sabes de sobra que yo no podré aguantar la situación por mucho tiempo. No, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ya se lo he explicado a Hideaki y, aunque me ha dicho lo mismo que tú, no ha logrado convencerme.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la castaña, en señal de rendición.

-_¿Qué día te marchas?_- le preguntó con pesar-.

-Quería irme hoy… o mañana. Como mucho el domingo. Pero creo que me iré mañana por la mañana.

-_Y…_- empezó como temiendo la pregunta-. _¿Cuándo se lo dirás a ella? No pensarás irte sin decirle nada. Recuerda que ella, hace años, te avisó con antelación…_

-¡Tres días!- se quejó-.

-_Sí… ya se que no es mucho pero… al menos te avisó¿no¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo si te vas mañana?_

-Hoy… no tengo otro remedio. Pero que sepas que… si por mi fuera, no le diría nada.

La doctora, en su consulta, cerró los ojos intentando pensar rápidamente una excusa para que, al menos, Sôichirô esperara al domingo para irse. Así… el sábado podría convencer a Yukino de que confesara de una vez por todas.

-_Sôichirô… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_

-Dime.

-_Espérate hasta el domingo para irte._

-¿Y eso… por qué?

-_Porque… te da lo mismo el sábado que el domingo… ¿no?_

-Sí… pero no entiendo porqué…

-_Pues espérate al domingo_- le interrumpió-. _El sábado pasaré por tu casa para despedirme en persona¿ok?_

-O-Ok…

Tras una rápida despedida, Arima colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué insistiría tanto Rika en que se fuera el domingo y no un día antes? Porque eso de que se quería despedir en persona no se lo tragaba, ya que cuando ella se fue, tiempo atrás, tan solo le habló por teléfono.

Entonces… ¿qué era lo que estaba tramando?

Movió la cabeza negativamente y se levantó de su asiento. Recogió las pocas cosas personales que le quedaban y las puso en una caja. Después de observar lo que era el escritorio de su compañera, fue hacia la puerta lentamente, pero un obstáculo había en el camino de salida.

Una Yukino con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y respirando con dificultad ante la carrera dada hacía unos instantes, lo miraba a los ojos con temor.

Después de tranquilizarse, se acordó del sobre que tenía que entregarle y dio un par de pasos hasta quedarse enfrente de él.

-Esto es para ti- le dijo tendiéndole el sobre-. Lo trajeron hace un rato y me pidieron que te lo diera.

-Ah. Gracias- cogió el sobre con la mano que le quedaba libre y fue a la puerta sin tan siquiera una palabra.

-Sôichirô…- oyó decir a la maestra-. ¿Qué… qué está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el aludido sin girarse a mirarla y de manera muy seca.

-Esa carta… es del instituto Hokuei, donde nosotros íbamos…

-Sí, lo se.

-¿Quieres decir que te vas!.?- le preguntó yendo hacia el y cogiéndole del brazo para que se girase a mirarla-.

-Sí. Es lo que voy ha hacer. He presentado mi renuncia hace dos horas y estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas- explicó aún sin verla.

-Pe… pero…- empezó ella-. ¡No es necesario que te vayas!

-¿No tengo que marcharme?- se sorprendió-. ¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo¡No soportaría quedarme aquí, viéndote cada día!

-Pero yo…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó con desespero, dejando la caja encima de la mesa-. No puedo soportar el verte con otro que no sea yo. ¡Te quiero Yukino¡Y eso ya lo sabías!- se interrumpió un momento-. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno volvió a coger la caja y salió del lugar sin añadir nada más al asunto.

Yukino no reaccionaba. Estaba de pié, mirando al vacío con los ojos muy abiertos, llenándose cada vez más de lágrimas, las cuales luchaban por salir a la superficie y rodar por las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de la pelirroja.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no hubo movimiento alguno en la pequeña sala. Yukino permanecía estática mientras intentaba, sin éxito, calmar su silencioso lloro.

En unos momentos, tan solo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Se puso las manos en la cara y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió la puerta de la _suite_ en la que estaba hospedada. Había llegado al hotel lo suficientemente cansada como para ignorar al recepcionista de turno que intentaba decirle sabe Dios qué. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, había tenido suficiente con sus pacientes, excluyendo, claro está, el 'grave' problema de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era un largo y relajante baño e irse a dormir, sin ninguna interrupción de por medio, hasta el día siguiente que, como no trabajaba, podía levantarse tarde.

Dejó caer las llaves de la habitación en la mesita del pequeño recibidor y entró al salón que había antes de cada uno de los diferentes cuartos.

Se quitó la chaqueta con parsimonia y tal fue la sorpresa que se llevó al dejarla en la silla, que dio un salto hacia atrás cuando una voz le habló.

-¿Qué pasa Rika¿Es que ahora somos invisibles?

La aludida miró hacia el sofá que había en la sala. Allí se encontraban Aya y Tsubaki con porte misterioso, causando cierto estupor en la psicóloga.

-¡Que susto que me habéis dado!- se tranquilizó-. ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí¡Y de esa manera¿Es que queréis darme un infarto?

Las dos se rieron disimuladamente, y es que no era para menos que la castaña se asustara: la sala estaba completamente en penumbra y era fácil no verlas si se iba distraído, pero no contaban con que Rika no estaría informada de la visita sorpresa.

-No queríamos asustarte- empezó la escritora-. Tan solo vinimos ha hacerte una visita de cortesía. En recepción nos dijeron que habías llamado diciendo que llegarías antes, así que nos dejaron pasar.

-¿Os dejaron pasar sin estar yo?- se sorprendió-. No es posible…

-Bueno… lo cierto es que Aya influyó en eso… cuando dijo su nombre, inmediatamente la relacionaron contigo y…

-Eh…- Rika no sabía que decir-. Creo que un día de estos… me cargaré a esos malditos periodistas.

Las tres rieron ante el comentario mientras la psicóloga encendía las luces y se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

-Vamos chicas. A mi no me engañáis- se puso seria-. ¿Me diréis a que habéis venido sin avisar ó debo suponerlo?

-Ilumínanos. ¡Oh, grandiosa Rika!- se burló Tsubaki.

-Déjame pensar…- empezó ignorando el comentario de la morena-. Tiene que ver con Yukino y Sôichirô¿cierto?

-¡Rika!- la entrenadora de voleibol miró con sorpresa fingida a su amiga-. ¿No te han dicho nunca que servirías para psicóloga?

-¡Tsubaki!- le reprendió tirándole un cojín a su amiga-. ¡Deja de decir chorradas!

-Está bien, está bien… me centro.

-¿Qué tal van esos dos?- preguntó de pronto Aya, más seria que de costumbre.

-Pues… diciéndolo claro, al paso que llevan, estos no se reconcilian ni en su siguiente vida- dijo, pero las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando de manera rara-. ¿Qué¿Queréis que os lo explique psicológicamente hablando?

-Por mi no- espetó Tsubaki-. A lo mejor Aya sabría escucharte, pero yo no entendería ni jota. Soy una negada para las ciencias.

-Tsubaki… eras, lo sigues siendo y lo serás siempre una negada para las ciencias y para cualquier materia que no tenga que ver con deporte- explicó la escritora.

-Eh… creo que es verdad- afirmó con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno… nos estamos desviando del tema principal- Rika intervino de nuevo-. Yukino y Sôichirô no llegarán a nada al paso que van.

-Pero… ¿qué no que se llevaban bien?- preguntó la de ojos violetas-. Se que habían tenido un pequeño traspiés, pero tengo entendido por Yukino que lo habían arreglado.

-¿Te dijo que había pasado en ese 'pequeño traspiés'?

-Pues… no, pero sé de sobras que algo entre ellos había pasado y, tal y como vino ese día a mi casa, seguro que era lo que Yukino más temía… por decirlo de algún modo.

-Bien… - empezó Rika-, ese día se besaron. Según me contó la misma Yukino, para ella fue como un acto involuntario, algo que no pudo evitar.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Ahora, lo que yo pienso es que Yukino no quiere aceptar que sigue enamorada de Sôichirô porqué teme que vuelva a pasar algo que la pueda perjudicar.

-Como pasó la otra vez- intervino finalmente Aya.

-Pero dudo mucho que yo pueda ayudar en algo- se reprendió la psicóloga.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- le preguntó Sawada.

-¡Porque no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que pasó cuando cortaron!- espetó.

-Yo sí.

La psicóloga y la escritora quedaron repentinamente sumidas en silencio. Como si hubieran oído mal, miraron inquisidoramente a la entrenadora de voleibol, suplicándole mediante esta que les negara lo que acababan de oír.

-No… Tsubaki, dime que no es verdad. Dime que no sabías nada- le advirtió Rika.

-Sí, lo sabía- murmuró con temor.

-¿QUÉ!.?- gritaron a unísono las dos chicas.

-¿Y por qué demonios no lo has dicho antes!.?- preguntó Aya.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes!.?- hizo lo mismo la otra castaña.

-Pues…- las miró con una expresión temerosa muy poco común en ella-… des-desde el principio…

-Desde… el principio- repitió la escritora.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que hace ocho años que sabías la causa por la que Yukino y Sôichirô terminaron su relación!.?- gritó la doctora.

-Sí… y no solo eso…

-¿Hay más!.?- preguntaron las dos de nuevo.

-Sí… yo… estaba delante cuando sucedió todo.

Eso si que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las dos amigas allí presentes, ajenas a todo desde el principio, cayeron, de nuevo, en un tenso silencio.

Rika se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, mientras se apretaba los ojos con una mano y la otra la tenía en la cintura. Una clara señal de exasperación e impotencia.

Aya, por otro lado, quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos. Parecía que intentaba buscar el sentido a las palabras que acababa de decir Sakura, la cual miraba a cada una con más temor que a la anterior, ya que Rika, si se enfadaba, podía llegar a ser terrible.

-Una cosa- Rika interrumpió su paseo y le llamó la atención a la morena-. Si tú sabes todo el asunto, entonces… ¿también sabes lo de Sue?

-¿El qué de Sue?- preguntó Aya-. ¿Quién es Sue?

-La hija de Yukino- contestó Rika.

-Y de Arima- hizo lo mismo la entrenadora.

-¿QUÉ!.?- se sorprendió la escritora. No se esperaba eso en aquel momento. ¡Ni tan solo sabía que Yukino tenía una hija!

-Entonces lo sabías…- la doctora hizo la afirmación ante la respuesta dada.

-Sí. Según Yukino, fui la primera que me enteré, después de su madre, claro.

-Tsubaki- empezó Isuzu-. Entiendo que no hayas dicho nada en tanto tiempo, aunque viniendo de ti, me extraña. Pero… sabiendo, ahora, lo que está sucediendo… y sabiendo, además, que yo estaba en la ciudad y también en contacto con Yukino… ¿no podías haberme dicho algo antes?

-Yo… lo siento… no pensé…

-Sabemos que pensar no es lo tuyo- bromeó Aya intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente, sin resultado.

-Bueno… ya no hay nada que hacer- sentenció Rika, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su amiga, mientras se sentaba de nuevo-. Mañana he quedado con Yukino en su casa. Supongo que me lo explicará todo, ya que me pidió que fuera pronto… solo espero que haya suficiente tiempo como para que le diga a Sôichirô todo.

-¿Por qué no tendría que haber tiempo?- preguntó extrañada Aya ante el comentario.

-He hablado con él esta mañana y me ha dicho que se va como muy tarde el domingo, a trabajar a Hokuei.

-¡Pero si es donde estudiamos!- se sorprendió Tsubaki por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo que se va?- cuestionó la escritora-. ¿Qué motivos tiene para irse?

Rika suspiró y empezó a relatarles todo lo sucedido con Seishi y la mentira que Yukino le dijo a Sôichirô tan solo unos días antes. Según iba relatando, la cara de sus dos amigas se ponía de una manera bastante difícil de describir; con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos, una escena que en verdad, daba risa.

-¿Y dices que Yukino le dijo eso?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sí- afirmó la doctora-. Ahora no os extrañará que se quiera ir¿verdad?

-Pues no…

-¡Esa Yukino es una completa idiota!- gritó Aya poniéndose de pie-. ¡Su madre se lo pone en bandeja y hace eso! Y Sôichirô… no quiero ni pensar en como reaccionará cuando sepa lo de su hija.

-No, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora?

-Pues… por el momento esperar- finalizó Rika-. Solo esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana del sábado amaneció nublosa. Las calles en la ciudad de Tokyo se encontraban poco transitadas y la gente parecía que no se atreviera a salir de su casa por miedo a helarse ya que era una de las mañanas más frías del invierno hasta el momento.

Como siguiendo ejemplo, Yukino tampoco salía ni tan solo de su habitación. Parecía que su cuarto era el refugio que le protegía de tener que enfrentarse a una verdad que le pesaba, si salía de él.

Y en parte era cierto, porque vería a Sue. Pensar en los engaños que hizo y provocó con respecto a otra gente le removía la conciencia, como ya era casi una costumbre, pero se intensificaban aún más cuando veía a su hija. En cierto modo, ella era la más perjudicada…

-En cierto modo…- se repitió en voz alta antes de salir finalmente de la estancia.

Bajó las escaleras y se metió en la cocina. El frío que invadía la planta baja de la casa le hizo tiritar y decantarse por preparar un desayuno caliente.

-Vaya, pensé que Sue estaría levantada…

Y lo estaba. En la habitación de la niña ésta no paraba de recorrer de un lado para otro con una expresión preocupada.

-He de hacer algo… he de hacer algo… ¡He de hacer algo!- se repetía una y otra vez-. ¿Pero qué? Si tan solo supiera que demonios es lo que ha pasado podría pensar en alguna cosa pero…- se dio en la cabeza con la mano en una señal desesperada-. ¡Mierda! Tengo que averiguarlo… pero… no se como. Mamá seguro que no suelta prenda, la conozco demasiado- paró de caminar un momento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y reflexionaba-. El único que podría contarme algo es Sôichirô… pero no creo que me haga mucho caso… al fin y al cabo… solo tengo siete años…

La inteligente niña continuó con el recorrido anterior en recerca de alguna otra forma de encontrar una solución decente, pero le escaseaban las fuentes de información sin contar las que le inspiraban diferentes ideas. ¿Dónde estaban las musas cuando se las necesitaba?

-Creo que…- empezó sentándose finalmente en la cama, como abatida por una gran batalla-. No tengo más remedio que hablar con Sôichirô… al fin y al cabo… no pierdo nada preguntándole… Sí. Ésta tarde, aprovechando que mamá tiene visita, como creo que me dijo, iré a casa del profe y hablaré con él.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara y con las ideas realmente claras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Sue, más no para Yukino ya que se le había hecho eterna. Eran las dos de la tarde y Rika no debía tardar en llegar.

Como si estuviera esperando a que pensara eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó y una Rika vestida con unos tejanos corrientes y un jersey de lana gorda- sin contar con el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro- hizo presencia en el salón de las Kairi después de que la anfitriona fuera ha abrir. Pero la psicóloga no venía sola, la acompañaban dos chicas más que, según el punto de vista de Sue, se le hacían conocidas pero no sabía de qué.

-Sue, ven- la llamó su madre una vez se hubieron quitado los abrigos-. Mira, estas son Rika Isuzu- señaló a la de la derecha, quien tenía una gran y tierna sonrisa-, Tsubaki Sakura, que creo que ya conocías ¿no?- dirigiéndose a la chica del medio, quien reconoció como antigua amiga de su madre y a quien vio hacía un tiempo-, y Aya Sawada. Las tres íbamos juntas al instituto.

Cayó en la cuenta de qué le eran conocidas las otras dos chicas. ¡Había visto las fotos del anuario de graduación de su madre! Pero a parte… las había visto en la televisión… las miró mientras su madre iba a dejar los abrigos al perchero.

-Vosotras sois famosas ¿no?- preguntó dirigiéndose a las dos castañas.

-¡Ah! Esto… bueno… podría decirse que sí.

-Yo soy psicóloga- se confesó Rika-. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-¿Algo así como un diario al que la gente acude a contar sus problemas?- preguntó de nuevo con una mueca temerosa, haciendo reír a la doctora.

-Jeje… algo así.

-Y tú…- dirigió su mirada a la letrada-. ¿Tú no eres Ayaki Sawai?- volvió a decir con inocencia.

-Vaya… veo que miras mucho la tele ¿no?- le dijo a la pequeña-. Sí, pero no salgo en ese aparato solo por escribir, también soy abogada.

-Ah…

La niña comprendió que aquel era el momento idóneo para ir a hacer la visita tan impacientemente esperada. Así que, al ver aparecer por la puerta de nuevo a su madre, se dirigió correteando hacia ella.

-¡Mami! No me acordé de decírtelo pero… Natsuru me invitó esta tarde a su casa a jugar y me gustaría ir… ¿Puedo ir, mami?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida a la pelirroja, pero decidió que lo mejor era que la niña desapareciera por algunas horas para poder hablar sin temor a que ella escuchara la conversación.

-Claro que puedes ir. Pero recuerda que no tienes que llegar tarde¿vale?

-¡Vale!- finalizó mientras corría a su habitación a coger su gorro, guantes y bufanda correspondientes.

Al mismo tiempo, las cuatro se habían sentado en la mesa y habían empezado a discutir el tema que les traía de cabeza, no solo a una, sino a todas.

-Pero Yukino… ¿cómo has tenido el valor de hacer eso?- hablaba una bastante incomoda, Rika Isuzu-. De verdad que no te entiendo. Me dijiste al verme que querías hablar con Sôichirô de Sue, y justo cuando tuviste la gran oportunidad… ¡Le dices que ella es hija de Seishi¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No se… es que en ese momento… sentí pánico… un horrible pánico. Tú no has visto nunca a Sôichirô enfadado ¿verdad? Pues puede llegar a inspirarte terror… te recomiendo que no le hagas enfadar en un futuro.

-Ah… vale, pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? O mejor dicho… ¿Sabe Seishi lo que dijiste¿Sabe que mentiste a Sôichirô contándole que él era padre de Sue cuando no es verdad?

-Sí. Estaba delante cuando lo dije. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió en un principio, pero supo disimularlo bastante bien.

Las chicas continuaron con la conversación sin percatarse de que la niña había oído completamente todo acerca de ella, escondida tras la puerta del pasillo.

-_'¿Qué mamá hizo… qué? No puede ser… no es posible… ella nunca haría eso… pero lo ha hecho… ¿Y qué pasa conmigo¿Es que piensa esconderme de por vida?'_- la niña volvió en sus pasos y se metió en su habitación donde, debajo de la cama, se encontraba una caja. Rápidamente rebuscó en ella hasta dar con el objeto de sus ansias.

Volvió al pasillo y se metió de nuevo en la sala, haciendo que las tres mujeres callaran al instante de su ingreso.

-¡Me voy!- fingió una sonrisa.

Y sin esperar respuesta ninguna salió de la casa.

-Es hora de que me ponga cartas al asunto- sentenció una vez fuera, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar donde resolvería muchas cosas.

**_Continuará…_**

**Notas NO deseadas de la autora:** ¡Nihao!

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿Cómo andamos¿Bien¿Seguro? Eso espero… ¡Yo estoy genial!

Bueno… hablando del capítulo… (Como no) ¿Qué os ha parecido¡A mi personalmente creo que me ha quedado muy bien! (A lo mejor es porque como lo he escrito yo… no se… ¡se me va la pinza! XD)

Bueno… para que veáis que actualizo pronto (al final no pude hacerlo para el 'aniversario' (me creo importante y to'… ¬¬U) así que a continuar… ¡y que conste k no falta casi nada!). Y os habréis dado cuenta de que el capítulo es el doble de largo (exactamente 16 páginas cuando normalmente pongo 8) no os quejareis ¿verdad?

Bueno… quiero los comentarios ¿eh? Aunque no se cuando los podé contestar, ya que la página de mi correo Hotmail no se me abre y no se porque… en fin… eso…

Comentarios¡a todos!

¡Kisses¡Y hasta la próxima!

**_. : Hikari Katsuragi : .  
_**


	21. La revelación II Sorpresas

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.21: La revelación (II). Sorpresas.**

-Yukino. No te tomes a mal lo que te vamos a decir, pero…- empezó Tsubaki Sakura-, creemos que has sido verdaderamente idiota.

La pelirroja la miró con duda y extrañeza. Sabía de sobras lo que había hecho mal. ¿Pero acaso ellas también sabían? Sin contar a Tsubaki, que estaba enterada desde un principio.

-Por tu cara diría que no estás muy segura de lo que hablamos¿me equivoco?- irrumpió Aya.

-Me puedo imaginar a qué os referís. ¿Pero cómo lo sabéis?- se dirigió a la psicóloga-. ¿Acaso, tú…?

-Lo siento por decírselo sin tu permiso, Yukino- la interrumpió-, pero es que ya se estaban preocupando demasiado por la situación. Vinieron ha hablar conmigo y no pude negarles nada. Era demasiado evidente.

La profesora dio un suspiro y se restregó los ojos con las manos en señal de consternación.

-Se que es duro de explicar Yuki- volvió a decir la escritora-, pero creo que ya es hora de que expliques todo.

-Desde la razón por la cual os separasteis, hasta lo que pasó esta semana.

Yukino miró por unos momentos a la morena, mientras ésta, Tsubaki, la observaba con algo de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento. Pero ya no pude callar más- confesó-. Entiende mi posición. Si yo hubiera hablado antes, tal vez todo esto no habría pasado. Lo tuve que decir cuando hablaron de que Sôichirô se iba. Comprendes como me sentía ¿no? La culpabilidad me estaba consumiendo.

-Tú no hiciste nada. No tenías porqué sentirte culpable.

-¡Tal vez no hice nada, pero tampoco lo expliqué cuando sabía que debía de haberlo hecho hace años!

El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la sala. Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres que había se atrevía a romperlo. La tensión que también reinaba en el ambiente podía cortarse con una cuchilla desafilada. No sabían que decir y prefirieron mantener el misterioso silencio aprovechándolo para buscar palabras adecuadas.

-Creo- habló por fin Aya- que deberías empezar explicándonos, con ayuda de Tsubaki, claro, que es lo que pasó. Qué os empujó a Sôichirô y a ti a dejar vuestra relación después de cuatro años.

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de las presentes. Tan solo se oyó otro suspiro, esta vez también de arrepentimiento, por parte de la pelirroja, quien al poco comenzó ha hablar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_"Maldigo mi mala memoria"_

La niña pelirroja caminaba por las diferentes calles de su barrio con un solo objetivo en su cabeza: llegar a casa de su padre. Y lo antes posible. Pero eso se le hacía una tarea demasiado difícil porque… no sabía donde se encontraba ella. Después de salir de casa con decisión se había puesto a pensar sobre lo que había escuchado allí de la misma voz de su madre. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Ella en ningún momento había interferido en esos asuntos porque pensaba que su madre acabaría confesando tarde o temprano –más tarde que temprano-, pero se había equivocado. Debió intervenir desde un principio… ¡Y había tenido una decena de oportunidades! Sin embargo… no lo hizo para no molestarla. Y ahora, que por fin había tenido la gran oportunidad otorgada de primera mano por su abuela, la había desperdiciado tan 'maravillosamente' bien.

No podía continuar así. ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya si quería recuperar a sus padres!

Y también estaba… ese problema. Se acordaba muy bien del camino que había hecho con Sôichirô el día que se chocaron, pero… ¡no se acordaba de dónde se habían encontrado! Eso era lo único que odiaba de ese barrio: el lío de calles que tenía y que la mayoría de las casas eran iguales hacía que se confundiera fácilmente. Lo único que recordaba era que había un buzón en medio de la calle, pero… podía haberlo en cualquiera y confundirse… tenía que prestar más atención al paisaje que le pasaba por delante.

Continuó caminando durante diez minutos más, sin resultados. Había perdido la esperanza de encontrar la calle correcta cuando se cruzó con una mujer que, al parecer, venía de hacer la compra. Decidió probar suerte y preguntar.

-Disculpe- empezó tímidamente para llamar la atención de la mujer.

-¿Sí?- ella se había parado enfrente y la miraba con interés-. ¿Querías algo, guapa?- le preguntó amablemente mientras se ponía a la altura de la niña.

-Es que… ¿usted no sabrá de algún buzón por aquí?- la miró nerviosamente-. Uno de color amarillo que parece viejo y es un poco más alto que yo.

-Un buzón…- la mujer rubia pareció pensarlo un momento mientras fruncía el ceño-. Mmm… creo que… pero no estoy segura- parecía hablar consigo misma mientras pensaba.

-Si no lo recuerda… no pasa nada- la interrumpió la niña, al ver que la chica no lo tenía muy claro-. De verdad… ya lo encontraré.

-No, espera… creo que…, sí… mira. Si sigues esta calle- le señaló la calle perpendicular a la que estaban-, al final te encontrarás con un pequeño puesto de comida ambulante. Justo la calle de la derecha, si recuerdo bien, tiene que ser la que tiene el buzón que buscas.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo Sue, contenta.

-Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, pero creo que es por ahí. Si no, pregúntale al vendedor de la tiendecita. Seguro que él te puede indicar mejor.

-Vale- contestó la niña empezando a caminar y saludando a la mujer-. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

-¡De nada, preciosa!- le chilló viendo como la niña corría-. Que chiquilla mas linda- sonrió-. Espero que la mía lo sea también- añadió tocándose el vientre abultado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La casa se encontraba totalmente en silencio. La tensión y el nerviosismo eran palpables al tacto. En ella, tres mujeres se mantenían, evidentemente, en silencio mirando a una cuarta que aguantaba los sollozos.

-Esto sobrepasa mi imaginación- habló por fon Aya.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Todos sabíamos los problemas que tenían durante ese tiempo.

Volvieron a quedarse completamente en silencio. Ninguna de las presentes se atrevía a hablar. Tsubaki era la única que, aunque se mantenía callada, tenía demasiadas cosas que decir acerca de todo lo explicado hacía tan solo unos momentos. Básicamente quería, por decirlo de algún modo, reñir a Yukino; aunque lo hubiera pasado tan mal durante el tiempo que estuvo en Kyoto, eso no era excusa para haberse callado. Sôichirô también lo había pasado realmente fatal.

El timbre de la casa se oyó, rompiendo el silencio monótono. Ninguna se movió por un momento.

-Voy yo- se ofreció finalmente, la morena.

Fue hasta la puerta con una ligera idea de quién podía ser. Al abrir se confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Hola Tsubaki- saludó una Tsubasa un tanto cohibida, desde la entrada.

-Hola- contesto-. Te esperábamos hace un rato. Pasa- finalizó haciéndose a un lado.

En el salón aún seguían en silencio, cada una meditando y sacando sus propias conclusiones, hasta que la voz de la rubia las sacó a todas de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Yukino!- fue lo que dijo nada más entrar a la sala.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a una mata de cabello rubio lanzándose encima de la profesora.

-¡Tsubasa!- se sorprendió mientras correspondía su abrazo-. No sabía que vendrías. Pero mírate…- la separó un poco para observarla mejor-. ¡Estás guapísima! No has cambiado nada. Para ti no pasan los años¿eh?

Las dos sonrieron y volvieron ha abrazarse bajo la atenta mirada de las otras chicas, las cuales sonreían ante la escena.

-¡Aya, Rika!- volvió a enfatizar-. Perdón, no os había visto.

-Tranquila Tsu- la disculpó Rika-. ¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos?

-Eh… pues… unos ¿seis¿Siete meses?- pensó en voz alta haciendo una mueca infantil-. ¡Qué más da! Me alegro de verte- finalizó abrazando también a la psicóloga.

-Pero dime Tsubasa¿cómo has estado?- preguntó Aya-. Me dijiste que habías estado enferma el mes pasado.

-¿Enferma?- se sorprendió Tsubaki-. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Ah… bueno, es que…- empezó con nerviosismo-, no hace mucho que empecé a encontrarme mal; la comida no me sentaba bien, me mareaba de vez en cuando e incluso llegué a desmayarme.

-¿Mareos y desmayos?- repitió Yukino con sospecha-. Eso es síntoma de…- cayo en la cuenta repentinamente y la miró con sorpresa-. ¡Un momento! No estarás…- viendo el asentimiento de la rubia una sonrisa se cruzó en su cara y volvió ha abrazarla-. ¡Aaaah¡¡Cuánto me alegro¡¡¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Yuki- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Un momento¿qué me he perdido? No entiendo nada- irrumpió Tsubaki.

-Yo tampoco- corroboró la psicóloga.

-Chicas- les dijo Aya-¿no os habéis dado cuenta? De Tsubaki me lo espero, pero… ¿tú, Rika? Parece mentira.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó mientras la rubia y la pelirroja empezaban a reírse.

-Pues mira¿no os habéis fijado? Rika, tú llevas más tiempo sin verla. ¿No le notas nada diferente?- preguntó la escritora, tan observadora como de costumbre.

-Mmm- la aludida la analizó por unos momentos-. Ahora que lo dices… no te lo tomes a mal Tsu, pero… ¿has engordado?

Tsubaki al oír eso observó mas detenidamente a su pequeña amiga. Sí… ahora que se fijaba, sí que era cierto. Se la veía… un poco más ancha de cintura y caderas.

Miró a la rubia a los ojos buscando respuestas a lo que ella solo sonrió para después contestar.

-Estoy embarazada.

La reacción de la psicóloga y la entrenadora fue sorpresiva: Rika fue directa a abrazar a la futura madre mientras que Tsubaki se había quedado completamente muda. En realidad, no se lo esperaba.

Después de ser abrazada por la castaña, Tsubasa miró a su mejor amiga, quien tenía la cabeza desviada, evitando verla directamente a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó amargamente.

-No quería preocuparte. A parte de que ya tienes suficiente con lo que aguantas.

-¿A que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar, nerviosa.

-Te casas en menos de un mes. Ya tienes suficiente en mente con eso. A parte- miró de nuevo a la profesora, de espaldas a ella-, hace tiempo me di cuenta de que sabes todo lo de Yukino.

Las dos aludidas se sobresaltaron y la encararon mientras ella tan solo sonreía.

-¿A que no os lo esperabais?- preguntó-. La siempre despistada Tsubasa sabe percatarse de cosas. Siempre me hago la despistada, pero sé mas cosas de las que vosotros os imagináis. Lo único es… que me hago la loca, desinteresada, como si todo me diera igual

-Siempre pensé que algo sí que fingías- interrumpió Rika-. Era demasiado evidente como para que no te dieras cuenta.

-¡Si es que os poníais ha hablar delante de mis narices!- espetó-. Pero bueno. Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas. ¿Para qué me habéis hecho venir? Porque dudo muchísimo que se una simple visita de cortesía. Cuando he llegado teníais todas, cara de funeral. Decirme… ¿qué ocurre?

Las caras que se habían ausentado durante aquel breve lapso de tiempo, volvieron al instante a la faz de las chicas.

-Tsubasa, Sôichirô se marcha- Aya fue directamente al quid de la cuestión.

-¿Qué!- la noticia la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

-Chicas, mejor será explicarlo desde el principio- dijo finalmente Yukino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de allí, Sôichirô terminaba de preparar su maleta para irse al día siguiente a primera hora. Debía de dejar todo listo y el piso preparado para el tiempo que iba a estar fuera que, por lo que él mismo calculaba, lo indefinido acabaría definiéndose en mucho. Después de prepararlo todo se sentó en el sofá a pensar. Se le hacía raro volver a donde un día estuvo viviendo su dura infancia y adolescencia. Su padre, muy gustoso, le había cedido su casa para que la usara como quisiera y el no había dudado en aceptar. Pero, aunque estuviera allí con sus padres, no podría evitar que la mente se le llenara de recuerdos, los momentos vividos allí con su, para entonces, novia, fueron muchos y muy intensos.

Se frotó los ojos intentando evocar esos recuerdos. No. No debía pensar en nada, en nada que le llevara a recordar. Era demasiado doloroso todo como para soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. Se levantó del sofá, transcurridos unos minutos en los que solo se oía el 'tic-tac' del reloj, y fue a la cocina con la intención de despejar su mente, tal vez con un café o una cerveza. Se decantó por lo último. Al menos no pensaría. Se concentró en la simple tarea de sacar la botella de la nevera, coger el abridor… cuando se disponía a utilizarlo con la chapa del botellín, se vio interrumpido por le timbre. Miró hacia la puerta un momento y recordó que Rika le había prometido acudir para despedirse. Sí. Debía ser ella. Fue al recibidor con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta confiado, sin tan siquiera comprobar sus sospechas por la mirilla.

-Te esperaba mas tarde Ri…

No acabó la frase, ya que en el lugar en que debería haber estado la psicóloga se encontraba una niña de pelo largo y pelirrojo, con ojos gris azulado y de mejillas sonrosadas. Daba la impresión de que acababa de correr mucho. Pudo identificarla como la hija de la persona que más quería ignorar en ese momento.

Genial. Simplemente genial. No bastaba con querer olvidar a alguien para que algo te lo recordara aún más. En ese caso Sue. Pero ella solo era una niña que no tenía culpa de nada, era un alma inocente y la más afectada en cierto modo. Una víctima más.

-Ho-hola- su voz temblaba y parecía muy preocupada por algo, a pesar de su corta edad.

Sôichirô salió de su asombro y se colocó a su altura para encararla mejor.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? La última vez te perdiste y acabaste chocando conmigo. ¿Qué te has perdido?

-¡N-no!- se exaltó-. No es nada de eso. Eh…

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó algo intrigado.

-Esto… ¿puedo pasar?- pidió temerosa.

-Claro- el moreno se levantó y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la pequeña, la cual entró tímidamente.

Fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, uno enfrente del otro. Sôichirô la miraba expectante. ¿A qué había ido? Se la notaba realmente nerviosa y agitada, muy poco normal para alguien de siente años. ¿Qué le ocurriría?

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- le ofreció.

-¿Eh? No, no. Gracias.

-Bueno pues entonces dime¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La niña pareció pensárselo dos veces, pero al final se levantó, rodeó la mesa que separaba los dos sillones y se puso justo enfrente de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos y poniendo nervioso al profesor.

-Eh…- empezó, o al menos lo intentó.

-Dime.

-Es que…- parecía que no le salían las palabras-. Tengo que decirte algo que tendrías que saber.

-Mmm- el chico la miró unos momentos-. ¿Y qué es?

-Pues…- volvió a callar, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-A ver. Tranquila, que estás muy alterada. Respira hondo un poco y luego sigues.

La niña le hizo caso y respiró unas cuantas veces que al rato parecieron funcionar porqué se la vio más tranquila. Después de un breve lapso volvió ha hablar.

-Bueno pues… lo que quería decirte es que… mi madre te está mintiendo.

El profesor se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió tristemente.

-Ya me he enterado de todo. Me lo dijo esta semana. Así que no te preocupes por eso que no molestaré más a tu madre.

-No es eso- le interrumpió-. Te ha mentido sobre mi padre.

-Sí, ya se que es Seishi.

-¡No¡Él no!- dijo bruscamente.

-Pero si es tu padre…

-No lo es- murmuró dejando de mirarle. Sôichirô no entendió o creyó no entender lo dicho por la niña.

-¿Qué dices?

Sue le miró a los ojos fijamente mientras lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojitos ya humedecidos. Decidió ser más clara al hablar.

-Seishi Hato no es mi padre- afirmó con firmeza-. Mi madre lo usó como tapadera.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ellos no desviaban la mirada el uno del otro, dando pie a seguir con la confesión.

-Mi único y verdadero padre… eres tú.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la casa en la que tan solo se oía, de nuevo, el monótono 'tic-tac'. Sôichirô mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la niña. Esa que le acababa de decir que era su hija. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debía de tratarse de un sueño o una broma de muy mal gusto. Sonrió y la miró con ternura mientras le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola con cariño.

-Sue- empezó-. Se que te gustaría que yo fuera tu padre. Ya me lo habías dicho antes. Pero no es a mí a quien le corresponde esa responsabilidad. A Seishi se le ve muy buen chico y…

-No me crees ¿verdad?- interrumpió con un susurro amargo.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero se que eso no es cierto.

-Si que es cierto- contradijo-. Y tengo pruebas. Te demostraré que tengo razón.

Sôichirô vio la decisión reflejada en los bellos ojos de la niña y decidió dejar que hablara.

Sue se separó de el y fue hasta donde hacía poco estaba sentada. Ahí había dejado un pequeño cuaderno al entrar, lo cogió y se lo mostró al entrenador, que se estaba empezando a asustar.

-Esto te tiene que servir- dijo alcanzándole el cuaderno para que lo cogiera-. Aquí esta todo escrito por ella- hubo un silencio-. Léelo, por favor.

Sôichirô volvió a mirarla con intriga, pero dirigió su interés a la libreta. Abrió la portada y se encontró con algo escrito: _"Yukino Miyazawa. Diario 1998"_. Sin duda laguna era su letra.

-¡Pero esto es su diario!- se alteró-. ¡Es privado¡¡No puedo hurgar en él!

-¡Tan solo léelo!- gritó de manera desesperada la niña.

Finalmente le hizo caso y empezó a leer desde el principio. Pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

-A partir de noviembre, por favor.

La miró de nuevo y resopló. Su instinto le decía que hiciera caso, así que fue pasando páginas hasta encontrar una. _"5 de noviembre"_. Decidió, finalmente, empezar por ahí. Leyó sin mucho interés aparente, bajo la atenta mirada de Sue, que se había sentado de nuevo en su sitio y apretaba sus manos en el regazo sacando a relucir su evidente nerviosismo.

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de la boca del entrenador momentos después, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia ella. Terminó de leer el trozo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y miró con lágrimas en sus ojos a su, ahora lo sabía, hija.

**_Continuará…_**

**Inoportunas notas de la autora:** ¡Nihao!

¿Qué tal estáis? Yo sobreviviendo, pero bueno. Aquí me tenéis de nuevo después de… cuanto ¿dos¿Tres semanas? No creo ni que llegue al mes entero.

En fin… os daréis cuenta de que me estoy poniendo las pilas ¿no? Quiero acabar este fic cuanto antes para dedicarme al otro a medias y a mis nuevas maquinaciones… jijijiji (para mas información consultar con la autora vía mail. Gracias). En fin. Vamos a lo que vamos.

¿A que os gusta el capítulo¿A que si? Si es que lo sabía. Es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir por no decir el que más hasta ahora, pero el capítulo 22 –que ya he empezado a redactar y va sobre ruedas XD- me costará mucho más.

¿Os habéis sorprendido? Espero que sí. Y también espero recibir noticias de todo aquél que me lee, porque últimamente ya no me escribe sus opiniones casi nadie –mis amigas no cuentan que ya me lo dicen de palabra XD-

Bueno. Quiero decir que este capítulo va dedicado a Magda (¿era así no? UUU) que últimamente está muy agobiada y espero que le haya gustado mi dedicatoria. Y también a… ¡Mi Sikuti del alma¡Gracias por enviarme los caps por mail¡No se que haría sin ti!

Bueno… sin más dilación… mmm… ¿Queréis un pequeño adelanto del 22? No se ni para que pregunto… seguramente si… o no… quien sabe, pero que lo lea quien quiera¿ok¡¡Y que conste que son trocitos salteados! Para que no se desvele nada. Aquí va:

"**_Querido diario:_**

**_Hace algunos días que no escribo, pero es que, a parte de no tener mucho tiempo con la universidad, he tenido problemas con Sôichirô. No entiendo qué le pasa. Está muy raro desde hace algunos días. Hoy he intentado hablar con él pero se ha negado rotundamente. (…) ¡Pero yo quiero ayudarlo! (…)."_**

"_**(…) Sôichirô está aún más frío y distante que nunca. (…) no me llama y cuando yo lo hago no contesta a mis llamadas. (…). He intentado hablar con él de nuevo infinidad de veces en estos cinco días sin ningún resultado, aunque he conseguido que me evite e incluso que me eche de su casa. (…)… no se que sería de mí."**_

"**_(…) pero ha venido Sôichirô más tarde y cuando ha visto a Tonami se ha puesto hecho una furia. (…). Hace un año nunca hubiera pensado que acabaríamos tan mal. (…) he sido una de las que ha salido más malparada. (…). Quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidarlo. ¡Quiero olvidarlo¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? (…)… no parecía él, era otra persona… ¡Ese no era el Sôichirô que yo conocía! Todo es una pesadilla. Esto no está pasando…"_**

…………

_-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¿Por qué te has comportado así¡¡No lo entiendo! _

_-¡Ella no tiene la culpa!- el chico salió en su defensa-. Tu no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado._

_-Pues yo no lo habré pasado tan mal durante los años… ¡Pero lo estoy pasando ahora¡¡Todo de golpe!_

_Hubo otro silencio. Todos miraban expectantes a los dos chicos esperando su siguiente movimiento._

_-Por favor Seishi… no te metas- le suplicó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que el aludido se hiciera un lado para que pudiera encarar a su ex-novio._

_-No me esperaba eso de ti Yukino. Te has comportado de una manera muy rastrera. Se que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero yo he ido cambiando con los años. Parece que para ti siempre es lo mismo- se agachó dejando estupefacta a la profesora, que había empezado a llorar, y se dirigió a la niña que en ese momento quedaba enfrente suyo-. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Pero compórtate y… de todas maneras, ayuda a tu madre en todo._

_La pequeña asintió y abrazó a su padre fuertemente mientras él se lo devolvía. Lagrimas habían empezado a salir de los ojos de Sue y Sôichirô hacía lo imposible por no llorar._

…………

Bueno… creo que hasta aquí… ¡Que sino no querréis leer el siguiente porque lo contaré todo aquí! XD en fin… nada más.

Preguntas, comentarios, algún dato, maldiciones, un Syaoran a ser posible o si no un Drew Fuller… XDD bueno… reviews o mails!

Nada más por esta vez. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

**_. : Hikari Katsuragi : .  
_**

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana (¡Aah¡Por fin¡Siempre quise decirlo!)


	22. Diario de una estudiante

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP.22: Diario de una estudiante.**

_10 de noviembre_

_Querido diario…_

_Hace algunos días que no escribo, pero es que, a parte de no tener mucho tiempo con la universidad, he tenido problemas con Sôichirô. No entiendo qué le pasa. Está muy raro desde hace algunos días. Hoy he intentado hablar con él pero se ha negado rotundamente. ¿Por qué se cierra de esa manera? No me deja preguntarle nada. Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa. En el instituto también pasó por eso, y no me dejó ayudarle. Creo que esta vez es lo mismo. ¡Pero yo quiero ayudarlo! ya no se que hacer. Estoy completamente en blanco. Creo que hasta lo he probado absolutamente todo, pero no me deja "acercarme" a él. Tengo que analizar mejor la situación._

……………………………………………

_15 de noviembre_

_Desde que escribí la última vez no ha cambiado absolutamente nada. Bueno, tal vez que Sôichirô está aún más frío y distante que nunca. Estoy muy preocupada, porque no avanzamos nada. Más bien vamos marcha atrás y yo no quiero eso. Ya no quedamos, no me llama y cuando yo lo hago no contesta a mis llamadas. Creo que incluso ha dejado de ir a la universidad. He intentado hablar con él de nuevo infinidad de veces en estos cinco días sin ningún resultado, aunque he conseguido que me evite e incluso que me eche de su casa. ¡Ya no aguanto más! Estoy desesperada. Creo que de esta no lograremos salir¡y yo no quiero perderle¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! Si lo dejamos… no se que sería de mí._

……………………………………………

_18 de noviembre_

_Ahora si que se ha acabado todo. Lo nuestro no tiene arreglo. Menos con lo ocurrido esta tarde. Estaba yo sola en casa estudiando y ha venido Tonami. Se ve que se había peleado con Tsubaki y quería desfogarse, pero ha venido Sôichirô más tarde y cuando ha visto a Tonami se ha puesto hecho una furia. Se han puesto a pelear y… ¡Dios mío! No quiero ni recordarlo. Ha sido terrible. He intentado separarles pero no he podido y ha venido Tsubaki que me ha intentado ayudar…_

_¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto a mí? Hace un año nunca hubiera pensado que acabaríamos tan mal. Encima que de la pelea he sido una de las que ha salido más malparada. No quiero recordar nada. Quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidarlo. ¡Quiero olvidarlo¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? Estaba tan fuera de sus cabales… no parecía él, era otra persona… ¡Ese no era el Sôichirô que yo conocía! Todo es una pesadilla. Esto no está pasando…_

……………………………………………

_28 de noviembre_

_No se que hacer… estoy teniendo una semana horrible, parece una autentica pesadilla. Estoy en plenos exámenes y no puedo concentrarme. Para colmo, Sôichirô no para de llamarme y venir a casa. Claro que yo no contesto ni le veo. Que curioso. Cuando yo quería verle, él me evitaba y ahora que no quiero, es él el que me busca a todas horas. Quien lo iba a decir._

_Le he contado todo a mi madre. Cuando lo he hecho se ha quedado de piedra. ¡Si vieras, su cara parecía un mapa! Me parece que no se lo esperaba de él. Bueno, no es la única, yo tampoco lo esperaba._

_Tsubaki ha venido todos los días a verme. Incluso ha faltado a clases para venir. Se preocupa demasiado por mí. Nunca la había visto tan alterada. Y me sorprendió cuando me dijo que se había reconciliado con Tonami. ¡Si siempre que se pelean están semanas sin hablarse! Y acabamos alguno de nosotros haciendo de intermediario entre los dos. Son tal para cual._

_A parte, toda esta situación me esta afectando físicamente porque últimamente me han estado dando mareos, ayer incluso me desmayé. Mi madre dice que debe ser el estrés por todo lo que se me esta juntando pero… yo creo que hay algo mas. Sospecho algo, y a medida que pasan los días mi sospecha se hace más grande. Hoy he ido al medico, más que ir porque mamá me ha obligado, lo he hecho para salir de dudas. Si… si es verdad lo que pienso todo se complicará aun más._

……………………………………………

_3 de diciembre_

_Estoy perdida. Todo se ha acabado complicando. Estaba en lo cierto. Ayer tarde fui a buscar los resultados de las pruebas médicas y tenía razón. Estoy embarazada. Voy a tener un bebé._

_No es que la noticia no me alegre, porque siempre soñé con ser madre algún día… pero no en estas circunstancias. Ahora si que ya no se que hacer._

_Debería decirle todo a Sôichirô, pero… si se lo digo me veo obligada a reconciliarme con él, y eso… me da miedo. Tengo miedo de su carácter, ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… que ya no me encuentro segura cuando estoy con el. No es que haya dejado de quererlo ¡no¡¡Si yo lo sigo queriendo como siempre! Pero… ya no se que pensar de él._

_Dentro de dos días es la boda de Tsubasa y Kazuma y… por muy pocas ganas que tenga de ir tengo que hacerlo, ya que soy testigo, pero lo que temo es no poder controlarme con Sôichirô._

_También hay otro tema, que es que en la universidad me han dicho que me ofrecen plaza en la Universidad de Kyoto, ya que allí se formaron los mejores profesionales en mi carrera y creen que sería mejor que estudiara allí los tres años de carrera que me quedan pero… no se si irme… sería una buena ocasión para escapar de todo y hacer vida nueva auque estaría huyendo._

_Pero no tengo otra opción. Sino… Sôichirô se enterará de mi embarazo y querrá hacerse cargo y no quiero que pase de nuevo lo mismo._

_He tomado una decisión y no hay marcha atrás._

……………………………………………

Sôichirô quedó paralizado. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Todo ese tiempo, había sido engañado. ¡Era padre¡¡Y Sue era su hija! Levantó la vista y miró a la niña que lo veía tímidamente con la cabeza gacha, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente. La observó unos momentos antes de volver a dirigir sus azulados ojos de nuevo al diario.

Se percató de que, por aquel entonces, Yukino había sufrido mucho. No tuvo a nadie en Kyoto, a parte de su abuelo, que la ayudara. Decía que lo hizo todo por su hija, que quería lo mejor para ella, pero…

…lo había engañado. Se había ido sin decirle que iban a tener un hijo por culpa de… esa maldita pelea, y de sus endemoniados celos. Entendía lo que podía sentir ella en esos momentos: temor, nerviosismo, indecisión… pero, al menos, debió decirle la verdad un poco mas adelante. ¡Pero no¡Esperó ocho malditos años¡Y al volver ni siquiera lo avisó! Se enteró por casualidad. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decirle todo lo había vuelto a mentir y había sido su hija¡su propia hija, de poco menos de ocho años, la que le hizo ver la verdad. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Inclusive Asaba lo sospechaba y al decírselo, él lo había tachado de loco, cuando era cierto.

Yukino… entendía que hubiera tenido miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si le contaba la verdad, pero sabiendo que el había cambiado, que la quería con locura y que también estimaba a Sue¿cómo no le contó¿Cómo pudo seguir callada? No entendía nada. Se había comportado de forma rastrera. Hacia sido engañado y ultrajado y ahora se sentía dolido. Dolido porque no pudo estar con su hija. No había compartido nada con ella, y la niña había ido creciendo con la idea de que no tenía padre. Y ella también se enteró por medio del diario. ¡Con siete años! Era injusto. Yukino no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¡Él era el padre y tenía derecho a saberlo!

Cerró el cuaderno y se levantó con él en la mano. Rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló delante de la pequeña para poder verla mejor. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha. Sôichirô le levanto la cara para que lo mirara y se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando. Unas lágrimas tristes y silenciosas surcaban sus bellos ojos y cruzaban sus mejillas, levemente teñidas de rojo. A Sôichirô se le partió el alma al verla. Parecía tan frágil, desprotegida… tan igual a su madre y a la vez tan diferente. Recordaba que Yukino también lloraba de esa manera y también hacía eso con las manos.

La niña lo miro un poco temerosa y se encontró con la tierna y paternal sonrisa de Sôichirô. Éste le limpió las lágrimas derramadas y luego le acarició el pelo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No llores- le susurró con firmeza en un intento de calmarla.

Sue lo miro un poco sorprendida. Se esperaba que empezase a preguntare cosas, y ella no se sentía capaz de aguantar mucho a ese interrogatorio. Pero en vez de eso se encontraba con el consuelo y el cariño de su padre, y lo único que atinó ha hacer fue abrazarle con fuerza mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Papá… papá… papá, papá…- la niña le llamaba con desespero y congoja, como intentando llenar el vacío que le había provocado no tenerlo tiempo atrás.

Sôichirô sintió una punzada de felicidad en el pecho al oír las palabras de la niña, pero siguió acariciándole el pelo intentando reconfortarla.

-Sue, vamos. No llores. Ya todo esta bien.

La pequeña levantó su cara y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Pero… tú te vas y…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Es que… han venido unas amigas de mamá a casa y las he oído. Por eso he venido. También se la mentira que dijo mama, y no me gustó nada- confesó cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morritos en una mueca muy graciosa.

-Vaya- solo pudo decir Sôichirô, sonriendo. Al momento enserió su expresión mientras empezaba a meditar. ¿Qué hacer?-. Sue, tu madre esta en casa¿no?

-Sí- afirmo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque vamos a ir ha hacerle una visita- sentenció levantándose del lugar y, cogiendo el diario que anteriormente había dejado en la mesa, le tendió la mano a su hija-. ¿Vamos?

Sue cogió su mano y dio un saltito para ponerse de pie. Luego, Sôichirô la levantó en brazos y la abrazó. Hacia rato que deseaba hacer eso y Sue se dejó abrazar, haciéndolo ella también. Al separarse le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo sonreír al "reciente" padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Deberías ir- Rika intentaba convencer a su amiga-. Sabes que se va mañana. Te lo he dicho yo e incluso él, sin querer hacerlo. También sabes que es tu deber decirle la verdad, por tu bien y por le de tú hija. Yo se que es difícil decirlo, me han confesado cosas peores, pero has dejado pasar demasiado y si ahora se entera por otra persona antes que por ti, creo que le dolerá más.

-No se, Rika. No me atrevo. Soy una cobarde.

-Pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Trágate la cobardía y el orgullo y cuéntaselo todo de una buena vez. ¡Es lo mejor! Y hazlo antes de que llegue Sue. Le darías una gran sorpresa.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Sue?- preguntó Seishi, extrañado.

-Ha ido a casa de una amiga hace un rato. Antes de que tú llegaras- explico Aya.

-Bueno, yo sigo sin creer todo esto- saltó Tsubasa-. Es que no me entra en la cabeza, así tan de golpe- suspiró tocándose las sientes-. Necesito asimilarlo.

Hubo sonrisas generales ante el tono intencionado que había usado la rubia. Siempre acababa sacándoles una sonrisa a todos si se lo proponía, ya fuera un momento triste o tenso. Era… como el alma del grupo.

Las risas fueron cortadas al oír el timbre, avisando a todos de la presencia de alguien en la entrada. Todos miraron hacia la puerta que daba al recibidor y luego hicieron lo mismo pero a Yukino.

-Será Sue- dijo simplemente, Seishi.

-No puede ser- negó la profesora levantándose de su asiento y yendo lentamente hasta la puerta-. Ella nunca pica al timbre, tiene llave.

El silencio volvió ha hacerse presente en toda la casa. Algunos estaban expectantes por saber quién era, otros no hacían mucho caso a eso y se limitaban a mantenerse en silencio. Al momento, un grito de exclamación por parte de la dueña de la casa les hizo a todos dirigirse hacia dicha entrada, sorprendiéndose al instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró al recibidor con temor. No sabía porqué. Tal vez sí que era Sue, que se había dejado la llave, o Maho, o incluso un vendedor a domicilio. ¡Cualquiera¡No tenía porqué, precisamente, ser él!

Pero había algo que le decía que esa visita no le iba a gustar. No sabía si era su instinto o un sexto sentido, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Después de haberse parado delante de la puerta un momento, negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en el pomo de ésta, suspiró un momento y la abrió, como intentando quitarse de la cabeza falsas ideas.

Pero no sabía cuanta razón había tenido al pensar eso.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way -- No pude decirte por qué ella se sentía así  
she felt it everyday -- lo sentía cada día**

**And I couldn't help her -- Y no pude ayudarla  
I just watched her make – yo solo la observaba cometiendo**

**the same mistakes again -- los mismos errores otra vez**

Allí, enfrente suyo, se encontraba la persona a la que tanto temía, pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba ver. Sentimientos completamente contrariados, pero que se agolpaban en su corazón y en su cabeza, intentando ganar una batalla por el más fuerte.

Sus ojos gris azulado la miraban, escudriñándola a ella y a su mente. Yukino tenía la impresión de que podía llegar a leerle la mente en ese mismo momento pero se quedó paralizada al verlo allí, de pié enfrente suyo, tan atractivo como siempre y con esa expresión neutra en la cara que tanto había visto últimamente.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now? -- ¿Qué esta mal, qué esta mal ahora?  
Too many, too many problems -- Demasiados, demasiados problemas  
Don't know where she belongs -- No sabe a donde pertenece,**

**where she belongs -- donde pertenece**

No dijeron nada durante unos momentos. Tan solo existía la conexión visual que se había establecido al ella abrir la puerta. No había mentiras, no había problemas, ni peleas ni engaños… ni estaban en el recibidor de su casa. Tan solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Ni siquiera su hija, que se encontraba al lado de él.

Un momento… ¿Al lado de él¿Qué hacía Sue al lado de su padre? Debía estar en casa de una amiga y además… ¡La llevaba cogida de la mano¿Qué estaba pasando?

La atmósfera que reinaba desapareció al darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña. Traía una mirada triste, entre arrepentida y melancólica, difícil de describir. Sus preciosos ojos estaban enrojecidos, señal de que había llorado. ¿Cómo era posible¡Sue nunca lloraba¡Ella misma la había visto hacerlo en contadas ocasiones!

Después de un rato de asombro, los miró a ambos, pasando de uno a otro, sin entender nada.

-¡Sôichirô¡Sue!- gritó, atrayendo a sus invitados en el interior de la casa-. Pero… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Sue… ¿tu no estabas en casa de una amiga?- miró a su hija sin entender nada, pero con cierto temor creciendo en su pecho.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home -- Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside -- es donde ella se tumba, rota por dentro.  
With no place to go -- sin sitio a donde ir,**

**no place to go to dry her eyes -- sin sitio donde ir a secar sus ojos  
Broken inside -- rota por dentro.**

La niña la miró de reojo y con un miedo palpable a simple vista. Estaba claro que su madre se temía algo, pero no sabía como confirmarle esos temores. Finalmente se soltó de la mano de su padre y se puso enfrente de la pelirroja, con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo siento, mamá- empezó con un murmullo-. Pero ya no podía aguantar más. Se que no tenía que hacerlo si tú no querías, pero… es que… no quería que él se fuera- se abrazó a las piernas de su madre dando, de nuevo, rienda suelta a sus lágrimas-. Lo siento…

Yukino la miró extrañada por su comportamiento. ¿Qué sucedía? Sue nunca se comportaba así, y menos delante de tanta gente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Miró a Sôichirô como buscando respuestas, pero solo recibió de él una mirada de reproche que le impactó. ¿Y si…?

**Open your eyes and look outside -- Abre los ojos y mira fuera**

**find the reasons why -- encuentra las razones de porque  
You've been rejected -- fuiste rechazada,**

**and now you can't find what you left behind -- y ahora no encuentras lo que dejaste atrás.**

No dijeron nada, tan solo se miraban. Otra vez la conexión había aparecido, pero esta vez si tenían presente el lugar en el que estaban y lo que querían cada uno por su parte.

Sôichirô se acercó levemente y le lanzó el diario a la profesora, igual que en su momento hiciera ella a él con uno de sus trabajos (1). La mirada escrutadora seguía en él, y Yukino empezaba a entender.

Miró el cuaderno que había cogido en acto reflejo, rezando por que no fuera lo que pensaba. Pero no sirvió absolutamente de nada. Había pasado lo que sus amigas tanto le habían advertido y ahora ella ya no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse por haber sido tan idiota.

-…Sôichirô… deja que…- empezó a hablar la pelirroja, pero no pudo continuar.

-No digas nada- interrumpió con seguridad el profesor-. No intentes excusarte porque no puedes.

-Pe-pero…

-¡Cállate!- le espetó haciendo que se sobresaltaran todos los presentes-. ¿Por qué, Yukino¿Podrías explicarme el por qué?

-…

-No puedes porque no tienes argumentos. Y lo de que tenías miedo no me sirve. Has tenido ocho años¡OCHO AÑOS!., para decidirte y quitarte esos miedos que tanto te amargaban y contarme la verdad, pero no lo has hecho. ¡Ni te dignaste a avisarme de nada¿Cómo crees que me siento? Y para colmo, ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, no eres tú la que me lo dice¡¡sino mi propia hija¡¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que soy padre¿Cuándo ella se graduara en la universidad¿O cuando fuera a casarse¡Vamos¡¡Habla¡Ahora te escucho!- finalizó con un cierto deje de ironía mezclado con amargura.

**Be strong, be strong now -- Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora  
Too many, too many problems -- tantos, tantos problemas  
Don't know where she belongs -- no sabe a donde pertenece,  
where she belongs -- donde pertenece**

El silencio reinó de nuevo en el recibidor. Todos los presentes miraron la escena con sorpresa. Ya era demasiado tarde para intentar convencer a Yukino, pero… ahora deberían ayudar en todo a la perjudicada e intentar hacer entrar en razón a un, bastante desbocado, Sôichirô Arima.

Seishi dio un paso adelante y se colocó a la par con Yukino, quien había empezado a derramar lágrimas involuntarias aún sin hacer ningún tipo de muestra de debilidad a parte de esa, que no podía controlar de ninguna de las maneras. El rubio miró fijamente y con decisión a Sôichirô. No permitiría que hiciera daño a su amiga.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home -- Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside -- es donde ella se tumba, rota por dentro.  
With no place to go -- sin sitio a donde ir,**

**no place to go to dry her eyes -- sin sitio donde ir a secar sus ojos  
Broken inside -- rota por dentro.**

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¿Por qué te has comportado así¡¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa!- el chico salió en su defensa-. Tu no sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado.

-Pues yo no lo habré pasado tan mal durante los años… ¡Pero lo estoy pasando ahora¡¡Todo de golpe!

Hubo otro silencio. Todos miraban expectantes a los dos chicos esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-Por favor Seishi… no te metas- le suplicó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que el aludido se hiciera un lado para que pudiera encarar a su ex-novio.

-No me esperaba eso de ti Yukino. Te has comportado de una manera muy rastrera. Se que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero yo he ido cambiando con los años. Parece que para ti siempre es lo mismo- se agachó dejando estupefacta a la profesora, que había empezado a llorar, y se dirigió a la niña que en ese momento quedaba enfrente suyo-. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Pero compórtate y… de todas maneras, ayuda a tu madre en todo.

La pequeña asintió y abrazó a su padre fuertemente mientras él se lo devolvía. Lagrimas habían empezado a salir de los ojos de Sue y Sôichirô hacía lo imposible por no llorar.

**Her feelings she hides -- Sus sentimientos esconde  
Her dreams she can't find -- sus sueños no encuentra  
She's losing her mind -- Ella esta perdiendo la cabeza  
She's fallen behind -- se esta quedando atrás  
She can't find her place -- Ella no puede encontrar su lugar  
She's losing her faith -- esta perdiendo la fe  
She's fallen from grace -- cayo en desgracia  
She's all over the place -- esta por todo el lugar  
Yeah, oh**

Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos, intentando lo máximo posible aquél abrazo que no querían que terminara, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Los que se habían mantenido al margen -Tsubaki, Aya, Rika, y Tsubasa-, vieron esta escena como una gran muestra de ternura, algo que les gustaría haber visto tiempo atrás.

Por fin Sôichirô podría disfrutar de su hija. Podría pasar su tiempo con ella y ya no estaría sumido en la soledad en la que se había envuelto tiempo atrás. Pero…

¿Qué pasaría con Yukino?

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home -- Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside -- es donde ella se tumba, rota dentro.  
With no place to go -- sin sitio a donde ir,**

**no place to go to dry her eyes -- sin sitio donde ir a secar sus ojos  
Broken inside -- rota dentro.**

Finalmente se soltaron y el ojiazul miró a la cara a la niña. Al ver que esta lloraba le secó las lágrimas suavemente con el dorso de su mano y luego le esbozó una sonrisa, contagiando así, a la niña.

-No quiero que llores- le susurró con ternura-. No me gusta que lo hagas, haces que me sienta mal. Prométeme que no llorarás.

-Te… te lo prometo.

-Así me gusta.

No dijeron nada más. Sôichirô volvió a abrazarla y, después de darle un beso en la frente, se levantó, dirigió otra mirada de soslayo a la madre de su hija, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin añadir nada más y dejándolos a todos anonadados y con la palabra en la boca.

**She's lost inside -- Ella esta perdida por dentro,**

**lost inside... oh oh -- perdida por dentro… oh oh  
she's lost inside -- Ella esta perdida por dentro,**

**lost inside... oh oh -- perdida por dentro… oh oh**

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta, había quedado todo dicho momentos antes. Yukino fue la primera en reaccionar, entrando estrepitosamente dentro de la casa y dejando a todos en le recibidor. No contestó a los llamados de ninguno de los presentes mientras se dirigía a encerrarse en su habitación. Al llegar a ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella asimilando, al mismo tiempo, todo lo ocurrido.

Sin previo aviso empezó a llorar como quería desde hacía un buen rato y se dejó caer apoyada aún en la puerta. Todo tipo de maldiciones pasaban por su cabeza, mandándoselas a ella misma.

El ruido de alguien picando a la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Qué querrían ahora? Ya había tenido suficiente en un día.

-No quiero ver a nadie- pudo decir entre sollozos-. Marchaos y dejadme en paz.

-Mamá…- la débil voz de Sue llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Mamá… por favor… ábreme…

Yukino sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía e hizo caso a la niña. La única persona que podía ver en ese momento era a su hija. Tan solo quería abrazarla y olvidar su vida que se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla gracias a ella misma.

Y así lo hizo. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de Sue. La niña vio a su madre con temor a un rechazo, tal vez causado por su acción precipitada.

Pero el rechazo no llegó a verse ya que Yukino, lo primero que hizo fue coger a su hija y estrecharla entre sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-Ma-mamá…- empezó a sollozar la pequeña-. Lo siento… no te enfades conmigo, por favor…

-¿Cómo me voy a enfadar contigo, Sue? Lo que has hecho es algo que debería haberlo hecho yo hace mucho. Has sido muy valiente, de verdad.

Sue tan solo se abrazó más a su madre y se quedaron un rato así, llorando, y a la vez pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

**_Continuará…_**

**Inoportunas y odiosas notas de la autora:** ¡Konnichiwa!

¿Cómo estáis todos? Pues yo aquí, como podéis comprobar, trabajando duro para acabar lo antes posible este fic que a este paso será mas largo que el Quijote. XDD en fin… espero que os haya gustado. Lo cierto es que es bastante melodramático… pero que lo voy ha hacer… tenía que ser así para que vierais que lo que ha pasado no va en broma… ¡Nuestro queridísimo Sôichirô se va! Jooooo… y parece que le ha sentado un poco mal que Yuki le mintiera durante tanto… ¿no?  vaya ironía…

Aclaraciones:

(1)_Sôichirô se acercó levemente y le lanzó el diario a la profesora, igual que en su momento hiciera ella a él con uno de sus trabajos_: bueno… supongo que todos o casi todos habéis visto la serie de TV de Kare Kano, o si no el cómic, así que supongo que os acordáis cuando Sôichirô obliga a Yukino a hacerle los deberes y trabajos (en el 2º capítulo del anime), pues con esto me refiero a cuando Yukino se harta del chantaje y una tarde se lo dice… bueno… el caso es que Yukino le lanza el trabajo a Sôichirô al pecho de manera bastante brusca y cogiendo al moreno por sorpresa. Pues me refería a eso… (Esa parrafada de explicación… U)

La canción que sale en este capítulo (es la primera vez que añado una canción en este fic, pero la situación lo requería) es de Avril Lavigne y se llama "Nobody's Home" y para mas información es del disco Under My Skin. La traducción de la canción la he cogido del fic Hide Secret Time de Kirsche, así que el merito es suyo.

Bueno… creo que no tengo más que añadir. Bueno… sí. Éste capítulo va dedicado a dos personas: a Sika, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana (ya sabes porqué XDD), y a mi hermana pequeña (que parece mas grande que yo aunque nos llevemos dos años XD), que creo que la tengo un poquito amargada y que vea que si que pienso en ella (no se si me entenderá esta chica… es mas despiste… u.û)

Bueno… nada mas por el momento. Tan solo decir que Internet no es que me vaya muy bien así que no se cuando pueda leer los mails (si es que me enviáis) y que intentaré acabar el capítulo 23 lo antes posible… creo que será el último. Recemos por ello XDD

Bueno… lo de siempre… comentarios, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, ruegos, peticiones y demás a o a leemos pronto!

**_. : Hikari Katsuragi : .  
_**


	23. Días

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP. 23: Días.**

……………………………………………………

_**A Sôichirô Arima**_

_Nosotros, **Tsubaki Sakura** y **Takefumi Tonami**, estaríamos encantados de que acudieras a nuestra boda que se celebrará el día **20 de Abril** a las 17 h, en el Templo **Tsuki no Yume**._

_Después se celebrará un convite a partir de las 19 h, en el **Restaurante Yami**, a dos calles del templo._

_Esperamos con ansía tu asistencia y que puedas pasarlo lo mejor posible._

_**Tsubaki & Takefumi**_

……………………………………………………

Sôichirô leía y releía la invitación que acababa de recibir. Una semana. Al final de esa misma semana se casaban dos de sus mejores amigos, y no le apetecía para nada ir, no por que no le gustase, no. Sino que, evidentemente, se encontraría con Yukino. No quería verla. No sabía como podría reaccionar ante ella. Deseaba poder resistirse, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Y menos después de lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos días…

**FLASH BACK -----**

Estaba cansado. El entrenamiento matinal le había dejado hecho polvo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se agotaba tanto en una clase, pero su estado de ánimo influyó considerablemente.

Después de haberse duchado fue a la sala de profesores y se sentó en su escritorio, suspirando.

¿Qué podía hacer? La situación no duraría para siempre, y en algún momento debería hablar con Yukino. También quería ver a Sue, estaba en todo su derecho, pero para eso tendría que ver, seguro, a la profesora y no se sentía con valor. ¡Qué curioso! Nunca le había pasado eso.

-Arima- una voz femenina lo sacó de cavilaciones.

-Ah, hola Makimura- saludó a la otra profesora-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hace un momento han preguntado por ti en recepción.

-¿Por mí¿Quién?

-Una chica. No dejó el nombre, pero dijo que te esperaría en el campo de cerezos de al lado del río, y que fueras cuando tuvieras un rato libre.

Sôichirô asintió y se despidió de su compañera. No tenía ganas de nada, pero la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a averiguar quién era y saber de qué quería hablar con él.

Salió del recinto escolar y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro. Sus pasos eran tranquilos a pesar de la curiosidad. Observó el paisaje. Los árboles estaban desnudos por el invierno, sin embargo, pequeños brotes empezaban a asomar por las ramas.

Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le azotara la cara. Se sentía tan bien de esa manera, allí parecía que no tenía preocupaciones y que nada le importaba, pero… en el fondo, él sabía que eso no era así.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a lo lejos una figura femenina apoyada en uno de los troncos y mirando despreocupada las copas de los florecidos árboles.

Se le hizo extraño porque, recordaba una escena similar en su primer año en aquél instituto. Alguna chica lo había citado allí para, seguramente, declarársele y al llegar se había encontrado a alguien. Pensando que era aquella la chica que lo había citado hizo notar su presencia encontrándose con…

-Yukino…

Notó como la chica se sobresaltaba y giraba a mirarlo. Allí estaban de nuevo, con la mirada perdida, y sin saber como reaccionar. Después de un momento, el primero en hacerlo fue Sôichirô, que giró la cabeza y caminó un poco hacia un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el moreno la miró de soslayo y se dio media vuelta para no encararla-. Márchate, no quiero verte.

Yukino se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero entendía la situación. Sôichirô aún estaba enfadado. Y con mucha razón. Caminó dos pasos al frente con intención de enfrentarse a él cara a cara, pero frenó al momento. No creía que fuera adecuado hacerlo. No sabiendo que el chico pasaría de nuevo de ella.

Miró al suelo un momento, antes de intentar decirle algo.

-Sôichirô, yo… quería hablar contigo.

-¡Márchate!- el profesor gritó sin siquiera girarse, haciendo que Yukino se exaltara.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en el sitio unos instantes esperando una nueva reacción del chico, que no llegó. Él seguía ahí quieto, de espaldas a ella pero sin hablarle, en un terrible silencio.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró la espalda del chico intentando organizar su mente para poder decirle lo que quería con las palabras adecuadas. Soltó un quejido antes de empezar a desahogarse.

-Si no quieres escucharme no me importa, yo voy a decirlo de todas maneras- empezó tanteando el terreno por si el chico reaccionaba de alguna manera brusca. Al ver que no hacía nada y seguía en su posición prosiguió-. Sôichirô, se que me he equivocado. Se también que debí decirlo desde el principio, pero tenía miedo, de ti, de mí y de lo que podía pasar.

Justo por esos días, en la universidad me dijeron que estaban dando becas para diferentes universidades privadas de Japón. Yo ya había solicitado una antes, y el rector me dijo que mi beca había sido concedida y que podía elegir a cual de esas universidades ir. En un principio pensé en no aceptarla… pero al ocurrir todo eso, al descubrir también que estaba embarazada…

Yukino dejó de hablar para ahogar un sollozo. No quería que el chico la viera, o en este caso, la oyera llorar. No quería parecer una víctima delante de él, así que se tenía que mantener fuerte.

-Yo huí. No hice otra cosa. Incluso me cambié el nombre por si me buscabas, pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes. No quise saber nada de ti durante estos años, y es ahora cuando me arrepiento de todo. Tenía que habértelo dicho desde el principio- se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Un silencio evidentemente molesto y sin saber que más decir.

Una brisa corrió en aquel instante y Yukino cerró los ojos protegiéndose del viento. Deseaba… rogaba que Sôichirô le dijese algo. Aunque fueran unas míseras palabras, algo al fin y al cabo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al pasar la ráfaga de aire, encontrándose al chico de la misma manera de antes y con evidentes señales de que no iba a decir nada de nada. Ahogó un sollozo que se le atoraba en la garganta y caminó con la idea de marcharse.

Al pasar por su lado se detuvo un instante y habló sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

-E… espero que logres entenderme algún día. Yo…- dudó antes de continuar hablando. No sabía si era momento para decirlo, pero esta vez no huiría-. Yo te sigo queriendo igual. A pesar de todo.

Siguió caminando, pasando al profesor de largo, sin dejar opción a éste de decir nada, sabiendo de antemano que no objetaría.

Solo rogaba que el tiempo le echara una mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sôichirô se mantuvo inmóvil durante… no supo cuanto tiempo. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez molesto… una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo y no sabía ya, que pensar.

Logró, después de un rato, moverse de manera automática hasta un árbol y apoyarse en su tronco, mirando unos pocos pétalos en el suelo.

Por muy indiferente que hubiera actuado delante de Yukino, había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de la chica. Estaba claro, no podía ignorar eso, por mucho que lo deseara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----**

Y así era. No sabía que hacer, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, y él lo sabía de sobras. Pero, por mucho que quisiera perdonar a Yukino, lo que le había ocultado no era algo que pudiese olvidar de la noche a la mañana.

Tenía que pensar. Necesitaba pensarlo bien todo, para poner su mente en orden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sue… por favor, no toques nada.

Yukino observaba con nerviosismo a la niña mientras ella tomaba el té, o lo intentaba, con una Rika verdaderamente divertida con la situación.

-Vamos Yukino… no te enfades con ella. Es normal que explore lugares nuevos.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo que toquetearlo todo y…- en ese momento se oyó un fuerte "crash" seguido de un "¡ups!" que hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja-. ¡SUE!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- gritó rápidamente la niña desapareciendo por uno de los tantos pasillos de la grande _suite_.

Yukino miró por donde la chiquilla había desaparecido un momento y suspiró bajo la atenta mirada de la psicóloga, que sonreía divertida.

-¿Qué me miras?- dijo cuando se percató.

-Me parece aún algo increíble que tú tengas una hija y seas tan…- chasqueó los dedos en busca de la palabra.

-¿Tan…?

-Es igual, solo me hace gracia verte como madre. Nunca lo había pensado, que todas llegaríamos a serlo algún día¿no?

Yukino pensó en lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Era cierto, en el instituto no se preocupaban por esas cosas, ni siquiera les rondaba por la cabeza.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con una hija de casi ocho años y sin un padre con ella, eso sí, gracias a su completa estupidez, se reprendía una y otra vez.

La castaña la miraba con aparente tranquilidad, pero sabía de sobras lo que estaba pensando.

-No te culpes Yukino. Todos actuamos por nuestros impulsos, y por aquél entonces, la situación no estaba como para tomarse tiempo para pensar¿no crees?

Yukino miró los ojos castaños de la psicóloga y sonrió con tristeza. Que razón tenía. A los veinte años, en plena época universitaria, con un bebé en el vientre, peleada con el padre y a la víspera de una boda de sus mejores amigos, no era la mejor forma de pensar.

Sonrió con ironía mientras miraba a Rika de soslayo.

-A veces me da la sensación de que tienes la capacidad de leerme la mente… ¿estás segura que no has salido de uno de esos cuentos que le gusta escribir tanto a Aya?

La aludida sonrió divertida.

-Tranquila, solo que el estudiar me ha despertado un sexto sentido, y se calar a la gente con un primer vistazo. Así que imagínate con la gente que conozco de casi siempre- terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Yukino dio un sorbo al café que tenía ante sí y se reclinó en el respaldo del sofá mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez y se los frotaba con las manos. Rika se percató del gesto y la volvió a estudiar con la mirada.

Desde la última vez que había visto a la profesora estaba distinta: se le notaba más delgada, de un tono más pálido de lo normal y con ojeras, clara señal de que no dormía apenas nada.

-He hablado con Sôichirô- irrumpió Yukino los pensamientos de la psicóloga, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Has hablado con él¿Cuándo¿Qué no se había ido a Kanagawa?

-Sí. Está allí, pero…- suspiró con pesadez y cogió aire. Parecía que le costaba hablar-. Fui a verle a Hokuei.

Rika no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Yukino había ido hasta Kawasaki, en la prefectura de Kanagawa para hablar con Sôichirô?

-Parece que te sorprenda- espetó irrumpiendo sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Evidentemente… no esperaba que fueses a verle. Más bien, pensaba que hasta huirías de él en la boda de Tsubaki y Tonami.

-No te creas, que lo he pensado- dijo soltando una pequeña y amarga risa-. Pero creo que era lo mejor.

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues… en realidad nada. Él solo me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo y que me marchara, pero… bueno, yo solo hablé y me desfogué y…

-¿A que te quedaste más tranquila soltándolo todo?- la interrumpió.

-Sentí como si un yunque de cien quilos se esfumara por arte de magia- sonrió-. Pero… bueno, yo solo le expliqué los motivos por los que tomé la decisión de irme. Él ni siquiera me miró a la cara.

-Entiendo… es normal que Sôichirô esté aún reacio a verte y menos hablar.

-Eso lo sé pero… tenía que hablar con él de una vez.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca- finalizó riendo abiertamente y contagiando, así a la pelirroja.

Como atraída por las risas, Sue entró correteando al salón donde se encontraban las dos mujeres y fue directa al regazo de su madre, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-Que¿ya has hecho suficientes maldades, exploradora?

Sue, por respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y alzó los dedos en señal de victoria, sonsacando, así, una carcajada a las dos adultas.

-Yukino¿por qué no vas a casa y descansas? En dos días será la boda, y creo que deberías estar bastante despejada, aunque tengas todo el día de mañana para hacerlo.

-Bueno… sí, debería irme. _"Pero tengo tan pocas ganas de que llegue…"_- esto último, claramente, lo pensó. Miró a su hija con una sonrisa, que le fue devuelta inmediatamente-. ¿Nos vamos, Sue?

-Fale, pero quiero una hamburguesa para cenar- espetó la niña mientras bajaba de las rodillas de su madre y ésta se levantaba.

-¡Oh¿Quieres una hamburguesa?- viéndole asentir-. Vaaale, por el camino te compro una.

Cogió a Sue de la mano y caminaron entre risas hacia la puerta. Yukino, después de haberse puesto la chaqueta y coger el bolso, se giró para mirar a su amiga.

-Bueno, Rika… Gracias por el té.

-No hay de que. Creo que te hacía falta hablar con alguien ¿no?

-Lo cierto es que sí- confesó la profesora-. ¿De verdad que no tienes poderes psicológicos?- terminó bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… le preguntaré a Aya si sabe algo sobre eso.

-¡Jajajajaja! Ok, ok. Entonces¿nos vemos aquí pasado mañana?

-¡Claro! Aya nos pasará a buscar.

-De acuerdo. ¡Hasta entonces!

-¡Adiós!

La psicóloga cerró la puerta tras despedirse y profirió un gran suspiro. Se quedó unos instantes apoyada en ella y luego caminó hasta una de las ventanas, corriendo un poco la cortina con la mano y mirando al exterior.

No sabía que hacer ya. Había hablado con Sôichirô ese mismo día por la mañana, y se había enterado de que llegaría al día siguiente.

Quería hablar con ella.

Y se podía imaginar para qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerró la puerta del armario después de guardar todo. Había estado recorriendo las tiendas durante toda la tarde, aún sin que a ella le gustase hacerlo, solo por evadirse de la emoción y los nervios que la albergaban y que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

Dos días.

Dos días y estaría casada con Takefumi, aquél que había estado presente en su vida la mayor parte de ella, y que en la infancia no había sabido apreciarlo.

Salió de la habitación y entró al comedor que se encontraba en penumbra. El día estaba ya acabando.

Tsubaki fue hasta una de las ventanas y miró al exterior. Al vivir en un ático le dejaba unas vistas realmente buenas, y podía ver el sol ponerse al horizonte.

-¡Tsubaki, ya he vuelto!- una voz se oyó en la entrada, seguida de un pequeño portazo y el movimiento de ropas moverse.

La aludida no se movió. Sabía que era su novio, pero se encontraba realmente a gusto.

-¿Tsubaki?- lo oyó llamarla de nuevo, ya cerca de ella. Al momento sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura por la espalda y su barbilla ser apoyada en su hombro-. ¿Qué tal el día?- le susurró.

-…- ella siguió sin decir nada un momento. Se estaba tan bien ahí… no quería moverse-. No ha estado mal.

-Jeje- se rió él-. Eso quiere decir que no te ha servido de nada salir- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Uf… creo que si me tomara una caja de _valium_ no me harían efecto. ¿Tú que crees?

-Creo… que no tienes porqué estar nerviosa- espetó con tranquilidad.

-¿No? Claaaaro… como una se casa cada día… Claro, como no me he dado cuenta.

Takefumi rió. Sabía como se ponía Tsubaki en temas así. Si ya estuvo histérica en la boda de Tsubasa, incluso en alguna otra que para ellos no tenía tanta importancia… así estaba a dos días de la suya propia.

Él sabía que ella siempre estaba atacada de los nervios en esto, pero aún así… le encantaba picarla y verla de esa manera. Se la veía tan infantil y desprotegida que le entraba la vena romántica.

-Vamos Tsu, relájate. Ya verás que todo se te pasa rápido. En cuanto menos te lo esperes, tendremos diez años de casados.

La chica sonrió. No se imaginaba a ella misma con diez años más, casada y, porqué no, siendo madre. Nunca había sido partidaria de la maternidad (ella solía decir que no quería ser madre), pero desde todo el tema de la boda y el embarazo de Tsubasa, la repentina sensación de ganas de ser madre la había embargado, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro y, soltándose de Takefumi, se apartó de la ventana.

-En fin¿te apetece ir a cenar con Tsubasa a su casa?

-¿Ah¿Y eso?

-Es que me ha llamado hace un rato diciendo que Kazuma saldrá más tarde del estudio y que está aburrida.

-Oh, pues vamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-La cena está lista- una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al chico que miraba por la ventana de su antigua habitación.

-Ya voy, mamá- contestó él, sin tan siquiera girarse a mirar a su interlocutora.

La mujer, de aspecto maduro, apretó ligeramente los labios y lo miró con aprensión. Se acercó con sigilo al moreno, colocándose a su espalda. Se mantuvo en silencio un rato, sin saber que decir, tan siquiera.

-No te preocupes, mamá- murmuró de repente él, sin voltearse.

Ella no pudo más que sorprenderse. Se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aún ella haciendo lo posible por que ocurriera lo contrario.

-Sôichirô…- intentó decir.

-No voy a hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme- finalizó levantándose y sonriéndole-. Estate tranquila.

La mujer sonrió, conforme, confiada de lo que él le decía.

-¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres quedarte a dormir e irte mañana por la mañana?

Él tan solo asintió, con una sonrisa afable.

-Si me voy esta noche, mañana podré descansar más a gusto- confesó-. A parte, he quedado.

No añadió nada más. Los dos bajaron hasta el comedor, Sôichirô con algo de decisión, su madre… con cierta preocupación en la cara.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la autora**:

Holas gente UU

Sí, se que este iba a ser el último capítulo, y pensaréis que soy una mala , de colgarlo después de tanto tiempo y encima sin ser el desenlace.

Bueno, lo cierto es que no tengo excusas. Bueno, sí algunas… en verano tuve el pc en proceso de descomposición y hasta fines de agosto no me compraron uno nuevo, poco antes de irme de vacaciones una semana y volver un día antes de empezar las clases UU

Como comprenderéis… desde entonces he estado bastante liada, por no decir mucho. Ahora me diréis¿y en navidad, qué? Vale, podría haber tenido tiempo. Escribí un fic corto de Harry Potter el mismo día de navidad, pero era eso, uno corto y ya tenía las palabras y todo, así que no me costó hacerlo.

Para mi desgracia, me puse enferma justo al empezar el año. Estuve mala hasta empezar las clases y bueno… hasta ahora, que estoy mejor.

No pretendo que me perdonéis mi tardanza . de verdad que si he tenido tiempo libre, pero por unas cosas o por otras, no sabía como explicarlo todo. Si lo hacía muy precipitado, fastidiaría todo el final, y no quiero eso .

Bueno, ahora la explicación de porqué lo he cortado a la mitad… como veréis, todo lo escrito son 11 páginas en total, y aún queda mas o menos medio capítulo. He aquí la cuestión¿Esperaba a acabarlo, o lo dividía por la mitad para que pudieseis leer algo?

Lo estuve pensando muy fríamente… y al final me decanté por la segunda. En esta parte pasan cosas interesantes, así que tampoco os quedaréis con mal sabor de boca.

Espero sepáis comprenderme todos . yo he hecho lo que he podido. Intentaré ponerme ahora que no tengo exámenes, a ver si para febrero lo tengo.

¡Venga! Y sabed que quiero los coments ¿eh, gente?

¡Un besote de esta humilde friki!

_**-Hikari Katsuragi-**_


	24. Perdón parece ser una palabra difícil

**¡Aviso importante antes de leer!** ¡Hola, hola! E voilà! Aquí me tenéis. Decir que el cap… bueno, lo he vuelto a partir en dos, porque así se quedaba realmente interesante, y que la segunda parte la tendréis dentro de poquito, poquito nn

Decir que os aconsejo leer la última parte con cierta canción… **"Sorry seems to be a hardest Word"**la versión de Blue con Elton John. Es realmente una canción preciosa que le pega en sobremanera al capítulo, y creo que cuando lo leáis sabréis porqué.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con este capítulo, que, estoy segura, disfrutaréis. ¡Besotes!

-----------------

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**EP. 24: Perdón parece ser una palabra difícil.**

Cerró la puerta con el pié al entrar a la vivienda. No podía hacer otra cosa, ya que sus manos estaban completamente cargadas con un par de bolsas y una gran funda de lo que parecía un traje.

Llegó a la sala de estar y lo dejó todo, cuidadosamente, encima del sofá. Tras quitarse la chaqueta y dejar el bolso sobre la mesa oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

-¿Maho?- la voz de Hideaki inundó la estancia.

-Estoy aquí- contestó a media voz, cogiendo la funda con el traje y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Se encontró en ella al guapo rubio terminando de ponerse una camiseta. Tenía el pelo mojado, seguramente de una ducha reciente.

-Hola¿ya lo tienes todo?- preguntó mirando a la chica.

-Sí. Los trajes, los zapatos…

-Me refería al regalo- aclaró.

-¡Oh!- rectificó-. Claro que lo tengo. Desde hace días- finalizó sonriendo.

Maho abrió la cremallera y sacó dos prendas que se encontraban allí.

-Toma- dijo tendiéndole un traje de chaqueta al chico-. Pruébatelo, no vaya a ser que haya que cambiarlo otra vez.

Hideaki rió con algo de sorna mientras cogía la prenda y empezaba a cambiarse. Maho, mientras tanto, sacó su vestido de la funda y lo metió cuidadosamente en el armario.

-¿Y tú no te lo pruebas?- preguntó su novio, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

-Oh, no. Lo he hecho en la tintorería.

-Jooo…- Hideaki fingió un puchero-. Yo que quería verte…

Maho lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Siempre la molestaba con que se había vuelto una presumida redomada o que si había engordado algún kilo. Le gustaba hacerla enfadar, y Maho sabía que no lo decía en serio.

-¡No era para molestarte!- el chico pareció leerle la mete-. Te juro, Maho, que solo quería verlo.

La aludida lo miró con astucia. Eso no colaba ni en un crío de diez años.

-Pues te vas a aguantar hasta la boda. No pienso ponérmelo antes- contestó con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sue! Haz el favor de quitarte el vestido- Yukino caminaba de un lado para otro en la planta alta de su casa. La niña correteaba también, pero delante de ella.

-¡No¡¡Me gusta mucho! Quiero tenerlo un rato más.

-¡Pero…!- la niña dio la vuelta repentinamente, haciendo tropezar a Yukino, la cual casi cae-. ¡Sue!

La niña continuó correteando, riéndose. Sus carcajadas envolvían la casa mientras la madre continuaba persiguiéndola por doquier, sin lograr alcanzarla.

Yukino se quedó en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando Sue bajó velozmente, observando como su hija se divertía y jugaba. Veía sus ojos gris rojizo mirarla desde la parte baja, traviesa, retándola a que la siguiera.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Sue conseguía distraerla y hacerle olvidar todo. Era increíblemente parecida a ella a su edad pero increíblemente parecida a su padre al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja puso los brazos en jarras y miró a la pequeña aparentando enfado, aunque le delataba la sonrisa divertida que tenía esbozada en la cara.

-¿Quieres guerra, pequeña granuja?- le dijo mientras empezaba a descender lentamente las escaleras y veía como la niña iba caminando hacia atrás-. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Sue chocó contra la pared del pasadizo y, viéndose acorralada empezó a negar vehemente con la cabeza.

Yukino sonrió igual que su hija momentos antes.

-Demasiado tarde- sentenció cuando faltaban un par de escalones para acabar de descender.

Al decir eso, la pequeña arrancó a correr por el pasillo rápidamente.

-¡No escaparás, sinvergüenza!- le anunció saliendo detrás de ella.

Sue se metió velozmente en la sala de estar, rodeando los sofás, interponiéndolos entre ella y su madre, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta e iba tras ella.

Pero, como era de esperarse, las cortas piernas de la niña nada pudieron hacer contra las ágiles y rápidas de la adulta, causando que Yukino atrapara a Sue cuando ésta intentaba saltar por encima del mueble, cayendo las dos sobre él riendo.

-Y ahora que harás¿eh, malvada?- le decía la pelirroja a la niña, que reía escandalosamente a causa de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo.

-¡Jajajaja¡Mamá, para! No me hagas más- gritaba la niña entre risas-. ¡Seré buena¡Te lo prometo!

Yukino paró momentáneamente las cosquillas y miró a la pequeña, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Serás buena ¿eh¿Seguro?- preguntó con suspicacia, viendo asentir rápidamente a la niña-. Pues quítate el vestido ahora mismo, antes de que se ensucie.

Sue se levantó del sofá con velocidad y fue a su habitación. En menos de un minuto bajaba de nuevo las escaleras con un chándal y unas zapatillas y se sentaba en las piernas de su madre, sonsacándole una sonrisa a ésta.

-¿Has visto que rápida eres cuando quieres? Le dijo viendo a la niña sonreír socarronamente-. No sonrías así, que eres una malvaducha traviesa. Me recuerdas a…

-…a mí cuando era pequeña- le interrumpió la niña, finalizando la frase por ella-. Lo sé, mamá. Siempre me lo recuerdas- le afirmó con fingida madurez.

Yukino alzó una ceja con escepticismo y le alborotó el pelo a la niña, la cual se quejó por la acción.

-Vamos, que ya casi es hora de comer- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose del sofá con la niña en brazos-. ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde?

Sue se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensándoselo mucho.

-¿Vamos a ver una peli?

-¿Quieres ir al cine?- preguntó la madre, incrédula-. Si siempre me decías que era aburrido.

-Ya… pero quiero ir…- la miró con ojos suplicantes-. ¿Podemos, porfa?

-Mmm… si te comes toda la comida, tal vez.

-…¿qué hay para comer?- preguntó temerosa la niña.

-Ensalada de soja y okonomiyaki- contestó Yukino, sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¡Ecs!- sue hizo una mueca de asco al escucharlo-. ¡No me gusta!

-Pues tendrás que comértelo todo si quieres ir al cine esta tarde…

-¡Mamá! Eres mala- la niña se cruzó de brazos mientras su madre la dejaba de pié en el suelo.

Yukino no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Lo se.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sôichirô entró en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta con el pié tras de sí. Todo estaba oscuro, con las persianas bajadas.

Lo primero que hizo fue soltar la pequeña maleta que traía, puesto que sólo pensaba quedarse tres o cuatro días a lo sumo, en el suelo y subir las persianas.

El sol le cegó y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mirar al exterior.

La noche anterior había preferido quedarse en casa de Hideaki. A la hora que había llegado, no le apetecía nada estar solo en su casa, donde no haría otra cosa que pensar, que era lo que precisamente evitaba hacer.

El rubio se había sorprendido al verle, pero no le había importado dejarlo pasar y darle una noche de cobijo. Sabía que su amigo no estaba bien, puesto que un par de días antes se había enterado del descubrimiento del moreno.

Habían hablado durante horas, sin importarle el tiempo ni las quejas de Maho, alegando que no eran horas de reunión de testosterona.

Hideaki sonreía a su novia cada vez que aparecía por la puerta del salón con un kimono sobre el pijama por bata, y el pelo levemente alborotado.

Con tan solo un par de palabras, el rubio hacía que la joven volviera a su cuarto, sabiendo que iba a aparecer de nuevo una media hora más tarde.

Y pasar esa noche con su mejor amigo le había hecho bien. Habían hablado de todo y de nada, porque cualquier tema era suficiente para abrir otra lata de cerveza y reir.

Agradecía a Hideaki el no haberle sacado el tema de Yukino, como sabía que estaba deseando hacer. Pero era algo sobre lo que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar.

Sôichirô continuaba mirando al exterior, sin ver. El día había amanecido increíblemente caluroso y soleado, cosa que no iba en absoluto con su estado de ánimo.

Corrió la cortina para atenuar la claridad y fue hasta el sofá, dejándose caer después. Con una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara, echándoselo hacia atrás y dejándolo levemente revuelto en el camino.

Miró la hora de la sala de estar. Las diez y media.

Había llegado con el tiempo justo para poder adecentarse un poco. El día anterior había llamado a Rika, alegando que llevaba ese día y que quería hablar con ella.

Se levantó del mueble, cogió la maleta y fue hasta su habitación, dejando el equipaje sobre la cama y abriéndolo después, buscando alguna pieza de ropa cómoda.

No sabía porqué había tenido el impulso de llamar a la psicóloga. Nunca había tenido una amistado profunda con ella, pero sentía que no tenía secretos y que le era imposible ocultarle algo.

Caminó hasta el baño como un autómata con la batería de reserva. Actuaba por acto reflejo sin saber lo que hacía, concentrado completamente en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué debía hacer con todo? Sabía que estaba actuando como lo había hecho Yukino hasta el momento: huyendo de todo. Y sabía que no estaba bien pero…

¿Cómo se puede reaccionar cuando de un día para otro uno se entera de que tiene una hija con casi ocho años?

Era imposible pasarlo por encima y actuar como una gran familia feliz.

Tenía que pensarlo todo cautelosamente.

Tras secarse de una rápida ducha y colocarse un cómodo conjunto deportivo, oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Con la toalla en los hombros fue hasta la entrada y abrió, encontrándose a una sonriente Rika, siempre con su expresión madura y afable.

-Hola, Sôichirô- le saludó.

-Hola. No te quedes ahí, pasa- le dijo dejando paso y cerrando la puerta después-. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Ves a la sala, que ahora mismo vengo.

El moreno recogió el baño rápidamente y se escurrió el pelo con la toalla antes de volver a salir.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó la castaña una vez sentados en el sofá.

-Bien, bien. Te ofrecería algo, pero no tengo nada de nada.

-Bah, no te preocupes- la psicóloga hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-. Tampoco puedo quedarme mucho. Tengo que estar en casa de Tsubaki a las doce.

-Estará nerviosa¿no?

-No te lo puedes imaginar. ¡Está como un flan acabado de hacer! No puede parar quieta- rió la joven, mirando al moreno a los ojos como analizándolo-. Igual que tú, imagino.

-¿Perdón?- Sôichirô había sido pillado por sorpresa. No se imaginaba tal acierto por su parte.

-Sôichirô, creo que son demasiados años conociéndote, y aunque nunca hemos sido, lo que se dice, íntimos, creo que me hago una idea de lo que puede estar pasando por tu cabeza- el chico agachó la mirada y observó el suelo con el ceño levemente fruncido, preocupado-. Tienes miedo de encontrarte mañana con Yukino¿no es eso?

La pregunta final había sido más afirmación, porque, y él estaba seguro, de que Rika podía leerle la mente y saber exactamente cual era su estado de ánimo.

-¡No me tomes tu también por bruja, por favor!- espetó, riendo-. Me puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que NO tengo poderes paranormales. Es sólo, lo que podría llamarle, secreto profesional.

Sôichirô estaba completamente asombrado. Sí era cierto que la castaña sabía lo que hacía y era buena en su trabajo. Se había ganado la fama que tenía con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tienes miedo de cómo reaccionarás cuando veas mañana a Yukino- Sôichirô asintió-. Y también temes como reaccionará ella¿no?

-Sí, pero…- se echó hacia atrás en el sofá profiriendo un suspiro-. Es que ella vino a verme… a Kanagawa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí. Ella me lo dijo. Lo cierto es que no pude ocultar mi sorpresa. Es decir… no me hubiese imaginado que era capaz de hacerlo…- rió al recordarlo-. La Yukino de ahora es realmente muy temerosa. Mide y calcula cada paso que da en todo y cada palabra que dice.

Arima no contestó. Meditaba sobre el hecho del miedo de la pelirroja, y recordaba su expresión al verla días atrás.

-Sôichirô, si Yukino fue a verte es porque lo siente de veras. No creo que haya hecho algo solo por puros remordimientos. Ella sigue pensando en ti como cuando íbamos al instituto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?- ahora era el tiempo de la castaña de sorprenderse.

-Sí. Cuando me explicó todo… me dijo que seguía queriéndome igual antes de irse.

-Y tú no le dijiste nada¿cierto?- la psicóloga volvió a verle asentir-. Creo que, como he dicho antes, el que tiene miedo ahora eres tú, aunque eso no quita que Yukino también lo tenga. Al menos ella lo ha afrontado y está haciendo algo al respecto.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oía el "tic tac" del reloj.

-Ahora, ella está expectante. No puede hacer nada más porque ya te ha dado explicaciones¿no? El que tiene que dar el siguiente paso, eres tú. Pero eso solo sucederá si tú estás seguro de perdonarla.

El moreno se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la ventana, mirando al exterior a través de la translúcida cortina.

-Sôichirô, tú la quieres, y eso es imposible negarlo. Pienso que, si el sentimiento es recíproco, tendríais que volver a estar juntos- Rika se levantó del sofá y se colgó el bolso al hombro-. Creo que le daríais una gran alegría a Sue, porque eso es lo que ha estado intentando desde que te conoció.

El moreno continuó sin contestar, aunque la psicóloga sabía que la escuchaba con atención.

-Me voy, Sôichirô. Piensa bien en lo que te he dicho y en tus acciones antes de hacerlas. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin más, salió de la sala. Sôichirô oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse y apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana, aún con la cortina de por medio.

Lo que Rika decía era cierto. Todo era cierto y sin embargo, se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer nada. Porque todo era más sencillo de lo que parecía, sin embargo…

¿Cuál era la mejor manera de tratarlo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ambiente estaba completamente animado. Después del esperado "sí, quiero" de los novios, todo eran risas, felicitaciones y brindis.

Sin embargo, bajo esa aparente felicidad, algunos escondían una gran incertidumbre, otros, miedo y temor.

Yukino observaba a la pareja de novios en la pista de baile, riendo ajenos a todos, envueltos por toda la gente bailando a su alrededor.

Tsubaki estaba guapísima en su traje de novia; Yukino jamás se había imaginado a su amiga casándose, pues siempre había sido bastante liberal, sin prisas y preocupada por otras cosas que los chicos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, recién casada con quien había martirizado en su infancia.

La pelirroja observaba aquella escena desde una de las mesas, alejada del bullicio y sin querer llamar la atención. Recordaba cuando se había encontrado con Sôichirô a la entrada de la iglesia. Verlo de aquella manera, enfundado en un traje, ni muy elegante ni muy informal, que le favorecía en sobremanera…

Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Recordaba muy bien haber contenido el aliento y haberlo esquivado deliberadamente. Prefería no cruzarse con el chico, era algo que evitaba, ya que no sabía como acabaría reaccionando.

Estuvo al lado de Sue durante toda la ceremonia. Más de una vez había sentido escalofríos, y una mirada profunda fija en su nuca, ahora descubierta a causa del recogido. Sabía que Sôichirô la observaba, tras ella, dos bancos más atrás, y cada vez que aquel escalofrío la recorría, le entraban ganas de salir corriendo cuanto antes.

También quiso que se le tragara la tierra cuando los novios le pidieron a ella que leyera unas líneas y sin poder negarse, tuvo que salir ante el público. La situación le recordó a sus años de delegada junto a Sôichirô, y no puedo evitar sonreír con nostalgia antes de empezar a hablar.

Al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, se sintió bien, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y aquello fuera un mero discurso del colegio. Más sin embargo, la realidad era demasiado impactante.

El tiempo desde la iglesia le había pasado endemoniadamente lento. Mientras ella leía lo indicado, una media sonrisa nostálgica le bañaba el rostro.

Había deseado que aquel día acabara cuanto antes, ya que deseaba, repentinamente, poder estar sola.

Pero ahí seguía, apartada de todo en una de las mesas. Oía a la gente gritar y reír mientras ella jugueteaba con una copa de champán a medio vaciar. Se la llevó a los labios y dejó deslizar levemente el burbujeante líquido por su garganta.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita, Yuki?- la pelirroja oyó una voz a su lado.

Maho se mantenía de pié a su lado, con un precioso vestido azul tornasolado en escote palabra de honor. El pelo, inusualmente recogido, le daba un aire más maduro, con pequeños tirabuzones enmarcando su fina cara, maquillada sutilmente y resaltando los claros ojos azules.

Yukino la observó y sonrió levemente, al tiempo que la morena se sentaba a su lado.

-No te has levantado en toda la noche más que para ir un par de veces al baño- empezó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa-. ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar un rato? Sue se lo está pasando en grande.

La profesora miró hacia la pista de baile, viendo como la niña iba de un lado a otro, arrancando sonrisas a los presentes.

-¡Mamy!- le gritó, corriendo hacia ella con una expresión de felicidad y diversión en su cara. Pegó un salto al llegar junto a la profesora y se sentó sobre sus piernas y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta soltara una carcajada-. ¡Mamy¿Por qué no vienes¡Es muy divertido!

La profesora pasó sus brazos rodeando la cinturita de la niña y sonriéndole.

-Sue tiene razón, Yukino- la apoyó Maho-. Distraerte te vendría bien¿no crees?

La pelirroja miró a los ojos azules de su amiga, enseriando su expresión, cogiendo, al mismo tiempo, una de las manos de su hija y jugando con ella.

-No se, Maho. Tal vez de aquí a un rato, pero ahora no.

Maho suspiró con resignación y se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse.

-Bueno, lo hemos intentado¿verdad Sue?

La niña observó a su madre con cara de pena.

-Venga Sue, aprovecha para divertirte, que no sabemos cuando tendremos la próxima boda.

Ella asintió y se levantó de un salto, no sin antes regalarle un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Cogió la mano que la morena le ofrecía y sonrió.

-Que sepas, que como no te vea en menos de una hora, volveré a buscarte y te llevaré a las malas- le dijo Maho a Yukino, arrancando una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Las dos dieron la vuelta y se internaron en el bullicio de la gente. Yukino observó el lugar por donde se habían ido. La gente bailaba, bebía y hablaba, ajenos a todos.

Sabía que amargándose la noche no arreglaría nada. También sabía que quedaría arreglado si no hacía algo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sentía que lo había probado todo, aún sabiendo que eso no era cierto, pero ya no se veía con valor para nada más.

Se inclinó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre ella, y escondió la cabeza entre ellos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Debía encontrar el valor en algún lado. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

-Yukino…- una voz masculina que no se esperaba hizo que la nombrada se sobresaltara, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sôichirô desvió su mirada hacia el enorme ventanal que había en uno de los lados de la gran sala. No podía parar de observarla… y se maldecía a sí mismo por ello.

Desde que había llegado a la iglesia acompañando a Tonami, visiblemente nervioso ese día, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza que tendría que ver a Yukino aunque no quisiera, y esa idea lo había atormentado durante todo el rato hasta verla llegar.

Lo cierto era que no había podido hacer otra cosa que observarla con adoración, sin poder despegar sus ojos de ella.

Llevaba un vestido completamente negro, según la luz podía verse rojizo oscuro, atado al cuello con un escote de pico, pegándose al cuerpo hasta su esbelta cintura como una segunda piel. La caída amplia de la falda le daba un toque sensual, acabándolo de rematar con el elegante recogido del pelo, adornado con detalles negros.

Para terminar, una túnica de tela fular semitransparente, de color negro, le cubría sus brazos y hombros.

En aquél instante, sôichirô pensó que moriría ahogado, ya que parecía que el aire se había negado a llegar a sus pulmones.

Nunca la había visto tan arreglada, con una sencillez arrebatadoramente sensual, ni siquiera en su propia graduación o en la boda de Tsubasa y Kazuma.

Recordó el escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda cuando sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante. El leve maquillaje rojizo oscuro que envolvía los ojos de Yukino le daba más profundidad a su mirada, e hizo que Sôichirô se desviara, huyendo de esa conexión.

Desde aquél instante no había podido dejar de mirarla. Durante la ceremonia, dos bancos más atrás de ella y cuando la vio salir frente a todos, con ese aire de tranquilidad que le hizo saber que estaba nerviosa. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella etapa tan feliz y dura de su vida.

Se daba cuenta de que le era imposible sacársela de la cabeza, y que esa mirada, aparentemente normal, le calaba hondo como un puñal, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

En esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba el hecho de que Yukino pudiese sentirse mal. En realidad, debería ser él el que estuviese así, y en verdad lo estaba pero…

Era algo instintivo. Con sólo ver una expresión triste reflejada en los ojos de la pelirroja, su preocupación se disparaba en un acto reflejo.

Y ahí, desde su posición en la penumbra, veía con claridad como Yukino seguía en su lugar, apartada, mirando a la gente sin ver. Sabía que estaba triste, lo podía ver plasmado en su expresión y en sus gestos, pero aún así, había algo que le impedía acercarse definitivamente a ella.

Vio a Maho acercársele, seguramente para obligarla a que se divirtiera y olvidara todo un rato. Sôichirô sonrió. La morena ojiazul podía ser muy seria, pero era muy buena amiga. Sabía exactamente lo que decir en el momento adecuado.

-¿Admirando el paisaje?- una voz sonó al lado del profesor.

Hideaki caminó hasta llegar a su amigo y se apoyó en la pared, a su lado. El moreno lo miró un instante y volvió a fijar su vista al frente, con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?- preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

Sôichirô no contestó. Se limitó a mirar de nuevo a pelirroja, que oía el discurso que, seguro, le estaba echando su amiga, con la cabeza baja, mirando las manos sobre la mesa.

-No puedo hacerlo- respondió, finalmente.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabría que decir. Debería estar enfadado y dolido… y lo estoy, pero…

-Tío, creo que estas completamente colgado, como has estado siempre. Te es imposible decirle nada por miedo a cagarla¿no?

Sôichirô frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo al lado.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a Aya si te ha dado algún tipo de poder a través de las novelas que escribe, estás empezando a desvariar.

Hideaki se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos, digno de un niño pequeño.

-Asaba, deja de ser crío, que se que te encanta que te achuchen, sobre todo si lo hace Maho.

El aludido cambió la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír, mirando hacia donde estaba la morena con su amiga.

Sôichirô observó al rubio, que observaba a su novia. Su expresión era serena que no podía evitar el brillo en los ojos que tenía.

-Tú sí que estás completamente colgado- le dijo, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones-. Maho va muy guapa hoy.

-Y Yukino también.

-Vale, vale. _Touché_, lo he cogido, ya me callo.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia y lo miró, posando una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí? A ver si logras despejar esa cabeza de cavilaciones y demás, que te vas a amargar la noche. No mola eso de estar aquí todo el rato, igual que hace la pelirroja, sin hacer nada. Al menos distráete.

Él tan sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Me quedaré aquí un rato más. Tengo que aclararme las ideas.

Hideaki se encogió de hombros, abatido.

-Bueno, luego no me dirán que no lo intenté- le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó-. ¡Hasta luego!

Sôichirô observó irse a Hideaki y volvió a mirar a las dos amigas, viendo como ahora estaban acompañadas por la pequeña Sue, sentada en la falda de su madre, la cual jugaba con sus manos.

Un halo de ternura le invadió completamente al verlas. Yukino miraba a su hija al tiempo que hablaba con Maho. La pequeña parecía también decir la suya de vez en cuando, como intentando convencer a su madre, y sonsacándole una bella y sincera sonrisa.

Y él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo sería encontrarse con esa imagen cada día, incluso completando él mismo el cuadro?

Una sensación cálida le recorrió el estómago mientras Sue se alejaba de su madre junto con Maho, dejando a la pelirroja sola de nuevo.

Y volvió a verla igual que antes, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

El moreno sintió un impulso repentino. ¿Y si iba a hablar con ella? Aquella era una buena oportunidad.

¿Pero qué le diría? Eso era algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

-_"Ya lo pensaré cuando llegue el momento"_- pensó para si mismo, dándose valor.

Con expresión decidida, se separó de la pared y, cuando había dado unos pasos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, vio como otra persona se acercaba a ella.

Paró en seco al ver como Tonami se sentaba a su lado un instante y la hablaba con ella un par de palabras.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido. No sabía de donde había sacado el repentino valor, pero éste se había esfumado nuevamente.

Continuó sentirse ridículo, cuando Takefumi, tras mucho insistir, logró sacar a la pelirroja, seguramente alegando querer un baile con ella.

¿Por qué se había acercado? Era el momento oportuno, había pensado antes, pero en ese instante continuaba sintiéndose un completo idiota además de enamorado y loco.

-¡Sôichirô!- alguien le llamaba.

Al girarse vio a una guapísima Maho acercarse a ella con Sue de la mano. La niña parecía algo avergonzada, puesto que miraba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante.

-Hola Maho- saludó el moreno. Seguidamente agachó levemente la cabeza mirando a la niña que la cogía de la mano-. Hola, Sue- la saludó, sonriendo.

La niña, por toda respuesta alzó brevemente la mirada y se escondió tras la morena, que soltó una risita entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¡Pero bueno¿De donde sale toda esa timidez, Sue¡Si hasta has hablado con el director de orquesta!

Sôichirô no pudo evitar sonreír. Se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, mientras Maho la sacaba de tras de sí y hacía que se quedase frente al profesor.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, pequeña?- le dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola como continuaba con su vergüenza tan poco común en ella, pero haciéndola igualmente adorable.

-Hola…- murmuró finalmente-. Vas muy guapo.

Maho y Sôichirô sonrieron.

-Tú también. Te queda muy bien el vestido y el pelo recogido. Ahora se te ven bien los ojos- habló, apartándole un mechón de pelo del flequillo de los ojos.

La niña lo miró de reojo, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sôichirô sonrió con dulzura, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y acariciándola levemente.

Al instante, la niña le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y él le correspondía a la acción. Había estado deseando abrazarla desde que la había visto, y creía que no podría hacerlo, se habría sentido demasiado cohibido.

Pero había sido ella la que lo había hecho, y se sentía feliz de saber que no era el único que la había echado de menos.

-Mi niña…

La cogió en brazos mientras continuaba abrazándola y se puso de pié. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Miró a la morena que se mantenía callada, no queriendo interrumpir el momento, y vio que sonreía con ternura.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué- contestó ella-. Te veías bastante apagado hace un rato. Parece que Hideaki no ha conseguido persuadirte para distraerte…

-No, pero y tanto que lo intentó. Aunque creo que estaba más pendiente de cierta morena de vestido azul…- la miró con picardía.

Maho desvió la mirada, visiblemente azorada. Estaba claro que esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba por su parte.

-Pues esta vez si que no te escapas- le dijo, cambiando de tema-. Sue¿verdad que me prestas a tu padre para un baile? Ya que cierto muermo no quiere…- espetó refiriéndose a Hideaki, o eso pensó el moreno.

La niña miró a la ojiazul, que sonreía con un aire de misterio. La niña esbozó su tan característica sonrisa traviesa y asintió con vehemencia.

-Pues ale. Decidido. No quiero un no por respuesta, Sôichirô, así que no intentes rechazarme ¿eh?

Sue le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de bajarse y volver a perderse por entre el bullicio. La sala estaba completamente llena y en la pista se agrupaban casi todos los invitados a la fiesta.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era la trampa en la que estaba cayendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La música resonó por todo el local. Las parejas se juntaban a su alrededor mientras ellos continuaban quietos, sin mirarse, pero conscientes de la presencia el uno del otro.

A un poco más de un metro de distancia, no se atrevían ni tan siquiera a levantar la mirada.

Yukino mantenía los brazos a ambos lados, con la cabeza gacha levemente ladeada, observando el suelo. Había salido por obligación. De no haber sido por Takefumi, que la había convencido de despejarse aunque fuera unos minutos, nunca esperó esa encerrona por su parte.

Maldición. Eso había estado planeado. ¿Cómo le hacían eso a ella, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando?

Levantó levemente la mirada, sin cambiar de postura, y observó al guapo moreno frente a ella, con sus preciosos ojos esquivos. Yukino se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. ¿Cómo debía actuar?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El profesor, por su parte, sintió el alma caerse a los pies cuando quedó frente a la hermosa pelirroja. Maho bien lo había enredado, fingiendo no tener pareja y queriendo un baile. Odiaba ser tan despistado con todo.

Y en ese momento no se atrevía a mirarla. Parecían dos tontos, ahí, en medio de la pista, rodeados de parejas que empezaban a bailar una melodía romántica, hecha para enamorados.

¿Y qué debía hacer¿Cómo debía actuar? Se preguntaba sin saber que era lo mismo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer delante de él. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla: mantenía su vista lejos de ella, intentando no tener contacto visual alguno, y sabiendo que, si este ocurría, no podría dejar de observarla.

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

_Perdón parece ser una palabra difícil._

Suspiró con pesadumbre, oyendo como una voz varonil empezaba a cantar la melodiosa y triste canción que llegaba a describir cómo se sentía.

**What I got to do to make you love me?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?_

**What I got to do to make you care?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?_

**What do I do when lightning strikes me?**

_¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?_

**And I wake to find that you're not there?**

_¿Y despierto para encontrar que no estás allí?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera desaparecer. Apretó los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas cuando sintió algo posarse en su pecho, haciendo que abriera los ojos al instante y sin poder evitar la sorpresa.

Yukino se había acercado a él con sigilo, dejándose llevar por su instinto y arriesgándose a un rechazo. No sabía cómo actuar ni tampoco qué decir. Simplemente, había apoyado la frente en el pecho del chico y cerrado los ojos, aferrándose a una esperanza, a tener una posibilidad de mantenerse ahí.

**What I got to do to make you want me?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?_

**What I got to do to be heard?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?_

**What do I say when it's all over?**

_¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado?_

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

_Perdón parece ser una palabra difícil._

Y Sôichirô se debatía consigo mismo. Deseaba estar con Yukino, y aquella acción por su parte le indicaba que él era el encargado de dar el siguiente paso, si es que quería hacerlo.

Sentía como la profesora que había dejado llevar por todo, y quiso, deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

Y fue así como se vio, al cavo de unos instantes, sujetando una de las manos de Yukino, rodeándola levemente por la cintura con la otra y notando la mano libre de ella acariciarle sutilmente la nuca, con suavidad. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello, pues no se había separado del pecho de él ni pareció sorprenderse cuando el moreno le correspondió el gesto.

Y así fue que se encontraron, danzando, meciéndose levemente y dejándose llevar por la triste y melancólica melodía que parecía estar narrándoles.

**It's sad, so sad. It's a sad, sad situation.**

_Es triste, tan triste.Es una triste, triste situación._

**And it's getting more and more absurd.**

_Y se ha hecho más y más absurdo._

**It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over?**

_Es triste, tan triste. ¿Por qué al final no podemos hablarlo?_

**Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

_Oh me parece a mí, que perdón parece ser una palabra difícil._

Sôichirô se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados, estrechándola y sintiendo su aroma que durante años había extrañado.

Aún estaba dolido. La mentira era algo que no soportaba, pero cuando la profesora apareció en el campo de cerezos que tantos recuerdos le tenía, explicándole todo… sintió una punzada en el pecho que no supo identificar.

Y parecía arrepentida con tan sólo mirar sus ojos. Sabía que, si Yukino había mentido, había sido por algo superior a ella. Y así lo confirmó de sus palabras: el miedo. El mismo terror traicionero que le había embargado a él durante el instituto y por el cual también había hecho mucho daño a la pelirroja, siempre a su lado en todo momento.

Ahí comprendió que, por más que alargara su enfado, sería algo completamente inútil, pues jamás olvidaría a Yukino. SU Yukino que había confesado continuar amándole, a pesar del tiempo y de los remordimientos que la embargaban.

¿Y qué decir de Yukino? En aquél momento no podía pensar. Sus sentimientos la desbordaban completamente haciéndole olvidar todo, desde el lugar en el que estaba hasta su propio nombre. Tan solo estaban ellos dos, y la música que continuaba sonando.

**What do I do to make you want me?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?_

_**What I got to do to be heard?**_

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?_

**What do I say when it's all over?**

_¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado?_

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

_Perdón parece ser una palabra difícil._

Pero necesitaba decirle que lo sentía una vez más. Necesitaba que supiera que él no le era indiferente y que en ocho años le había sido imposible olvidarle.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se abrazó a él, queriendo transmitir con el gesto lo que no podía decir con palabras.

¿Cómo un simple "lo siento" podía ser tan difícil de decir?

Sôichirô también se dejó llevar por aquél abrazo. Estrechó a Yukino entre sus brazos, como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, recibiendo de ella todo su pesar y sentir, dejando que fluyera todo entre ellos, rompiendo las barreras que les separaban, porque a pesar de haber estado cerca en unos meses, siempre habían estado alejados.

El moreno depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza de ella, diciéndole que todo quedaba atrás y que, desde ese momento, sólo importaba el presente.

Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en la de ella. Sí. Era mejor volver a empezar.

Por su lado, Yukino tampoco había podido evitar una sonrisa al sentir la acción del moreno. No podía entenderlo, pero sabía que, de alguna manera, con ese gesto le trasmitía su perdón. Era su manera de dejar todo atrás.

Pero la pelirroja sintió que no era suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle tal mentira? Se disculparía cuanto hiciera falta ante el moreno. Haría lo que fuese.

**It's sad, so sad. It's a sad, sad situation.**

_Es triste, tan triste.Es una triste, triste situación._

**And it's getting more and more absurd.**

_Y se ha hecho más y más absurdo._

**It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over?**

_Es triste, tan triste. ¿Por qué al final no podemos hablarlo?_

**Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word.**

_Oh me parece a mí, que perdón parece ser una palabra difícil._

-Lo siento, yo… por favor, perdóname…

Fueron solo seis palabras, expresando dos formas de disculpa que ya no servían de nada, pues el moreno no las necesitaba.

Sôichirô separó levemente a la pelirroja, sin dejar de rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Tan solo quería mirarla, así que hizo que alzara la cara para poder observarla.

Fue entonces que vio como la profesora lloraba. Sin hipidos y sin intención, tan sólo las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, rodeándolas y dejando un leve rastro de maquillaje.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su llanto, pues desvió la cabeza y se pasó la palma de la mano por sus mejillas, secándolas de lágrimas y quitando el color grisáceo que el maquillaje había dejado con ellas.

Él sonrió levemente, con dulzura, pasando el dorso de los dedos por sus mejillas, resiguiendo el recorrido hecho por las saladas gotas que antes las manchaban.

Yukino alzó, entonces, la vista, perdiéndose en los brillantes ojos de Arima, que la observaban sin ningún tipo de reproche, ni dolor; eran apacibles y le transmitían tranquilidad.

**Yeh. Sorry!**

-No pidas perdón- le dijo finalmente. Yukino quiso protestar, pero Sôichirô se lo impidió posando un dedo sobre sus labios-. Tú me perdonaste una vez… ahora, tú tienes derecho a que yo lo haga.

**What I got to do to make you love me?**

_¿Qué hago para hacer que me ames?_

**What I got to do to be heard?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?_

**What do I do when lightning strikes me?**

_¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?_

**What have I got to do? What have I got to do?**

_¿Qué tengo que hacer¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

Yukino le continuó mirando, sintiendo humedecerse los ojos de nuevo. No sabía describir lo que sintió en ese momento, pero sí sabía que a partir de entonces, las cosas serían completamente diferentes y que su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

**When sorry seems to be the hardest word?**

_¿Cuándo perdón parece ser una palabra difícil?_

Y ahí, en medio de los últimos compases de la triste canción, fue que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, felices de nuevo y entonando otra canción, esta vez, diferente a la del perdón.

Ajenos al bullicio de aplausos a su alrededor, pidiendo otra canción. También ajenos a los varios pares de ojos que les observaban y a las bocas que sonreían o exclamaban, contentos por sus amigos y felices de su evidente reconciliación.

Y es que la vida puede dar muchas vueltas. No todo lo que sucede es bueno ni todo lo que sucede es malo. Pero lo que sí es cierto, es que a pesar de las tormentas y malos tiempos, todo se arregla. Sí. Todo tiene arreglo…

…después.

**Fin**

(Acabado el 11 de Abril del 2006)

-----------------

**Notas de la autora:** Jajajajajajajajaja, ya puedo ver vuestras caras sorprendidas diciendo: "¿Pero que no lo había partido en dos?" ¡Sí¡¡Soy mala!

¿Cómo iba a haceros esto, mis queridos lectores, después de haberlo hecho ya una vez? No, no, no. No soy tan cruel y despiadada.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegó Later. Y sé de sobras que tenéis unas ansias asesinas¿me equivoco? Seguro que no¡¡porque he aprendido a leer la mente incluso a distancia! xDD

No os podéis quejar en absoluto, porque el capítulo dura 23 páginas de Word a letra verdana 12¡sin contar las notas de autora!

Y decir que este **NO** es el final de Later. No. Aún queda el epílogo¡¡sí señor¿Qué sería de un fic sin un epílogo aclarando dudas?

En él os enteraréis de cosas como… ¿Por qué se pelearon Yukino y Sôichirô? O… ¿Qué pasó después de la boda¿Qué pasó con el resto de gente? Etc., etc., etc. No puedo pasarme la noche diciendo todo lo que queréis saber, porque ya se que lo queréis saber, valga la redundancia.

No se cuando publique el epílogo, porque tampoco sé cuando lo escriba. Tengo ya todo pensado y apuntado en mi libreta malvada. Jujujuju. Creo que va a ser algo que no os esperáis, pero bueno, llevaremos la línea del verdadero final de Karekano, con eso lo digo todo.

Dar las gracias a todos los que me han leído y que me han aguantado durante estos 3 años y pico que llevo con el fic. Gracias a todos los que me han enviado mails y me han dejado reviews por fan fiction.

Decir, y añadir, que me gustaría que, siendo el último capítulo, me hicierais una valoración final del fic, entre este capítulo y el epílogo. Para mí, la opinión del lector vale mucho, y me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo el resto de historias que tengo a medias incluso abandonadas (¡Sorry a los que me leen en Monotonía! Ahora me dedicaré enteramente a él).

Bueno, creo que me están saliendo las notas de autora más largas de la historia… ¡casi una página entera!

En fin, muchos saludos a todos. Mil gracias de nuevo por haber estado ahí, leyéndome y aguantando mis desplantes. ¡Un besote enorme!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	25. Epílogo

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**Epílogo**

La habitación, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, estaba decorada infantilmente dado a quién pertenecía. Un pequeño escritorio estaba repleto de cuentos abiertos y demás trastos. En la mesita, al lado de la cama, había una lamparita, encendida a pesar de ser de día, junto a un reloj, un vaso con agua y un termómetro. La cama estaba deshecha, dado que alguien aún se encontraba en ella, sentada, apoyada en la cabecera y escuchando atentamente el relato que le explicaban.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- su voz infantil, levemente nasal, resonó en la estancia, impaciente.

-Pues… Que tiempo después se casaron.

-¿Y después?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues… como dicen en los cuentos, "vivieron felices"- contestó la otra voz femenina, también joven, pero algo más madura.

-¿Y ya está?- cuestionó con algo de decepción la niña.

-Sip- sentenció de nuevo, no pudiendo evitar una risita-. Parece que no te haya gustado el final. ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa, enana?

La niña infló los carrillos en un gesto verdaderamente gracioso, se cruzó de brazos y agitó la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de pelo negro del flequillo le tapasen parte de los ojos gris-azulado, que en ese instante, brillantes, destilaban rabia contra su interlocutora.

-Sí me gusta el final. ¡Y no me llames enana! Es Sei.

-Lo que tú digas, enana.

-¡Sue!

La aludida sonrió. Le encantaba picar a su hermana. En un gesto de lo más natural le alborotó el pelo, enfureciendo aún más a la niña.

-¡¡Suueee!!

-Está bien, está bien, ya paro- rió cuando la niña hizo ademán de lanzarle la almohada-. Entonces… ¿qué te ha parecido?

La llamada Sei se lo pensó un momento, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, como reflexionando. Mientras, su hermana la observaba, con una ceja lazada y un dedo tamborileando en uno de sus brazos anteriormente cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm… es una historia bonita- confesó haciendo sonreír a Sue-. Pero hay muchas cosas que no me dices… ¡Y quiero saberlas!

La pequeña miró con decisión a su hermana mayor, haciéndola reír.

-Eres demasiado pequeña. No lo entenderías.

-No soy pequeña, tengo casi seis años. ¡¡Y quiero saberlo, hermana!!- insistió.

-Lo siento. Cuando seas más mayor, recuérdame que te lo cuente.

La pequeña de pelo negro fue a replicar, pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que fue interrumpida.

-¡Sue¡Baja a comer!- una voz adulta de mujer se oyó desde el piso inferior.

La aludida se levantó, yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola.

-¡Ya voy, un momento!- se giró para ver a la niña, sentada en la cama y con expresión frustrada. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. ¡Mejórate, enana!

Salió de la estancia después de hablar, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, pudiendo oír de fondo un "¡No me llames enana!" de la pequeña. Descendió por las escaleras y caminó hasta entrar al salón-cocina de la casa, encontrándose a su madre en ella con una bandeja de comida.

-El cuenco está en la mesa y la comida en el mármol. Sírvete- le dijo una Yukino de treinta y seis años a su hija mayor, mientras salía de la sala-. ¡Sôichirô¡Haz el favor de despegarte de esos malditos trabajos antes de que lo haga yo!- se oyó decir mientras la voz se alejaba.

Sue no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre era igual: su padre sumergido, si no era en libros, era en asuntos de la universidad. Pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, podía verse a Sôichirô Arima sentado en el sofá, delante del televisor, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La adolescente, de quince años, se acercó al recipiente donde se conservaba el arroz caliente y, cogiendo uno de los cuencos de la mesa, depositó su parte en él.

Fue entonces que hizo su aparición el profesor, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija, la cual se sentaba, y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó la joven, antes de llevarse el arroz a la boca.

-Ni te lo imaginas- confesó él-. Tu madre está insoportable.

Sue rió, intentando no atragantarse.

-¿Cómo está Sei?- le preguntó entonces, él.

-¿Sei?- tragó-. Parece que no tenga nada. Si no fuera por la voz nasal y que el termómetro dice que tiene fiebre, diría que está como siempre.

Sôichirô sonrió.

-Siempre ha sido muy enérgica- agregó.

-Y un verdadero incordio- añadió ella, llevándose arroz a la boca-. En eso se parece a mamá.

El moreno hizo ademán de toser, intentando tragar, al mismo tiempo que respirar. Sue soltó una risotada divertida, viendo como su padre intentaba no morir atragantado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Yukino hizo su aparición en ese instante, poniendo los brazos en jarras y quedando frente a ellos en la mesa.

Sue calló al instante, aguantando la risa en una mueca y llevándose más arroz a la boca, evitando descaradamente el contestar.

-¡Y se hizo el silencio!- exclamó la pelirroja ante el mutismo de ambos-. Qué¿de repente la comida está muy buena o se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

Los dos esbozaron la misma sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la profesora. Se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó los dedos sobre ellos, con expresión severa.

-Bueno, en vista de que siempre os ponéis de acuerdo para dejarme a mi mal, pasaré de vosotros un rato, a ver que tal sienta.

Sôichirô amplió su sonrisa y Sue se limitó a alzar una ceja con escepticismo. Su madre era imposible que se mantuviera callada más de dos minutos seguidos.

-¿Cómo está Sei?- preguntó Sôichirô después de algunos minutos de silencio.

Yukino alzó la mirada y observó con el ceño fruncido a su marido, que sonrió nervioso.

-Ella dice que está bien, que no quiere estar en la cama. Pero tiene treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre.

-Esta enana debe de tener pilas recargables en el cuerpo. Nunca te das cuenta cuando se acaban y al cabo de un rato las tienes como nuevas.

-¡Sue, no llames enana a Sei! Sabes que no le gusta- la riñó la profesora.

-Sí, lo se, por eso se lo digo. ¡Está tan mona cuando se enfada…!

Por la cabeza de los dos adultos pudo aparecer una gran gota de sudor.

-A veces me olvido de a quién tienes por madre- exclamó Sôichirô con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La aludida le envió una mirada asesina a su marido, que hubiera caído fulminado si éstas mataran. Sue no pudo reprimir una carcajada, divertida con la situación.

-Me encanta cuando os peleáis como dos colegiales- espetó la adolescente mientras recogía su cuenco, ya terminado, y lo dejaba en el fregadero-. Hacéis que me ponga nostálgica- añadió con un fingido tono melodramático.

Casi al instante, los dos adultos pusieron cada de escepticismo mientras que otra gota, esta vez más grande que la anterior, les volvía a recorrer las nucas.

-Por cierto Sue- preguntó de pronto Yukino, recordando algo. La adolescente alzó las cejas en señal de escucha-. ¿A qué ha venido el "cuento" que le has contado a Sei?

-Ah, eso…- Sue se hizo la despistada.

-"Ah, eso" no, señorita- le espetó, severa-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Ocurrírsele qué?- Sôichirô, que llevaba perdido desde el inicio de la conversación, se atrevió a preguntar.

-_Tu_ hija- empezó la profesora, poniendo especial énfasis en el posesivo-, no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que explicar "nuestra historia", por así decirlo, a Sei, como si fuese un cuento infantil.

Sôichirô alzó las cejas con sorpresa y miró a la adolescente con curiosidad.

-¡Pensé que sería divertido!- exclamó, intentando justificarse- Tendríais que haberle visto la cara. ¡Estaba entretenidísima con el relato!

La mujer pelirroja resopló con frustración, sonrojada.

-En serio Sue. Es demasiado pequeña para que le expliquemos todo y…

-Yukino, deja de darle vueltas al asunto- la tranquilizó su marido.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Yukino. Yo no le he dicho vuestros nombres, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

La mujer de Sôichirô miró un momento a su hija antes de resoplar.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO ME LLAMES YUKINO?- le espetó, cabreada.

La aludida soltó un "¡Uups!" mientras salía disparada de la cocina, antes que a su madre le diera por intentar asesinarla. Caminó rápidamente entre risas hasta el perchero del pasillo y cogió su abrigo.

-¡Mamá¿Has visto mi bufanda?- preguntó, mientras buscaba sin resultado.

La aludida se asomó desde la cocina y la miró, curiosa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa de Maho. Llamó hace un rato para preguntar por Sei y me dijo que le habían dejado a la tropa allí. Voy a ayudarla.

-¿Los niños?- preguntó, acercándose a ella. La joven asintió-. ¡Pero si está a punto de salir de cuentas¿Cómo se les ocurre dejárselos a ella?

-Se ve que iban a pedírtelo a ti, pero como Sei está enferma pues… Maho se ofreció.

-¡Que loca!- y, con intención de quitarse el delantal, añadió-. Voy contigo.

Sue se rió, sin poder evitarlo. No había querido decirle nada a su madre, porque sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera.

-Mamá, si vienes conmigo Maho se pondrá furiosa porque has dejado a Sei sola.

-Sôichirô puede cuidar de ella.

-Sabes que papá estará sumergido de nuevo en su trabajo y ya podría quemarse la casa que ni se enteraría.

-Pero…- quiso objetar la adulta.

-Mamá, ya voy yo. Tú quédate y no te preocupes. Si sucede algo ya te llamaré.

Yukino suspiró, derrotada. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a su hija no había manera de quitárselo de la cabeza. Odiaba que se pareciera tanto a ella.

-¡Aquí está!- Sue sacó de pensamientos a la profesora, que vio como la chica había encontrado la bufanda.

-¿Volverás muy tarde?

-No creo- empezó, mientras se envolvía la prenda en el cuello-. Cuando Hideaki vuelva o Tsubaki vaya a buscar a los gemelos. Con Kira no hay problema, y con Kisa tampoco, es lo más tranquilo que puedes encontrarte.

-De verdad… me alegro que se parezca a su padre.

Sue soltó una risita y se colocó el calzado.

-Me voy.

-Hasta luego. ¡Y llama!

Yukino se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir la adolescente mientras suspiraba y se daba la vuelta, caminando por el pasillo y entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Y Sue?- preguntó un Sôichirô Arima terminando de comer.

-Ha ido a casa de Maho. Se ve que a los Tonami y los Shibahime no se les ocurre otra cosa que dejar sus queridos retoños con ella. Y no está Hideaki.

El profesor alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Pero… ¿Todos?

-Sí, todos, incluido Kira. Se ve que Rika lo había dejado con Tsubaki durante un par de días.

Sôichirô soltó un resoplido.

-¿Por qué no los han traído aquí?

-Por Sei, y Maho se ofreció. Ya sabes como se pone ahora cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. El embarazo la ha vuelto demasiado tozuda.

-Habló- no pudo evitar añadir el moreno.

Por toda respuesta, Yukino le envió una mirada asesina, acompañada de una patada que dio directamente en la espinilla de él, para luego sonreír con satisfacción al ver la mueca de dolor.

-¡Au¿Por qué me das? Si tengo razón- se quejó Sôichirô mientras se sobaba la zona.

-Por burlarte.

-Yukino, pero si tú eres lo más tozudo que hay- el moreno esquivó una nueva patada de su mujer-. Y cuando estuviste esperando a Sei aún lo eras más, así que imagínate mi suplicio y el de Sue aguantarte los caprichitos.

-Será sólo tu suplicio, porque recuerdo que Sue se las pasaba mirando y riéndose de todo.

El moreno pareció darse cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad.

-Es cierto- afirmó, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa-. ¿Con Sue también fuiste tan…?

Sôichirô no finalizó la frase. Hacía tiempo que no tocaban el tema de lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, pero no había podido evitar preguntarlo. Yukino chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó como él en la mesa, pero sin mirarlo.

-Bueno… realmente con Sue no tuve tiempo de ponerme así. Estudiaba al mismo tiempo y… no se, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Se llevó las dos manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas mientras resoplaba. Ciertamente, no le gustaba recordar sus errores ya que todo hubiera sido muy distinto desde el principio. Sôichirô estiró una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la de Yukino y cogerla entre las suyas, acariciándola con los pulgares. Sonrió.

-Yuki… no pienses en eso¿vale? Hace ya mucho tiempo- llevó su mano a los labios y depositó un beso en ella-. Yo ya ni me acuerdo, así que nada de preocupaciones.

La profesora no pudo evitar sonreír, con esa timidez que tan sólo Sôichirô hacía aflorar en ella. Se quedaron un rato así, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose de frente, sin temores, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ambos.

-Iré a recogerle la comida a Sei- murmuró, levantándose de la mesa sin soltarse de su marido.

Pero no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que cuando pasaba por su lado, Sôichirô le estiró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y haciendo que Yukino acabara sentada sobre sus piernas.

-¡Sôichirô¿Pero qué…?

La pelirroja no terminó de hablar, ya que al mirar a la cara a su esposo éste le respondió con una sonrisa dulce mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Y por un rato, tan sólo existieron ellos dos, disfrutando de su compañía mutua y aprovechando el tiempo que habían estado separados, a pesar de ya llevar largos años casados. Jamás se cansaban de sus demostraciones de afecto, eso sí, siempre en privado.

Yukino adoraba ver como Sôichirô se sonrojaba ante cualquier demostración cariñosa cuando estaban ante sus amigos, e incluso ante sus hijas, pero sabía que lo pasaba mal, y prefería esperar a que estuvieran solos para poder abrazarle o besarle con tranquilidad.

Sí, cuando estaban con otra gente, con tan sólo una mirada o una sonrisa ya podían descifrar cualquier mensaje. Y su relación abarcaba casi hasta poder leer el pensamiento al contrario.

El grito desesperado de niña procedente del piso de arriba les hizo salir del trance en el que estaban sumergidos. Yukino no pudo más que suspirar, mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Sôichirô y caminaba hasta la puerta.

-Voy contigo- le dijo repentinamente el moreno, levantándose del lugar y siguiéndola hasta la habitación de la niña.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No me puedo creer que haga tanto frío… ¡Ni que estuviéramos en el polo norte! Debería haber cogido el otro abrigo más largo.

¡Hola a todos! Soy Sue, sí, la hija de Yukino y Sôichirô, y ahora tengo quince años, un padre, una madre y una hermana que más bien es la mascota.

¿Qué? Es cierto. Quiero mucho a Sei -no se lo digáis nunca, porque mi orgullo quedaría por los suelos- pero es taaaaaan divertido jugar con ella… parece un cachorrito. ¡De hecho lo es! No tiene ni seis años.

Mi vida desde que mis padres se reconciliaron ha sido muy tranquila. De hecho, demasiado. A veces hecho de menos la época en que estaban separados (de eso tampoco deberían enterarse mis padres, jeje) más que nada por las veces que los enredé. ¡Era tan divertido!

Pero también estoy contenta de tener una familia, ahora. Siempre había querido tener un padre, y ahora no puedo quejarme, ya que Sôichirô (por mucho que lo niegue) se desvive por mí. Claro, también por Sei¿eh? Ella es su consentida, cuando yo soy su orgullo.

Sí, sí, estoy alardeando mucho, pero es que tengo méritos para que esté orgulloso de mí: a pesar de que este año debería haber acabado la secundaria, ya llevo un año en el instituto. Me adelantaron un curso, y no me extraña, con los padres que tengo… todo unos cerebritos en su época.

Bueno, la vida desde entonces es bastante monótona. Al final todos se casaron, y casi todos tienen hijos. El más reciente será el de Maho y Hideaki. Que por cierto, ya estoy llegando a su casa, espero que la tropa no haya acabado con la pobre Maho.

Con la tropa, me refiero a Kisa, Rei, Sakura y Kira.

Y os preguntaréis… ¿Quiénes son esos? Pues bien, ahora lo veréis, porque estoy frente a la puerta de los Asaba, esperando a que Maho me abra. Pobre, con la barriga que tiene…

-Hola, Sue- me contesta una vocecita dulce. Donde tenía que estar una mujer adulta, sale una chiquilla bastante más pequeña.

-¡Kisa!- la saludo con una sonrisa, entrando en la casa-. No me esperaba que abrieras tú. ¿Y Maho?

-Está regañando a Rei y Sakura por haberse escondido en su armario.

-Esos mellizos… Vamos dentro.

La niñita pasa delante de mí mientras yo me quito el abrigo y me doy cuenta de que tras su espalda se esconde otra personita. Me mira y me sonríe tímidamente con sus ojitos castaños.

-¡Hola Kira!- saludo al niño poniéndome a su altura. La otra niña se gira y le da la mano.

Lo que hablábamos antes mí madre y yo es muy cierto: Kisa es un cielo de niña. Rubia, de ojos verdes, un clon de Tsubasa en miniatura, vamos, pero con un carácter completamente diferente, ya que es más como su padre. Aunque a veces me da por pensar que es hija del vecino, porque Kazuma tiene cada salida que me da por pensar que es más madura su hija que él.

Por otro lado también está Kira, un niño guapísimo de solamente cinco añitos. Otro clon de su madre, Rika: con el pelo y los ojos castaños. No entiendo como puede llevarse bien con los gemelos ya que, al igual que Kisa, este niño es lo más tranquilo y apaciguante que hay.

¡Y no se separa por ningún motivo de Kisa cuando está con ella!

-¡No volváis a meteros ahí!- esa es Maho, sermoneando a los dos niños. Música para mis oídos, vamos.

-Buenas tardes, Maho- la saludo, entrando en la habitación.

-Ah, que bien que llegas, Sue. Pensé que me volvía loca.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. No me extraña que piense eso, ya que teniendo que cuidar a semejantes criaturas es normal pensarlo, y más aguantando un peso doble.

Maho está radiante, a pesar de su cara de mal humor y la enorme barriga. Los años no han pasado para ella: sigue con su pelo negro, completamente liso e igual de largo que tiempo atrás. Lo único diferente es que ya no tiene esa expresión fría en los ojos.

-Estarás cansada, mejor ve a sentarte, no vaya a ser que se te adelante el parto por los nervios.

Ella remuga por lo bajo, pero obedece, saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala.

Bien, ahora estoy yo sola con ese par de diablillos que me miran con ojitos de "Yo no fui…" vamos, que no cuela ni de coña.

-¿Qué hacíais para tener a Maho tan enfadada, mocosos?- les pregunto aunque ya lo sepa, poniéndome las manos en la cintura y con la expresión severa que he aprendido de mi madre.

-Pues…- empieza Rei.

-Hemos jugado al escondite…- sigue su hermana, Sakura.

-Y yo me he escondido en el armario- vuelve a decir Rei. Esto parece un partido de tenis. ¿Por qué no hablará uno y ya está?

-Y yo le he encontrado y nos hemos puesto a jugar…

-Un momento, un momento. ¿A jugar dentro del armario?

Los dos niños me responden asintiendo y con una sonrisa socarrona. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que suspirar. Siempre me hacen reír, porque me recuerdan a mí cuando era más pequeña.

-Escuchad- empiezo a decirles, agachándome hasta ponerme a su altura. Ellos me miran con atención-. Hoy tenéis que portaros bien, porque Maho no puede estar de un lado para otro…

-¿Le pasa algo a la tía Maho?- pregunta Rei.

-Bueno, digamos que sí, pero se le pasará de aquí poco. Es por eso que hoy hay que ser buenos niños y ayudarla en todo. ¿Sí?

Los dos mellizos se miran, como analizando la situación, y después asienten, con una sonrisa.

-Pues ale, al comedor, que ahora os pondré algo en la tele.

-¿Has traído películas?- Sakura me mira, con emoción-. ¡Yupi¡Kisa, Kira¡Vamos a ver películas!

Los dos se van corriendo gritando a los demás niños, y yo voy detrás. Los adultos no lo saben, pero a la única persona a la que los mellizos hacen caso sin rechistar es a mí. Pero… ¡Shh! Eso no debe saberlo nadie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora, cuando todos los niños están ya entretenidos, parecen unos angelitos. O mejor dicho, unos diablillos dentro de esos cuerpecitos inocentes y angelicales.

Y me río de mi misma ocurrencia. ¿Cuándo yo era más pequeña era igual de revoltosa?

Puedo oír a mi madre diciéndome que yo le había dado mucha más guerra que Sei. ¡Pero era normal! No estaba papá por entonces…

-¿De qué te ríes?- Maho aparece a mi lado, con su expresión natural ahora habitual junto con la curiosidad.

-De nada en particular- le contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Me cruzo de brazos y hago un gesto con la cabeza señalando a los niños-. ¿A que parece que no hayan roto nunca un plato?

-Uno detrás de otro, querrás decir- me corrigió Maho.

-Hablaba en sentido figurado.

-Y yo en real, pero es que hoy un poco más y me rompen la vajilla entera.

-¡Shh¡Que no se oye!

Los gemelos tenían que ser. Me acerco al "inocente" grupo y le cedo el mando de televisión a Kisa, ante la protesta del resto.

-¿No estabais viendo la película? A callar- les espeto. En realidad me he recordado a mi madre al hablar así. Ug…

-¡Pero es que no oímos…!

¿Y siguen rechistando¡Pues se van a enterar…! Estoy a punto de soltarles algo, cuando Maho tira de mí.

-Vamos a la cocina, Sue- me dice-. ¡Vosotros a lo vuestro, y estad quietecitos!

Los niños se callan. Es increíble. ¿Cómo lo hacen las madres¿Tienen un chip o algo? Mirad que yo sé controlarlos pero siempre con sobornos y demás. Sin embargo, cuando Maho ha dado una voz, han obedecido sin rechistar. No sé para qué necesitaba mi ayuda, entonces…

-Eres tú peor que ellos- me dice con una risa al llegar a la cálida cocina.

¿Peor que esas reencarnaciones de Satanás¡Ja!

-Me ofendes- le espeto, evidentemente, haciéndome la ofendida.

Ella solamente me da un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Un momento¿qué ha querido decir con eso?

-¿Quieres un té?- me pregunta, con evidentes intenciones de hacerlo ella.

-Café mejor- le corrijo, levantándome de la silla en que me había sentado-. Y lo hago yo. Tú descansa de niños.

-¿Descansar¡Pero si tú eres la más difícil!

Le dedico una "cariñosa" mirada asesina a la futura madre mientras ella se carcajea, divertida.

-¿Por qué la diversión siempre la encuentran otros?

-¿Otros¡Pero si siempre eres tú la que lo pasa bien a costa de todo el mundo!- me dice, aún riendo. ¿Tanto se nota? Es que es muy divertido-. Sobre todo con tus padres.

Oh, que razón tiene… me acuerdo cuando era más pequeña. Adoraba enredar a papá y a mamá.

Maho me mira alzando una ceja. ¿Qué le pasa? Bah, qué más da.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando les metía en situaciones comprometidas…

-No ayer, pero sí la semana pasada.

Me quedo quieta. ¿Cómo sabe ella eso? La miro y me sonríe socarronamente. No será…

-Te lo ha dicho _Yukino_- digo como afirmación, poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre de mi madre-. Está claro que no se puede quedar calladita.

-Sip- ¡Eh! Eso ha sonado a imitación. ¿Dónde quedó el Copyright**(1)**?-. Al parecer ella había ido a tu instituto a hacer una charla ¿no?- afirmo con la cabeza a regañadientes-. Chica, te compadezco. Seguro que puso el grito en el cielo.

Suelto un gruñido por respuesta. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Fue frustrante para mí.

Y os estaréis preguntando qué era todo eso¿no? Bueno, que sepáis que no lo explico por gusto, porque no fue nada agradable

Resulta que mi queridísima _Yukino_, nótese la ironía y el sarcasmo en el adjetivo, no me había comentado que iba a ir a MI instituto para dar una charla a los del último curso. Pues no pasa nada, diréis, no era mi curso¿no?

Pues a la muy… no se le ocurrió otra cosa que esperarme al salir. ¿Desde cuando a una chica adolescente le gusta que su madre la espere en la salida, por muy profesora o enrollada que sea? Me parece que a ninguna.

Cuando salió me vio toda feliz con… mi novio. Sí, mi novio ¿qué pasa¿Es que una no puede…?

Pues bien, os podéis imaginar el panorama: Yukino, una madre protectora, vanidosa y responsable -¡eh! Que es lo que ella dice¿vale?- ¿qué hará cuando vea a su hija mayor en manos de un "inmaduro e irresponsable crío" y "más mayor que tú"?

¡Premio! Sabía que lo acertaríais. Casi se desata la III Guerra Mundial. Me estuvo comiendo la cabeza todo el viaje de vuelta –que por supuesto no me dejó hacer con Ren-. Yo, por supuesto, ya estaba preparada para algo parecido, así que fue lo que hice, soltarle un par de "tú tuviste novio a la misma edad" y "te quedaste embarazada muy joven". Se calló enseguida, eso si, no dejó de gruñir.

-Ren se quedó de piedra, y eso que le había avisado. Pero bueno, le salió el tiro por la culata.

-¿Por la culata¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó la morena, con evidente curiosidad. ¡No era para menos!

-Pues que cuando llegamos a casa fue toda dispuesta a contárselo a mi padre.

-Ahh… ¿Y qué dijo Sôichirô?

-Nada, porque ya lo sabía.

Y ahí llega la reacción: Maho abre los ojos y suelta una risa asombrada y divertida. Era evidente, ya que no todos los días se puede ver a una Yukino frustrada e indignada.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-Y a mi, se lo dijo sin que me diera cuenta. Lo llego a saber y llevo la cámara de vídeo. Mi padre puede darte más detalles.

Maho suelta una carcajada y le sirvo el té mientras yo me bebo el café casi de un sorbo. Necesito mantenerme despierta ya que esta noche me toca estudiar a fondo.

-¿Cómo está Sei?- pregunta, entonces, Maho.

-Pues bien. Cualquiera diría que tiene fiebre. Ni las pilas duracel tienen tanta energía.

Maho suelta una risita pero me doy cuenta de que me oculta algo. ¿Qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza?

-A ver, dime qué es lo que piensas.

Y chasquea los dientes. ¿Está dudando en si decírmelo o no?

-¿No se os ha pasado por la cabeza que Sei puede estar fingiendo? Podría ser por alguna cosa que le haya pasado en el colegio o simplemente por llamar la atención. Por lo que sé, no es normal que cuando se tiene fiebre se tenga tanta energía, más bien siempre sucede al revés.

Me quedo callada meditando lo que ha dicho. Eso… eso…

¡Eso tiene TANTO sentido…!

-Hablaré con mi madre.

-No hará falta- …no, otra vez ella no.

Mi madre acaba de entrar a la cocina. Al final ha venido cuando le dije que se quedara en casa. ¿Es que nunca escucha a nadie que no sea ella misma?

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has entrado?- le pregunto. Es verdad, no hemos oído ningún timbre, y creo que aún no ha desarrollado la capacidad de aparecerse en los sitios.

-Con esto- enseña una llave-. Maho me la dio cuando se puso de baja en el trabajo. Así podría ayudarla cuando fuera.

Miro a la aludida con el entrecejo fruncido. ¡Vaya ganas de darle ese poder a mi madre!

-¡Me insistió en que le hiciera una copia!

-Bueno, qué más da.

Es increíble. Mi madre parece que no tenga suficiente con tener "poder" –o intentar tenerlo- en casa, sino que ahora se va a las de los demás. ¡Pero qué geta!

-Hablabais de Sei¿no?- pregunta mientas se sienta a la mesa con nosotras.

-Sí. Yukino¿tú no has notado nada extraño en ella? A parte de la fiebre, digo.

-¿Estar a más de treinta y ocho grados y que parezca que le han dado esteroides se considera raro?- no he podido evitar ese comentario, jeje.

-¡Sue!- ya me esperaba venir una reprimenda, así que ya me había levantado para hacerme otro café-. Bueno, ciertamente es extraño que tenga tanta energía, pero pueden ser las hormonas ¿no?

-Sí, o también que no quiere ir al colegio por alguna cosa. Los niños de hoy en día a una cosa pequeñita hacen que parezca una montaña.

-¿Has estado hablando de la maternidad con Rika?

-¿Tanto se nota?- confiesa. Si es que se le había visto el plumero desde hace rato-. Quiero estar informada. La psicología infantil es complicada.

-Sí, sí, sí- le corto-. Pero nos estamos yendo del tema.

-Me extrañaría mucho que Sei estuviese… fingiendo. Vamos, ella misma me dice que se encuentra bien y que no quiere estar en la cama. No creo que eso sea para encubrirse¿no?

-Se te olvida a quién tiene por madre- opina Maho en voz bajita y sin mirar a Yukino.

Y claro, yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese comentario. ¡Cuanta razón tiene! Ha dado directamente en el clavo. Ahora mismo, y si las miradas mataran, Maho sería cadáver descompuesto a causa de la de mi madre. ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tiene esta mujer!

-¿Y cómo es que has venido Yukino? Pensé que te quedarías cuidando a Sei.

-Sí bueno…- ya está mi madre buscando excusas para no decir que estaba preocupada por ella-. Después de comer se ha quedado dormida y Sôichirô me ha dicho que se encargaba él, así que me he venido. ¿No te ha dado guerra esta mocosa?

¿Mocosa¿¡Mocosa¿¡Me ha llamado mocosa!? Ahora la que sería cadáver milenario sería Yukino. Sería tan placentero estrangularla en este momento…

Nota de Sue: Niños, no intentéis esto en casa que esto es un fic y mi madre inmortal. Además la imaginación es muy buena para éste tipo de situaciones

Volviendo a la historia después de esta breve nota, ahora es mi madre la que me sonríe con satisfacción. ¡Será…! Pues no va a quedar así.

-¿Guerra¡Qué va! Si hasta que no ha llegado ella me ha sido imposible domar a esa manada.

Mentira. Graaaan mentira. Maho me guiña un ojo disimuladamente. Los tenía domados desde el principio, no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada.

-Me extraña mucho- contesta la que yo consideraba mi madre, alzando una ceja.

-Que te dé guerra a ti no significa que se la dé a los demás.

¡Y van dos!

¿Sabéis? Me encantan estas guerras sin sentido con mi madre. Papá siempre se pone nervioso cuando nos peleamos delante de él, aunque no interfiere. Pero es que me lo paso taaan bien… Yukino se enfada en serio, y creo que se piensa que yo también pero es que me meto mucho en el papel, a pesar de que haya comentarios que, evidentemente, me molestan.

-El caso- irrumpe el silencio Maho, tras una risa divertida- es que Sei podría estar fingiendo, así que deberías comprobarlo.

-Ya pero…- mi madre se ha vuelto demasiado insegura muchas veces- ella sigue diciendo que se encuentra bien y que no quiere estar en la cama…

-¡Eso es un farol!- claramente eso lo he dicho yo.

-Sue…- joder¿es que no voy a poder decir nada?

-Ella tiene razón, Auki. Sei podría estar diciendo eso para encubrirse precisamente.

Vaya, no puedo evitar sonreír al oír como Maho me da la razón. ¡Y encima me lee la mente! Es justo lo que estaba pensando. Sei puede ser muy buena actriz a pesar de la edad que tiene. ¿Acaso mi madre no hacía lo propio siendo aún más pequeña?

Un estruendo nos saca a todos de cavilaciones. ¿Qué habrán hecho ya los diablos en potencia?

Nos levantamos casi como un resorte –bueno, Maho tarda más porque su barriga se lo impide- y vamos al comedor, donde nos encontramos a Rei y Sakura pelándose por el mando a distancia que, al parecer, han logrado quitarle a Kisa a pesar de todo. Ante la escena, no puedo evitar reírme, pero mi madre me lanza una mirada desdeñosa y tengo que callarme. ¡Qué asco!

-Rei y Sakura Tonami- uy, el tonito de Maho no me gusta nada. Mejor me aparto y contemplo el espectáculo. ¿Dónde estarán las palomitas?-. O soltáis ahora mismo ese mando u os encierro en el lavabo lo que resta de tarde. Y no va en broma.

¿Eso es una amenaza? Joder, me esperaba más de Maho. A parte¿encerrados en el baño¿A quién le va a dar miedo eso?

-Y os advierto, de que tengo dos baños, y uno de ellos está estropeado, sin luz y sin agua- añade.

Vale, si yo fuera una niña de siete años… creo que tendría un poco de miedo. Y Rei parece que empieza a tenerlo, pero Sakura se resiste, como siempre. De Sakura lo puedo entender, pero de Rei… bueno, siempre me sorprenderá que sea precisamente él el que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad cuando siempre va alardeando de que es el mayor de los dos –ni que sea por un par de minutos- y diciendo que tiene que proteger a su hermanita, que en realidad sabe protegerse muy bien solita.

Muy a regañadientes al final Sakura acaba soltando el dichoso mando a distancia. Rei se ha quedado calladito –recordaré eso de porvida porque dudo que vuelva a verlo en mucho tiempo-, Kisa simplemente mira la escena desde el sofá con Kira al lado completamente cogido a su brazo. ¡Qué monada de niño¿Por qué no me habrá tocado algo así y no el mono que tengo por hermana?

-Deberíais controlaros cuando no estáis en vuestra casa- ya está mi madre dando sermones… joder, es que no se puede estar calladita.

Y ahora el timbre. ¿Serán el proyecto de padres a buscar a esos demonios en potencia? Si se quedan Kisa y Kira no me importa, me lo paso en grande con ese par.

-¿Nadie va a abrir la puerta o qué?- pregunto, ya que Maho y _Yukino_ continúan sermoneando a los hermanos. Las dos me miran, así que con un resoplido me levanto.

¡Siempre yo! Luego dicen que no me tienen de chacha, que va. ¡Si le hago la faena a las dos!

Así que camino hastiada por el pasillo hasta el recibidor y abro la puerta, esperando un eufórico saludo por parte del matrimonio Tonami o Shibahime, pero cual es mi sorpresa al ver a mi padre con su sonrisa característica cargando a Sei en brazos.

Y mi cara debe de ser todo un poema porque mi hermana suelta una carcajada al verme y mi padre… bueno, digamos que le hace compañía.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- me dice, dándome un golpe la nariz antes de pasar adentro.

Yo es que no puedo salir de mi estupefacción. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es más… ¿Sei no estaba mala? Si al final… lo que ha dicho antes Maho va a ser verdad y todo…

-Está tu madre ahí dentro¿cierto?- me pregunta, con un tono más serio, lo que me hace pensar que no voy tan desencaminada en el tema, ya que Sei parece que también está… como asustada. Joder, mamá da miedo, pero no creo que la devore para cenar. A parte, que tal vez se le atragantaría y todo…

-Sí, está metiendo bronca a los Tonami junto con Maho. Parece que es el hobby de las dos cuando están juntas: si no meten baza, no son felices.

Mi padre sonríe levemente, pero sé que algo extraño pasa. A parte, se ha traído a Sei… me saca de quicio esta mocosa que tiene a mi padre dominado. Arg…

Camino un par de pasos hacia el comedor, pero mi padre no me sigue. Me hace una señal de que quiere que avise a Yukino. Supongo que no querrá montar un espectáculo con los críos delante, así que me encojo de hombros y entro al salón donde mi madre y Maho continúan cebándose con la manada, o mejor dicho, con la parejita de hermanos que ahora muestran su cara de "yo no fui".

-¿Quién era?- pregunta la pelirroja con melena al viento… mi madre, vamos.

-Ves al recibidor, te espera una sorpresita- le digo simplemente.

Me da muchísima rabia cuando me preguntan esas cosas. Siempre me hace lo mismo. Por teléfono igual. Llaman, lo cojo yo y cuando se lo doy porque es para ella me pregunta un _"¿Quién es?"_. ¡Joder, y yo qué sé¡Cógelo directamente y lo averiguas, ostras!

En fin, ella se va y la oigo exclamar un _"¿Sôichirô…?"_. Puf, la que se va a armar…

-¿Pasa algo?- esa es Maho intrigada, como no. Parece que el embarazo le ha disparado la vena cotilla.

-Nada. Parece que al final tendrás tú razón y todo.

La pelinegra me mira y hasta casi puedo ver un interrogante detrás de su cabeza. ¡Parece una adolescente cuando pone esa expresión!

-Mi padre ha venido con Sei.

Con sólo decirle eso, ya ha entendido lo que quería decir y frunce los labios con algo de preocupación. No si tengo razón cuando digo que el instinto maternal que ha desarrollado Maho me abruma cada vez más. ¿¡Cómo puede preocuparse por lo que pueda pasar con Sei!? Si esto mi madre lo arregla en un periquete.

Así que se gira y sigue con los niños. Realmente creo que es una cotilla con ganas de noticias frescas, pero bueno, al menos se consuela pudiendo reñir a la manada. ¡Y yo me divierto con ello!

Pero hay un problema, y es que estos críos han salido a sus respectivos padres, es decir: son unos cotillas acabados que quieren enterarse de todo. Por lo tanto ahora Maho y yo estamos siendo observadas por cuatro niños sedientos de información.

¡Yuhu…! –Nota de Sue: leed esto con gran sarcasmo-.

-¿Por qué ha venido el tío Arima?

-¿Qué le ha pasado algo a la tía Arima?

-¿¡Ha venido Sei!?

-¡Sí, eso¿¡Ha venido Sei!?

-¡¡Queremos jugar con ella!!

-¡¡Callaos!!

…os pensaréis que lo he dicho yo¿no? O Maho.

Pues os equivocáis.

Primero os situaré. Los que hicieron tantas preguntas han sido únicamente el par de clones. Kira y Kisa se mantenían a un margen, pero entre tanto grito, Kira se estaba a punto de poner a llorar y pronto lo veía escondido bajo la falda de Kisa.

Así que ésta, ni corta ni perezosa, le abrazó y había usado sus pequeños pulmones para pegar un grito de mil demonios que nos dejó a todos patidifusos. ¡Si hasta se han asomado mis padres y mi hermana desde el recibidor¿En serio que Kisa es hija de Kazuma y no del butanero?

-¿Qué demonios…?- empiezo, pero Maho me tapa la boca. Ya estamos con eso de "no maldecir delante de los niños". ¡Cansina!

Y Kira rompe a llorar definitivamente. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando y Kisa intenta abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el niño se ve que se ha asustado más con el grito de ella que con el de los otros dos, así que ahora está inconsolable. O casi. Porque aparece mi hermana de la nada y le abraza.

Otra explicación: después de Kisa, Sei es la única a la que Kira deja acercare. Los clones le dan miedo. Así que como el pobre crío está llorando de esa manera tan afligida mi hermana ha ido en su ayuda. ¡Qué excusa más buena para librarse de la regañina de mi madre!

-Tsk, maldita enana…- murmuro mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-¡No me llames enana!- vaya, el diablillo con el que comparto sangre tiene el oído demasiado fino. Tsk-. Mamá, dile que no me llame enana.

-Sue, no llames…

-¡Anda ya¿¡Le vas a hacer caso a esta enana sin rechistar!?

-Sue…- vale, ara el que interviene es mi padre, con un tono severo pero… no sé, dulce. Siempre acabo cediendo delante de él, no sé por qué.

Así que resoplo y me quejo por lo bajo mientras me cruzo de brazos, pero sin decir nada al respecto. Joder, ahora de golpe y porrazo me entra el sofoco. ¡No me exptraña! Con la de gente que hay aquí… sería el remate que apareciera la tropa de matrimonios a buscar a sus respectivos hijos.

-¡Buenaaaaas!

…

Si antes lo pienso, antes aparecen. ¿Para qué diré nada? Ni que sea mentalmente.

-¡Papá, mamá!

Esos son los clones. Rei corre y se cuelga del cuello de su madre, una igualita Tsubaki, mientras que Sakura hace lo propio con Takefumi.

-Hola a todos- saluda de nuevo Tonami-. ¿Qué hace tanta gente congregada aquí?

-Pues a parte de vigilar que tus hijos no desaten la 3ª Guerra Mundial… nada en particular.

Todos sueltan una carcajada. Si es que tengo unas ocurrencias…

-¿Sabéis algo de Tsubasa y Kazuma?- pregunta mi madre.

-Sí, hace un momento les hemos visto. Han ido a aparcar el coche.

-Pues de aparcar el coche nada, que no hay sitio- Tsubasa Shibahime aparece en escena. ¡Otra más!-. Kisa, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Y la niña obediente, asiente con la cabeza y hace lo que le dice.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta, todos?- sugiere Tsubaki.

-Sí, o venid a casa, que Kazuma está algo cansado y charlamos allí.

-¿Y Kira¿Vendrá Rika a recogerlo?- pregunta mi padre. Joder, esto parece un maldito partido de tenis.

-Dijo que acabaría tarde del trabajo- contesta Tsubaki. No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende que lo sepa.

-Pues nos lo llevamos nosotros- dice mi madre.

-¿Quién lleva a Maho?

-Nadie- contesta la aludida, cortando a todos.

Ahora mismo reina el silencio. Me quedo mirando a la morena, que tiene una mueca rara en la cara y agarra con fuerza el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Maho?- le pregunta mi madre.

Nadie dice nada, pero todos la observamos. Cuando yo estoy a punto de volver a preguntarle, veo que una pequeña zona del suelo, la que rodea a Maho, está mojada.

-¡¡Ha roto aguas!!- espeto con sorpresa.

Entonces Maho suelta un quejido y se agarra la barriga.

-¡Joder¿¡Está de parto!?

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!

De repente la habitación es un completo caos. Mi madre da órdenes a diestro y siniestro –como no-, mi padre se encarga de ayudar a Mahi a coger su chaqueta y salir por la puerta mientras ésta grita que cojan las cosas para el bebé y que avisen a Hideaki. Tsubasa se las apaña con los niños y Tsubaki y Takefumi salen corriendo.

-¡Eh¿Quién avisa a Asaba?

-El teléfono de su trabajo está en la mesita, llámalo.

Perfecto. Ahora tengo que hacerlo yo… en fin, qué le voy a hacer. Camino hasta el teléfono y marco el número que hay en el papel.

-Hola¿Asaba?- la voz al otro lado me confirma que sí, lo es-. ¡Soy Sue! Llamo desde tu casa. ¡Ven al hospital¡¡Maho está de parto!!

…_**FIN…**_

……………………………………

_**(1):**__ Sue dice lo del Copyright porque ella de pequeña siempre decía Shi, en vez de Sí. Un comentario de lo más tonto y adecuado a una adolescente de quince años._

………………………………………

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Bueno, pues… aquí tenéis el primer y último epílogo. No voy a escribir más sobre Later._

_Aunque muchos me diréis que no he aclarado nada de nada lo que pasó hace años con Yukino y Sôichirô¿no¡Tranquilos! En éste epílogo, como habéis podido comprobar, no pegaba para nada la explicación. No me matéis, que os he adjuntado también un Omake, es decir, como un epílogo cortito en que os hago la aclaración XD una sola escena._

_Pero igualmente, os pondré un poco de cronología para que no os liéis XD que yo me tuve que hacer un esquema con todo lo que pasó xD aunque creo que… me va a costar lo suyo… ú.u mejor os pongo la última cronología, la de los hijos y tal… XD para que no os liéis con las edades. _

_Amos a ver…_

_¿Qué fue de nuestros personajes?_

_**Yukino y Sôichirô**_

_Se casaron en junio, al año siguiente de la boda de Tsubaki y Tonami, cuando Sue tenía casi nueve años._

_Yukino se queda embarazada en julio. El veintitrés de abril del año siguiente nace Sei._

_En el epílogo, Sue cuenta la historia seis años después, cuando tiene quince. Sei casi seis años._

_**Tsubasa y Kazuma**_

_No cambia nada con ellos, simplemente que su hija, Kisa, nace a principios de octubre. En el epílogo tiene ocho años._

_**Maho y Hideaki**_

_Se casan en agosto, el mismo año que Yukino y Sôichirô. En el epílogo está embarazada y a punto de dar a luz._

_**Tsubaki y Takefumi**_

_Tsubaki se queda embarazada el mismo mes de nacer el hijo de Tsubasa y Kazuma, y en julio (poco antes de la boda de Yukino y Sôichirô) nacen los hermanos Rei (niño) y Sakura (niña). En el epílogo tienen siete años._

_**Rika**_

_Dueña de su propia consulta psicológica se queda embarazadaun año después de nacer los hijos de Tsubaki y Takefumi. Es del mismo año que la hija de Yukino y Sôichirô. El niño se llama Kira y en el epilogo tiene cinco años._

_**Aya**_

_Tiene un noviazgo con uno de sus editores y sin planes de futuro._

_**Seishi Hato**_

_Por si a alguien le interesa, se casa con una ex compañera de facultad, conocida de Yukino._

……………

_¡¡Pues ale!! Se acabó lo que se daba. Os dejo, como he dicho antes, con el Omake, para que no me matéis y tal xDDD pero el fic, por fin, está acabado._

_Pues nada más que añadir. Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Hasta siempre!_

_**-Hikari Katsuragi-**_


	26. Omake Cuéntame como pasó

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que escribo y he escrito le pertenece a Masami Tsuda y Gainax. Tan sólo los personajes: Sue, Seishi Hato, Sei, Kisa, Kira, Rei y Sakura me pertenecen.

……………………………

**Kareshi Kanojo no Jijô**

'**LATER'**

**Extra Omake**

_Cuéntame cómo pasó_

-Vamos a ver: _La Gioconda,_ una de las obras más importantes de Leonardo da Vinci más conocida como _Mona Lisa_, no fue la única que se pintó dentro del halo de misterio y simbología artística. Otras pinturas como _La virgen de las rocas_ ó _La última cena_, son un buen ejemplo de simbología por parte del artista. _El hombre del Vitrubio,_ otra de sus obras, causó gran impacto al reproducir a la perfección el canon de…

-¡¡SUE!!

Un gran grito y estruendo al abrirse la puerta de sopetón hizo que la joven sentada que recitaba sus apuntes, pegara un bote y se llevase una mano al pecho.

-¡La madre que…!- frunció el ceño-. ¡Sei¿Acaso no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar o qué¡Joder, y pegando esos gritos!

Una Sei Arima de quince años sonrió con culpabilidad mientras Sue resoplaba, cruzándose de brazos y echando la espalda hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla.

-A ver¿qué quieres? Estoy estudiando¿sabes? Cosa que tú no haces. ¡Me juego la carrera con éste examen!

La adolescente morena juntó ambas manos delante de la cara y escogió una expresión suplicante para plasmar en ella.

-Sue, hermanita…

-Uy… lo que quieres tiene que ser gordo…

-¿Me puedes dejar el abrigo aquél…?

Sue alzó una ceja con claro escepticismo.

-¿Sólo eso? Yo que pensé que me ibas a pedir…

-…y un poquito de pasta-

-…dinero- finalizó la pelirroja, mirando a su hermana con severidad.

-¡Te lo devolveré cuando me den la paga, te lo juro!

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Es que… em… he quedado con Kira y…

-Ah, eso lo explica todo.

La quinceañera soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Sue la analizaba a conciencia. Finalmente, la universitaria soltó un suspiro y volvió a sus apuntes.

-Está en una caja en el armario. Cógelo.

Sei, tan entusiasta y espontánea como siempre, abrazó a su hermana y le dio un sonoro y molesto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ay¡¡Quita, pesada!!

-¡Muchas gracias, eres la mejor!

Tras el agradecimiento, Sei fue directa al armario, abriéndolo de par en par y agachándose para buscar entre las cajas. Sue la miró desde su sitio. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo! Hacía nada, Sei era una renacuajo impertinente y marisabidilla, y ella una adolescente con ganas de molestarla.

Y ahora Sei tenía quince años y ella estaba acabando su segunda carrera a los veinticuatro.

-Sue- la pequeña de los Arima la sacó de cavilaciones.

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasó con mamá y papá?- preguntó para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

Sue se giró en su silla y descubrió que Sei se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con una caja abierta al lado y lo que parecía un cuaderno abierto sobre sus piernas.

Uno muy viejo que seguramente estaría a nombre de _"Yukino Miyazawa"_.

-¿Dónde has encontrado eso?- preguntó, intrigada. Hacía años que no veía esos cuadernos.

-En una caja, en tu armario- contestó, pasando una página del diario-. Es de mamá, y habla de papá, de que se pelearon. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sue soltó un suspiro. Le había pillado de improvisto todo eso. ¿Qué le contestaba? Sólo podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te conté cuando eras pequeña?

-La que no me contaste todo el final¿no?

-Sí, esa misma.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Me hiciste mucho la puñeta con ella- refunfuñó-. Pero¿qué tiene que ver con nuestros padres?

Sue la miró un momento, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa tan habitual en ella. Sei continuaba ojeando el diario, confundida. ¿Por qué había escrito eso su madre? No entendía nada. ¿Y por qué lo tenía Sue?

La morena alzó la mirada al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermana, encontrándose con su socarrona sonrisa. Sei frunció levemente el ceño, molesta.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no vas a…?- pero se interrumpió a si misma al atar cabos: la historia sin final, diarios de su madre y sonrisa misteriosa. ¿Acaso…?-. No puede ser. No me estarás diciendo que…

Sue soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-Pues sí, así es. Todo lo que te conté sin nombres puedes aplicarlo a nuestros padres, sus amigos y a mí, claro está.

Sei no podía salir de su estupefacción. Era… increíble; esa historia que ella sola había maquinado posibles finales… ¡Lo sabía de primera mano!

Por otro lado, Sue tenía que aguantarse la risa para no carcajearse de la expresión idiota de su hermana pequeña. Era tan divertido enredarla… aún con la edad que ambas tenían, continuaba siendo divertido.

-Así que me estás diciendo que todo lo que me contaste… ¿son nuestros padres?

-Ya te he dicho que sí. ¡Deja de darle vueltas!- respondió mientras giraba la silla y se disponía a volver con sus apuntes. A ver lo que tardaba Sei en…

-¡Ah, no¡De eso nada!- vaya, menos de lo que la pelirroja se imaginaba-. Ahora mismo me vas a contar por qué se separaron y mamá se cambió de apellido.

Sue sabía que iba a contárselo tarde o temprano, pero prefería hacerla sufrir un poco ahora que podía. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, ignoró a su hermana y continuó mirando sus apuntes.

-¡Sue…!- volvió a llamarla ésta con un deje suplicante que hinchó a la universitaria de malvado orgullo.

-Ahora estoy estudiando, Sei. En otro momento.

-¡Pero…! Joder si te lo sabes todo al dedillo. Te oigo recitar cada día tus apuntes de memoria. ¡No vas a catear por prestarme diez minutos de atención!

Sue, ya cansada de los repliques y quejas de su hermana, soltó la pluma que tenía en la mano y volvió a girar la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé para qué quieres saberlo. Es la chorrada más grande que puedes encontrarte.

-Chorrada o no, quiero saberlo- contestó la quinceañera, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Está bien- empezó Sue-. Recuerdas lo que te conté que se encontraban después de ocho años, que ella había estado viviendo en Kyoto con su hija y todo eso¿no?

-Sí. Eras tú¿no?

-Sí, sí- prosiguió-. Pues… creo que no te conté como llegamos mamá y yo a vivir allí.

-Pues no. y eso es lo que me intriga. Tú naciste en Kyoto¿no?

-Que sí, pero no me interrumpas si quieres que te cuente- le advirtió, haciendo que Sei se callase y la mirase atenta-. Bien, como te decía, fue la chorrada más grande del mundo. Se ve que Yukino se llevaba fenomenal con Tonami.

-¿El tío Takefumi?

-Si, ese. Se llevaban muy bien básicamente porque ambos tenían casi las mismas ambiciones. Por aquél entonces, Sôichirô estaba algo así como… "deprimido".

-¿Deprimido¿Y eso?

-Ahí ya no pudo contestarte porque no lo sé. Tan sólo sé que tiene que ver con sus padres biológicos- hizo una pausa-. Pues papá se ve que estaba algo así como deprimido pero era muy raro porque se ponía agresivo con nada. A parte de que estaba celosísimo de Tonami.

-Porque se llevaba muy bien con mamá.

-Exacto- confirmó-. Pues según he deducido yo de esos diarios es que tarde, mamá llamó a Tonami a su casa para hablar de Sôichirô y se ve que él apareció.

-¡Uala! Se pondría hecho una furia¿no?

-Eso es exactamente lo que pasó: papá se cabreó muchísimo y se peleó con Tonami, cegado de celos. Y claro, mamá no podía separarlos, le era imposible.

-¿Entonces qué hizo?

-Nada, porque justamente llegó Tsubaki, que también había quedado con Yukino.

Sei abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Tsubaki? Pues con la mala leche que tiene, estoy segura de que la liaría.

-Mmm… más o menos. Intentó separarlos pero tampoco pudo. Así que Yukino volvió a meterse en medio.

-¿Mamá? Tsk, dudo que arreglase nada. ¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues bueno… se puede decir que recibió también.

-¿Recibió¿Cómo que…?

-Pues eso: se metió en medio y como era papá el que estaba pegando a Tonami, pues recibió mamá.

-¡Uala! Y papá se quedaría hecho polvo¿no?

-Pues sí. Intentó disculparse pero mamá no le dejó y Tsubaki se encargó de echarlo.

Sei no salía de su asombro. ¿En realidad había pasado todo eso…

-Y entonces…

-Mamá le dejó, en la boda de Tsubasa y Kazuma le dijo que se iba y fin de la historia.

-Pero… ¿Cuándo se enteró de que estaba embarazada¿Por qué se cambió de apellido?

-A ver… mamá se enteró de mi existencia después de dejar a papá y se cambió de apellido para que él no la encontrara. ¿Satisfecha?

Sue no dio tiempo a contestar a su hermana; se dio media vuelta, volvió a coger su pluma y se hundió de nuevo en sus apuntes, dejado a Sei completamente anonadada y desconcertada.

-Y… ¿ya está?- preguntó finalmente.

-Sí. Ya te dije que era una chorrada. Mamá simplemente se asustó y huyó. Fin.

-Joder… crearon una montaña de un granito de arena. Qué exageración. Vale que se enfadara y tal, pero…

-Sí, pero exageró muchísimo. Pienso que lo de irse, cambiarse de apellido y no decirle a Sôichirô que estaba embarazada fue demasiado.

-¡Ya te digo!

Ambas hermanas soltaron una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Vamos! Coge lo que tengas que coger y largo, que no me dejas repasar.

-Vale vale, ya voy…- contestó la morena, yendo de nuevo al armario y cogiendo la otra caja que había, la del abrigo-. Sue¿crees que podrías dejarme los diarios para leérmelos?

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a su hermana un momento, analítica.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si mamá te los encuentra yo no quiero cabreada. Así que escóndelos bien.

-¡OK!

Sei, más feliz que unas pascuas, cogió ambas cajas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sue… ¿me dejas algo de…?

-Más te vale no acabar esa pregunta- irrumpió la hermana mayor, sin mirarla-. Ya tienes suficiente con todo lo que te he explicado y lo que llevas ahí. Si quieres dinero, pídeselo a nuestros padres. Largo.

Sei no se quejó. Simplemente abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Sue alzó la cabeza para mirar por donde había salido su hermana. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era una adolescente cotilla y lianta, pero le recordaba muchísimo a ella –aunque un poco más calmada-. Yukino y Sôichirô eran buenos padres.

-Bueno Sue, concentración- apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos, empezando a recitar-. La simbología que Leonardo da Vinci integraba en sus obras, la mayoría de ellas, causó en la época un gran revuelo, sobre todo en la iglesia, que obligó al artista a repetir alguna de ellas después de haberlas terminado. Es lo que sucedió con _La virgen de las Rocas_, la cual fue…

_Empezado: 2 de marzo del 2003_

_Finalizado: 31 de mayo del 2007_

………………………

_**Tristes notas de la autora:**__Hola… T.T Pues… eso, se acabó lo que se daba. Hasta aquí llegó Kare Kano Later. Me da muchísima pena terminarlo, porque ha sido mi primer fic empezado, y también mi primer fic acabado (largo, los honesto no cuentan, que tengo un montón XD)._

_Me ha gustado muchísimo que todos me soportaseis durante estos cuatro años… que se dice pronto. ¡Cuatro años! Dios, no sé ni como es que no me habéis aborrecido xD entre las tardanzas y el culebrón que he montado… ú.u en fin._

_Oh, añadir que la información que he puesto en éste omake sobre Leonardo da Vinci, es cierto xD Es mi pintor favorito y, como no sabía que poner, me he acordado de mis clases de Historia del Arte del año pasado xDD así que he utilizado lo que se me quedó sobre ellas. ¡Adoro a Leonardo!_

_Pues muchísimas gracias por todo. Por soportar mis desplantes, mis retrasos y mis faltas de inspiración –eso es culpa de mi musa retorcida, que se va de vacaciones semi-perpetuas T.T- y todo lo demás._

_Bueno, pues creo que nada más que añadir. Me he enrollado mucho con las notas de autora, aunque creo que lo hago más que nada porque me da pena T.T cuando las termine, significará que he terminado el fic y… bueno, que me da penita._

_Muchos besos a todos. Gracias por haberme leído.  
_

_**-Hikari Katsuragi-**_

_PS: Si tenéis alguna duda con algo del Fic¡no dudéis en decírmelo! Os contestaré encantada._


End file.
